Je Suis De Retour
by Katia27
Summary: 6 mois. 6 mois qu'il avait disparu, sans laisser aucune trace, sans aucun indice... Et pourtant. Qui aurait pu prouver qu'il était pourtant bel et bien en vie? Qu'il avait survécu tout ce temps, dans les mains de ce psychopathe...? Jamais il n'aurait penser survivre... Mais ce fut toutefois le cas : il avait survécu. Il avait survécu dans un monde de sang, attendant une lumière.
1. Chapitre 1

**Allez... Essayons de poster avec cette horrible mise en page...**  
**Voilà, visiblement, je redoute le pire... Pourrait-on m'expliquer comment on gère les espaces, ici...? Non, parce que c'est complètement buggé, chez moi XD**

**Enfin bref, j'ai décidé de poster une nouvelle fanfiction malgré ça, en essayant de me motiver pour tout poster sur ce site foiré! =D Oui, véritablement xD (oui, je posterai le dernier chapitre du "Petit Chaperon Rouge" bientôt, je suis juste assez occupé avec le jeu qui en est adapté XD Et aussi très découragée par l'horrible mise en page du site...)**  
**Alors, attention, je tiens à prévenir, cette fiction est TRES dark, mais... Sans rire, quoi. Il est évident que je la classe dans la catégorie Angst, parce qu'il y en a, mais il y aussi de l'amûûûûr, don't worry! 83 Si bien qu'en fait... Cette fiction est principalement "triste" (pour Misaki, du moins), et angoissante : on m'a déjà dit que la suite les stressait xD Apparemment, je dois réussir à retenir les lecteurs en haleine, bon point pour moi o.o M'enfin bon, à voir, j'ai du mal à y croire XD**

**En tout cas, j'espère que ma fanfiction vous plaira, et que je ne me ferais pas trop lapider ;.; **  
**Merci pour ceux qui me liront, et j'espère que vous me suivrez pour cette fiction ^^**

* * *

**Akihiko** **Usami**

-"Sensei... Je... Je suis désolée."

L'écrivain resta silencieux.  
Et donc... C'était comme cela que tout se finissait? Juste... Comme ça?  
Usagi était assis dans un des canapés de son salon, la tête baissée, et le visage d'une pâleur inquiétante, devant Aikawa, son éditrice.  
Il passa une main dans ses cheveux argentés, en fermant ses yeux fatigués.

-"Je ne pensais pas qu'ils abandonneraient si vite... Je..."

"Je" quoi?  
"Je suis désolée"?  
Mais qu'est-ce qu'il en ferait, des excuses?  
Comme si ça allait l'aider!  
Comme si...  
Comme si ça allait aider Misaki!  
La femme en face de lui se tortilla dans l'embarras, pendant que l'auteur restait silencieux, immobile.  
Cependant, personne ne pouvait lui en vouloir. Pas avec ce qu'il vivait depuis des mois, maintenant...  
L'éditrice ouvrit lentement la bouche, incapable tout d'abord de sortir le moindre son.  
Le plus vieux leva les yeux, et remarqua les efforts vains de l'autre pour essayer de le remonter.  
C'était... Etait-ce de la pitié, dans ses yeux, à l'instant? Une étincelle de tristesse, qui le faisait passer pour un être pathétique...?

-"Ne vous fatiguez pas, Aikawa...  
-Je...  
-POURQUOI?"

Il avait écrasé son poing sur la table, laissant une marque rouge sur celui-ci. Et lentement, il sentit de nombreuses larmes couler sur ses joues, sous les yeux abattus de son éditrice.

-"Pourquoi...? Qu'est-ce que vous essayez de faire, en me disant tout ça...? Alors que... Alors que c'est fini..."

La jeune femme laissa échapper un sanglot silencieux à la vue de celui en face d'elle.  
Et pourtant, elle ne devait pas craquer. Non, elle ne devait pas...  
Mais comment faire pour ne pas craquer, alors que le garçon qu'ils recherchaient tous depuis plus de six mois avait été déclaré comme mort?  
Comment, hein?

-"Sensei... La police a juste dit qu'il n'avait pas-  
-Pas été retrouvé! Ils ont laissé tomber! Ils ont laissé tomber MISAKI!"

D'un geste vif, il attrapa la tasse posée sur la table, et la lança contre un mur, la faisant se briser en morceaux, ces-derniers s'étalant sur le sol.  
Mais qu'importe, de toute façon?  
Qu'est-ce que c'était, à côté de la vie qu'avait perdue son amant? Qu'est-ce que c'était, à côté de l'amour, de la lumière qu'il avait perdus?  
Il se laissa tomber à genoux sur le parquet, des larmes sans fin coulant le long de son visage.  
C'était fini.  
Et si la vie de Misaki était finie... Alors comment était-il supposé vivre la sienne?  
Il n'était plus rien... Plus rien...

-"S... Sensei..."

Il leva à peine les yeux, pour découvrir Aikawa juste devant lui.  
Elle était également en train de pleurer.

Misaki ne manquait pas seulement à Usagi, après tout...  
Il manquait à tout le monde. Sans aucune exception.  
Takahiro avait été effondré lors de sa disparition, autant que l'écrivain, bien que leur relation soit très différente. L'auteur n'en avait pas parlé, cependant.  
A quoi bon jouer sur ce terrain...? Misaki était déjà porté disparu (et "mort", maintenant...), alors pourquoi aller jusqu'à abattre Takahiro?  
Voilà... Il valait mieux le laisser s'en remettre petit à petit.  
Bien qu'en ce moment... Il devait probablement vouloir mourir au même point que lui. Aucun doute là-dessus.

Son père était également venu le voir, pour tenter de l'aider à remonter.  
Mais il n'avait même pas accepté de le voir.  
Pourquoi aurait-il accepté de voir une personne qui ne pensait aucun mot de ce qu'elle disait...? Il l'avait simplement renvoyé chez lui, sans même ouvrir la porte qui les séparait.  
Quand à Haruhiko... Il ne s'était pas prononcé, mais il était évident que ce dernier n'était surement pas resté indifférent à la nouvelle.

"_Misaki..._"

Pourquoi était-ce si difficile...?  
Pourquoi...? Pourquoi lui...?

Usagi donna un nouveau coup de poing à la table, tandis qu'Aikawa se laissa tomber à ses côtés, pour le rejoindre dans ses pleurs.

**Misaki Takahashi**

Mouillé...  
C'était mouillé. Par terre. Là. Le sol.

"_... Hum...?_"

Il avait les yeux fermés, si bien qu'il ne pouvait pas vraiment voir où il se trouvait. Il savait néanmoins qu'il était couché dans un endroit humide, froid, et à peine silencieux, où il pouvait percevoir quelques bruits extérieurs. Son esprit n'était pas au meilleur de lui-même, et penser était déjà un grand effort en soi : il avait déjà une douleur désagréable qui lui martelait la tête.  
C'était comme s'il s'était réveillé d'une longue anesthésie : Il n'avait pas une grande notion de l'endroit où il se trouvait, et ses souvenirs étaient flous, bien que toujours là.

Misaki ne tenta même pas de se relever.  
Rester couché était mieux. Parce qu'il savait que ça ferait mal, s'il se levait.  
Ce n'était pas comme si c'était nouveau pour lui... N'est-ce pas? Après tout... Depuis combien de temps avait-il vécu cette incessante torture...?  
A souffrir pour le plaisir d'un homme? A entendre des cris sans interruptions venant de tous les côtés?  
A supplier Usagi de venir le chercher...?

Il gémit pitoyablement : il ne voulait pas se rappeler. Ca faisait trop mal.  
Avec difficulté, il tenta de changer de position, pour en trouver une plus confortable, néanmoins gêné par son très long T-shirt blanc.

"_C'est..._"

Pris d'un doute, il effleura la texture du sol.  
Cette texture... Qu'est-ce que...?  
Doucement, il ouvrit un œil. Puis le deuxième.

De... De la lumière...?  
Il voyait assez flou, cependant, il était parfaitement capable de distinguer quelques ronds de lumière dans un monde rempli d'obscurité.

"_Où est-ce que je suis?_"

L'étudiant bougea son bras pour essayer de se lever, et écarquilla les yeux à ce qui avait touché son bras.  
De... De l'eau? Est-ce que c'était une flaque, par terre?  
Mais où est-ce qu'il était?

Etait-ce encore un jeu de ce démon...? De cet homme qui l'avait...?  
Peu rassuré, il respira un grand coup, et déglutit avec difficulté, avant de trouver le courage pour se redresser.

"_Non..._"

Il cligna des yeux, incapable de croire ce qu'il voyait, au fur et à mesure que sa vue s'éclaircissait.  
Il était...  
Il était...

"_Non... Non... C'est... C'est pas possible..._"

Dehors?  
Dehors?  
DEHORS?  
Il était DEHORS?!  
Il était en plein milieu de ce qui semblait être une ruelle, mais à partir de ce point, il pouvait très bien distinguer ce qui semblait être une rue, des lampadaires... Un endroit classique pour une ville, entre autre.

Sous le choc, le brun eut un sursaut, et recula, pour se retrouver adossé à un mur.  
C'était un jeu... Un jeu... Ca ne pouvait être que ça... Le monstre devait vouloir réduire sa volonté de vivre à néant une bonne fois pour toutes, et... Et il avait trouvé comment faire une fausse rue, avec des faux lampadaires, et...  
Sa respiration était au plus haut, accompagnée par de puissants battements de cœur.

"_Calme-toi, Misaki... Comment tu es arrivé ici, hein? Rappelle-toi! Tu dois te souvenir! Comment tu es sorti?_"

Il ferma durement ses paupières, et agrippa sa tête, recroquevillé sur lui-même.

"_Je... Je me rappelle qu'il voulait tester une nouvelle chose sur moi, et ensuite..._"

Les seules choses qu'il était capable de voir étaient vagues.  
Des images claires parmi des images imprécises, si ce n'était pas abstraites pour la plupart.

"_Je me rappelle m'être débattu, mais..._"

Après, c'était le noir complet. Rien d'autre ne venait, mis à part une horrible migraine, et il fallait avouer qu'il était loin de souhaiter en avoir une dans une situation pareille.

Une quinte de toux le ramena brutalement à la réalité.  
Il ne devait pas rester ici... C'était dangereux.  
En admettant que tout ça n'était pas un jeu, et que tout était réel... Rester ici impliquait le risque d'être retrouvé. Et retrouver ce fou... Il préférerait mourir sur place. Avant qu'il ne se fasse rattraper, et que ce soit trop tard.  
Parce que si c'était trop tard... Il allait être obligé de rester en vie.  
Il avait déjà vécu une longue période avec le démon en personne... Il ne voulait pas recommencer...

"_Usagi...!_"

Ce nom avait sonné comme une décharge électrique dans tout son corps.  
Il allait le retrouver!  
Il allait le revoir!  
Aussitôt à la pensée de l'écrivain, de grosses larmes se sont formées dans les yeux du faible garçon. Des larmes qu'il ne pensait pas retrouver un jour.  
Il fallait croire qu'après un enfer... Les larmes de joie existaient bel et bien...!  
Soudain pris d'une force nouvelle, il agrippa le mur, enfonçant ses ongles dans celui-ci, et ainsi, réussit à se tenir debout.  
C'était bien la première fois depuis... Depuis combien de temps, déjà?  
Depuis combien de temps avait-il renoncé à l'idée de se tenir debout?

Il tituba difficilement jusqu'à la sortie de la ruelle, et examina les lieux.

"_Je... Je connais cet endroit, non...?_"

Se serait-il évanoui dans un endroit qu'il connaissait? Est-ce qu'il avait beaucoup marché pour arriver jusqu'ici? Ou avait-il seulement le souvenir d'être venu ici pour se cacher?  
Ses souvenirs étaient sur le moment trop flous pour distinguer ce qui était... D'avant et d'après. Au niveau de l'enfer qu'il avait passé, pour être plus précis.  
Il baissa les yeux, et s'empressa de prendre une longue inspiration.

"_Je... Je dois voir ça plus tard... Il faut que je trouve un moyen d'aller chez Usagi._"

Usagi.  
Usagi.  
Usagi.  
C'était la seule chose qu'il était à présent capable de penser.  
Le retrouver était une chose capitale. Il était maintenant prêt à faire tout et n'importe quoi pour ça...  
Même marcher des heures semblait simple pour y parvenir.

**Akihiko** **Usami**

Il n'arrivait plus à trouver le sommeil. Il ne s'en étonna pas, du moins.  
Il s'y était habitué, depuis la disparition de son amant. Rester seul dans son lit, et laisser son esprit errer en attendant de pouvoir enfin dormir, était devenu une dure routine.  
Bien que cette fois soit la plus difficile, parce que les autres fois étaient toujours accompagnées avec l'espoir que Misaki soit retrouvé un jour, des souvenirs qu'ils avaient et auraient ensemble...  
Mais cette fois, il n'y avait qu'une immense déprime.  
Jamais l'écrivain ne s'était senti aussi vide, incapable de bouger.  
Il devait pourtant se rendre à l'évidence.  
Takahashi Misaki, la personne qu'il aimait le plus dans le monde, était morte.

Il ne voulait pas y croire, cependant.  
Pourquoi, alors que la police avait déclaré les recherches inutiles, avait-il le sentiment que tout était loin d'être fini?

"_Il n'est pas mort... Je le saurais, sinon... Je le sentirais._"

Ou alors, il était juste en train de devenir fou, et ce n'était qu'une impression créée par son esprit pour éviter de sombrer dans une folie certaine.

"_Je refuse d'admettre sa mort... Il est vivant, je le sais!_"

Il s'allongea sur le dos, et contempla d'un regard vide son plafond, toujours dans ses pensées.  
Jamais il ne pourrait tourner la page.  
Rien que le penser ressemblait à une trahison envers Misaki...

"_Je suis désolé, Misaki... C'est de ma faute... Si j'avais su... J'aurais été là, je..._"

Il ferma durement les yeux, au souvenir exact de la dernière fois où il avait vu Misaki.  
C'était un matin comme tous les autres, où le plus jeune venait le réveiller, et où il se faisait attaquer par surprise. Où ils mangeaient ensemble comme à leur habitude. Où Misaki partait comme d'habitude...  
Comme d'habitude, certes, mais cette fois-ci, il n'était jamais revenu.

Le plus vieux avait signalé sa disparition quelques heures après avoir senti que quelque chose était anormal.  
Il ne l'avait pas attendu à l'université, et quand Usagi était rentré pour le retrouver, personne ne se trouvait dans l'appartement.  
Ca lui avait suffit pour comprendre que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il n'a pas appelé la police tout de suite, bien sûr, mais il avait déjà passé des appels à ses connaissances, dont Takahiro, qui lui avait confirmé que Misaki ne se trouvait pas chez lui.  
Et c'est ainsi que ça a commencé.  
Un jour plus que banal. Rien au monde n'aurait pu prévoir sa disparition...

Tandis qu'il s'apprêtait à chasser ce souvenir douloureux de son esprit, un petit bruit le fit sursauter. Il se redressa légèrement, pour découvrir son portable en train de vibrer sur la table de nuit.

"_Je n'ai pas envie de répondre..._"

Il soupira, et se rallongea, abattu.  
Qui aurait bien pu l'appeler, à cette heure, de toute façon?  
C'était sans aucun doute un faux numéro, rien de plus...  
"_Heureusement que je n'étais pas en train de dormir..._"

Sa colère aurait très...

-"Usagi..."

Il avait aussitôt ouvert les yeux, tourné dans la direction ce qu'il avait _cru_ entendre.

Etait-il désespéré au point de _croire_ entendre des voix?  
D'entendre _Misaki_?  
Ca avait au moins suffit pour faire battre son cœur à une vitesse impressionnante...  
Mais c'était juste son imagination. Il n'y avait aucun moyen pour que...

-"Usagi...!" Une nouvelle fois, _sa_ voix avait retenti de nouveau, un peu moins faible que précédemment.

L'écrivain s'était redressé à une vitesse incroyable, avant de baisser des yeux grands ouverts vers son téléphone...  
Etait-ce... Le répondeur qui s'était... Qui s'était enclenché?

"_Non... Non, c'est pas possible..._"

Sans s'en rendre compte, il bondit presque hors de son lit, et attrapa son portable, qu'il ouvrit et colla à son oreille, incapable de croire une seule seconde ce qui était en train de se passer.

-"... Misaki...? C'est toi?" demanda-t-il, hésitant.

Peut-être était-il juste en train de rêver, ou quelque chose s'en rapprochant...?

Il y eut un bruit faible de respiration à l'autre bout du fil.  
Le cœur du romancier était comme arrêté, et son sang était presque figé dans l'attente de ce qu'il allait entendre.  
Etait-il fou, ou...?

-"Usagi!"

Il laissa tomber l'appareil.  
Misaki.  
Misaki.  
Misaki! Il était vivant!

* * *

**C'est fou comme ce chapitre n'est pas clair du tout... XD Oh moins, vous aurez peut-être saisi toute l'horreur qui va suivre...? 8D Non, j'exagère, vraiment... Mais vous devriez aimer, si vous aimez l'angst =D Avec de l'amour guimauve, pour BIEN rester dans le thème 83**  
**J'espère que ça vous a plu, et n'oubliez pas de me laisser un commentaire, pour me dire ce que vous en pensez ^^**


	2. Chapitre 2

**Eeeet... En avant pour un nouveau chapiiitre! 8D  
Heureusement pour vous, la situation va se clarifier!  
Ah, et si Misaki vous paraît OOC, ne vous en faites pas : vous n'avez juste pas idée de ce qu'il a vécu... Et le contexte est vraiment dur, donc je fais ce que je peux xD**

**J'espère que ma fiction vous plaira, et... Bah...  
Bonne lecture? ^^ **

**(que je hais cette mise en page ingéraaaaable... e.e )**

* * *

**Akihiko Usami**

Le téléphone gisait maintenant sur le sol.

Il était vivant...  
Il était VIVANT!  
L'auteur se jeta sur l'appareil, et le porta une nouvelle fois à son oreille, le visage blême.  
Il n'arrivait pas à y croire...

-"Misaki?! Où tu es?! MISAKI!"

Il ne pouvait plus contenir son calme.  
Misaki. Etait. VIVANT!  
Comment, et par quel miracle aurait-il pu garder son calme dans une situation pareille?! C'était un rêve... Un simple rêve...

Il entendit un léger bruit à l'autre bout du fil, et aussitôt, il se figea de tous ses membres, dans l'attente de ce qu'il allait entendre.

-"Je..."

Ce n'était pas sa voix.  
Ce... N'était pas la voix de Misaki.

Avait-il perdu la tête au point de tout imaginer...?

"_Non..._"

Ca ne pouvait pas lui arriver...!  
Alors qu'il avait cru le retrouver... Voilà qu'il le perdait à nouveau!  
N'était-ce pas déjà assez dur comme ça...?  
Il ferma les yeux, incapable de savoir comment le prendre. En tout cas, pathétique était surement le mot exact...  
Cependant, la voix reprit :

-"... Excusez-moi, mais... Votre ami vient de s'évanouir, et... Je vais l'emmener à l'hôpital le plus proche!"

A l'entente de cette phrase, son cœur se remit à battre à vive allure.

"_Alors... Alors c'est vrai...?_"

-"Q... Quel hôpital?" ses lèvres avaient bougées toutes seules.

Misaki était au Japon, c'était... C'était déjà ça...  
Qui sait dans quels autres endroits du monde aurait-il pu se trouver...? Bien que s'il en avait eut l'occasion, et le pouvoir, il aurait parcouru le globe entier pour le retrouver, même au pôle sud, si ça avait été le cas.

-"L'hôpital de Tokyo... Ca ira pour vous?  
-... Oui... C'est parfait. Merci..."

Il déglutit avec difficulté, avant de raccrocher, figé comme une statue. Difficile de faire plus immobile. Lentement, il posa le téléphone sur le lit, les yeux fixés sur un point invisible.  
Ca n'a jamais été fini.  
Misaki avait toujours été en vie... Depuis 6 mois, il était vivant...

"_Il est vivant..._"

Alors seulement à partir de cette pensée, il y eut comme un électrochoc à travers son corps et son esprit.  
L'hôpital.  
L'hôpital.  
Misaki était à l'hôpital!  
Il se leva à une vitesse impressionnante, sentant progressivement les larmes monter peu à peu dans ses yeux.  
Il était vivant... Et il allait le retrouver!

**Misaki Takahashi**

Des voix.  
C'était des voix... Non...?  
Gêné, Misaki plissa légèrement les paupières, et serra presque imperceptiblement les poings. Il voulait juste dormir... Profiter de la chaleur et du confort qui lui était offerts... Pour une des rares fois où ça arrivait. Etrangement, il se sentait... Léger.  
... Léger?  
A ce constat, une sirène d'alarme se déclencha immédiatement dans sa tête, au souvenir de ce qu'il avait si souvent défini comme "léger".

"_Non..._"

Léger...? Se sentait-il vraiment comme ça...? Son cœur s'accéléra à cette pensée.  
Si c'était le cas...

"_Non...!_"

Il sentit sa mémoire revenir peu à peu.  
Sa mémoire... Sur ce qui s'était passé avant son évanouissement.  
Sur sa sortie.  
Sur... La voix d'Usagi.  
Ensuite, c'était le trou noir.

"_Non...! Non! Non! NON! NOOON!_"

Comment avait-il pu faire ça?! Il n'avait pas le droit! Alors qu'il avait cru le retrouver... Tout cela n'était donc qu'un rêve?! ENCORE?!

"_Pourquoi...? Pourquoi?!_"

Il voulait ouvrir les yeux. Ce n'était pas l'envie qui manquait. Il voulait croire que tout ce qu'il avait vu, ou fait, était vrai. Il voulait sincèrement y croire, s'accrocher à cet espoir vain, mais si magnifique à imaginer...  
Cependant, de l'autre côté, il devait s'attendre à se réveiller dans _cette_ salle... Avec le visage de l'_autre_ penché sur le sien, son éternel sourire malsain collé au visage. Ensuite... Ensuite, le rêve serait fini, et la torture allait continuer, jusqu'à sa mort. Avec un peu de chance, Dieu lui accorderait le droit de mourir rapidement...

C'était pour ça qu'il ne voulait pas se sentir "léger". Parce que "léger" signifiait rêve, euphorie... Lesquels étaient toujours causés par ce monstre, ce démon dans un corps humain.  
Combien de fois avait-il cru qu'Usagi était venu le sauver, et au final, apprit à son réveil que tout cela n'était que son imagination? A cause d'un produit qu'on lui avait injecté?! Que tout ce qu'il avait cru voir n'étaient que des illusions, des hallucinations?!

"_Je ne veux pas... Pitié... Je ne veux pas que ce soit un rêve...! Je veux le voir! Pitié!_"

-"... son... ... ... iaque ... ..gmente... il ...drait qu'il se ...alme."

Non, il ne voulait pas se réveiller, et retrouver la réalité! Il voulait rester endormi, continuer à espérer... Ca faisait trop longtemps qu'il avait arrêté de le faire...  
Alors pourquoi arrêter...? Ca faisait tellement de bien!

Il eut un infime sursaut lorsqu'il sentit une pression sur son bras.  
Voilà. C'était fini.  
Il fallait... Se réveiller.  
Son esprit commença à devenir plus clair à partir de ce point. Il n'allait pas tarder à pouvoir ouvrir ses paupières...

"_Mais je ne veux pas..._"

Il se figea soudain de tout ses membres quand il sentit son bras tenu, et doucement être levé.

"_Non..._"

Il connaissait ce mouvement... C'était quand... Quand il...

"_NON!_"

Comme s'il avait reçu un électrochoc, ses yeux s'ouvrirent d'eux même, et avec une vitesse impressionnant, il se redressa, tremblant de tous ses membres.  
Il resta cependant interdit et immobile face à la vue qui s'offrait à lui : des hommes et des femmes en blouses blanches, le regard stupéfait par son comportement subit.  
Où... Où était-il...?

Il y eut un grand silence, où personne ne faisait rien, ni ne parlait. Cependant, ce dernier fut de courte durée, et en particulier à partir du moment où les yeux de Misaki passèrent des personnes devant lui, à celle la plus proche. Puis à l'aiguille qu'elle tenait dans sa main.

A cet instant précis, c'était comme si le monde du brun s'écroulait.  
Une aiguille... Une aiguille... Une aiguille...

Rapidement, son visage prit une teinte bien plus blême qu'elle ne l'était déjà.  
Ce n'était pas possible... Pas encore... Il ne voulait pas que ça recommence!  
Toujours sous les regards ébahis des médecins, il commença à se terrer dans l'oreiller derrière lui, tremblant de tous ses membres, fixant avec horreur l'objet de ses cauchemars.

"_Non... Non!_"

-"Oh... Je vois vous que vous êtes réveillé..."

L'attention de Misaki se posa moins d'une seconde sur la personne qui venait de parler, avant de retourner avec crainte sur la seringue, sans qu'il puisse un seul instant arrêter ses frissons.  
Où était-il, en premier lieu...? Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ici? Qu'est-ce qu'on allait lui faire?!

-"Hum... Essayez de vous détendre... Vous êtes à l'hôpital, en sécurité."

Aussitôt, c'était comme si un énorme poids avait été retiré de ses épaules.  
A l'hôpital...?  
C'était tout simplement impossible...  
Ses yeux se sont élargis dans l'étonnement, et ainsi, il jeta un œil plus appuyé à la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait.  
C'était une chambre tout à fait banale, et c'était à se demander comment avait-il pu ne pas le remarquer plus tôt... Son réveil agité y était sans aucun doute pour quelque chose.  
Il y avait peu de meubles à l'intérieur, seulement le strict nécessaire, qui se résumait à un lit, une table avec un plateau sur le dessus, une télévision, et un téléphone. Difficile de faire plus vide, mais l'on reconnaissait grâce à ses éléments et leur agencement le fait que cette pièce était une chambre d'hôpital.  
Pour autant, ce n'était pas ce qui allait rassurer Misaki... Il connaissait plus que bien ce genre de salle, et il aurait préféré que ce ne soit pas le cas! Ce lieu était TOUT sauf rassurant...  
Il resta collé au dossier de son lit, fixant avec une grande méfiance les docteurs devant lui, sans cesser de frissonner.  
Il n'aimait pas cet endroit... Il voulait... Il voulait...  
Un autre homme s'avança vers lui, tendant son bras pour le poser sur son épaule:

-"Calmez-vous, nous n'allons pas vous faire de mal... Nous-"

La main qu'il tendait fut soudainement envoyé sur le côté.  
Et puis un cri.  
Misaki s'était mis à hurler, sa voix résonant ainsi dans toute la pièce.  
Ne pas le toucher. Rester loin. Rester loin!

"_Pi... Pitié! Pitié! Je... Je n'ai rien fait, je n'ai pas parlé, je...!_"

Le brun se laissa tomber du lit, avant de reculer, recroquevillé, dans un coin de la pièce, terrifié, tenant sa tête entre ses mains.  
Il n'avait rien fait! Il avait respecté les règles...!  
Alors pourquoi...?! Il ne voulait pas souffrir à nouveau... Il voulait juste...

"_Usagi...!_"

A la pensée du nom de son amant, il sentit de nouvelles larmes monter dans ses yeux.  
Il voulait le voir... Et depuis combien de temps le voulait-il à ce point?

"_Viens me chercher... S'il-te plait...!_"

Il laissa sortir plusieurs sanglots, sous les regards interdits des médecins.  
Il ne voulait pas rester ici... Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était...

-"Laissez moi entrez MAINTENANT!  
-S'il vous plait, monsieur, vous devez comprendre qu'il n'est pas encore...  
-LAISSEZ MOI PASSER TOUT DE SUITE! "

Le plus jeune releva immédiatement la tête.  
Tous ses tremblements avaient cessé, et il baissa lentement ses bras, les yeux fixés sur un point invisible, encore incapable de croire ce qu'il venait d'entendre.  
Cette voix... Non, cette voix...  
Il était totalement immobile, presque comme s'il ne respirait plus...  
C'était sa voix!  
Tant de miracles dans une seule et unique journée n'était pas possible... Ca ne pouvait être qu'un rêve...

-"Je regrette, mais nous devons d'abord l'examiner avant de...  
-ET VOUS PENSEZ QUE JE VAIS RESTER ICI LES BRAS CROISÉES ALORS QUE JE L'ENTENDS CRIER DE L'AUTRE CÔTÉ?!"

Usagi.  
Usagi.  
Usagi! Il était derrière la porte!

"_Il est là...! Il est là!_"

Il ne réfléchit pas à la suite. Tout ce qu'il souhaitait, et ce depuis si longtemps, était de le voir! Peu importe comment, et dans quelle situation...  
Dans un élan désespéré, il s'appuya sur les dernières forces qui lui restaient pour se propulser vers l'avant, et courir le plus vite qu'il put vers la porte.

Un des médecins présent tenta de le stopper, mais d'un geste rapide de la main, il le repoussa, et continua ainsi jusqu'à la porte qu'il ouvrit en grand.

Et puis il se figea.  
A moins de 3 pas de lui... A moins de 3 pas de lui se tenait l'écrivain, tenant par le col l'un des médecins, probablement celui qui l'empêchait de passer un peu plus tôt.  
Pour un peu, il aurait presque pu ne pas le reconnaître : son teint était d'un blanc inquiétant, presque cadavérique, et d'énorme cernes avaient prit place sous ses yeux améthystes. Et s'il n'y avait que ça...  
Rien qu'à vu d'œil, il était facile de dire qu'il avait perdu énormément de poids. Ca paraissait évident, et il n'y avait pas vraiment besoin de l'examiner très longtemps pour ça.  
Ses cheveux avaient eux aussi perdu tout aspect attrayant, ils n'avaient surement pas été coiffés correctement depuis un bon bout de temps. Quand à son visage... Jamais Misaki ne l'avait vu arborer une pire expression.

-"... Misaki...?"

Sa voix n'était qu'un murmure, presque inaudible, tandis que ses yeux balayaient l'étudiant de haut en bas, comme pour se persuader qu'il était bel et bien devant lui, vivant.  
Alors seulement à ce moment, lentement, il laissa l'homme qu'il tenait auparavant se dégager de sa prise, avant de s'avancer vers le brun, hésitant.  
Peu à peu, au fur et à mesure que son amant s'approchait, un sourire presque infime se dessina sur les lèvres de Misaki.  
Sauvé...! Il était sauvé!  
Il était sorti de cet enfer... Il lui avait échappé... Il avait réussi!  
Son sourire s'étendit : c'était fini. Sa torture avait enfin prit fin!

-"Tu es en vie..."

Doucement, les mains d'Usagi se sont posées sur ses joues. Ce n'était qu'un frôlement, comme si le plus vieux avait peur de le briser, alors qu'il venait juste de le retrouver.  
Les lèvres de ce dernier esquissèrent elles aussi un léger sourire, tout pendant que quelques larmes semblaient perler aux coins de ses yeux. Il ouvrit la bouche, prêt à dire quelque chose, mais aucun son ne sorti tout de suite. Au bout de quelques secondes, toutefois, il réussi à chuchoter, assez fort pour que l'autre l'entende :

-"J'ai cru que je ne te reverrai plus jamais..."

Le plus jeune sentit son cœur bondir dans sa poitrine.  
Usagi... L'avait cherché...  
Evidemment, venant de l'auteur, c'était une pure évidence, mais... Mais le fait de le savoir lui faisait un incroyable bien.  
Pendant tout ce temps, on l'a cherché... On a attendu son évasion, sa sortie...  
Et maintenant, ce jour était réel! Il était dehors, vivant!

Au bord suprême du bonheur, il ouvrit à son tour la bouche pour parler. Pourtant, à son grand étonnement, il ne parvint à sortir que du souffle. Ce n'était pas qu'il ne savait pas quoi dire en premier lieu, non...  
Juste... Le son... Il ne sortait pas.  
Il fronça imperceptiblement les sourcils dans l'incompréhension, mais n'eut pas le temps de penser davantage : deux bras l'avaient fortement entourés, le faisant ainsi revenir à la réalité.  
Il était... Dans les bras d'Usagi...? Depuis combien de temps... N'était-ce pas arrivé?  
Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas été enveloppé de cette façon? Il était incapable d'y répondre.

Et il ne voulait pas y penser de toute manière. La seule chose qu'il voulait, c'était...  
C'était rester comme ça. C'était dur de l'admettre, il fallait l'avouer, mais... Mais cela faisait si longtemps qu'il avait espéré que cela arrive à nouveau.  
Et cette fois était arrivé : il était sorti de cet enfer. Il était en sécurité...  
Il voulait simplement rester comme ça... Prendre conscience que tout était enfin terminé, que l'espoir qu'il avait toujours eu avait finalement prit effet!

Avec lenteur, il leva ses bras, hésitant, et les enroula autour du torse d'Usagi, répondant ainsi à son étreinte.  
Il n'aurait probablement jamais fait ça _avant_, mais cette fois... Cette fois, c'était différent... Cette fois, il pouvait bien mettre sa fierté un peu de côté, et profiter de cette chaleur qu'il n'avait pas ressentit depuis si longtemps...

Il ferma les yeux, bercé par les battements de cœur de son amant, qu'il pouvait percevoir malgré l'énorme épaisseur de vêtement de ce dernier.  
C'était si... Reposant... Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il ne s'était jamais sentit aussi détendu, en sécurité... Il n'avait plus besoin de garder son esprit en alerte... Si reposant...  
Alors doucement, il commença à perdre conscience, toujours bercé par ce son si apaisant...

**Akihiko Usami**

S'il fallait vraiment un mot pour décrire son état d'esprit actuel, il était clair que "Bonheur" aurait été le plus adapté.  
Bien que "Inquiétude" et "Peur" avaient, eux aussi, une bonne place à revendiquer.  
Misaki avait été retrouvé, c'était... C'était la plus belle chose qu'il avait pu espérer... Mais en contre partie, il avait pu, pendant les deux bonnes heures qui avaient suivis l'évanouissement du brun, jeter un regard plus approfondi à son amant.

Misaki avait perdu du poids. ÉNORMÉMENT de poids. Il n'y avait pas besoin d'être quelqu'un de très expérimenté dans le domaine pour le remarquer, non, juste... C'était on ne peut plus voyant. S'ajoutait à cela son teint d'une pâleur extrême : Qu'avait-il vécu pour avoir un tel teint...? A côté de lui, l'auteur semblait être en parfaite santé! (Quoiqu'il y avait sans aucun doute une part de vérité dans ces propos...)  
Des cernes avaient également élus domicile sous ses yeux, contrastant assez avec le visage innocent du jeune garçon.

Mais ce n'était rien à côté de ce qu'il avait pu observer... Non, il y avait bien pire que ces petits constats...  
Parce que le corps de Misaki était complètement, et sans aucune exception visible, rempli de cicatrices, et de blessures plus ou moins graves.  
Il suffisait de regarder son bras droit : des centaines de coupures, pour la plus grande majorité déjà cicatrisées, qui s'entrecroisaient, si bien que le bras en lui-même avait l'air de porter d'étranges motifs macabres...

Il y avait aussi des coupures récentes, à peine cicatrisées, comme si...  
Comme si elles avaient été faites quelques jours auparavant.

Misaki... Avait donc subi ces tortures jusqu'au dernier moment...

Pour ce qui était des jambes, il avait subi le même traitement : des coupures, des coupures, et toujours des coupures... Bien qu'à cela s'ajoutait...  
Des traces... De brulures...?

Usagi ne voulait pas y croire, et pourtant, c'était ce à quoi cela ressemblait le plus...  
C'était... Comment, simplement, Misaki avait été capable de survivre, avec tous ces traitements...?  
Et encore, il n'avait regardé que les bras et les jambes, les parties les plus visibles! Il savait, sans avoir besoin de regarder, que bien pire l'attendait...

"_Si jamais je trouve celui qui lui a fait ça... Je... Je..._"

Il était maintenant prêt à tuer. Certainement.  
Depuis maintenant deux heures, il se trouvait assis à côté de Misaki, toujours endormi dans son lit, une expression paisible sur le visage. Sa respiration était presque imperceptible, mais elle était bel et bien présente, audible si l'on tendait suffisamment l'oreille pour cela.

Tout cela tenait du miracle.  
Que Misaki soit en vie était un miracle. Qu'il soit retrouvé si peu de temps après l'abandon de la police était un miracle. Qu'il ait réussi à s'échapper de l'endroit où il se trouvait était sans doute un miracle aussi.  
C'était à se demander comment tout pouvait aussi bien se passer... Comment autant de miracles pouvaient arriver dans la même journée...?

Hésitant, il tendit sa main vers son amant endormi, et effleura la joue de ce dernier.

"_Je te promet que je ferai tout pour te protéger... Tu seras en sécurité, je te le jure..._"

Au contact de ses doigts, Misaki fronça les sourcils et détourna la tête, visiblement gêné par son toucher.

"_Personne ne te fera plus jamais de mal... Ca va aller._"

Il caressa sa peau, retraçant de ses doigts toutes les petites entailles présente sur sa peau blême. Le brun frémit à son passage, comme si la douleur était encore présente. Remarquer cela a tout de suite suffit à l'écrivain pour écarter sa main.

Il allait définitivement tuer celui qui avait osé faire tout ça...  
A quel point fallait-il être fou pour commettre des actes pareils?! Qu'avait donc fait Misaki pour mériter tous ces traitements?! Qu'avait-il fait, hein?!  
Sentant soudainement sa rage remonter à la surface, il serra fermement ses poings, provoquant une douleur aigüe au niveau de ses phalanges, mais au fond, il s'en fichait.  
Qu'était cette douleur par rapport à toutes celles que Misaki avait pu ressentir? Qu'était-ce par rapport à ce qu'il avait pu endurer, tout ce qu'il avait subi?!  
Ce n'était rien... Ca n'avait même pas l'appellation de douleur...

Il releva légèrement la tête, et desserra la force qu'il exerçait sur ses mains.  
Ce n'était pas utile... Peut-être que ça faisait du bien, mais... Mais ce n'était pas utile le moins du monde.  
Il devait plutôt garder ses forces pour quand il se trouverait en face du monstre qui avait osé faire du mal à l'étudiant... Oui, c'était certain, il tuerait cet homme de ses propres mains!

Il jeta un coup d'œil rapide à la pendule, qui indiquait 4 heures du matin.  
Si tard... Il n'était pas fatigué pour autant. La disparition de Misaki avait eut pour effet de rendre sa fatigue inexistante, le rendant ainsi insomniaque. Oh, bien sûr, la sensation de fatigue psychologique était toujours présente, mais ses yeux refusaient constamment de se fermer. C'était devenu une chose tellement récurrente qu'il avait arrêté de s'en plaindre...  
Il retourna son attention sur le plus jeune, toujours endormi.

"_Takahiro ne va pas tarder à arriver..._"

Ce dernier se trouvait en voyage d'affaire à l'autre bout du Japon au moment de son appel.  
Autant dire qu'Usagi avait cru être la cause d'une crise cardiaque... Takahiro n'avait rien dit pendant les dix premières secondes suivant sa révélation. Il avait toujours pensé que son frère était vivant. Il était, avec Usagi, le seul à ne pas avoir accepté la "mort" présumée du garçon.  
Mais même avec ça, apprendre que le plus jeune était vivant, à l'hôpital et en sécurité, après 6 mois de disparition totale... L'écrivain pouvait parfaitement comprendre ce qu'il avait dû ressentir : Il l'avait vécu également!

Alors il attendait.  
Il attendait, et profitait des derniers instants qu'il pouvait passer seul en compagnie de son amant... Il aurait été prêt à tuer pour que cela dure toujours... Cependant, il savait que ce ne serait pas le cas. Il savait que Takahiro allait arriver, et qu'il allait probablement devoir les laisser seuls, entre frères...  
Et ensuite, quoi?

Ca lui paraissait évident...  
A combien s'élevait les chances que Takahiro le laisse reprendre son petit frère adoré, avec ce qui s'était passé? Misaki habitait bien chez lui, au moment où son enlèvement avait eut lieu... Bien que son meilleur ami n'en ai pas fait référence, il le soupçonnait de lui en vouloir pour n'avoir pas pu protéger Misaki.  
Et il n'était pas le seul : il s'en voulait déjà à lui-même pour cela...

Et si ce n'était que ça... Comment allait-il expliquer sa relation avec Misaki?

Tant de questions se bousculaient dans son esprit, sans qu'il ne puisse trouver aucune réponse...  
Il jeta un nouveau coup d'œil à la pendule, inquiet pour la suite.  
Oui... Quelles étaient les réponses à ces questions si critiques...? Qui sait combien de temps lui restait-il pour trouver comment y répondre...? 

* * *

**Alooooors? Comment c'était? 8D *boule de paille* Bon, OK, j'admets qu'il y a beaucoup mieux comme fanfiction, j'admets ;.; Surtout que vous devez avoir envie de me lapider pour avoir fait autant de mal à Misaki... Alors que c'est un personnage que j'adore, c'est mon préféré de Junjo! Juré!**  
**Néanmoins, j'espère que cela vous plait, et que vous penserez ) me dire ce que vous en pensez par commentaire! ^^ Merci pour m'avoir lu! =)**


	3. Chapitre 3

**En avant pour un nouveau chapiiiitre! \(^w^)/  
Surtout que c'est un chapitre un peu spécial... Nyahahahaha... 83 Je pense que la plupart des sadiques d'entre vous pourraient l'aimer... Juste pour dire!**

**J'espère que cela vous plaira, et encore... Bonne lecture!**  
**Merci de me lire!**

* * *

**Akihiko Usami**

Son regard se porta une énième fois sur la pendule de la chambre.  
20 minutes s'étaient écoulées depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'avait regardé.  
Takahiro n'était toujours pas arrivé... Et il n'avait pas eu de nouvelles depuis son appel.

"_J'imagine qu'il doit être prit dans la circulation..._"

Il n'osait pas imaginer l'état d'esprit de son ami... Être bloqué dans des embouteillages, tout en sachant que son petit frère avait été retrouvé, et était maintenant à l'hôpital...  
S'il avait été à sa place, il était clair qu'il n'aurait jamais tenu.

Un calme presque irréel planait dans la pièce, et Misaki était toujours aussi endormi dans son lit, un air serein visible sur son innocent visage. C'était à croire qu'il n'allait jamais se réveiller. Et pourtant, il était bel et bien vivant. Cependant, sa respiration était presque inaudible. Présente, mais inaudible. Bien sûr, la machine sur laquelle était relié son cœur continuait ses "bip" incessamment, prouvant sa survie, mais brisant ainsi le silence qui s'était installé dans la chambre.

L'auteur passa une main dans ses cheveux argenté, qui, il fallait l'avouer, n'avaient plus rien d'ordonné. On pouvait dire que la disparition de Misaki avait changé sa manière de vivre... En mal, bien évidemment. Il avait totalement arrêté de prendre soin de lui. A quoi bon, de toute façon, puisque c'était toute sa vie qui avait été enlevé...?  
Mais elle était enfin de retour... Juste devant lui, à côté de lui... Ca en devenait presque impossible à croire!

Il ferma les yeux, et esquissa un triste sourire.  
C'était fini... Enfin fini... Il était vivant!  
Oui... Il était vivant, mais...  
Combien de temps lui restait-il encore, avant que Misaki ne lui soit arraché de nouveau...? Oui, combien?  
Sur cette pensée, son sourire s'évanouit. Et il ne pourrait rien contre ça : Après tout, Takahiro était la seule famille qui lui restait, et s'il voulait le reprendre, il ne pourrait pas l'en empêcher...  
Qui était-il pour ça, hein? Personne.  
Il n'avait en aucun cas le droit d'empêcher Misaki de retourner auprès de son frère... Il ne pourrait rien faire.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour soupirer, mais fut interrompu par un léger bruit, qui le poussa à ouvrir les yeux.  
C'étai... Un... Toussotement?  
Il baissa lentement son regard vers l'étudiant. Ce dernier toussait, les yeux encore fermés cependant. Ces derniers étaient plissés, comme s'il souffrait légèrement... Dans tout les cas, son réveil n'allait pas tarder, et l'écrivain se sentit soudain soulagé à cette idée.  
Il voulait juste... Être avec lui... Avant que Takahiro n'arrive... Après ce serait différent. Parce qu'il ne pourrait pas le serrer dans ses bras. Il ne pourrait pas l'embrasser, lui dire à quel point il l'aime, et à quel point il l'a cherché... Non, tout cela serait impossible après l'arrivé de Takahiro...

Il s'interrompit soudainement dans ses pensées lorsqu'il remarqua l'expression sur le visage du plus jeune : de la peur. Pure et simple.  
Et pourtant, il dormait encore, mais...

"_Un cauchemar...?_"

C'était en tout cas ce à quoi cela ressemblait le plus...  
Ce dernier serra ses poings, et ferma davantage ses yeux. Il n'en a pas fallu plus à l'écrivain pour comprendre que ce cauchemar était loin d'être anodin.  
Et après?  
Devait-il le réveiller, ou le laisser se réveiller de lui-même...?

"_Misaki..._" pensa-t-il, alors que sa main effleura tendrement la joue du brun, évitant soigneusement toutes les petites entailles présentes sur son visage.  
"_Ca va aller... Je suis là..._"

Et c'était la vérité.  
Parce qu'il ferait tout pour empêcher que quelqu'un fasse à nouveau tant de mal envers son Misaki! Pas deux fois...

La figure de Misaki sembla se radoucir au contact de sa main, cependant, elle restait toujours troublée, et l'auteur se faisait violence pour ne pas le réveiller.  
Il ne voulait pas empirer la situation : le sommeil était une chose sérieuse. Il le savait. Réveiller quelqu'un au mauvais moment pouvait être très mauvais. Il était le premier à le savoir, après tout... Même lorsqu'il s'agissait d'un cauchemar.

-"Je suis là... Ca va aller, Misaki... Ca va aller."

**Misaki Takahashi**

**...-_-...-_-...-_-...-_-...-_-...-_-...**

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***  
**...-_-...-_-...-_-...-_-...-_-...-_-...**

Jamais de toute sa vie, courte soit-elle pour le moment, Misaki avait eu un réveil aussi flou. Son esprit était pire qu'embrumé, et bouger le petit doigt semblait être un effort colossal... Pour ce qui était d'ouvrir les paupières, il n'était même pas nécessaire d'en parler, c'était impossible avant même d'avoir essayé.  
Il se sentait lourd, plus particulièrement au niveau de la tête, où une douleur lancinante commençait à se faire durement sentir. Il n'avait pas envie d'y penser, sinon, il prenait le risque d'aggraver la douleur, et honnêtement, sur le moment, ce n'était pas ce qu'il recherchait le plus...

Mais au moins, il était conscient. Cependant...  
Pourquoi se sentait-il aussi... Faible? Oui, c'était vraiment le mot approprié : il ne pouvait même pas bouger les bras, ou-

A cet instant précis, c'était comme si tout son sang s'était figé instantanément. Il ne pouvait pas bouger du tout... C'était un fait. Et la raison...

"_Est-ce que je... Je suis... Attaché...?_"

Son cœur eut l'air de faire une dizaine de bond dans sa poitrine à ce constat.  
Paniqué, il tenta de bouger vainement ses bras, suivi de ses jambes, mais sans succès. Quelque chose était enroulée autour de ses poignets et de ses chevilles, et empêchait ainsi tout mouvement. En un instant, il sentit ses battements doubler de cadence, tout pendant qu'il cherchait désespérément à trouver de l'air, l'affolement ayant eu raison de lui.

"_Du... Du calme... Respire... C'est surement Usagi qui te fait une farce, hein... Allez, ouvre les yeux!_"

Alors lentement, il inspira et expira doucement.  
Il ne devait pas paniquer aussi facilement. De quoi se souvenait-il, en premier lieu?

S'il fallait vraiment devenir honnête, alors... Rien. C'était le noir total. Le plus tôt qu'il se souvienne était d'avoir franchi le seuil de la porte de l'appartement d'Usagi pour aller en cours. Et c'était tout. Le reste n'était qu'un ramassis de souvenirs flous, et plus l'on s'approchait du présent, plus ils devenaient abstraits... Comme une toile peinte à l'aquarelle qu'on n'aurait pas laissée sécher, et qu'on aurait de suite penchée... C'était exactement ce à quoi ressemblaient les souvenirs proches de Misaki. Une toile purement abstraite.

"_Allez... Ouvre les yeux!_"

Il inspira un grand coup, et s'exécuta.  
Ou du moins... Il _aurait aimé_ s'exécuter. Car il était loin d'avoir réussi.

"_Qu'est-ce que...?!_"

Quelque chose était enroulée autour de ses yeux... Un bandeau?  
"_M... Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?!_"

Il devait rester calme... Il devait rester calme...  
Calme... Calme... Calme...

"_C'est... C'est surement Usagi qui me fait une farce, hein...?_"

Non.  
Non. C'était comme si ce mot s'était peint de lui-même sur ses paupières closes. Comment l'écrivain aurait-il pu lui faire une farce pareille? Ce n'était pas son genre, et de plus, qu'aurait-il fait pour que ce dernier décide soudainement de lui jouer un tour comme celui-ci...?  
C'était tout simplement impossible...

"_A... Alors qui? Où est-ce que je suis...?_"

Avec difficulté, il s'appuya sur ses coudes, et avec l'aide du mur à ses côté, il se redressa du mieux qu'il put, pour s'approcher d'une position assise, plus confortable.  
Combien de temps allait-il rester ici...? Qui était à l'origine de sa situation?  
Qui... Avait décidé de lui jouer une farce de ce genre?

Parce que ça ne pouvait être qu'une farce... Pas vrai?  
Il n'y avait pas moyen qu'il se soit fait enlevé, ou un truc du genre... Ces choses n'arrivent que dans les films, pour pimenter l'histoire, pour mettre le héros dans une position délicate...  
... Sauf que lui, n'était pas un héros : il n'avait rien fait d'extraordinaire qui aurait pu expliquer sa présence ici.  
Alors pourquoi...?

-"Eh bien... Je vois que tu es réveillé."

Son sang n'a fait qu'un tour à l'entente de cette voix si soudaine. Il n'était donc pas seul dans la pièce...!  
En tout cas, entendre cette voix ne l'a pas apaisé le moins du monde : le ton de cette dernière n'avait RIEN de rassurant en soi. Il était littéralement moqueur, et ça, ce n'était pas rassurant.

Surpris, il sursauta, et chercha la voix dans la pièce.  
Pas moyen, il ne pouvait décidément pas se situer : il n'y avait aucune façon pour lui de se repérer, et ainsi savoir si la personne se trouvait loin ou proche de lui, à sa droite, à sa gauche... Non, il était complètement perdu, et le fait de s'en rendre compte lui donna soudainement des vertiges.

Misaki resta néanmoins silencieux, encore trop dérouté pour répondre.  
Qui était-ce? Qu'avait-il fait pour se retrouver là?

Qu'est-ce qui allait arriver, ensuite...?

-"Bien, nous allons déjà pouvoir faire les présentations..."

Les... Présentations...?  
L'étudiant sursauta légèrement quand il sentit une main soulever son menton, pour le faire lever la tête.  
Certes, il ne pouvait pas voir, mais il était quasiment sûr que des yeux perçants étaient en train de le dévisager. Quelque part, il s'estimait chanceux de ne pas pouvoir voir le visage de son ravisseur.  
Car oui... Il était difficile de mentir sur la situation actuelle : cela ressemblait en tout point à un enlèvement. Comment Misaki était sensé rester calme dans une situation pareille?!  
Sa respiration s'accéléra légèrement.  
Non... Rester calme... Ne pas montrer sa faiblesse... Il faut rester calme...  
Il s'arrêta brusquement dans ses pensées lorsqu'un petit rire déchira l'air, et par la même occasion, le silence qui s'était installé après ses propos.  
Un... Rire...?

-"Je sens que nous allons beaucoup nous amuser, toi et moi..."

Misaki se figea de nouveau.  
S'a... Muser...?

"_Oh... Oh non..._"

Son cœur était à deux doigts de lâcher, et le plus jeune devait se faire violence pour paraître calme aux yeux de son kidnappeur.  
Bien qu'à présent, c'était probablement raté... Au summum complet.  
Cependant, la situation ne lui permettait pas de réfléchir. Il... Il fallait tout tenter! Essayer!  
Qu'avait-il à perdre, de toute façon...?

-"Je... Vous devez vous tromper de personne... On ne se connait même pas!"

Un nouveau rire lui parvint comme réponse.  
Néanmoins, son ravisseur ne mit pas longtemps avant de rétorquer, toujours sur un ton moqueur, qui, il fallait le dire, avait le don de parfaitement mettre mal à l'aise Misaki.  
Il n'osait même pas imaginer le visage que l'autre devait arborer à ce moment...

-"Non... Non, on ne se connait pas. Et je ne me suis pas non plus trompé de personne, à moins que... A moins que Takahashi Misaki ne soit bizarrement plus ton nom?"

Le plus jeune frémit à ces paroles... Il connaissait son nom! Il connaissait son nom!  
Quel genre d'enlèvement était-ce...? Quel était le but de celui-ci?!

-"C... C'est de l'argent, que vous voulez?! J'ai... J'ai quelqu'un qui pourra payer la rançon que vous voulez!"

"_Je suis désolé, Usagi... Je n'ai pas le choix..._"

C'était pitoyable... Mais c'était une de ses dernières chances pour s'en tirer sans trop de problèmes!

-"Oui, je sais."

Cette phrase eut probablement l'effet d'une douche froide.  
Il... Il savait? Pour Usagi...?  
Il déglutit difficilement, avant d'ajouter, très peu sûr de lui :

-"C... Combien? Si vous me laissez lui parler, il pourra-  
-Je suis loin d'avoir besoin d'argent... Non, c'est même le contraire. Je n'ai pas besoin d'une rançon.  
-A... Alors quoi?! Qu'est-ce que vous voulez?! Je ne vous ai jamais rien fait!"

Il y eut un nouveau silence, durant lequel Misaki se gifla mentalement : qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait prit, pour parler de cette façon à un homme qui l'avait enlevé?!  
C'était pire que stupide et inconscient!  
Il se tortilla légèrement, gêné, et on ne peut plus stressé sur ce que l'autre allait lui répondre. Que voulait cet homme pour l'avoir enlevé? Il n'était pas important, ce n'était pas comme s'il s'était démarqué de la société, ou... Ou quelque chose comme ça!

Un léger bruit se fit entendre, signifiant que l'autre s'était agenouillé juste devant lui. Par réflexe, l'étudiant détourna la tête sur le côté, essayant en vain de respirer calmement.  
Puis soudainement, il sentit plusieurs doigts caresser lentement sa joue.  
C'était... Comment dire? On ne pouvait pas faire mieux pour essayer de le rendre horriblement mal à l'aise! Comme si la situation en elle-même n'était déjà pas assez terrifiante comme ça?!

Et de nouveau, la voix reprit, sur un ton faussement suave :

-"Je ne veux rien, justement."

La respiration de Misaki s'est aussitôt arrêtée.  
Il ne voulait... Rien...?  
Qu'est-ce que ça signifiait?! Pourquoi était-il là, s'il n'était même pas une monnaie d'échange?!

"_Je ne le connais même pas, et je ne sers à rien?!_"

-"Qu... Quoi?" C'était la seule chose qu'il avait réussi à articuler, alors que l'ambiance avait l'air de devenir de plus en plus sombre et pesante, au fur et à mesure qu'il continuait à parler.  
Non... Pas "avait l'air".  
C'était une évidence. Le brun frémit de peur, conscient qu'il n'allait pas dans la bonne direction.

-"Je ne veux rien." La voix était devenue très sérieuse, ce qui contrastait assez avec ses autres phrases, prononcées avec une sorte d'intonation malicieuse. Honnêtement, de ces deux façons de parler, il était difficile d'en trouver une plus rassurante que l'autre...  
Et toujours ses doigts qui ne s'arrêtaient pas...  
Que devait-il dire, à présent? Que devait-il faire?  
... Comment allait-il sortir de cet endroit sans problème...?

Il avala sa salive avec peine, toujours intimidé par le contact des doigts sur sa peau. Désagréable... Troublant... Il y avait des tas de mot pour décrire la sensation qu'il ressentait à ce toucher!  
Avec précaution, il tenta d'éloigner sa tête, effrayé malgré tout par la conséquence que cela pourrait avoir.  
Ce qui, comme il s'y attendait, malheureusement, ne se fit pas attendre : son menton fut fermement attrapé de nouveau, pour le forcer à rapprocher sa tête. Encore une fois, il n'était pas capable de voir, de par le bandeau qu'il portait, mais il était plus qu'évident qu'une paire d'yeux le dévisageait, et c'était presque comme si son âme était percée par ce regard.  
Terrifiant. Il n'y avait pas d'autre mot pour décrire cette situation.

Misaki sentit son ravisseur s'approcher, et eut un tremblement subit quand il sentit une inquiétante respiration près de son oreille.  
C'était mauvais. Mauvais. Très mauvais!  
Aucun mot ne s'était encore fait entendre, mais cela avait suffit pour lui donner une peur monstre. Il se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas gémir. La crainte lui dévorait les entrailles, et il priait pour que tout s'arrête, pour qu'il puisse se réveiller d'un horrible cauchemar...  
Mais c'était réel. Pour son plus grand malheur, tout ce qu'il vivait actuellement était réel. Comment se réveiller de la réalité, hein?

-"Tu as peur, n'est-ce pas?"

Le brun se raidit presque immédiatement, incapable de respirer.  
Pourquoi?! Qu'avait-il fait pour se retrouver ici?!  
Et qu'allait-il lui arriver? Qui était l'homme qui l'avait enlevé? Pourquoi était-il ici?  
... Comment allait-il s'en sortir...?

Il tourna de nouveau la tête.  
Il refusait d'en entendre davantage! N'avait-il pas déjà assez peur comme ça?! A quoi tout cela rimait-il?!

"_Je veux rentrer chez moi..._"

Mais ce n'était pas aussi simple... Et il le savait. Avant même d'avoir essayé!  
Il gémit de douleur quand ses cheveux ont durement été tirés sur le côté opposé.

-"Aaaah... Je croyais avoir été clair... Peut-être pas, finalement."

Il y eut une pause de quelques secondes, pendant lesquelles Misaki s'était mis à trembler, ne prenant ainsi plus la peine de cacher sa peur.  
Quelle utilité, de toute manière, puisque son kidnappeur semblait parfaitement la percevoir, et en plus, s'amusait à le narguer, à profiter de cette dernière?!

-"... Nous allons jouer à un petit jeu, tous les deux."

Misaki resta sans réponse. Intrigué, certes, mais ne dit rien pour l'interrompre.  
Néanmoins il savait à l'avance que ça se passerait mal. Il n'avait pas un sixième sens particulièrement efficace, mais cette fois, il en était sûr : quoiqu'allaient être les règles de ce fameux "jeu", il savait pertinemment qu'il allait souffrir.  
Ce serait trop facile, sinon, hein...? Et par ce qu'il avait vécu avant, essayer de se rassurer était parfaitement inutile...  
Il s'attendait au pire. Il se contenta de lever légèrement la tête, signifiant son écoute pour la suite.

-"Quand tu te réveilleras, mes règles prendront effet... J'ai été assez gentil pour te laisser une période de liberté, mais elle va bientôt se terminer...  
-Qu... Quelles règles...?" C'était tout ce qu'il avait pu murmurer, alors qu'il ressentit une terrible boule d'angoisse au plus profond de sa gorge. C'était terrible, mais il ne pouvait rien faire... Il voulait crier, demander la raison de sa présence ici, mais il ne pouvait pas le faire. Le faire était un chemin vers sa propre tombe... Qui sait ce qu'il risquait avec un homme qu'il n'était même pas capable de voir?!

Et il y avait... "Quand tu te réveilleras"... Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire, encore?!  
Allait-il devoir attendre de trouver le sommeil (ce qui, déjà, s'annonçait presque laborieux)? Ou... Ou allait-il encore être...

-"Oh, tu les découvriras tout seul.  
-At... Attendez, qu'est-ce que-"

Il s'arrêta net dans ses paroles, lorsqu'un doigt se posa sur ses lèvres, clairement pour lui intimer le silence.

-"Shhhh..."

Non... Non...  
Oh non...  
Il fallait qu'il rentre chez lui... Tout de suite! Maintenant!

"_Qu'est-ce que je vais faire...?! Je... Quelqu'un va bien se rendre compte que j'ai disparu, et venir me chercher, hein?!_"

Il sentit ses bras être soulevé par les poignets, et il pâlit par la simple idée de ce qu'il _pourrait_ arriver...  
D'un geste vif, il retira ses bras, et les replia sur lui-même, toujours tremblant devant son assaillant. Il regretta aussitôt son action.  
Il _savait_. Il savait qu'il avait fait quelque chose de mal.

"_Oh non..._"

Il savait également que cette fois, ce ne serait pas de pauvres cheveux qui allait être tirés sur le côté...

"_Pourquoi j'ai fait ça?!_"

Il n'osa pas prononcer le moindre mot, et se mordit la lèvre en prévision de la prochaine douleur à venir. Il ne devait pas montrer sa souffrance... Non, c'était creuser sa propre tombe!  
... Comme s'il ne l'avait pas déjà fait, de toute façon...

**SHLAC!**  
Un bruit venait de déchirer le silence qui s'était à nouveau installé, résonnant ainsi dans toute la pièce.  
C'était... Une gifle...

-"Je n'aime pas qu'on me désobéisse... Pas du tout. Je me suis fait comprendre, ou est-ce que je dois l'expliquer de manière plus CLAIRE...?"

Misaki passa lentement sa main sur sa joue. Il n'avait pas besoin de voir pour savoir qu'elle était probablement très rouge, si l'on en jugeait par la force du coup.  
Il serra les dents, à la fois par peur, et par colère.  
S'il était capable de voir et de bouger, il pourrait...!  
... Oui... Peut-être bien... Mais tel qu'il se trouvait, il en était incapable.  
Alors il hocha la tête, presque imperceptiblement.

"_Oh... Pourquoi?! Pourquoi ça doit m'arriver à moi?!_"

-"Bien."

Ses bras furent de nouveau soulevés. Cette fois-ci, l'étudiant se garda bien de tout mouvement. Même respirer lui semblait interdit!  
De nombreux petits bruits rejoignirent l'ambiance déjà pesante qui s'était installé un peu plus tôt.  
C'était... Sinistre.  
Tous ces petits bruits métalliques... Et ses bras qui étaient toujours levés...!

De nouveau, ses pensées furent interrompues par une petite douleur, à un point précis de son bras.  
Qu'est-ce que... C'était, encore...?

L'autre lâcha ses bras, et les bruits s'arrêtèrent par la suite. La seule chose qu'il voulait était de passer la main sur sa peau, essayer de comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé, mais ses liens l'empêchait de faire le moindre mouvement. Il était... Complètement sans défense, à la merci d'un homme qu'il n'avait toujours pas vu!

Et puis soudainement, il sentit son cœur ralentir. Paradoxalement, le besoin d'oxygène se faisait de plus en plus présent. Sa tête devenait de plus en plus lourde, et ses muscles commençaient à perdre toute force. Il laissa échapper un gémissement d'inconfort, mêlé à la peur qu'il ressentait depuis son réveil.  
Si faible...  
Si... Fatigué...

-"Rappelle-toi : quand tu te réveilleras, mes règles prendront effet..."

"_Des... Règles...?_"

Il avait chaud... Beaucoup trop chaud...  
La seule chose qu'il voulait faire... C'était dormir...

Il entendit une dernière phrase, avant de sombrer, une nouvelle fois, dans l'inconscience :

-"Avant que tu ne t'endormes... Je vais te dire mon nom. Retiens le bien..."

Son ravisseur s'approcha, et de nouveau, lui murmura à l'oreille :

-"Vladlen..."

Et puis ce fut le trou noir, encore...

**...-_-...-_-...-_-...-_-...-_-...-_-...**

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***  
**...-_-...-_-...-_-...-_-...-_-...-_-...**

L'étudiant se réveilla de nouveau en sursaut, plein de sueur, encore frémissant.  
... Un rêve...?  
C'était... Un rêve...?

Misaki ferma de nouveau les yeux et soupira de soulagement. Non... Il ne voulait pas s'en rappeler... Il voulait juste oublier. Oublier ce maudit moment, qui marquait le commencement de son cauchemar.  
Oh, pourquoi? Pourquoi, parmi tous les rêves possibles dans l'univers imaginaire et onirique, devait-il se rappeler de cet instant?!

...  
Voilà... On y était donc : il avait beau être sain et sauf... C'était seulement du point de vue physique... Pour ce qui était du point de vue psychologique, il avait encore du chemin pour être totalement rétabli, et il le savait. Son esprit avait été marqué au fer rouge, et c'était une cicatrice qu'il connaissait douloureuse.

"_Je ne veux pas y penser..._"

Il passa sa main sur ses yeux, et eut une petite grimace de douleur quand il frotta par inadvertance l'une des cicatrices présentes sur son poignet.  
Doucement... Certaines n'étaient pas encore guéries...

-"Misaki...?"

Il se stoppa dans son mouvement, et baissa lentement son bras, croisant ainsi le regard inquiet d'Usagi, à ses côtés.  
... Depuis quand était-il ici...?  
L'avait-il veillé depuis le début...?

Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais encore une fois, fut surpris par l'étrange fait que seul l'air en sortit. Sa voix, elle... Elle ne semblait pas sortir.  
... Pourquoi? Pourquoi sa voix refusait-elle de sortir?

L'homme en face de lui eut une expression déboussolé, et fronça les sourcils dans l'appréhension.  
Mais comment l'expliquer?  
Non... Comment parler? Cela semblait plus juste.

Il tenta une nouvelle fois d'articuler quelques mots, toujours sans succès.  
Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passait?! Pourquoi, soudainement, sa voix refusait-elle de sortir?!  
A cette idée, il sentit son rythme cardiaque augmenter, prouvé par la machine à sa gauche, provoquant des "bip" plus rapides, et créant des sons stridents très désagréables aux oreilles.

"_Oh non... Merde... Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?!_"

-"Misaki? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?"

Il reporta de nouveau son attention sur l'écrivain, qui visiblement, venait de franchir un niveau sur l'échelle de l'inquiétude.  
Mais comment lui dire...?

Lentement, il se redressa davantage, pour faire face à Usagi, et tout aussi posément, il leva son bras et le porta à sa gorge.  
Et il secoua la tête, une crainte évidente peinte sur le visage, toujours accompagnés des bruits strident de la machine mesurant son pouls.  
Qu'est-ce qu'il allait faire...? Il savait que sa voix n'était pas inexistante! Il se rappelait parfaitement d'avoir pu parler à Usagi! (Ou du moins, d'avoir été capable d'énoncer correctement son nom, plusieurs fois...)

L'autre écarquilla les yeux, et resta un moment sans bouger.  
Il ne pouvait plus parler! Il avait beau essayer, ouvrir la bouche... Seul de l'air en sortait. Sa voix, elle, se faisait silencieuse.

-"Misaki... Tu... Tu ne peux plus parler...?" C'était une phrase dont le niveau sonore s'approchait d'un murmure. L'expression de l'auteur, elle, s'approchait de ce qui semblait être l'incompréhension.

Evidemment... Il lui avait parlé au téléphone, et avait même crié avant de retomber dans l'inconscience! Comment ne pas se sentir déboussolé avec tous ces éléments?  
Il secoua de nouveau la tête, en guise de réponse. Que pouvait-il faire d'autre, puisque la parole était quelque chose qu'il jugeait impossible sur le moment?

Usagi resta sans réponse, et s'installa donc un silence pesant, durant lequel les deux amants se dévisageaient chacun du regard, comme dans l'attente du premier à réagir.

"_Pourquoi...? Pourquoi je ne peux plus parler?_"

Oui... Pourquoi?  
Alors qu'il allait baisser la tête, dans le but de mieux réfléchir, il sentit sa main être tenue. Il releva son regard, pour finalement croiser celui du plus vieux, déterminé.

-"Je te jure... Que si je trouve celui qui t'a fait tout ça... Je..."

**BLAM!**  
Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase, qu'un bruit sourd avait retentit dans toute la pièce.  
Les deux hommes cessèrent tout mouvement, et tournèrent aussitôt leur tête vers la porte, qui avait été violemment claquée contre le mur, laissant la marque de la poignée, comme si cette dernière s'était encastrée dans la paroi pendant moins d'une seconde.  
Le brun s'immobilisa de suite face à la personne qui venait d'entrer de façon si spectaculaire dans la chambre. Cette personne...

"_N... Nii-chan?!_"

C'était son frère...!  
L'espace d'un instant, ce dernier croisa les yeux de son petit frère, puis s'immobilisa à son tour, comme figé dans le temps. C'était à peine si on le voyait respirer!  
Non, il restait là, comme pour se persuader que sa vision était bien réelle, et qu'il n'était pas tout simplement en train de rêver sur place. Mais c'était vrai. Il aurait eut beau se pincer, se frotter les yeux, il aurait pu remarquer que tout ce qu'il voyait n'était que la stricte réalité.

-"Misaki..."

C'était tout ce qu'il avait réussi à articuler, encore sous le choc, les yeux écarquillés.  
Sans compter le fait que les cicatrices de Misaki étaient parfaitement visibles, puisqu'elles n'étaient pas cachées le moins du monde...

Ce dernier ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais évidemment, aucun son ne se fit entendre. Ah, oui... Comment avait-il pu oublier...?

La seule réponse qu'il put donner était un sanglot, pendant que ses yeux se remplissaient de larmes.  
Aussitôt, Takahiro sembla avoir brisé ses racines qui le retenaient prisonnier sur place, et s'élança vers son petit frère, qu'il s'empressa de prendre dans les bras, ne mesurant même plus sa force.  
Il s'était mis à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps, tellement cette scène était incroyable. Qui aurait cru que Misaki serait retrouvé un jour...?

-"Misaki... Oh Misaki, tu es vivant...! Merci mon Dieu, merci..."

L'étudiant le rejoignit assez vite dans ses pleures, et hésitant, répondit lentement à son étreinte, affichant un sourire on ne peut plus heureux.

"_Nii-chan... Nii-chan!_"

Il les avait tous retrouvé! Il n'arrivait pas à y croire!  
D'abord Usagi... Puis Takahiro... Et c'était réel! Il n'était pas en train de rêver!

"_Oh merci... Merci...!_"

Il ferma doucement ses yeux, savourant l'étreinte de son frère, qu'il aurait surement jugé étouffante longtemps avant. Mais cette fois, c'était quelque chose dont il avait vraiment besoin, et qui, étrangement, lui procurait étonnamment beaucoup de bien...

Voilà...  
Il les avait tous retrouvés... Il ne pouvait pas être plus heureux!

Evidemment, c'était loin d'être terminé... Non... Misaki était encore très loin d'en avoir fini…

* * *

**MISAKI'S BROTHER EST ARRIVEEEE! **  
**Fallait bien, en même temps... J'ai bien aimé sa manière de défoncer la porte, LIKE A BOSS xD**  
**Enfin bon, passage émouvant, quoi :3**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à m'en parler par commentaire! **  
**Encore merci! =)**


	4. Chapitre 4

**En avant pour un nouveau chapitre, yeaaah!  
Bon, je m'attends pas à recevoir beaucoup de commentaire en début de la fiction, puisque l'action arrivera plus tard (et je le sais, puisque les chapitres sont déjà écrit dans mon dossier, au moment où j'écris ces lignes... xD Donc confiaaaance!). La raison principale est que l'intrigue est dure à mettre en place, et pour qu'elle soit plausible, je n'ai pas d'autre choix, désolée pour ce point ^^"**

**Sinon, j'espère que cela vous plait, et encore merci de me lire!  
Bonne lecture!**

* * *

**Akihiko Usami**

Une heure s'était écoulée depuis l'arrivée (assez remarquable, il fallait l'avouer...) de Takahiro. Ce dernier était resté tout ce temps dans la chambre de Misaki, refusant de la quitter sous n'importe quel prétexte. L'auteur le comprenait parfaitement, cela dit... Il s'était de lui-même éclipsé pour laisser les deux frères seuls.  
Étonnamment, et ce dont il ne s'attendait pas le moins du monde, c'était le regard attristé de Misaki, quand il avait annoncé qu'il descendait à la cafétéria, dans le but de les laisser seul, entre frères. Après tout, c'était normal... N'est-ce pas?

-"Je reviendrai après, je n'en aurai pas pour longtemps." C'était ce à quoi il avait répondu au regard. Peut-être l'avait-il mal interprété, mais... Mais au moins, c'était dit.  
Néanmoins... Misaki ne l'avait jamais regardé d'une telle façon, et il était clair qu'aux yeux de l'écrivain, ça n'est pas passé inaperçu. Quant à Takahiro, il n'a pas eu l'air de comprendre le sens de ce coup d'œil, mais resta méfiant malgré tout.  
Et c'était normal... Comme il s'en doutait, Usagi le soupçonnait de lui en vouloir, pour n'avoir pas su protéger Misaki. Bien que cela reste inconscient, car son ami l'a toujours nié, et paraissait même sincère dans ses paroles!  
Mais quand il s'agissait de l'inconscient... On ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose contre ça.

Rappelé par la présence de Takahiro dans la pièce, une autre mauvaise nouvelle s'ajouta à sa liste, déjà si longue.  
Qu'allaient-ils dire à Takahiro...? Au sujet de leur relation?  
Réfléchissant à la question, il était presque évident que Misaki serait contre le fait de lui en parler. Catégoriquement. Toutes les fois où le sujet avait été, ne serait-ce qu'effleuré, laissaient fortement à penser que l'étudiant ferait tout pour tenter de passer à côté de ce moment si fatidique.  
Bien que tous deux... Savaient pertinemment que ce dernier arriverait au bout d'un jour ou l'autre. C'était un fait, et aucun des deux amants ne pouvaient le contester.

Maintenant, tout ce qu'il pouvait espérer, c'était un moment seul à seul avec Misaki pour pouvoir lui en parler. Et il n'y avait pas que ça, forcément. C'aurait été trop simple, sinon...  
Il y avait également le fait qu'Usagi ne serait plus en mesure de le garder chez lui, au vu des événements précédents. Comment, par le plus grand des miracles, Takahiro serait capable de laisser son cher petit frère, aux mains d'un homme qui n'avait pas su le protéger? Et encore une fois, la question de leur relation revenait sur le tapis.  
Autant être clair, et dire que si son ami n'acceptait pas leur relation, tout était déjà fichu.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre, qui indiquait 5h36 du matin, et ferma les yeux. Il était fatigué... Déjà 6 mois qu'il n'avait pas dormi une seule nuit entière... Et voilà qu'il devait refaire une nuit blanche! Maintenant que la situation s'était arrangée d'une façon presque miraculeuse, il ne souhaitait plus qu'un bon lit, même s'il savait que le sommeil ne viendrait pas tout de suite.  
Attablé à une table de la cafétéria, il finit d'un coup sec sa tasse de café, et se prit la tête entre les mains en soupirant.  
Si seulement tout était plus simple... Mais malheureusement, la vie ne devait pas aimer les choses simples... Surtout en ce qui le concernait, bizarrement.  
Il se leva, décidé à remonter dans la chambre, pour tenter d'en finir le plus rapidement possible, bien que, pour cela, Takahiro devait s'absenter de la chambre.

C'était une sorte de mission impossible... Il connaissait assez son ami pour savoir qu'il ne ferait pas UN SEUL PAS hors de la chambre.  
Et ce, pas avant des jours et des jours...

Il posa de quoi payer son addition sur le comptoir, et d'un pas lent, se dirigea vers l'ascenseur.  
Qui sait quelles surprises la vie lui réservait-elle, encore?

**Misaki Takahashi**

Il aurait tué pour pouvoir répondre... Oui, vraiment, il aurait tué. Sa voix était toujours hors-service, et Misaki ne pouvait se contenter que de hocher, ou de secouer la tête.  
Il aurait bien voulu écrire, mais... C'était comme si des marshmallows avaient remplacé ses bras : il n'avait plus aucune force, malgré qu'il ait dormi peu de temps auparavant... Alors il ne pouvait que juste hocher et secouer la tête.

-"Demain, Manami et Mahiro iront te rendre visite! Ca ne te gêne pas? On était tous inquiets pour toi!"

Il fit un "oui" silencieux, conscient que son frère était maintenant au courant pour sa perte de voix. Il ne pourrait donc pas lui en vouloir de ne pas parler, ou lui répondre.  
Pour ce qui était de la question de Takahiro... Il aurait préféré se reposer, mais il ne pouvait pas refuser cela à son frère, ni aux deux autres membres de sa famille. Après tout, il était peut-être la victime, mais tout le monde s'était inquiété pour lui, et il ne pouvait pas réellement refuser leur visite... Même si la fatigue semblait marteler durement ses paupières.  
Il se redressa légèrement, jetant de continuels regards vers la porte.

Avant de secouer imperceptiblement sa tête, frappé par sa propre bêtise:

"_... Je suis vraiment stupide... Il va revenir dans quelques minutes!_"

Il se gifla mentalement. Pourquoi était-il si inquiet, alors qu'il savait que l'auteur allait revenir prochainement?

"_On dirait vraiment un gamin..._"

Il passa sa main sur ses yeux, et retint un bâillement.  
Fatigué... Pas très étonnant, cependant, il avait énormément de sommeil en retard. D'autant plus que le repos qu'il avait eu un peu plus tôt ne l'avait pas été très longtemps, au souvenir du rêve qu'il avait fait...

-"Misaki? Ca ne va pas? Tu veux que j'appelle un médecin?"

Il releva rapidement la tête, surpris.  
Non... Non, tout allait bien... Du moins, c'était ce qu'il pensait de son état. Mise à part une grande fatigue, il ne ressentait aucune douleur, mais c'était seulement grâce aux médicaments qu'on lui avait donnés. Il savait parfaitement qu'une fois l'effet de ces derniers épuisés, il se remettrait à souffrir le martyre, au niveau des blessures non cicatrisées.

Il secoua la tête, et afficha un sourire jaune.  
Non, il n'était pas d'humeur à sourire. Il voulait simplement dormir, et au mieux, rentrer chez lui.  
Chez lui... Chez Usagi, plus clairement.  
Mais il se doutait bien que la situation était bien plus compliquée que ça, et qu'il faudrait un bon moment avant qu'il ne puisse retourner chez l'écrivain... Il aurait été fort étonnant que les médecins le laissent partir comme ça. Pas... Pas après ce qu'il avait vécu pendant tout ce temps... Durée dont il ne savait pas grand-chose, étant donné qu'il ne pouvait pas demander directement combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis son enlèvement, et que Takahiro semblait éviter ce sujet, et s'attardait plus sur des choses "évidentes", comme par exemple le fait qu'il ait manqué à tout le monde, et d'autres choses du même genre...  
Même Usagi n'avait pas mentionné de détails lui permettant de dater les évènements. Et bien sûr, il n'avait rien sous la main qui lui permettait de voir la date, ne serait-ce qu'un journal, une télévision, ou même un document sans importance.

-"Tu es sûr?" La mine inquiète de son frère le laissa perplexe.

Misaki savait que celui-ci resterait anxieux tant qu'il ne verrait pas un spécialiste... Il connaissait assez son frère pour cela, et il se doutait bien du choc que ce dernier pouvait ressentir.  
Normal, n'est-ce pas? Après tout, il ne savait pas combien de temps il s'était "absenté", et qui sait, peut-être s'agissait-il de mois, ou peut-être même d'années!  
Il pencha la tête dans le doute, et finalement secoua la tête.

-"J'appelle le médecin, donc?"

Le plus vieux avait changé de ton, presque comme s'il approuvait le changement d'avis de son petit frère.  
Misaki hocha la tête, tandis que l'autre se leva, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Il était heureux. Heureux de l'avoir enfin retrouvé...  
Et bien sûr, c'était réciproque!

-"Je reviens tout de suite, d'accord?"

Nouveau hochement de tête de la part du plus jeune, tout pendant qu'il regardait Takahiro quitter la pièce, légèrement angoissé à l'idée de se retrouver seul de nouveau.  
C'était... Une sensation désagréable. Il avait toujours, depuis sa tendre enfance, détesté se retrouver seul, et c'était pire quand il s'agissait de voir les autres s'en aller devant ses yeux. Même pour une courte période! Il avait toujours haï cette sensation par-dessus tout.  
Il se recoucha, n'ayant aucune raison de rester assis, puisque personne ne se trouvait à côté pour lui parler.

Il baissa les yeux, et son regard tomba, une énième fois, sur ses cicatrices. Elles recouvraient, sans aucune exception visible, l'intégrité de son bras, de l'épaule jusqu'au poignet, malgré que quelques unes se soient étendues sur les mains.  
C'était... Laid. Il l'avait toujours pensé. Depuis la première cicatrice, il l'avait...-

**""****_Tu es magnifique... Toutes ces lignes, on dirait..._****""**

Il sursauta. Cette voix... C'était...

Non...! Non! Il ne voulait pas entendre cette voix de nouveau!  
Instinctivement, il prit sa tête entre ses mains. Un souvenir... Encore un souvenir...  
Pourquoi devait-il se rappeler de cette horrible voix?!

"_Chut, Misaki... C'est bon... Il n'est pas là, ça va aller..._"

Il inspira un grand coup, et essaya de détendre ses muscles. Une méthode qu'il avait jugée efficace pour éviter de paniquer, seul.  
Seul... Dans cette pièce sans lumière. Cette pièce... Où il pouvait être seul, comme avec ce psychopathe, et pourtant, sans aucune manière de le savoir.  
Le fou le voyait. Et lui non.

Il était toujours resté sur son "lit" (si du moins on pouvait appeler ça comme ça), sous la couette, par peur de soudainement le percevoir dans l'obscurité, ou même de l'entendre.  
Mais pourquoi cette peur si étrange? N'était-ce pas un avantage de le voir? De savoir qu'il était avec lui? Pour pouvoir prévoir ce qui pourrait arriver...?

Non, justement. Non, ça ne l'était pas.  
C'était déjà arrivé une fois... Et il ne voulait pas s'en rappeler.

Il respira de nouveau, conscient de la panique qui commençait déjà à l'envahir de nouveau.

"_Non, il n'est pas là... Je suis seul. Avec de la lumière. Tout va bien. Respire..._"

Le noir l'avait tellement oppressé... Combien de temps avait-il passé dans cette pièce, sans lumière, à entendre des bruits et des cris insupportables? A entendre ces bruits métalliques, sans pour autant savoir d'où ils pouvaient bien provenir? A entendre d'autres jeunes dans la même situation que lui, suppliant pour leur vie?  
Il ne voulait pas se rappeler... S'il pouvait juste tout oublier, laisser sa vie revenir à la normale...  
... Mais c'était impossible.  
Jamais, plus jamais il ne serait comme avant... Son âme, son esprit, tout ça avait été marqué au fer rouge, et cela, à cause d'un homme. Pour le plaisir d'un homme, un homme qu'il n'avait jamais vu auparavant.

Et il n'en connaissait même pas la raison précise!

Son âge? Son apparence? Quelque chose qu'il avait fait dans la passé? Non... Il n'a jamais su. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'il a été le préféré de ce psychopathe... C'était un fait! L'autre le lui avait même dit.  
Autant dire que le visage de Misaki s'était décomposé à un point en entendant cela.

"_Je suis fichu. Ca y est._" C'était ce à quoi il avait pensé sur le moment, conscient que sa vie venait de prendre fin à cet instant précis.  
Et pourtant... Il avait survécu. Par le plus grand des miracles, il avait réussi à survivre.  
Seulement... Il ne se rappelait pas comment.  
Comment était-il sorti de cet enfer? Il avait cependant un très bon souvenir de la première fois qu'il avait essayé, et il fallait le dire, il était évident que ses chances de réussite étaient faibles. TRES faibles.  
Alors comment...? Comment, et par quel miracle avait-il réussi à sortir...?

"_Stop... Arrête... Arrête de penser à ça..._"

Il ouvrit difficilement les yeux, et baissa ses bras, s'efforçant de ne pas regarder directement les marques présentes sur son bras, à présent conscient de ce qu'il risquait s'il posait trop longtemps ses yeux dessus.

"_Je suis sauvé... Tout... Va bien._"

C'était bien facile à dire... Malgré toutes ces belles paroles, il n'avait aucune idée de ce que le futur lui réservait... Qu'allait-il faire? Il était évident que son kidnappeur était encore en vie (ou cela aurait étonnant, à cause de la force qu'il avait tellement perdue au fil du temps..). Alors, l'autre se mettrait probablement à sa recherche, et...

Non, il ne fallait pas y penser! A quoi cela lui servirait-il, à part se faire davantage peur?!  
Il était maintenant en sécurité, et la police l'aiderait probablement à le protéger... N'est-ce pas?  
Et peut-être qu'avec un peu de chance, Vladlen (car c'était le nom de son assaillant, et il fallait l'avouer : il aurait préféré ne pas s'en souvenir!) l'oublierait, et...  
Non.  
Non.  
C'était impossible.  
Cet homme... Avait une volonté qui dépassait tout ce qu'on pouvait imaginer... Cet homme ne serait JAMAIS capable de l'oublier, et de plus, Misaki était surement un danger pour lui, puisqu'il était le seul témoin, la seule personne qui ait survécu des mains de ce monstre.  
Comment le savait-il? Evident.  
Parce qu'on les aurait déjà tous retrouvés, sinon... Et si lui-même ne se souvenait pas de la manière dont il s'était échappé, c'était sans aucun doute quelque chose d'incroyable en soi... C'était un blanc total!  
On dit souvent que l'inconscient est capable d'effacer certains événements trop "choquants" pour l'esprit humain... Alors que s'est-il passé, à ce moment là? Que s'est-il passé pour qu'il ne se souvienne de rien?

"_Je... Je dois me souvenir... Au moins de ça._"

Il inspira un grand coup, et ferma de nouveau les yeux, essayant de se concentrer au maximum sur ce blanc si mystérieux.

"_Si grâce à un souvenir, je suis capable de localiser tous les autres... Alors ce sera très bien!_"

Il ne voulait pas être le seul sauvé...  
Qui sait ce que les autres garçons devaient subir, sous la colère de ce psychopathe...? Il devait les aider, sinon... Sinon, ce n'était pas juste.  
Il n'avait pas le droit d'être le seul survivant, surtout quand il savait PERTINEMMENT ce que ses compagnons de cellule risquaient de vivre.

"_Concentre-toi... Essaie de te-_"

Un bruit interrompit ses pensées, et instinctivement, il leva la tête, et comprit l'origine du bruit.  
On avait frappé à sa porte... Son frère, sans doute?  
Il se redressa, conscient que la position "allongée" n'était pas la meilleure pour accueillir quelqu'un.

Cependant, lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, il resta figé, ne s'attendant pas le moins du monde à la personne qui venait de poser un pied dans la pièce...

"_U... Usagi...?_"

Il ne pensait pas le revoir si vite, et écarquilla presque imperceptiblement les yeux, sous la surprise. Le plus vieux esquissa un léger sourire, et d'un pas lent, comme s'il ne savait pas exactement comment agir, s'assit sur la chaise à côté du lit.  
Le brun pencha doucement la tête sur le côté : était-ce juste une impression, où l'auteur semblait préoccupé...?  
Non... Ce n'était pas une simple impression : L'écrivain avait quelque chose à lui dire, c'était évident!  
Et bien entendu... Le plus jeune était loin de s'attendre à une bonne nouvelle... Pas avec le visage qui se trouvait en face de lui!

**Akihiko Usami**

Pourquoi était-ce si dur...? Pourquoi... Lui dire était si dur?  
C'était à peine s'il était capable d'ouvrir la bouche! Et pourtant... Il devait le dire... Profiter de l'absence de Takahiro (ce qui, d'ailleurs, était un miracle en soi)...

Mais pourquoi était-ce si dur...?!  
Avec lenteur, comme s'il avait peur de briser le jeune homme, il passa doucement sa main sur la sienne, le dévisageant avec un regard triste.  
Comment... Comment pouvait-il lui...?

-"Misaki..."

Cette phrase avait le niveau sonore d'un murmure, néanmoins, le brun semblait avoir parfaitement compris, et sans doute à cause de l'expression qu'il devait afficher sur le visage, prit lui aussi un air sérieux, prouvant son écoute. Une écoute attentive, heureusement pour tous deux. Car c'était loin d'être la chose la plus simple à dire...

Il inspira de nouveau, tenta le mieux qu'il put de prendre sur lui, d'oser parler, d'oser "marcher" sur un sujet plus que sensible.

"_Oh... Pourquoi...?_"

Et Misaki? Comment... Allait-il réagir?  
Il serra soudainement la main en dessous de la sienne : qui pouvait dire si c'était la dernière fois qu'il pourrait le faire...?  
La mine du plus jeune s'assombrit davantage, comprenant ainsi que l'auteur allait lui parler d'un sujet plus que sérieux : probablement l'un des plus sérieux depuis leur relation...

-"Tu le sais sans doute déjà, mais... Il est très probable que tu ne puisses plus venir chez moi après que tu sois sorti de l'hôpital..."

Les yeux du brun s'ouvrirent amplement, aussitôt après avoir entendu la phrase d'Usagi.  
Mais que pouvait faire ce dernier? A part espérer une chose impossible?  
Il n'y avait aucun moyen que l'étudiant vienne ré-habiter à ces côtés. Pas... Après ce qu'il s'était passé. Takahiro ne le permettrait jamais, et ça, il le savait plus que bien. Mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'espérer, toujours plus fort, même si c'était une chose perdue d'avance.

Comme il s'en doutait, son amant ne dit rien, surement à cause de sa perte de voix. Il avait ouvert la bouche, cependant, mais ne sortit que de l'air, comme précédemment.  
Le plus vieux continua, toujours d'un ton triste, conscient qu'il ne devait pas s'arrêter là :

-"Takahiro te protégera sans doute mieux que moi... Alors ça ira, hein...?"

Non... Ne pas craquer, ne pas craquer...  
A quel point son envie de prendre Misaki dans ses bras était-elle grande?! Qu'aurait-il donné pour pouvoir le faire une dernière fois...!  
Parce que oui, c'était probablement la dernière fois qu'il pourrait lui parler seul à seul, de façon sérieuse, sans que son ami soit dans les parages.

Le visage de Misaki sembla se décomposer, et pâlir dangereusement.  
Mais... Il le fallait, n'est-ce pas...? Quel droit avait-il pour influencer le choix de Misaki, et celui de Takahiro?  
Aucun.

-"N'oublie pas que... Je t'aime, et que je t'aimerai toujours... Je suis désolé... J'aurais dû te protéger, mais..."

Il baissa la tête, incapable de finir sa phrase. La seule chose qu'il fit à ce moment, c'était serrer plus fort la main de son amant, ignorant pendant quelques secondes les cicatrices présentes sur cette dernière. Mais il ne pouvait plus se retenir.  
Cela faisait... Si longtemps...!

-"Je n'ai rien pu faire... Alors que j'aurai dû...!" C'était tout ce qu'il avait pu dire.

Il releva à peine la tête, et d'un mouvement très délicat, il passa sa main libre dans la chevelure brune du plus jeune, dont le regard semblait avoir perdu toute vie.  
Mais c'était mieux comme ça... S'il le gardait, qui sait ce qu'il pouvait arriver, encore...?!

Il descendit sa main sur sa joue, évitant soigneusement les coupures présentes sur celui-ci, essayant de ne pas lui faire mal.  
Encore une fois. Parce que toutes ces marques dont son corps était recouvert étaient de sa faute. Parce qu'il n'avait pas su le protéger.  
Parce qu'il n'avait pas pu être là quand Misaki s'était fait enlevé! Il aurait pu faire quelque chose...! Mais il n'a rien fait!  
Comment pourrait-il se le pardonner un jour?

Il se leva, avec une lenteur presque étonnante, et retira doucement sa main.  
Il ne devait pas rester ici... Sinon, il ne pourrait pas se retenir. Sinon, il ne pourrait pas partir.  
Il ne devait pas craquer...!

-"Je suis désolé... J'aurais dû faire plus attention... Je suis désolé..."

Il se baissa, tout aussi lentement, et de ses deux mains, rapprocha délicatement le visage du plus jeune, et posa un doux baiser sur son front, avant de murmurer, d'une voix presque inaudible :

-"Je ne veux plus te faire de mal... Alors... Alors je vais sortir de ta vie... Takahiro a besoin de toi."

Il éloigna ses lèvres, et se baissa davantage, pour poser un nouveau baiser sur les joues de Misaki, avant de passer ses lèvres sur les siennes, savourant avec tristesse et mélancolie ce dernier moment passé en compagnie de son amant.

Il resta un moment, le regard perdu dans celui du plus jeune, dont l'expression était impossible à décrire.  
Tristesse? Désespoir? Quels autres mots pouvaient décrire un visage pareil...?

Il se détourna rapidement, de peur de ne plus être capable de résister. C'était déjà assez dur comme ça...!  
Mais il n'avait pas eu le choix...

Il se figea de tous ses membres quand il sentit soudainement une main attraper sa chemise. Il se retourna, les yeux écarquillés, ne s'attendant pas à ce que Misaki... Le retienne.  
Etait-il en train de rêver...?  
Les yeux de ce dernier étaient perdus dans le vide, tandis qu'il secouait doucement la tête.  
L'auteur n'arrivait toujours pas à bouger.  
Ne comprenait-il pas...?

-"Misaki, je..."

Non... Ne pas craquer, ne pas craquer...!

-"Je ne veux pas te faire de mal, encore... Alors..."

Misaki releva lentement sa tête, permettant à l'écrivain de voir une chose encore plus étonnante : Il avait les larmes aux yeux.  
Misaki... Avait les larmes aux yeux...

"_Non... Je ne dois pas..._"

C'était trop. Trop.  
Il ferma durement ses yeux, et après quelques secondes à serrer les poings, il se jeta sur l'étudiant, le tenant fortement entre ses bras puissants.  
Il ne pouvait pas...! Il n'arrivait pas à résister!

-"Misaki... Je suis désolé... Je suis désolé..."

C'était tout ce qu'il pouvait lui dire. Et c'était la stricte vérité.  
Le brun répondit à son tour à l'étreinte, le serrant presque aussi fort que lui.

"_Je ne veux pas te perdre à nouveau... Mais je ne veux pas te faire du mal, encore une fois...!_"

Ils restèrent un long moment ainsi, savourant peut-être leur dernier instant ensemble, perdus dans leur monde, ignorant tout ce qui les entourait.  
Ils étaient ensemble... Et c'était le principal! Rien... Non, rien ne pouvait perturber cet instant si merveilleux...!

Rien... Mise à part cette phrase, dont l'effet immédiat fut de les faire geler sur place :

-"Qu'est-ce que... Vous êtes en train de faire...?"

Les deux se séparèrent aussitôt, avant de se tourner vers la source de la voix, sachant cependant déjà à qui elle appartenait.  
Takahiro.

"_Merde..._"

* * *

**MWHAHAHAHA! C'EST ARRIVEEEEEE ! Misaki's brother a vu quelque chose dont il ne devait pas être au courant... :3 Dommage, vous me direz...**  
**Enfin bon, FALLAIT BIEN QUE CA ARRIVE UN JOUR, HEIN XD (bon, niveau situation, ça aurait pu être mieux, mais bon, que voulez vous... C'est la faute à pas de chance! 8D *ou une certaine auteure sadique, qui saiiiiit...* )**

**Enfin bon, j'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre, n'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir, je serais très heureuse de vous lire (et très motivée pour la suite, oui, normal xD )**

**Encore merci pour ceux qui me suivent, ça me fait très plaisir, si cette fanfiction est aimée! ^^**

**Mais pitié... Pitié, pour les possibles OOC... Je vous jure que je fais de mon mieux! T-T Le contexte est vraiment dur!**


	5. Chapitre 5

**Et en avant pour la grande confrontation!  
Avouez que ça intrigue, hein, de comment va réagir Takahiro, alors qu'il vient juste de retrouver son frère chéri...? Ah, oui, aurais-je oublié de mentionné que j'étais une sadique? 83 (pour mes fictions, du moins... Je suis un ange, sinon! O:3 )**

**Enfin bon, j'espère que malgré l'intrigue lente à démarrer, vous aimerez quand même me lire...**  
**Bonne lecture, et merci de me lire! ^^**

* * *

**Akihiko Usami**

-"Qu'est-ce que... Vous êtes en train de faire...?"

Ces mots avaient résonné dans la pièce, brisant ainsi le tranquille et paisible silence qui s'était installé, pour les remplacer par un froid glacial. Oui, difficile de décrire autrement la façon dont l'ambiance avait si brusquement changé.  
Misaki se figea totalement dans son étreinte, arrêtant presque de respirer.

Cette voix... Cette voix...  
Takahiro!  
Les deux amants se séparèrent d'un mouvement brusque, avant de se tourner vers la source de la voix, juste à leurs côtés.

"_Merde..._"

C'était tout ce qu'était capable de penser Usagi, tandis qu'il remarquait l'incompréhension totale grandissante affichée sur le visage de son meilleur ami. Il semblait lui aussi figé, juste devant eux, son regard passant de Misaki, à l'auteur, cherchant probablement une explication rationnelle à ce qu'il avait pu voir.  
Une explication rationnelle... Il y en avait bien une. Certes, il y en avait une... Mais comment l'expliquer à la personne qui ne se doutait de rien depuis des années...? A la personne qui était loin d'imaginer une telle chose se produire?  
Et à une personne dont il était l'amant de son petit frère chéri...?

Misaki, quant à lui, ne différait pas beaucoup de son frère : Il restait également aussi immobile qu'une statue, les yeux écarquillés sous la surprise, fixant de la même manière l'homme qui les avait surpris.  
Evidemment... Il ne s'y attendait pas non plus.

Et lui? Qu'en était-il de lui?  
Il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il s'y attendait... Non, loin de là. Cependant... Contrairement à l'étudiant, lui, avait déjà imaginé cette scène un nombre incalculable de fois. Bien qu'étrangement, malgré toutes ces années qui lui avaient permis de connaître Takahiro, toutes ces années passées à ses côtés, à le côtoyer, à l'aimer... Cette fois était bien la seule fois où il ne pouvait prévoir la réponse et la réaction de son meilleur ami. Cette fois... Cette fois, c'était différent : il savait que son ami pouvait très bien le prendre, comme il pouvait totalement rejeter leur relation.  
Tout dépendait... De l'humeur de ce dernier. Sur ce point, et sur ce contexte, l'autre restait assez imprévisible...

Dans la plupart des cas, il avait toujours imaginé que Takahiro le prenait plutôt bien, ou du moins, restait assez tolérant sur leur relation. Bien qu'il avait également imaginé le contraire... Que l'autre reprenne Misaki, le laissant seul à nouveau... Seul, comme il l'avait si souvent été autrefois, alors qu'il n'avait personne pour l'aimer, et s'occuper de lui comme l'étudiant l'avait fait jusque là...  
Ou du moins, comme il l'avait fait... Avant de lui être enlevé du jour au lendemain.  
Et Usagi savait. Il savait que ce critère, cet événement... Takahiro allait en prendre compte : L'écrivain n'avait pas pu protéger Misaki. Il n'avait pas été là quand il avait eu besoin d'aide...  
Il n'avait pas été là pour empêcher son frère adoré de se faire torturer pendant de si longs mois...

Usagi pivota sur sa chaise, de façon à se trouver en face de son ami, dont le regard ne cessait de lui poser des questions. Des questions qui n'avaient d'autre sens que : "_Explique moi ce qui se passe ici._"

Oui... Expliquer, c'était bien facile à dire, ou à demander!  
Mais comment prévoir sa réaction? Il avait beau avoir imaginé ce moment des centaines, et des centaines de fois... Il fallait avouer que le contexte était totalement différent de ce qu'il avait toujours prévu.  
Et puis c'était totalement différent de se retrouver devant la situation même!

Il jeta un regard rapide à Misaki : l'angoisse se lisait sur son visage comme le premier mot d'un livre ouvert. En admettant que le mot fasse la moitié de la page, bien entendu. Son visage avait pâli presque d'un coup, et faisait passer son teint cadavérique d'avant pour un teint parfaitement sain. A côté de cela, il semblait vraiment être aux portes de la mort...  
Ses yeux exprimaient l'appréhension pure, et il ne cessait de lui jeter des coups d'œil furtifs, comme pour le supplier de gérer la situation du mieux qu'il le pouvait.  
Evidemment... Le brun ne pouvait rien faire : A part hocher ou secouer la tête, il lui serait difficile de faire quoi que ce soit, sans sa voix...  
Le plus vieux répondit à ses regards d'un petit hochement de tête, presque imperceptible, avant de se lever de sa chaise, sous les yeux des deux frères, qui attendaient vraisemblalement qu'il parle, afin d'expliquer ce qui venait de se produire.  
Takahiro, pour entendre que ce n'est pas ce qu'il croit.  
Misaki... Probablement pour les mêmes raisons, étant donné la difficulté d'aborder ce sujet auparavant...

-"Takahiro..." Comment l'expliquer?

Non... Impossible de mentir.  
Pas... Pas dans ce contexte.  
Il fallait que Takahiro soit au courant. Après ce qu'il venait de se passer... Que ce soit l'enlèvement de Misaki, et le fait qu'il les ait tous deux surpris dans une étreinte qui n'avait rien d'amical, il ne pouvait pas mentir.

-"On doit parler... Avec Misaki."

L'autre, en face de lui écarquilla légèrement les yeux, comme s'il avait espéré une autre réponse.  
Ce qui était surement loin d'être de faux, sans aucun doute...

"_Evidemment..._"

Maintenant... Il fallait y aller doucement.  
Takahiro était une personne très tolérante. Cependant... Cependant, là, il s'agissait de Misaki. Alors il était clair que la finesse devait être de mise sur ce coup là.  
Néanmoins, il reçut tout de même un hochement de tête en guise de réponse.  
C'était déjà un point positif... Maintenant, il ne restait plus qu'à attendre, et observer les réactions de Takahiro pour mieux agir par la suite.  
Il ne manquait plus qu'il brusque les choses...!

-"Il y a deux ans... Depuis que Misaki est venu habiter chez moi..."

L'écrivain fit une courte pause, durant laquelle il posa ses yeux sur l'étudiant, qui s'était visiblement retourné vers lui, son air choqué s'étant empiré : Peut-être pensait-il qu'il allait nier ce qu'il venait de se passer...? Pourtant, cela aurait été plus difficile que de dire la vérité... Et à la vue des récents événements, c'était nécessaire...  
Non, ils n'avaient décidemment pas le choix!  
L'auteur secoua la tête, lui signifiant clairement qu'il allait continuer sur sa lancée. Ce à quoi Misaki répondit par un nouvel essai de communication. Néanmoins, toujours sans voix, seul le son de l'air parvint à ses oreilles.  
Il ferma les yeux un faible instant, et soupira, conscient qu'à partir de ce moment tout se jouait.  
Sa relation avec Misaki... Oui, tout se jouait à partir de ce point!

D'un geste extrêmement lent, et d'une douceur incroyable, il passa sa main sur le dos de celle de son amant, avant de rouvrir ses yeux, et de se tourner vers Takahiro, dont le visage semblait se décomposer de secondes en secondes, probablement par le fait qu'il avait sans doute déjà compris, grâce (ou à cause...?) de ce tendre geste entre les deux hommes...

-"On sort ensemble."

Voilà...  
Voilà... La bombe... Elle était lâchée.

**Misaki Takahashi**

Il n'avait... Surement pas bien entendu... Non, il n'avait pas pu entendre ça...  
Cette phrase n'avait décidemment pas pu sortir de la bouche de l'écrivain!

Choqué, Misaki jeta un regard effaré à l'homme qui se tenait à ses côtés, tandis qu'un silence de mort emplissait peu à peu la salle, à la suite de la révélation qui avait été faite.  
Son frère lui, n'était pas vraiment différent de lui : ses yeux s'étaient considérablement agrandis, et considérait à présent avec stupeur les deux hommes, dont les mains étaient encore entrelacées devant lui.

"_Il... Comment a-t-il pu dire ça, avec ce ton?!_" Effectivement, le ton de l'auteur avait été très calme. Ce qui, en prenant un peu de recul, n'était pas plus mal, au vu du contexte, et de l'impossibilité de prévoir la réaction de Takahiro face à ce qui venait d'être dit.

... Mais tout de même! Cela restait quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas dire de façon si brusque! Et surtout quand il s'agissait de son frère, dont la réaction restait totalement imprévisible... Et si en plus, il fallait prendre en compte la tension plus que pesante qui s'était installée à la suite de la révélation, cette véritable bombe...  
Non, ce n'était décidemment pas une bonne idée! Comme si la situation permettait ce genre d'aveu!

Cependant, la bouche de Takahiro s'ouvrit légèrement, signe qu'il allait probablement parler.  
Et enfin, les deux amants pourraient savoir comment imaginer leur futur ensemble.  
Si ce dernier acceptait leur relation... Alors il n'y aurait pas de problèmes. Ou si peu.  
En revanche... S'il refusait leur relation...  
Alors qui pourrait dire ce qui se passerait exactement...? Qui pourrait dire comment Takahiro réagirait face à ce qu'il venait d'apprendre...?

"_Oh, pourquoi?_"Le sort semblait être contre lui... Il avait beau avoir été retrouvé... Il avait tout de même perdu sa voix, et maintenant, il y avait ça! Lui, qui avait toujours voulu cacher sa relation avec Usagi... Voilà qu'il fallait la révéler!  
Non... Décidemment, ce n'était vraiment pas une bonne idée...

-"Vous... Vous êtes... Ensemble...?" Le ton que son frère employait était on ne peut plus incertain, comme s'il pensait avoir mal compris ce qui lui avait été dit précédemment.

Sauf que non. Il n'y avait pas d'erreur.  
Mais comment l'expliquer de manière à ce que Takahiro comprenne...? Il savait que son frère n'était pas homophobe... Ils en avaient longuement parlé, avant que l'étudiant ne vienne habiter chez l'auteur, mais...  
Mais comment pourrait-il accepter que son petit frère adoré sorte avec son meilleur ami...?

"_C'est mauvais... C'est mauvais!_"

Voilà pourquoi il ne voulait pas lui dire! A combien s'estimaient les chances de voir Takahiro simplement hocher la tête et sourire? Zéro!

Le plus vieux serra sa main, lui causant une légère douleur au niveau de ses récentes cicatrices. Mais honnêtement, il n'en avait pas grand-chose à faire sur le moment.  
Autant l'événement en lui-même avait été extrêmement traumatisant... Ce n'était pas le moment d'y penser.  
Et bien évidemment... Parce qu'il ne voulait pas s'en rappeler. C'était en tout cas la principale raison.

L'autre, pour répondre à la question de Takahiro, se contenta de hocher la tête, sans aucun doute conscient que les mots n'avaient pas besoin de sortir pour répondre à cette demande. Le geste en lui-même avait déjà amplement suffi...

L'ainé resta un moment sans bouger, figé. Une expression d'incompréhension totale était peinte sur son visage, tandis qu'il passait une énième fois son regard de l'étudiant à son meilleur ami, surement dans l'espoir vain que ce ne soit qu'une stupide blague que les deux lui jouaient.  
Sauf que c'était tout le contraire, et il suffisait de voir ses yeux pour comprendre qu'il savait inconsciemment que tout ce qu'il se passait devant lui était vrai. Il fronça les sourcils, signe qu'il tentait du mieux qu'il pouvait de digérer l'information.  
Cela ne resta pas un geste invisible pour le plus jeune, qui sentit un frisson lui glacer tout le corps.  
Ce froncement de sourcils... Était peut-être le signe que son frère n'accepterait pas leur relation, malgré le fait qu'il ne soit en rien homophobe.  
Mais encore une fois, surprendre son petit frère adoré, avec son meilleur ami, dans une étreinte qui était surement tout sauf amicale... C'était sans aucun doute quelque chose de très difficile à digérer.

-"Akihiko..."

Les deux amants se figèrent instantanément au son de la voix de Takahiro.  
Et plus particulièrement par ce qu'il avait réussi à articuler, malgré l'énorme stupeur qu'on pouvait lire sur son visage.  
"Akihiko". Pas "Usagi".  
Et pourtant, Takahiro avait été la personne à l'origine de ce surnom, et était le premier à l'appeler de cette façon. "Akihiko"... N'avait presque jamais été employé, mis à part dans le début de leur relation, quand ils n'étaient que de simples connaissances.  
Alors... Cette façon de l'appeler était tout sauf normale. Mais s'expliquait cependant parfaitement bien, si l'on prenait du recul, et que l'on examinait le contexte.

Aucun des deux autres dans la pièce ne prononça un mot, dans la terrible attente de ce qui allait suivre. Takahiro était en colère. C'était indéniable.  
De par la façon d'appeler Usagi, de par le ton qu'il avait employé à ce moment là, de part la manière de fixer les deux amants... Non, il n'était décidément pas comme d'habitude.  
La situation ne le permettait en aucun cas, et chacun dans cette salle le savait, plus particulièrement Misaki, qui connaissait parfaitement son frère, et sa manière de réagir.  
Quoiqu'Usagi n'était pas très loin non plus, étant donné l'amour passionné qu'il avait ressenti pour ce dernier toutes ces années...

L'attention de l'écrivain se porta avec une plus grande attention sur l'homme qui se trouvait en face d'eux, horriblement conscient que les prochains mots qu'il devrait lui dire devaient être réfléchis, et surtout pas dits à la légère.

-"On doit parler..."

Après ce début de phrase, qui eut l'effet d'une douche froide, autant pour Misaki que pour Usagi, il jeta un regard excessivement insistant sur le brun, dont l'inquiétude était au plus haut point, à en juger par la manière dont il serrait les couvertures, et la préoccupante pâleur que son visage avait pris au fur et à mesure que la discussion avançait.

-"... Seul à seul."

Les yeux de Misaki s'ouvrirent davantage à cette déclaration.  
Seul à seul... Ce qui signifiait clairement que sa présence était exclue d'une discussion aussi importante...?

"_Qu... Quoi?_" Il n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il avait entendu.

Son frère... Le mettait volontairement de côté, alors que cette discussion était aussi importante?!  
Il ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais comme il s'y attendait, malheureusement, seul de l'air en sortit, encore une fois.  
Cependant, malgré cela, ce geste ne passa pas inaperçu. Rien d'étonnant à cela, Takahiro avait les yeux rivés sur lui, depuis presque le début...

Au moment où ce dernier s'apprêtait à répondre, certainement pour expliquer son choix, un bruit retentit dans l'ensemble de la pièce, provoquant un petit sursaut général, tout pendant que chaque tête, et chaque regard se dirigeait vers la porte.  
Misaki resta un léger moment sans réagir, avant de comprendre qu'il s'agissait en réalité d'un frappement à la porte. Son grand frère lui jeta un regard interrogatif, dont la signification était claire : "Peuvent-ils entrer?"

Bien sûr!  
La réponse était aussi évidente que cela.  
Mais comment le dire, alors que la voix qui permettait d'assembler des mots, pour au final former des phrases étaient portée disparue? Comment répondre, alors que parler était devenu un acte impossible pour lui?  
Et tout ça... Et tout ça à cause de _lui_. De cet homme qui l'avait regardé souffrir, un sourire fou collé au visage. Ce malade qui lui avait fait vivre un enfer pendant tout ce temps...  
Comment faire, hein...?

Il serra les poings sous l'effet de la colère, ravagé par ces si terrifiants souvenirs qui l'envahissaient de nouveau.  
Non... _**Il**_ n'avait pas gagné.  
C'était LUI qui avait gagné. C'était LUI qui s'était échappé de cet endroit. C'était LUI qui avait remporté le jeu. Il était à présent sauvé.  
Et maintenant, il était à l'hôpital, en face de son frère, et à côté d'Usagi.  
Non...  
Ce n'était pas le moment d'y penser. Il était vivant, et ça, c'était sa victoire.  
Le fou... Vladlen, de son nom, avait manifestement perdu. Et Misaki avait gagné son jeu.  
N'était-ce pas encourageant pour continuer à vivre? Malgré sa perte de voix...?

"_J'ai gagné... Alors... Alors je ne dois pas avoir peur..._"

Il ferma lentement les yeux, et prit une longue inspiration, toujours observé par son amant, ainsi que son frère.  
Non. Son supplice était terminé. Et il ne le vivrait plus.  
Si du moins... Si du moins ce malade respectait les règles de son propre jeu.  
... Dans le cas contraire... Il était fort probable que sa vie soit menacée de nouveau.  
Ce qui impliquait qu'il-

-"Misaki...? Ca va...?" La voix de Takahiro retentit de nouveau dans la pièce.

Il rouvrit rapidement les yeux, son esprit revenant d'urgence sur Terre, pour finalement retrouver les deux hommes à ses côtés, une mine plutôt inquiète sur le visage.  
Que pouvait-il répondre...? "_Je repensais simplement aux règles que le malade qui m'a kidnappé m'a imposées. Vous voulez les savoir?_" Bien sûr que non... Non, jamais il ne dirait ça.  
Et puis de toute façon, sa voix était visiblement toujours hors service, donc même s'il le voulait, il ne pourrait pas leur dire quoi que ce soit...

Il hocha imperceptiblement la tête, permettant aux deux autres à ses côtés de baisser leur niveau d'inquiétude. Inquiétude qui était vraisemblablement peinte sur leur visage...

Le frappement retentit de nouveaux, rappelant à tous la présence des médecins derrière la porte, prêts à diagnostiquer son état, et à apporter des nouvelles.  
Une seconde fois, l'aîné l'interrogea du regard, ce à quoi l'étudiant répondit d'un nouveau hochement de tête.  
Il ne pouvait pas refuser les médecins... Autant pour lui, que pour l'inquiétude grandissante d'Usagi et de Takahiro.

Ce dernier sembla approuver son choix, et articula, de manière assez forte, pour qu'on l'entende à travers la porte :

-"Entrez!"

Aussitôt, une boule d'angoisse s'attaqua au ventre de Misaki, comme si on lui dévorait lentement, petit bout par petit bout, les entrailles... Une peur grandissante prenait place au plus profond de son être, tandis que des personnes en blouses blanches entraient dans la salle, chacun avec de quoi noter.  
Et... Egalement une autre personne. Pas un médecin, non.  
C'était...  
Une personne... Avec un uniforme de police...

"_Que... Hein?_"

La police venait déjà l'interroger...? Misaki savait qu'elle allait venir d'un moment à un autre, mais... Mais pas aussi rapidement, cependant...

Chacun des médecins, ainsi que le policier qui les suivait, s'alignèrent en face de son lit.  
Pourquoi tant de gens...?  
Son cœur s'accéléra à cette pensée. Il n'était plus habitué à la présence des autres, et voir autant de gens juste devant lui le rendait nerveux. Non... "Nerveux" n'était pas le mot.  
"Angoissé" était plus approprié...  
Suivant ses battements de cœur, sa respiration prit également une vitesse rapide, tout pendant qu'il dévisageait chacune des personnes devant lui. Aucun d'eux ne souriait.  
Ce n'était pas réellement rassurant... Il avait espéré au moins un sourire... Même de compassion. Dans la situation actuelle, ça ne changeait pas grand-chose!

-"Vous êtes... Takahashi, n'est-ce pas?" Le plus vieux d'entre eux avait parlé, plongeant son regard dans le sien, dans l'attente d'une quelconque réponse.

L'étudiant frissonna, gêné par l'attention qu'on lui portait. Mais c'était normal, et il le savait.  
Aussi, il opina de la tête, dans l'attente, lui aussi, de réponses.  
Combien de temps avait duré sa captivité?  
Avait-on quelques pistes sur son ravisseur?  
Combien y avait-il de victimes?  
Autant de questions qui se bousculaient dans son esprit, et lui, était incapable de les poser! Il se frappa mentalement, en colère contre son propre malheur, et son incapacité à sortir le moindre mot.

-"Bien..." continua le même docteur. "Nous allons vous poser quelques questions... Vous sentez-vous capable d'écrire?"

Il écarquilla les yeux à la demande.  
Etait-il capable... D'écrire? Bonne question. Lentement, il souleva son bras, et tenta quelques mouvements de doigts et de poignet, sous les yeux attentifs de chaque personne dans la salle, et en particulier l'écrivain et son grand frère, qui semblaient prier que la réponse soit affirmative.

"_Ce n'est pas dur... Mais ce n'est pas facile non plus..._"

Ses bras n'avaient plus aucune force, et il fallait faire un effort considérable pour les lever. Néanmoins, ce n'était pas le cas de ses doigts et de son poignet, qui n'avaient besoin que de peu d'efforts. Le geste manquait de naturel, mais il n'était pas impossible à faire...  
Encouragé par ces résultats, il retourna son attention vers le groupe de personne, et hocha une nouvelle fois la tête, en signe d'affirmation.  
Il pouvait presque entendre les soupirs de soulagement de son amant, et de Takahiro, parmi les approbations silencieuses des médecins.

-"Très bien, très bien..." Tout pendant qu'il marmonnait ces mots, l'homme en blouse s'approcha de lui, avec un tableau qu'il avait apporté précédemment, accompagné d'un stylo, et d'un chiffon.

Il continua, sur sa lancée, tendant les objets à Misaki :

-"Tenez. Ca devrait vous permettre de vous exprimer, le temps que vous retrouviez votre voix."

Instinctivement, Misaki eut un petit soupir de soulagement : sa voix n'était donc pas perdue à jamais... C'était un des points principaux qui l'inquiétait.  
Un souci en moins!

D'une main tremblante, car son bras en lui-même ne possédait plus aucune force, il attrapa avec difficulté ce qu'on lui tendait, et s'empressa de reposer ses membres sur le lit, attaqué par une puissante douleur musculaire, s'étendant jusqu'à l'extérieur de la peau, et donc ses cicatrices.  
Cela faisait... Extrêmement mal. Mais il se contenta de froncer les sourcils, préférant ne pas angoisser les gens dans la pièce.  
Comme si ce n'était pas déjà fait, de toute façon...

D'un geste aussi lent que les précédents, il ouvrit le capuchon du stylo, et commença à tracer des lettres, hésitant.  
Depuis combien de temps... N'avait-il pas écrit...?  
C'était justement ce qu'il allait savoir. Parce que sa question était la suivante : "_Depuis combien de temps suis-je porté disparu? _"

Difficile de le formuler plus facilement! Il aurait fallu être stupide pour ne pas pouvoir y répondre.  
Angoissé à l'idée de ce qu'il allait recevoir comme réponse, il retourna doucement son petit tableau, pour que chacun puisse voir ce qui y était inscrit, les bras toujours aussi flageolants, et tout aussi fragiles.

Comme il s'y attendait, la question qu'il avait posée sembla jeter un immense froid dans toute la salle. Seul le policier arborait une expression compréhensive. Ce dernier s'approcha d'ailleurs de lui, car il était sans doute la seule personne capable de lui répondre.  
Il y avait bien Usagi et Takahiro, mais... Ceux-ci étaient surement encore trop sous le choc pour pouvoir répondre convenablement... Alors il fallait se contenter des dires d'un inconnu.

-"Pour répondre à votre question... Cela fait un peu plus de six mois depuis votre disparition..."

Le cœur du plus jeune eut l'air de se stopper. Littéralement. Six... Mois...  
Il avait été enlevé... Pendant six MOIS?

* * *

**L'action est proche... L'action est proche... 8D Ou du moins... UN élément de l'action est proche, le reste... CHAPITRE 10, PATIEEEENCE!**

**En bref, merci de m'avoir lu, j'espère que ça vous a plu, pensez à me laisser un petit mot, si vous voulez m'encourager =)**


	6. Chapitre 6

**Action... Action... BIENTÔÔÔT! 8D  
Pardon '.' En tout cas, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira (mwahahahahahaaaaaa...!) et que... Vous me direz ce que vous en pensez...? Non, parce que... J'attends quelque chose, pour le petit coup de boost XD M'enfin bon, je vous oblige pas, hein~...**

**Enfin bref, bonne lecture, et merci de me lire! ^^**

* * *

**Misaki Takahashi**

S'il avait été en position de le faire, il se serait donné une gifle. Littéralement.  
Mais bien entendu, dans le cas présent, étant donné le nombre de personne devant lui, Misaki s'est seulement contenté de rester là, incapable de bouger, à fixer le policier, comme si ce qu'il avait dit n'était qu'une mauvaise blague qu'ils avaient tous organisée contre lui.  
Une blague... Parce qu'il ne pouvait pas en être autrement, n'est-ce pas?  
Six mois... Six mois dans les mains de ce psychopathe...  
Ca ne pouvait pas être possible...

Son visage prit une nouvelle fois une inquiétante teinte blême, tout pendant qu'il secouait inconsciemment la tête, les yeux toujours fixés dans le regard du policier.  
Ce n'était pas possible... Six mois... Il n'avait pas pu disparaitre comme ça autant de jours, autant d'heures...  
Peut-être le temps lui avait semblé AFFREUSEMENT long (et il n'y avait aucune exagération), mais il n'avait jamais imaginé avoir passé... Tellement de mois... Là-bas. Avec lui.  
C'était pratiquement la moitié d'une année! Il avait perdu une moitié d'année!

Il ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, dire que ce n'était pas possible, mais la referma rapidement, se souvenant à ce moment de son incapacité à communiquer.  
Au final, tout ce qu'il a pu faire, c'est jeter un regard circulaire, passant des yeux de chacun, à finalement Takahiro et Usagi, qui, de par leur expression, ne faisaient que confirmer ce qu'il craignait : le fait d'avoir passé une période terriblement longue avec ce malade.

-"Misaki..."

C'était presque un murmure, si bien que l'étudiant cru ne pas avoir entendu à première entente. Takahiro semblait effondré, et ne cessait de le regarder d'un regard rempli de pitié et de compassion. Le brun tourna à peine la tête pour apercevoir le même genre de regard chez Usagi, juste à côté.  
Mais en même temps, quoi de plus normal? Après tout, il devait enregistrer un énorme tas d'informations, dans un temps si réduit... Et évidemment, s'ajoutait à cela son état d'esprit, ainsi quel'état physique qu'il possédait en ce moment : personne n'irait lui envier un traumatisme pareil!

Cependant, il revint rapidement sur Terre, réalisant soudain que son frère avait recommencé à lui parler :

-"Tu... Tu dois nous croire... Tu as vraiment disparu six mois..."

Il secoua de nouveau la tête : cela lui semblait impossible!  
Non pas que le temps qu'il avait passé dans ces horribles salles avait eu l'air de passer rapidement (c'était même le contraire, et de très loin!), mais... C'était, et cela resterait une durée extrêmement incroyable pour lui!  
Sans vraiment savoir comment réagir, et sans savoir ce qu'il devait ressentir dans un moment pareil, la seule chose qu'il pu faire était de saisir ses draps encore une fois, en baissant les yeux, fixant ainsi un point invisible, pendant qu'il recommençait à réfléchir.

Avant de brusquement sentir son cœur bondir dans sa poitrine.  
Une pensée pleine d'horreur venait d'apparaître à son esprit, s'imprimant presque sur ses paupières, augmentant donc encore davantage le choc qu'il venait de recevoir quelques secondes auparavant.

Lui, il venait de l'apprendre, avait passé 6 mois, kidnappé, et enfermé dans une salle...  
Mais... Les autres? Qu'en était-il, de ses compagnons de cellules?!  
Il n'était pas seul. Il le savait. Evidemment, il n'avait pas rencontré tout de suite ses autres compagnons de malheur, mais dans les premiers temps, il les avait entendus... Il avait entendu leurs supplications, les coups qu'ils donnaient aux murs, et aux portes...  
Et même, quelques fois, du jour au lendemain... Il y en avait certains...  
Qu'il n'entendait plus du tout. Que ce soit la parole, les coups... Non, il ne se passait plus rien.  
Et ça, pour tout le temps que lui, avait passé dans cet enfer...

Et un jeune, comme lui, en particulier lui revenait en mémoire, provoquant alors de légers tremblements aux souvenirs traumatisants qui avaient tout l'air de remonter à la surface...

La seule chose qu'il avait pu déduire au moment où ses cris s'étaient brusquement arrêtés, et bien sûr, avec toute l'horreur de l'avoir imaginé, et de comprendre que c'était surement, voire sans aucun doute la vérité...  
C'était que le garçon qui se trouvait juste derrière un de ces murs était surement mort... Ou au mieux (voire pas, étant donné le degré de sadisme de son ravisseur), réduit au silence, et à l'immobilité.

Au final... Il avait fini par comprendre ce qu'il lui était arrivé, bien plus tard.  
Et c'était tout simplement atroce.  
Mais il ne voulait pas y penser maintenant... Il voulait juste...

Non.  
Il ne pouvait pas être le seul survivant.  
Il n'avait pas le droit d'être sorti, d'être libre, alors que tout les autres présents avant lui avait vécus des horreurs encore plus inimaginable que ce qu'il avait pu voir et entendre... Et même vécu, lui aussi!  
Misaki savait ce qu'ils risquaient, d'autant plus que Vladlen, leur ravisseur, devait surement être dans un état d'esprit plus qu'énervé, ce qui aggravait d'autant plus la chose. Car il savait ce qui avait des chances d'arriver quand ce sadique perdait sa patience et sa bonne humeur... Oh oui... Il l'avait lui-même expérimenté, et souhaitait juste pouvoir oublier, tellement l'événement en lui-même avait été choquant!

Il ferma ses poings avec force, et tourna sa tête en direction du petit tableau qui trônait à présent sur sa table de chevet.  
Il avait bien une autre question, à présent. Bien entendu, il en connaissait presque déjà la réponse : tout ce qui se trouvait autour de lui, et les personnes comprises, avaient répondu à sa demande avant même qu'il n'ait besoin de la poser!  
Mais tout de même...

Déterminé cependant, il tendit le bras vers l'objet qui lui permettait de s'exprimer, et l'attrapa faiblement, la force présente dans ses bras n'étant toujours pas revenue à la normale.  
Sous les yeux de tous, il attrapa également le stylo, et s'empressa de tracer ses lettres, tout pendant qu'un inquiétant silence s'installait dans la salle, presque comme si chacun savaient déjà toutes les questions que Misaki allait poser...  
Ce qui n'était sans doute pas faux, non plus. Evidemment, toutes les personnes ici présentes avaient déjà prévu ce que le brun allait écrire sur son tableau blanc : après tout, celles-ci étaient bien sûr plus que prévisibles, et il en prenait de plus en plus conscience, au fur et à mesure que sa main se déplaçait, continuant de former ses lettres.  
Ce qui, bien entendu, ne se fit pas attendre, malgré son manque frappant de force : il n'était pas handicapé, non plus... Du moins, c'était tout ce qui lui manquait pour compléter sa frustration d'être revenu, incapable de faire quoi que ce soit! Il pouvait bouger ses bras, ses jambes, même si... Même si cela faisait très longtemps qu'il avait renoncé à se lever.  
Non, et puis... Il avait déjà marché, et même couru auparavant... Ce n'était pas comme si ça allait disparaître comme ça!

Finalement, il jeta un regard inquiet à l'ensemble de la salle, avant de doucement, et avec peur des réactions, de retourner son écriteau.

"**Que sait-on de mon kidnappeur?**" y était inscrit, avec une écriture hésitante, voire presque tremblante.

Et comme il s'y attendait... Les réactions furent presque immédiates.  
Ainsi, l'étudiant serra les dents, quand il remarqua que toutes les personnes dans la salle, au moment de porter leurs yeux sur le tableau, venaient de se figer, l'air choquées par la demande du plus jeune.  
Et pour ne pas empirer les choses, seul un silence pesant lui répondit, tandis que les autres se contentaient de se jeter des coups d'œil craintifs, comme s'ils ne savaient pas quoi lui répondre, et qu'ils avaient besoin de se concerter avant de dire quoi que ce soit.  
Il n'en fallut pas plus pour Misaki : Ils n'avaient rien... Ou si peu!

Pris d'une vivacité nouvelle, probablement habitée par la panique, et le désespoir de ne pas pouvoir libérer les autres jeunes encore coincés là-bas, il se jeta presque sur le chiffon, pour effacer ce qu'il avait inscrit avant, et recommença à écrire, moins tremblant :

"**Vous n'avez rien? Même de petites informations?**"

Encore une fois... C'était plus une question de rhétorique qu'autre chose.  
Juste... Pour se rassurer : Il ne faisait qu'espérer recevoir une réponse autre que celle qu'il avait déjà en tête. Il savait parfaitement que si personne ne l'avait trouvé pendant sa période de séquestration, ni aucun des autres garçons d'ailleurs, c'était tout simplement par manque de preuve. Un TERRIBLE manque de preuve.  
Même si ses souvenirs étaient flous lorsqu'il s'agissait de son enlèvement, il n'avait pas besoin d'être très intelligent pour savoir qu'il s'était fait enlevé "_dans les règles de l'art_"... Non, son kidnappeur n'avait laissé AUCUNE trace, que ce soit sur le plan des lieux, des preuves... Ou même sur son esprit, car il ne se souvenait que d'être sorti ce jour là. Et encore... Les souvenirs les plus frais qu'il possédait étaient surement ceux des six derniers mois!  
Misaki n'avait donc aucun moyen d'aider les policiers sur ce domaine... Peut-être qu'avec le temps, cela lui reviendrait, mais pour le moment, le brun était incapable de s'en souvenir, et vraiment... Il ne voulait PAS s'en souvenir...

De nouveau, les gens face à lui se tortillèrent de gêne.

"_C'est pas vrai... Nous sommes vraiment si loin de le trouver?!_"

Il en aurait frappé le mur, s'il en avait la force! Comment le sort pouvait être contre eux tous à ce point?!

"_Comment...? Qu'est-ce qu'il fait pour effacer ses traces? Où est-il?!_"

Il ne voulait pas le revoir. Il ne voulait pas revoir ce fou! Mais il devait se souvenir...  
Se souvenir de ses tentatives d'échappatoires, aussi incertaines soient-elles...

C'était du moins ce qu'il pensait avant de se gifler mentalement : Il n'y avait eu qu'une seule et réelle fois où il avait réussi à sortir du bâtiment. Une seule, une seule où il avait posé le pied dehors. Et cette fois...  
C'était celle qui avait si mystérieusement quitté son esprit. Celle qui avait réussi, et qui lui avait permit d'être ici, à l'hôpital en ce moment précis. A l'abri.

"_C'est pas vrai!_"

-"Ecoutez..." Misaki releva doucement la tête, croisant ainsi le regard de l'homme en uniforme, qui s'était de nouveau approché, et se trouvait maintenant juste devant son lit.

Et il lui obéi de suite : il n'attendait que ça! Des réponses!

-"Je sais ce que vous pouvez ressentir... Après tout, vous avez dû faire face à d'horribles traitements..."

Il essayait de le calmer, c'était évident.  
Le brun en resta néanmoins méfiant : il avait trop vu ce genre de chose pour le laisser passer, à présent...  
De plus, les mots "horribles traitements" s'étaient accompagnés d'un regard sur ses bras et ses jambes... Comment devait-il le prendre, hein...?

-"Mais vous devez comprendre que l'homme qui vous a enlevé est extrêmement... Méticuleux..."

...  
Oh... Si l'autre savait...  
Misaki était surement le mieux placé pour le savoir...  
Cependant, il ne prit pas le luxe de l'interrompre (et avec quelle voix, de toute façon...?), mais se contenta plutôt de continuer de l'écouter, toujours sur ses gardes, et sans quitter son attitude attentive.

-"... Si bien que nous ne possédons que peu d'éléments..."

Les sourcils de Misaki se froncèrent automatiquement à cette phrase. Il en aurait parié sa main! Non seulement il était revenu sans personne, mais en plus, il n'avait pas été capable de sauver qui que ce soit!  
Pourtant, il ne pouvait pas être le seul réfugié... Il n'en avait pas le droit!  
Si lui était sorti... Alors il devait aider les autres qui s'étaient fait tout comme lui emprisonné! Qu'est-ce qu'il le différenciait de ses compagnons de cellules, hein?  
Non... Il devait vraiment se souvenir de la manière dont il s'était échappé, de comment il était arrivé dans cette ruelle... A quoi ressemblait l'endroit, où était-il situé...!

Il sursauta soudain lorsqu'il remarqua que le policier s'était davantage approché, pour finalement se trouver à ses côtés, un air extrêmement sérieux imprimé sur le visage.

-"C'est donc pour ça que j'en viens à ce que je vais vous demander..."

La garde du brun se remonta d'elle-même. Inutilement, peut-être, mais elle était toujours là.  
... Et pourquoi était-il si proche...?  
Il se recula légèrement à cette pensée, le contact d'autres personnes (et en particulier celles qu'il ne connaissait pas) le rendant à présent totalement mal à l'aise...

-"Pensez vous être capable de nous aider dans notre enquête?"

Il élargi ses yeux dans l'étonnement, fixant avec stupeur l'homme devant lui.  
Les aider... Dans leur enquête? Dans une véritable enquête policière...? C'était...  
Il se donna de nouveau une énorme gifle mentale : Bien sûr, c'était tout à fait normal, pas de quoi être étonné! Il n'avait pas réellement pensé que cela arriverait si vite, par contre... Mais il savait que ce moment arriverait de lui-même.  
L'autre continua, sur un ton plus doux, et plus rapide, comme pour se rattraper d'une quelconque erreur :

-"Une fois que vous serez en état de parler, et de répondre à nos questions, bien entendu!"

Oui... Sa voix, c'était bien ce qui manquait... Mais il pouvait les aider, et c'était déjà le principal!  
Et puis...  
Et puis... Il ne voulait pas que d'autres se fassent prendre au piège.  
Trop de gens avaient souffert dans les mains de ce malade... Beaucoup trop.

"_Je ne veux pas que ça recommence..._"

Il y avait d'autres jeunes dans son cas... Personne ne pouvait les laisser là-bas!  
Et si ce n'était que ça...  
Il était là, à l'abri... Mais à l'abri, pour combien de temps?  
Il y aurait forcément des moments dans sa vie de tous les jours (en admettant qu'il parvienne à la reprendre) où il aurait besoin de sortir...  
Seul...  
Si Vladlen était toujours en liberté à ce moment là, il était pratiquement sûr d'être en haut de sa liste de capture.  
Rien ne l'empêcherait de le prendre à nouveau, et de recommencer cette incessante torture... Non, rien du tout. Cet homme était têtu comme une vraie mule, et doté d'un esprit lunatique aussi impressionnant qu'inquiétant...

"_Je dois... Absolument les aider._"

Parce qu'il n'y avait pas que les autres... Non, il y avait lui, aussi!  
Alors la seule chose qu'il fit pour lui répondre, ce fut un hochement de tête.  
Un hochement de tête, certes, mais qui renfermait à présent toute la détermination de Misaki pour les aider.  
Parce qu'il ne voulait pas se faire reprendre de nouveau... Et malheureusement pour lui, il savait qu'il n'était protégé qu'avec d'autres personnes à ses côtés. Seul... Non, seul, il ne pourrait jamais rien faire.  
Et son kidnappeur le savait plus que bien.

Alors il ne pouvait que renfermer la terrible peur qui lui rongeait le ventre, et accepter la demande de l'homme en uniforme... Malgré tous les risques qu'il encourait.

**Akihiko Usami**

Cela faisait à présent une bonne vingtaine de minutes que les médecins étaient sorti de la salle, laissant à nouveau Usagi, Takahiro et bien entendu Misaki dans la même pièce, encore une fois.  
La tension avait baissé depuis la sortie des docteurs, mais n'en restait pas moins présente, aussi, chacun s'empêchait de parler, dans le doute de ce que cela entraînerait.  
Du moins, c'était en tout cas ce qui empêchait l'écrivain de parler.

"_Ca n'avance pas..._"

Et il avait raison de le penser! Rien n'avançait! Qu'il s'agisse de la communication entre eux et Takahiro, ou tout simplement le fait que Misaki soit dans un état préoccupant... RIEN n'avançait.  
D'autant plus que par la présence de son ami, il devait absolument se retenir de s'approcher de celui qu'il aimait tant... Une incroyable torture en elle-même, on pouvait le dire!  
Six mois qu'il rêvait de le revoir... Et il lui était impossible de le toucher d'un seul cheveu! C'en était... Réellement dur à supporter.

Alors tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, c'était attendre sur une chaise, à regarder les minutes de la pendule, accrochée au mur, défiler à une lenteur impressionnante.  
Quant à Takahiro, il ne cessait de regarder de manière terriblement attristée Misaki, qui lui, l'avait remarqué, et fuyait de façon gênée son regard.  
Oui, la tension était toujours présente. Ces éléments en étaient au moins la preuve totale.

Il tourna de nouveau la tête vers son amant, qui s'était depuis quelques minutes rallongé dans son lit, semblant pouvoir enfin se reposer un peu.  
Il était normal, après tout, que Misaki soit épuisé après tous ces événements, et la visite des docteurs ne l'avait pas aidé à cela : il n'avait fait qu'être manipulé entre leurs mains, surement pour des tests, et examiner son état physique actuel.  
Et ce fut dur. Ce fut dur, de voir ce à quoi il avait pu assister.

Ainsi, il y avait 20 minutes, le brun avait dû montrer la partie haute de son corps aux médecins, afin que ceux-ci évaluent l'ampleur des "dégâts". Et l'auteur dû sérieusement se retenir de frapper la première chose qui lui passait sous la main, tout comme il dû se retenir de courir vers son Misaki, pour le serrer de toutes ses forces...  
Toute la partie de face avait été, comme en ce qui concernait ses bras et ses jambes, remplie de cicatrices diverses (probablement causées par des coupures répétées), s'entrecroisant les unes et les autres, entrecoupée par de petites lignes qui n'avaient aucun rapport, mais qui restaient également des cicatrices...

Pour ce qui était de la partie dos... Usagi aurait pu tuer quelqu'un. Véritablement.  
Tout le dos de son amant... N'était pas recouvert de cicatrices (du moins... Pas le même genre que celles présentes sur le côté de devant). Pas une seule. Chacune de la partie face s'arrêtaient net sur les côtés, et n'allaient pas plus loin... Cependant...  
D'autres marques se trouvaient ici... Et ce genre de marques était simple à identifier, pour n'importe qui.  
Il s'agissait sans aucun doute, de part la forme, de par le visage fuyant de Misaki...

De marques de fouet.  
Il n'y avait... Strictement aucun doute à avoir là-dessus. Un incroyable nombre de marques, qui avaient été causées par des coups de fouet...

"_Je vais... Réellement tuer la personne qui a osé faire ça..._" C'était ce à quoi il avait pensé sur le moment, et ce qu'il pensait toujours actuellement.

Ladite personne, pour lui, n'était qu'un simple monstre, et s'il avait eu l'occasion, ne serait-ce qu'en ce moment précis, de se trouver en face de lui...  
Il lui aurait fait subir toutes ces même violences, juste pour pouvoir venger celui qu'il aimait!  
Mais ce n'était pas aussi simple... Car il fallait encore trouver ce malade! Néanmoins, il le ferait. Lui-même s'il le devait... Mais il le ferait, et il lui ferait regretter tout ce qu'il avait pu faire à son amant.  
Jusqu'à quel point cet homme était atteint...?

L'auteur serra les poings, ravagé par la colère, et les yeux toujours rivés sur Misaki, tandis que celui-ci se contentait de fuir leurs regards, à cause de ce qu'ils avaient tous deux, Takahiro et lui, été obligés de voir.  
Il était évident que le brun ne souhaitait pas montrer quoi que ce soit, et y avoir été obligé l'avait gêné d'une énorme façon... Lentement, il se laissa glisser dans son lit, et se tourna de façon à être face au mur, et ainsi être de dos par rapport à eux dans la salle.

"_Oh... Misaki..._"

Qu'est-ce qu'il aurait donné pour être seul avec lui...!  
Qu'est-ce qu'il aurait donné pour pouvoir le prendre dans ses bras, pouvoir le bercer, et l'embrasser de tout son cœur...?! Pourquoi était-ce si dur?!

-"Akihiko..."

Il se figea soudainement, la voix de Takahiro ayant résonné dans toute la pièce.  
Autant dire qu'il ne s'y attendait pas... Doucement, il ramena à celui-ci son attention, et constata le visage effondré de ce dernier.  
Il ne lui répondit pas, les mots n'avaient pas besoin de sortir. Seul son regard suffisait pour signifier à son ami qu'il l'écoutait...  
L'autre continua, d'un ton plus doux, et plus bas, sans aucun doute aussi choqué que lui sur ce qu'il avait pu découvrir une demi-heure auparavant :

-"On doit parler... Maintenant..."

"_Evidemment..._" Comment ne pas s'attendre à ce genre de réplique, encore une fois? Surtout avec ce que tous deux avaient pu voir...

Le plus vieux opina de la tête, et suivit le mouvement de Takahiro, qui s'était déjà levé, avant d'adresser un léger sourire à l'étudiant, qui observait d'un œil inquiet les deux quitter la pièce.  
Il referma doucement la porte derrière lui, pour finalement se trouver en face de Takahiro, dont l'expression n'avait pas le moins du monde changé depuis les quelques minutes qui s'étaient écoulées.  
Il resta silencieux, conscient que ce n'était pas à lui de parler le premier.  
Cela aurait été une erreur, en tout cas...

Il s'adossa au mur, et fixa son ami de la manière la plus neutre possible. Il avait peur, certes : quelle phrase allait sortir de la bouche de Takahiro?  
A la vue du visage de son meilleur ami, il aurait été difficile d'admettre que celui-ci veuille éloigner son frère chéri de lui... Non, ce n'était pas ça. Son expression était tellement différente d'il y avait 20 minutes... Il n'aurait pas été étonnant que son état d'esprit ait changé entre temps...  
Mais il resta tout de même sur ses gardes : ce n'était qu'un avis personnel...

-"Akihiko... Je..."

L'autre devant lui posa sa main sur ses yeux, tandis que la seconde se contenta de pendre négligemment le long de son corps, serrant le poing de manière assez forte.

-"Comment j'ai pu... Laisser ça arriver...?" Son ton était presque aussi bas qu'un murmure, et l'on pouvait presque entendre un léger sanglot dans ses dires.

L'écrivain écarquilla les yeux à la vision qu'il avait devant lui : Takahiro... Etait pratiquement sur le point d'éclater. Il se retenait de pleurer, de tout lâcher...  
Le plus vieux resta immobile, néanmoins... Comment réagirait Takahiro à son contact, s'il lui posait ne serait-ce qu'une main sur son épaule...? Etait-il en position de pouvoir le consoler...?

"_... Merde..._" Ce mot ne cessait de se répercuter dans l'esprit de l'auteur, tout pendant que son ami laissait échapper des sanglots silencieux, rajoutant rapidement la seconde main pour mieux cacher son visage.

-"Comment...? Comment j'ai pu le laisser vivre tout ça...?!  
-Takahiro..." C'était sorti tout seul... Mais voir l'autre dans cet état... Il ne pouvait pas rester devant lui, bras croisés! C'était hors de question!

Celui-ci l'avait parfaitement entendu, mais ne réagit pas le moins du monde, continuant de pleurer en silence, ses mains couvrant son visage, et ses doigts s'enfonçant dans ses cheveux.  
D'un geste particulièrement hésitant, Usagi approcha lentement sa main de l'épaule du brun, et la posa doucement, tapotant cette dernière.  
C'était tout ce qu'il pouvait faire...

-"Ce n'était pas de ta faute...  
-Mais tu as vu, non...?! Tu as vu, toutes ces marques, n'est-ce pas?!  
-Je sais... Je sais... Mais ce n'était pas toi... C'est cet homme...  
-... Je... Je dois...  
-Takahiro. On va trouver cet homme. Et je te jure sur ma propre vie que je trouverai ce malade, et que je le tuerai de mes propres mains pour ce qu'il a fait à Misaki... Est-ce que tu me fais confiance...?"

Un long silence lui répondit, pendant que Takahiro avait cessé tout mouvement, tout sanglot.  
Alors celui-ci commença à baisser ses mains, la tête toujours tournée vers le bas, laissant pendre faiblement ses bras le long de son corps, le regard vide d'expression.

Et puis finalement... Juste ce petit mot parvint aux oreilles d'Usagi :

-"... Oui..."

Il sentit son cœur se serrer à nouveau. D'une part pour ce qu'il venait d'entendre : c'était comme si Takahiro avait accepté (du moins, en partie) sa relation avec l'étudiant.  
D'autre part... Parce qu'il avait véritablement scellé sa promesse de tuer le ravisseur de Misaki.  
Et il allait réellement le faire. Comme il l'avait dit auparavant, il était prêt à le jurer sur sa propre vie!

Oubliant la barrière qui s'était installé entre eux, il s'approcha de l'ainé, et le prit dans ses bras, causant ainsi les véritables pleures de son ami.  
Quant à lui... Il n'était pas en état de pleurer. Juste... En état de vouloir tuer quelqu'un. Simplement.  
Et toute cette colère serait réservée... Réservée à ce psychopathe...

-"Takahiro... Ca va aller. Misaki est avec nous... Il est vivant..."

Voilà.  
Exactement ce qu'il s'était dit à lui-même pour se rassurer.

"_Si jamais... Si jamais ce monstre, ce malade s'approche à nouveau de Misaki... Alors je-_"

Il n'eut pas le temps de penser plus longtemps qu'un horrible hurlement déchira l'air, et eut pour effet de glacer le sang aux deux hommes, qui se séparèrent immédiatement.  
Presqu'automatiquement, leurs têtes se tournèrent de suite vers la porte de la chambre.

Cette voix... Ce cri...  
C'était...!

"_MISAKI!_"

Et ce fut tout ce qu'Usagi eut besoin, afin d'ouvrir la porte, et de se ruer, suivit de près par Takahiro dans la chambre.  
Misaki... N'était plus sur son lit.  
Il jeta un coup d'œil circulaire à la salle, paniqué à l'idée de l'avoir perdu de nouveau, rapidement imité par l'ainé, avant de se figer totalement face à la vision qui s'offrait à lui.

L'étudiant se trouvait dans le coin le plus reculé de la pièce, assis, et replié sur lui-même, pleurant en silence.

-"Misaki...?" C'était tout ce qu'il avait pu dire, incapable de comprendre la situation.

Ce dernier ne releva même pas la tête, et ne fit que redoubler ses pleures.  
De nouveau, il réexamina la pièce, et remarqua le téléphone fixe de la chambre au sol, juste à côté du brun.

"_Qu'est-ce que...?_"

Le plus silencieusement possible, afin de ne pas effrayer d'avantage son amant, il récupéra l'objet, et jeta un œil à l'écran, qui indiquait un nouveau message. Il se recula pour laisser Takahiro voir lui aussi, et d'un geste lent et incertain, rapprocha le téléphone de son oreille, l'inquiétude l'envahissant de nouveau.

Qu'avait-il bien pu se passer pour que Misaki se mette dans un état pareil?!

Il appuya sur la touche de lecture du répondeur, et fut presque immédiatement accueilli par la voix robotique qui annonçait les messages.  
Puis le bip sonore retentit, et cette fois...  
Cette fois, l'horreur commença.

-"_Bonjour, mon petit Misaki... J'espère que tu vas bien, et que je ne te dérange pas. Oh, mais... Te déranger? Je suis sûr que je ne te dérange pas... N'est-ce pas?_"

Usagi sentit son sang bouillir à chaque mot qu'il entendait, et au fur et à mesure qu'il comprenait ce qu'il se passait.  
Ce message... Il était... Il était de...

-"_Je voulais simplement te dire que je suis très en colère pour ce que tu as fait... Mais ne t'en fais pas! Je ne ferai rien... Pour le moment. Oh, et si l'envie d'appeler la police te prends après avoir entendu mon message, si ce n'est pas déjà fait, à ta guise... Mais ça m'énerverait encore plus, et je suis sûr que tu sais ce qui arrive quand je suis très en colère... Alors à ta guise! Oh, et une dernière chose..._"

Il y eut une pause, pendant laquelle aucun bruit ne se fit entendre.  
L'esprit de l'écrivain lui, était déjà vide, les yeux rivés sur Misaki, au sol, qui continuait de sangloter, sa tête entre ses mains, et se balançant imperceptiblement d'avant en arrière...  
C'était surréaliste... Tellement surréaliste!  
Oh, pourquoi lui?! Pourquoi Misaki?!

La voix reprit soudainement, toujours aussi moqueuse que précédemment :

-"_Nous nous reverrons, Misaki, Moya malen'kaya Misaki_ **(1)**_ ... Ce n'est qu'une question de temps, tu le sais, hein? Tu m'appartiens... Et ça, pour toujours. Alors... Attends-moi... Je t'appellerai quand ce sera l'heure, d'accord?_"

Usagi ne voulait même plus écouter la suite. Il ne le voulait même plus...  
Mais l'appareil restait collé à son oreille continuant de laisser sortir la voix du fameux ravisseur, si bien qu'il l'entendait toujours, alors que son regard restait collé au brun qui tremblait dans le coin de la chambre...

-"_Allez... Profite bien... Je n'ai pas fini de m'amuser avec toi, mon petit jouet préféré... Et surtout... Dors bien~! YA lyublyu tebya!_ **(2)** "

_**Bip-bip-bip-bip-bip...**_

Voilà... C'était fini.  
C'était... Enfin fini.  
Le plus vieux restait figé, le sang glacé dans ses veines, tandis qu'il laissa tomber l'appareil de nouveau sur le sol.  
Takahiro, lui, restait en retrait, le visage décomposé : il n'avait pas perdu une miette du message. Il laissa une nouvelle fois ses mains recouvrir son visage, pour recommencer à sangloter une seconde fois...

Il n'en fallu pas plus à l'écrivain : il reprit soudainement l'usage de ses jambes, comme si les racines qui les maintenaient quelques instants avant s'étaient volatilisées.  
Et il ne fit qu'une chose : courir vers Misaki, puis le serrer fortement dans ses bras.

Surpris, et toujours en état de choc, le plus jeune tenta de le repousser faiblement, mais néanmoins avec toute la panique qu'il fallait pour comprendre sa peur.  
Cependant, Usagi résista, et se cramponna à lui, avant de lui attraper le visage, pour le forcer à le regarder, les yeux face aux siens, avant de murmurer, assez fort pour que le brun l'entende malgré son nouveau traumatisme :

-"Misaki, je suis là. Je suis là... Et lui n'est pas là, d'accord? Je suis là, je vais te protéger... Je te le promets... Je t'aime... Ca va aller... Respire..."

Au premier abord, les mots employés par l'écrivain semblèrent n'avoir aucun effet sur l'autre, qui continuait de se débattre dans ses bras.  
Mais il ne s'est pas arrêté là.  
Il le prit de nouveau dans une étreinte, continuant de lui murmurer ses petits mots, sans s'arrêter une seule fois, même lorsqu'il sentit le corps faible de son amant stopper peu à peu ses résistances.  
Il se mit à le bercer doucement sur les côtés, en murmurant des "C'est fini..." ou encore des "Je t'aime... Ca va aller, je suis là...".

Extérieurement... Il paraissait calme. Du moins, il faisait tout l'effort nécessaire pour le rester aux yeux de Misaki, qui recommençait déjà à perdre connaissance, sous l'effet du choc.  
Mais intérieurement... Oh, oui, intérieurement... Sa colère était comparable à un volcan en éruption.

Cet homme... Il allait définitivement le tuer.  
DEFINITIVEMENT!

Il ne cessait de répéter ces mots dans son esprit, tout pendant qu'il soulevait l'étudiant, inconscient pour le reposer sur le lit.  
Cet homme... Oui, cet homme, qui avait osé faire tout ce mal au plus jeune...  
Il allait tout faire pour le retrouver... Et lui faire payer...

* * *

**(1)** **Mon petit Misaki... **  
**(2) Je t'aime!**

**Alors...? C'était bien? ;.; Noooon, pas tuer moiiii, c'était tellement obligéééé!**

**J'espère malgré tout que cela vous a plu, et encore une fois, pensez à me dire ce que vous en pensez, ça me fera très plaisir de vous lire! ^^ Ca me motive pour écrire la suite, disons... (ce chantaaaaaage... O.O )**  
**Encore merci! =)**

**Au chapitre suivant~...! =D**


	7. Chapitre 7

**Cette mise en page... Ouuuuh, vraiment... -.-  
Enfin bon... Voici un nouveau chapitre! ^^**

**Je vais soit me faire des amis avec celui-là, ou l'inverse, me faire plein d'ennemi, qui me lanceront plein de tomates... o-o A voir...**

**En tout cas, merci à ceux qui me liront, et j'espère recevoir vos commentaires très bientôt! ^^ (si du moins, envie de poster un commentaire il y a... OAO" )**

* * *

**Misaki Takahashi**

**...-_-...-_-...-_-...-_-...-_-...-_-...**

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***  
**...-_-...-_-...-_-...-_-...-_-...-_-...**

_**Jour 1...**_

Misaki rouvrit de nouveau les yeux, l'esprit extrêmement embrouillé, et souffrant d'un horrible mal de crâne. Il se trouvait en position allongée, sur le dos, et recouvert d'une piteuse couverture.  
Il porta sa main à sa tête, qu'il massa du mieux qu'il put, essayant tant bien que mal de calmer la douleur lancinante qui ne faisait qu'empirer de secondes en secondes.

"_Où... Où est-ce que je suis...?_"

Sa mémoire était floue, et seules des taches de couleurs lui permettaient de se remémorer ses souvenirs...  
Il n'était pas réellement en état de réfléchir, et pour une raison inconnue, il se sentait terriblement fatigué. C'était une étrange sensation, incomparable à la fatigue ordinaire, qui ne faisait que donner une envie de fermer les yeux, et de se coucher.  
Non, là... C'était comme si tous ses membres avaient le poids d'un sac de briques, et la seule chose qu'il put faire, c'était reposer sa tête à nouveau sur...  
Sur quoi exactement...?

De sa main libre, il tâta faiblement l'objet sur lequel reposait sa tête.  
Un oreiller...?  
Il plissa les yeux, et essaya de discerner ce qui l'entourait, malgré la pénombre qui régnait dans la pièce.

"_Il fait trop sombre... Où est-ce que je suis?_"

Il était couché sur une sorte de lit. Et ce lit n'était en aucun cas celui d'Usagi, le sien, ou encore son ancien lit, chez Takahiro.  
Alors...? Où se trouvait-il?

Avec un énorme contrecœur, il s'appuya difficilement sur ses bras, et se redressa, luttant contre cette incroyable envie qui lui dictait de se recoucher, et d'attendre.

Cet endroit... Il ne le connaissait pas...  
Cette pièce... Il ne l'avait jamais vue de sa vie. Même s'il ne discernait que très peu de choses dans la salle, il en était sûr : il n'était jamais venu ici.  
Il examina ainsi son environnement plus attentivement, sentant la fatigue se calmer au fur et à mesure qu'il se tenait redressé.

Tout d'abord... Ce lit.  
Quoique... Avait-ce seulement l'appellation de lit? Le matelas était presque inexistant, seule une sorte de petit tapis, comme ceux que l'on trouvait dans les salles de sport, était présent à la place. Pour ce qui était des lattes... Il n'y en avait pas. C'était un dur morceau de métal, qui avait l'air vissé au mur.

C'en était... Vraiment troublant... Ce genre de lit... Est-ce que ça existait, au moins...?

Il déglutit difficilement, une boule d'angoisse commençant à se former dans son ventre.  
Où... Etait-il?  
Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ici...?

Sa respiration s'accéléra légèrement, suivie de près par ses battements de cœur.  
A tâtons, il suivit l'un des murs, attendant que ses yeux finissent par s'habituer à l'obscurité. Assez rapidement, il toucha du bout des doigts un premier meuble, qui semblait être une sorte d'armoire.

Il resta un instant sans bouger, fixant l'objet d'un air vide.

"_Est-ce que... Je devrais l'ouvrir?_"

D'un autre côté... Peut-être aurait-il sa raison de sa présence ici... Mais de l'autre, était-ce vraiment une bonne idée? Il sentit son courage faiblir, au simple souvenir de l'étrange lit qui se trouvait à quelques pas de lui.

Ce genre de lit... N'était pas normal.  
Sa situation... N'ETAIT PAS NORMALE!  
Tout d'abord, il n'était pas chez lui, et de plus, se trouvait dans un endroit totalement inconnu, dans une obscurité presque totale...

Il s'adossa au mur, et se laissa glisser, ramenant doucement ses mains à ses tempes, puis fermant les yeux, à la recherche de sa présence dans un endroit pareil.  
En premier lieu... Se souvenait-il de quoique ce soit?

...  
Il était sorti pour faire les courses... Ca, au moins, c'était un souvenir très clair...  
Et ensuite... Ensuite...

**""**_**Tu as peur, n'est-ce pas?**_**""  
**  
Il eut un sursaut, qui le fit taper son crâne contre le mur.  
Douloureusement, il se tint la tête entre ses mains, massant la potentielle bosse qui allait se former par ce choc.  
Cette voix... Elle avait résonné dans tout son esprit, frappant chaque paroi une à une.  
Rapidement, il sentit peu à ses souvenirs revenir, et cette fois, pas seulement sous forme de simples tâches...

"_Oh... Oh non..._"

D'une manière très vive, il se releva, et resta collé au mur, son seul repère de la pièce.  
Il s'était fait... Enlevé...  
Il s'en rappelait, à présent...

Il porta la main à son poignet, constatant effectivement une marque d'attaches, confirmant malheureusement ses craintes.  
Ce dont il se souvenait... N'était pas un simple cauchemar... Et sa présence dans cette sombre pièce était déjà assez pour le prouver!

Il toucha également ses chevilles, qui portaient les mêmes marques que ses poignets.  
Il avait bien été attaché avant...

"_Non... Ca ne peut pas être vrai..._"

Oui... Ce genre de choses n'arrivait qu'à des personnes importantes, n'est-ce pas...? Il n'était qu'une personne normale, tout à fait dans la norme, le moule de la société...  
Qu'avait-il donc fait pour se retrouver ici?!  
Il sentit sa panique remonter dangereusement, tout pendant qu'il jetait des regards emplis de peur autour de lui.  
Il devait... Sortir d'ici... A tout prix... Sinon...  
Sinon, qui pourrait prédire ce qu'il pourrait lui arriver?

A cette pensée, son cœur eut l'air de tomber de dix étages. Ce qu'il pourrait arriver... Non, il ne voulait même pas savoir! S'il y avait bien une chose qu'il voulait savoir, c'était comment sortir d'ici!

"_Du calme... Ca va aller... Hein? Il ne va rien... Arriver..._"

C'était bien facile à dire! Comment se calmer dans un endroit comme celui-ci?!  
A contrecœur, il reprit ses recherches, et continua de suivre le mur, en contournant soigneusement l'étrange armoire.  
Avant de toucher... Quelque chose de plus froid.

Etait-ce la porte?!  
Mû par une nouvelle énergie, il passa rapidement ses mains sur la surface gelée, avant de se figer, sentant finalement sous ses doigts quelque chose qui s'apparentait plus qu'assez à une poignée de porte.

"_Oh c'est pas vrai!_"

Il ne réfléchit pas un seul instant, et abaissa la poignée, qui...  
Resta presque immobile sous sa main.

"_Verrouillé..._"

Evidemment... A quoi s'attendait-il, hein?! A ce que la porte s'ouvre, et qu'il puisse sortir aussi facilement?!

Il se frappa mentalement, étonné de sa propre stupidité.  
Comment aurait-il pu croire une seule seconde que cela soit aussi simple, hein? Et puis même, s'il avait réussi à sortir, où serait-il allé? Il ne savait même pas où l'endroit était situé au Japon!

Si du moins... Il se trouvait encore au Japon...

"_Du calme! Arrête d'y penser, trouve une solution!_"

C'était malheureusement ce qu'il tentait de faire depuis maintenant... Combien de temps, de toute façon? Il redressa son bras, et remarqua l'absence de sa montre, qu'il avait pourtant bien mise avant de partir.  
Dans le même élan de panique, il passa sa main sur la poche de son pantalon, pour également constater l'absence de son portable.

"_Non... C'est pas vrai!_"

De même pour ses autres poches, il ne possédait plus rien. Que ce soit ses clés, son argent... Non, il n'avait plus rien. Son sac était également porté disparu.  
Oui, en clair, tout ce qu'il lui restait était bel et bien ses vêtements... On l'avait fouillé, et on l'avait dépouillé de ses affaires...

Si ce n'était qu'un vol, pourquoi était-il encore enfermé?! A quoi rimait tout ça?!

Il se rapprocha de la porte, et recommença à abaisser la poignée une seconde fois.  
Toujours verrouillé. Normal...

"_Je dois sortir d'ici!_"

Il porta ses mains à la porte, et remarqua avec horreur qu'elle était en métal, et surement très épaisse, ce qui excluait la possibilité de défoncer cette dernière.  
Il frappa la porte de son poing, incapable d'accepter le fait qu'il devait juste abandonner, et attendre sagement.

"_Je ne peux pas rester ici les bras croisés!_"

Après tout... Il avait déjà vécu quelque chose de similaire...  
Enfermé dans une salle du manoir Usami, il avait bien tout tenté pour sortir! (Bien qu'il fallait l'avouer, la gravité de la situation n'était strictement pas la même...)

"_Non, je ne peux pas juste attendre!_"

Il reprit la poignée entre ses deux mains, et tenta de la forcer, usant ainsi de toute la force qu'il avait gardé jusque là. Il en vint même à poser son pied aux côtés de la porte, pour la tirer plus facilement!  
Il était hors de question qu'il reste ici... Qui sait ce qui lui arriverait après?!  
Il lui suffisait de se rappeler ce qu'il s'était passé juste avant son réveil pour qu'il tire de plus en plus fort...  
En vain, cependant.  
Cette porte... Etait juste impossible à forcer.

-"Je ne peux pas abandonner..." C'était juste un murmure, tandis qu'il se laissait tomber devant la porte, la tête reposant sur cette dernière.

De rage, il porta un nouveau coup sur la partie métallique devant lui.  
Pourquoi lui? Hein?!  
Puis un deuxième.  
Qu'avait-il fait?!  
Un troisième.

-"Qu'est-ce que je fais ici, hein...?!"

Et enfin... Il commença le geste pour lancer le quatrième... Avant de se stopper totalement, figé par ce qui venait d'apparaître.  
De la lumière... De la lumière sous la porte!

De peur, il se recula, et resta au sol, dans la terrible attente de ce qui allait se produire.  
Etait-ce une fausse alerte...? Ou la porte...  
Allait vraiment s'ouvrir?  
Et si la porte, s'ouvrait, alors-

Un cliquetis interrompit ses pensées, et il sentit son sang se glacer à chaque petit bruit qu'il entendait... Qu'il entendait, là, sur la porte!  
On allait ouvrir... C'était évident!

Aussitôt, il se mit soudainement à regretter tout le bruit qu'il avait pu faire, persuadé que c'était bien cela qui avait fait venir celui qui l'avait enfermé dans cette pièce... Oh, n'aurait-il pas pu juste rester assis sagement sur son lit?!  
Qu'est-ce qu'il ferait, hein, s'il avait juste creusé sa propre tombe?!

De nouveau pris par une sorte d'angoisse, il continua de se reculer, toujours sur le sol, jusqu'à atteindre avec horreur un mur derrière lui.  
Voilà... On ne pouvait pas être plus piégé!

Le brun arrêta presque de respirer, quand il vit la porte s'ouvrir doucement, laissant ainsi apercevoir une ombre, parmi l'explosion de lumière causée pour l'ouverture de celle-ci.  
Il ne bougea pas d'un pouce, et resta ainsi, ébloui, les yeux presque fermés.

-"Mais quel garçon bruyant~..."

Il se figea davantage, juste au son de cette voix.  
Cette voix... C'était...  
C'était bel et bien celle qu'il avait entendue à son premier réveil!

Il rouvrit difficilement ses paupières, gêné par la lumière, trop forte pour qu'il puisse s'adapter rapidement.

L'autre entra finalement dans la pièce, et referma la porte juste derrière lui.  
L'obscurité était de nouveau présente... Et cette fois, avec son ravisseur dedans!  
Encore pire : Il était définitivement piégé! Sortir lui était définitivement impossible!

"_Oh non... Oh non..._" C'était tout ce qu'il était capable de penser, alors que des bruits de pas commencèrent à se faire entendre.

Il releva la tête, et réussit à percevoir la silhouette de l'homme s'approcher de lui.  
Incertain, il commença, la voix tremblante, signe de la peur qu'il commençait à ressentir:

-"Je... Je... Je ne suis pas la personne que vous cherchez, je ne vous connais pas, je...  
-Je sais... Je sais."

La réponse fut pratiquement immédiate. Etrangement, malgré la situation, l'étudiant parvint tout de même à remarquer un léger accent russe de la part de son interlocuteur... C'était loin d'être le moment pour quelque chose de ce genre!

Assez vite, l'autre parvint juste devant lui, faisant monter d'un coup la garde et la méfiance de Misaki.  
Il ne pouvait rien faire...! Même avec les mains et les chevilles déliées, les yeux débandés... Il était toujours enfermé dans cette salle, avec cet homme avec lui!  
Il n'aurait jamais eu aussi peur, s'il savait que la porte était déverrouillée! Cependant, là, il était parfaitement conscient que s'il tentait n'importe quoi, il serait tout de même coincé, avec LUI dans la salle, et qu'il prendrait de suite le revers de la médaille!  
De plus... Il suffisait de voir la différence de carrure pour savoir d'avance lequel des deux remporterait le corps à corps...  
Déjà qu'il ne résistait pas à Usagi, il était clair que là, ce n'était même pas la peine d'essayer!

Il baissa les yeux, conscient de ce qu'il risquait, s'il contrariait son ravisseur.  
Cette fois... Non, cette fois, il était bien probable que des cheveux tirés sur le côté, ou une simple gifle ne suffisent pas à cet homme... Alors il devait se montrer particulièrement prudent, exactement comme s'il se trouvait sur un terrain miné.  
Un terrain miné... Avec une mine tous les 30 centimètres!

Pour la énième fois, il sursauta lorsqu'il sentit une main caresser ses cheveux, toujours dans le silence le plus complet.  
Il était clair que son kidnappeur avait réellement prévu de le mettre mal à l'aise! Et cela marchait plus que bien!

Misaki reprit, de plus en plus hésitant :

-"Qu... Qu'est-ce que vous voulez de moi...? Je ne-  
-Shhhhh..."

Un doigt s'était placé sur ses lèvres, pour lui intimer le silence.  
Une situation qui ressemblait en tout point à celle qu'il avait vécu après son premier réveil... Sauf que cette fois-ci, il savait que c'était bien plus sérieux.  
Il n'avait pas besoin d'être très intelligent pour le deviner!

-"Tu sais... J'aime beaucoup le silence. Tu n'as pas besoin de parler, n'est-ce pas?"

L'étudiant frissonna lorsqu'il sentit le contact de cette main resserrer sa prise sur son crâne, preuve évidente qu'il n'aurait surement pas dû ouvrir la bouche...  
Mais pourquoi, dans ce cas, était-il...?

Il préféra se taire, et attendre, dans l'angoisse d'une quelconque "punition"...

-"C'est bien... Tu comprends vite."

Comprendre...?  
Comprendre quoi exactement...?!  
Et puis soudainement, il se rappela de ce que cet homme lui avait dit avant qu'il ne s'endorme une nouvelle fois : "_**Quand tu te réveilleras, mes règles prendront effet...**_"

"_Des... Des règles?_"

Est-ce que... Par "silence", l'autre lui signifiait clairement qu'il ne souhaitait pas qu'il parle?  
"_C'est pas possible... Il doit bien avoir besoin de moi pour quelque chose!_"

Oui, sinon, pourquoi serait-il enfermé dans cette pièce?  
Le brun serra les dents, conscient que ce qu'il allait faire était probablement une énorme erreur, mais c'était impossible de rester sans rien faire comme il le faisait : Il devait savoir la raison de sa présence dans cet endroit, et s'il le pouvait, essayer de s'enfuir quand l'occasion se présenterait!  
Il ouvrit une seconde fois la bouche, et recommença, hésitant :

-"Qu'est-ce que vous voulez...? Je ne vous connais même pas, et-"

Misaki n'eut même pas le luxe de continuer : une seconde main s'était emparée de son menton, et le força à lever la tête.  
Ainsi, il se retrouva face au visage de son kidnappeur, néanmoins caché par la faible luminosité, et dont les yeux semblaient percer son âme, tant ils étaient implantés dans les siens. De plus... Le regard qu'il recevait était rempli de haine, de colère, et d'autres sentiments qu'il était possible de décrire par des mots ressemblants.

Il sentit son cœur commencer à battre à toute allure, tandis que son esprit commençait à comprendre de plus en plus la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait. Maintenant, il en était sûr : il aurait mieux fait de fermer sa bouche!  
L'homme lui avait même envoyé un message secret pour ça!  
Pourquoi avait-il donc tout de même décidé de lui soutirer une information?! C'était devenu du suicide!

-"Oh, peut-être pas, finalement..."

A son plus grand malheur, toute note moqueuse avait disparu dans le ton de cette phrase, ce qui lui fit comprendre qu'effectivement, il avait commis une grosse erreur...

-"Je vais essayer d'être plus clair, d'accord? J'espère que tu m'écoutes bien, car je ne répéterai rien, c'est compris?" La prise sur son menton s'empira, le faisant grimacer de douleur, pendant qu'il tentait d'hocher la tête du mieux qu'il pouvait, signe de son écoute.

-"Voilà... Au cas où tu aurais oublié notre première conversation... Je t'ai parlé d'un certain jeu auquel nous jouerions ensemble, avec mes règles... Je me rappelle aussi avoir dit que ces règles prendraient effet à ton réveil. J'ai raison?"

Misaki ne put qu'encore hocher la tête, ressentant de nouveau la prise sur son menton se resserrer, le faisant gémir d'inconfort.

-"J'ai aussi dit que j'aimais beaucoup le silence... Le silence est une des premières règles de mon jeu. Tu ne parleras jamais, sauf si je t'en donne l'autorisation. Jusque là, tu as réussi à suivre?"

Il opina silencieusement, sentant la peur lui dévorer peu à peu les entrailles. De plus, le brun faisait de son mieux pour ne pas croiser le regard de celui en face de lui, dans la peur d'une autre réaction comme celle précédemment...  
Et si c'était une autre règle, hein...?

-"C'est très bien... Mais..."

"_Que... Quoi, encore...?_"

L'étudiant eut un frisson, rien qu'à l'entente de ce "mais", et leva doucement les yeux vers son kidnappeur, dont l'expression avait largement changé depuis la dernière fois où il avait posé son regard sur lui.  
... De la...  
De la folie... De la folie pure.  
Ses yeux avaient perdu tout aspect humain, et un grand sourire avait pris place le long de ses lèvres, tandis que ce dernier laissa passer son doigt sur la joue du plus jeune, savourant la peur qui était plus que visible sur son visage.

"_Non... Pitié, faites qu'il ne se passe rien...!_" c'était une prière silencieuse qu'il avait faite, mais du plus profond de son cœur, il espérait sincèrement qu'elle pouvait bien s'exaucer...!

-"Tu es vraiment un mauvais garçon... Tu avais très bien compris la première fois, non...?"

Cette phrase eut l'effet d'une douche froide pour l'étudiant : parce qu'il avait raison. Misaki avait bel et bien compris ce que l'homme lui avait ordonné en secret.  
Mais il n'avait pas résisté à l'envie de savoir ce que l'autre voulait de lui... C'était normal, dans son cas, non?! Il était bien la victime, dans cette affaire!  
C'était un comportement tout à fait normal!

De peur, il secoua juste la tête, niant ce que son ravisseur insinuait.  
Non... Il fallait simplement jouer les stupides... Peut-être que cela lui sauverait la mise sur ce coup, ou-

-"Mais quel mauvais garçon..." Les deux mains glissèrent donc jusqu'à ses joues, tout pendant que l'autre s'agenouilla devant lui, le forçant à le regarder, comme précédemment.

-"Je n'aime pas du tout les menteurs... Et dire que je ne voulais pas te punir tout de suite. Quel dommage, non?" un sourire fou accompagna ses paroles, tandis que Misaki tentait faiblement de se dégager de sa prise, une terrible peur commençant à s'installer en lui.

Cela en devenait insupportable! Ne pouvait-il pas le laisser?!  
Si seulement la porte était ouverte... Il aurait déjà tout fait pour s'échapper! Il l'aurait déjà poussé, frappé, tenté de l'assommer même, ou tout autre truc du genre!  
Pourquoi tout cela lui arrivait-il, hein?! Qu'avait-il fait pour se trouver là?!

-"Mais je ne ferai rien... Pour l'instant. Je vais te laisser t'habituer à ta chambre, et je reviendrai te voir plus tard... Pour ta punition, bien sûr."

Non.  
Non... Non... Il ne voulait pas! Il n'avait rien fait!  
Depuis quand parler était un crime?  
Il fallait vraiment qu'il sorte d'ici... Le plus vite possible!  
Qui sait... Qui sait combien de règles ce fou avait pu inventer, hein...?

L'autre se leva, et se dirigea vers la porte, toujours son sourire fou plaqué aux lèvres.

-"Profite, et repose toi bien... Je reviendrai bientôt. Essaye de réfléchir à ce que tu feras, ma patience est très limitée, si tu n'avais toujours pas compris... Alors j'espère pour toi que tu seras sage quand je reviendrai."

Et il sortit, laissant donc Misaki seul de nouveau.  
ENFIN seul.  
Ce fut la seule fois où il put tenter de respirer lentement, et tenter de retrouver son calme...  
Qu'avait-il fait pour devoir vivre tout ça...?

**Akihiko Usami**

-"Je ne sais vraiment pas quoi vous dire..."

L'écrivain, ainsi que Takahiro restèrent silencieux, assis sur leur chaise, en face du bureau d'un des autres médecins.  
Il ne s'était passé que peu de temps après la perte de conscience de Misaki, et pourtant, ils se trouvaient déjà dans le bureau du psychiatre en charge de ce dernier...  
Tout se passait trop vite, au goût de l'auteur... Mais la crise d'angoisse du plus jeune restait avant tout un point important, et non négligeable pour tout le monde.

Le docteur sortit un bloc note d'un tiroir de son bureau, qu'il posa bien en évidence sur la surface de bois, où étaient notées toutes sortes d'explications de manière illisible.

-"Le patient Takahashi souffre d'un traumatisme assez rare, qui ne se produit qu'en cas, justement, d'un choc psychologique important pour la victime... Son esprit s'est fragilisé à un point inimaginable pendant ces six derniers mois... Je ne peux pas vous dire exactement le temps que prendra la thérapie, tant que je n'aurai pas eu un entretien avec lui."

Un long silence lui répondit de nouveau, les deux autres hommes n'étant visiblement pas en état de parler, au vu des récents événements.  
En premier lieu... Il y avait la crise de Misaki, qui les avait passablement secoués... Mais ce n'était pas le plus dur, et plus éprouvant à supporter... Non, il y avait bien pire que cela.  
Le message laissé sur le téléphone en lui-même était quelque chose dont personne ne soupçonnait la venue... Et le résultat qu'il eut sur l'étudiant, également.

-"Evidemment... Je ne peux rien faire dans l'état où il se trouve actuellement... Il faudrait attendre encore quelques jou-  
-N'êtes vous pas psychiatre?!"

Usagi n'avait pu retenir sa voix, juste à cause de ces mots : C'était un médecin, non? N'était-ce pas son but de soigner les autres?!  
Alors pourquoi attendre?! L'état de Misaki n'était pas aussi important qu'il en avait l'air?! Il suffisait pourtant de le regarder pour avoir la preuve du contraire! Et la perte de la parole, hein? Etait-ce un si petit élément?!

-"Vous ne comprenez pas ce que j'essaie de dire...  
-Ah oui? J'ai pourtant l'impression qu'aucun de vous ne remarque la gravité de son état!  
-Bien sûr que si! Mais si je prends le risque de l'interroger, ou de lui parler dès son réveil, la seule chose que je ferai, c'est aggraver son traumatisme! Est-ce que c'est vraiment ce que vous voulez?!"

Le docteur avait haussé le ton, visiblement dans le but de se faire comprendre d'Usagi, qui s'était contenté de froncer les sourcils à la réponse du spécialiste.  
Que pouvait-il faire, lui, de toute façon...? Rien... Non, il ne pouvait rien faire!

-"Et... Au sujet de sa sortie..." Takahiro avait laissé sortir ces mots, tentant de briser, ne serait-ce qu'un peu, la tension qui s'était installée entre les deux hommes.

-"Sa sortie...?" Répondit le médecin, avec un ton fatigué, comme s'il parlait à des personnes qui ne prenaient pas conscience de la situation. "Croyez moi, de ce que j'ai entendu du message, il ne posera pas un pied dehors : il aura trop peur pour ça. Et encore une fois, tout dépendra de son état psychologique, lorsque je lui parlerai. Si je juge que tout va bien... Le minimum reste un mois de séjour à l'hôpital, avec des séances psychiatriques tous les deux jours. Dans le pire des cas... Je ne peux rien vous dire."

L'auteur serra les poings dans la frustration.  
Pourquoi avait-il l'impression que Misaki était mis au second plan...?! Pourquoi avait-il l'impression que chaque personne dans cet hôpital semblait si peu se soucier de Misaki?!

"_On dirait vraiment qu'il est leur dernier soucis..._" Cette simple pensée eut pour effet de contracter la plus grande majorité de ses muscles.

Il savait qu'il avait raison, en plus... Misaki était réellement mis au second plan.  
Après tout... Il n'était qu'un patient psychiatrique pour eux, hein?  
"_Les espèces de..._"

Il n'eut pas le temps de penser davantage que la voix du vieux médecin retentit à nouveau dans la pièce, continuant d'argumenter ses avis :

-"Il faut que vous compreniez qu'en plus de sa fragilité psychologique, il souffre également de graves carences physiques, qui l'ont profondément affaibli. Même s'il sortait, au bout de quelques minutes en station debout, il finirait par s'effondrer d'épuisement! Non, une sortie n'est pas possible à envisager pour le moment. La seule chose que nous puissions faire est d'attendre : c'est à Takahashi, et à lui seul, que dépend la durée de son traitement. S'il passe, je vous garantis qu'il est sorti dans le mois, avec un suivi continu! Mais si le traitement passe mal... Il est possible que la durée soit plus importante. Et en cas d'extrême problème..."

Il fit une pause dans ses propos, et dévisagea avec insistance les deux hommes qui se trouvaient juste devant lui, avec un regard empli de pitié.  
L'écrivain desserra ses poings, comprenant ainsi que ce qui allait suivre était d'une importance capitale.  
Et instinctivement, il savait d'avance que cela ne lui plairait pas... Pas du tout.

-"Si le traitement ne passe vraiment pas, et que Takahashi refuse catégoriquement la thérapie, malgré tous nos essais... Nous n'aurons pas d'autre choix que de l'interner, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit en état de la recevoir..."

Le cœur d'Usagi se stoppa instantanément à l'entente de cette phrase, tandis que ses yeux s'écarquillèrent sous le choc.  
Misaki...? Être interné?!  
"_Non... Non, c'est pas possible..._"

De son côté, Takahiro n'était pas mieux que lui, et même, on pouvait presque dire que sa surprise était bien plus grande, tandis qu'une énorme expression de désespoir commençait à apparaître sur son visage.  
Il pouvait parfaitement le comprendre... L'étudiant était sa seule famille, si l'on exemptait Manami et Mahiro. Alors entendre une nouvelle comme celle-ci...

-"A... Attendez..." L'ainé s'était avancé de sa chaise, et fixait le docteur avec stupeur, surement incapable de croire ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

-"Vous n'êtes pas en train de nous dire que... Que Misaki sera transféré à un hôpital spécial... Si la thérapie échoue, n'est-ce pas...?  
-... Je suis désolé. C'est tout ce que nous pouvons faire pour lui, si cela arrive.  
-... Et... Et à combien de chances s'élève la réussite du traitement...?"

Nouveau silence...  
Pourquoi était-ce si dur à annoncer?! Ce maudit médecin ne voyait-il pas la peur qu'ils ressentaient tous deux?!  
Il n'était décidemment pas prêt de parler... Non, en aucun cas...  
Et ce fut la goutte de trop pour l'écrivain : Il se leva violemment de sa chaise, et fixa avec haine l'homme devant lui, sous le regard étonné de son meilleur ami, qui ne cessait de le dévisager, choqué.

-"Je crois qu'on vous a posé une question... A combien. S'élève les chances. Que le traitement MARCHE?"

La tension était remontée d'un coup, remplissant presque la pièce d'un air glacial, et plus particulièrement entre lui et le spécialiste, qui fuyait visiblement le regard.

-"Les chances...? ... Je dirai... Vingt pour cent... Et seulement cinq, si Takahashi continue de recevoir des messages...  
-Vingt pour cent...?" C'était la voix de Takahiro, on ne peut plus abattu.

Usagi l'était tout autant, néanmoins...  
Juste... Vingt pour cent de réussite... En dessous de ce taux, Misaki avait toutes ses chances d'être interné dans un hôpital psychiatrique...  
C'était juste... Surréaliste!  
Comment une chose pareille était possible?!

-"Vous plaisantez...?" Cette phrase était sortie toute seule, malgré la tension toujours présente.

-"Pas du tout... Mais nous allons tout faire pour éviter ça, croyez moi. En tout premier lieu, il faudra absolument éviter, en dehors des occasions accordées, de parler des six derniers mois. C'est compris?"

Takahiro fut le premier à hocher la tête. Usagi, lui... N'avait aucune objection à cela. Mais si ces messages recommençaient... Alors tout ça ne servirait à rien...  
Il fronça une nouvelle fois les sourcils, et opina à son tour, signifiant ainsi au docteur qu'il pouvait continuer.  
-"Ensuite... Ensuite, il faudra enlever tout moyen de communication dans la chambre, en particulier le téléphone. Je pense que je n'ai pas besoin de m'étendre sur le sujet... Et après... Après, je ne sais pas. Takahashi est bien le premier patient à avoir un taux si bas de réussite, et il faut que je réfléchisse à adapter le traitement. En attendant... Soyez présents à son réveil, et continuez de lui parler. De tout et de rien, s'il le faut.  
-Et... Et s'il parle du message...?  
-Il le fera. Mais dans ce cas, rassurez le, mentez lui si nécessaire! Il faut qu'il se sente en sécurité. S'il réfléchit trop, ça baissera ses chances de guérisons..."

Usagi eut un petit rire ironique, attirant l'attention des deux autres, étonnés par sa réaction.

-"En sécurité? Dans un endroit aussi facile d'accès...? C'est une blague?  
-S'il vous plait, l'organisation fait ce qu'elle peut pour-  
-Oh, vraiment? Je suis sûr qu'en me mettant à la place du kidnappeur, il me faudrait juste dix minutes pour arriver jusqu'à la chambre de Misaki, rentrer, et le récupérer. Il a bien envoyé un message à sa chambre, non? Ca veut dire qu'il sait EXACTEMENT où il se trouve! Est-ce que c'est plus simple pour vous de comprendre mes doutes, où faut-il que je sois plus clair?  
-Ecoutez... Si vous tenez tant que ça à ce qu'il soit surveillé, ce que je comprends parfaitement, je peux demander à un policier de veiller les nuits devant sa porte, et apporter un lit supplémentaire. L'un de vous pourra rester dormir quelques nuits ici, s'il veut..."

Usagi et Takahiro se jetèrent un coup d'œil mutuel.  
Un lit d'ami... Il se rappela de suite la taille de la pièce : aucune chance de pouvoir en placer un deuxième...  
Mais il n'allait pas se proposer... Du moins, il n'avait pas sa place dans la chambre. Le plus jeune avait beau être son amant... Takahiro restait tout de même son frère, et cela était plus important que n'importe quoi d'autre.  
Y compris une relation amoureuse.

Ainsi, il ouvrit la bouche pour céder sa place, et-

-"Usagi."

Il se retourna, surpris, vers la source de la voix.  
Takahiro... Venait de l'appeler par son surnom...  
Il n'arrivait pas à y croire... Est-ce que la situation s'était améliorée à ce point...?

Mais il revint rapidement sur Terre.  
Qu'est-ce qu'il était en train d'espérer...?  
Il n'allait même pas avoir le luxe de refuser sa place, l'autre allait sans doute juste le congédier de lui-même...  
Peut-être que la situation n'était pas si bonne... Qu'est-ce qui le prouvait, mis à part ce petit surnom?

-"Tu prendras le lit... Moi... Je reviendrai demain..."

Usagi se figea de stupeur, fixant son ami, comme s'il avait cru ne pas comprendre les bons propos.

-"Attends... Tu...  
-Je n'ai rien pu faire... Quand Misaki a fait sa crise... Je n'ai rien fait. C'est toi qui l'as calmé... Moi... Moi, je suis juste resté sur le côté... Et si ça recommençait, hein? Qu'est-ce que je ferai...? Je ne peux pas prendre ce lit... A quoi ça servirait, hein...?"

L'écrivain restait toujours incapable d'exécuter le moindre geste, encore trop étonné de ce qu'il était en train d'entendre.

-"Takahiro...  
-Et qu'est-ce que je dirai à Misaki, hein? Je lui dirai que je t'ai empêché de prendre le lit? Je ne veux même pas imaginer ce qu'il penserait à ce moment... Non, je ne peux pas faire ça."

Un sourire triste avait pris place sur les lèvres de ce dernier, tout pendant qu'il ne cessait de fixer un point invisible devant lui.

"_... Est-ce que je suis en train de rêver...?_"

Etait-ce la preuve... La preuve que son ami acceptait totalement sa relation avec l'étudiant...?  
Etait-ce... Vraiment ça?

Usagi baissa les yeux, avant de murmurer, avec une grande sincérité dans la voix :

-"Merci... Merci, Takahiro."

L'autre ne répondit rien, et resta silencieux, cependant, son sourire s'était légèrement agrandi... Une chose de bonne augure, pour une fois!

-"Bien..." La voix du médecin déchira l'air à nouveau, amenant à lui les regards des deux hommes. "Maintenant que la majorité des problèmes d'aujourd'hui sont réglés... Vous devriez retourner dans la chambre de Takahashi. On ne sait pas dans combien de temps il se réveillera, si ce n'est pas déjà fait... Et il vaut mieux que vous soyez là à son réveil... Il pourrait paniquer, s'il se retrouve seul."

Il opina de la tête, rapidement imité par Takahiro.  
Il allait tout faire pour que cette thérapie fonctionne... Et ensuite... Et ensuite, il protégerait Misaki, pour empêcher un nouvel enlèvement.  
Ce serait surement dur... Mais il le ferait.  
Et ce n'était pas ce psychopathe, ce malade qui l'en empêcherait!

* * *

**Dites... C'est normal d'avoir des crises de fangirl avec un de ses persos...? Nan, mais... Vraiment quoi, Vladlen (alias , pour ceux qui veulent déconner à son sujet xD ) est classe, quoi XD *et encore, vous n'avez rien lu... 83***

**Enfin, bon, c'est juste moi et mon amour pour les sadiques... Mais je vous rassure, Misaki m'a vraiment fait de la peine, dans un de mes chapitres (chapitre 12, DE QUARANTE PAGES OAO"" ), ce qui est TRES rare, sur un de mes chapitres. C'est plus en lecture, que je suis émue, pas sur mes propres écrits... C'est pour vous dire '.'**

**En tout cas, j'espère que ça vous a plu, et merci de m'avoir lu! ^^**  
**Lâchez vos coms, ça me fera très plaisir, et je me dépêcherait d'écrire la suite! (re-chantage xD )**

**Misaki risque gros, hein... MAIS JE SPOILERAI PAS, NAN! 8D Mwahahaha...**


	8. Chapitre 8

**Et un nouveau chapiiiiitre... Alors, alors, la suite? /SBAF/ Pardon, je sais, ma fic pourrait être mieux, je sais, pardon... ;.; Pas tuer moi...  
J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira (comment je radoooote...) et... bah... Bonne lecture? ^^  
**

* * *

**Misaki Takahashi**

Il ouvrit péniblement les yeux, gêné par la lumière qui avait commencé à s'introduire dans la chambre, à travers les volets.  
Malgré le fait qu'il venait de se réveiller, il ressentait toujours une incroyable fatigue, et même en essayant, il ne parvenait pas à se redresser du tout.  
Il était encore plus faible qu'avant! C'était à peine s'il parvenait à lever le bras!  
Rien à faire... Il ne pouvait presque pas bouger, et il devait juste lutter contre l'envie de se laisser repartir à nouveau...

Mais au moins... Il s'était réveillé à l'hôpital... C'était tout ce qu'il espérait...  
Au moins, cela confirmait le fait que tout ce qu'il vivait jusqu'à présent était bien réel, et non causé par un quelconque produit hallucinogène, comme il avait pu en faire longuement l'expérience auparavant...

Il tenta de redresser son cou pour avoir une vue d'ensemble sur la pièce, et de garder les yeux ouverts, même si l'envie de les refermer n'avait pas disparue le moins du monde.  
Sa vue était légèrement floue, mais il réussit à percevoir deux silhouettes dans la pièce, qu'il jugea être Takahiro et Usagi.  
Il ne voyait pas qui cela pouvait être d'autre de toute façon...

Ceux-ci ne semblèrent pas remarquer qu'il s'était réveillé... Et il ne pouvait rien faire pour attirer leur attention : il était trop faible pour faire le moindre geste, et sa voix, pas besoin de s'étendre sur le sujet...

"_J'ai du mal à me rappeler ce qu'il s'est passé..._"

Ses souvenirs étaient tout aussi flous que sa vue, si bien qu'il ne parvenait pas à se rappeler ce qu'il s'était passé pour qu'il se retrouve dans ce lit.  
Il n'avait pas le souvenir de s'être couché, ou...

Le téléphone. Le message.  
... Vladlen!

"_Oh non... Non..._"

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, pendant qu'il jetait des regards paniqués autour de lui, dans la peur de _le_ revoir...  
Il... Savait... Où... Il était...  
A cet instant précis, c'était comme si tout son monde autour de lui s'écroulait, au fur et à mesure qu'il commençait à prendre conscience de la situation.  
Vladlen l'avait appelé... Sur le téléphone de sa chambre...  
Il savait où il était... Il savait EXACTEMENT où il était!

Et il allait revenir le chercher!  
C'était ce qu'il avait dit!

"_Non... Non!_"

Pourquoi?! Alors qu'il avait réussi à s'échapper...!  
N'était-ce pas la fin de son maudit jeu sadique?! N'était-ce pas ce qu'il lui avait dit?! Ce à quoi il n'arrêtait pas de faire des allusions?!  
Alors pourquoi?!

"_Je le savais..._"

Depuis le début... Il le savait...  
Ca n'avait jamais été vrai : même s'il était parvenu à s'échapper, jamais l'autre ne le laisserait en paix. D'abord parce qu'il restait un danger incontestable pour lui (il était en lui-même une preuve extrêmement importante, et il le savait), et... Et malheureusement...  
Le brun était tout simplement son jouet préféré.  
Pas la peine de se mentir, son kidnappeur le lui répétait trop souvent pour qu'il ne l'oublie... Et le temps qu'il avait passé avec lui le prouvait déjà amplement! Comparé aux autres garçons, il était bien celui avec lequel il passait le plus de temps...

"_Oh... oh, pourquoi?!_"

Il serra les dents, car c'était bien la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire pour exprimer sa colère...  
Juste à ses côtés, la machine à laquelle il était relié commença à émettre des bruits stridents, surement le signe que son rythme cardiaque allait un peu trop loin.  
Cela eut pour effet d'attirer l'attention des deux autres dans la pièce, qui se retournèrent aussitôt vers lui.

-"Misaki...?"

Il tourna les yeux vers la source de la voix : Takahiro.  
Sa vue s'était à peine améliorée, et il pouvait au moins distinguer lequel des deux était son frère... C'était déjà bien.  
Mais s'il pouvait juste se débarrasser de cette fatigue... Cette fatigue, qui l'empêchait de faire le moindre mouvement!  
Il tourna davantage la tête, signe de son écoute aux yeux des deux hommes.

L'auteur s'approcha de lui, et se posta juste à côté de son lit, avant de doucement, prendre sa main dans la sienne.  
Misaki resta surpris par rapport au geste, et jeta un regard inquiet à son frère, dans l'espoir que peut-être l'écrivain comprendrait que ce n'était sans doute pas le moment...  
Cependant, il ne se stoppa pas le moins du monde, et commença même à caresser tendrement sa peau, et ça, toujours sous les yeux de Takahiro, qui ne semblait pas broncher du tout.  
Est-ce qu'Usagi était inconscient?! Son frère venait juste d'apprendre pour eux, ce n'était surement pas le moment de faire ce genre de chose sous ses yeux!  
Ce dernier s'approcha lui aussi, et posa la main sur son front, probablement dans le but de vérifier s'il avait de la fièvre.

-"Est-ce que ça va...?" La voix de son frère résonna de nouveau dans ses oreilles, lui causant une légère douleur à la tête.

Pas de doute, il ne se sentait pas bien du tout...  
Mais qu'y avait-il comme utilité d'aller inquiéter qui que ce soit avec ce genre de symptômes? Ce n'était pas comme s'ils étaient importants... Alors il inspira un grand coup, et hocha la tête, en guise de réponse affirmative.  
Même si, il fallait le dire, ce n'était pas vrai, et c'était même tout le contraire...

Que ça soit sur le plan physique, où aucun de ses membres semblaient accepter de bouger, où il était fatigué à en tomber raide mort... Et le plan psychologique, où il ne savait pas du tout comment agir, après ce qu'il avait entendu...  
COMMENT, simplement, COMMENT pouvait-il rester aussi calme?! Il venait d'apprendre qu'il était toujours en danger, que son ravisseur savait EXACTEMENT où il était... Alors comment se faisait-il qu'il soit aussi calme et reposé?

Avec lenteur, pendant que les deux autres semblaient soupirer de soulagement, il leva la tête, et aperçu la perfusion reliée à son bras.  
Ah...  
L'aurait-on... Calmé?

"_Est-ce que... C'est ça...?_"

Il n'arrivait pas à penser correctement, cependant, si c'était bel et bien le cas, cela expliquerait beaucoup de choses, dont son extrême fatigue, due à un puissant sédatif... Et son incapacité à ressentir la peur, également.  
Son frère continua, remarquant sans doute le regard presque sans vie de l'étudiant vers la perfusion :

-"Désolé... Tu dois te sentir fatigué. Ce sont les médicaments qui font cet effet, mais ne t'en occupe pas, tout va bien, d'accord?"

Tout... Tout va bien?  
Est-ce que c'était une plaisanterie? Une grande plaisanterie générale?  
Comment TOUT pouvait aller bien? Il était en danger, il le savait!  
Et cette voix qui ne revenait toujours pas... Il ne pouvait même pas poser de questions ou communiquer!  
C'en était tellement pathétique! Il était quasiment coupé du reste du monde!

La prise sur sa main se resserra, le faisant revenir sur Terre, et tourner son attention vers Usagi, qui le fixait d'un regard inquiet :

-"Nous avons parlé au psychiatre... Si tout se passe bien, tu es sorti dans un mois... C'est une bonne nouvelle non?"

L'expression imprimée sur son visage ne donnait pas du tout l'impression que l'auteur pensait une seule seconde ces mots... Y avait-il un problème...?  
Puis il repassa cette phrase dans son esprit.  
**"**_**Tu es sorti dans un mois**_**"**... Sortir... Dehors...  
Dehors...? Avec...  
Avec le risque de se faire à nouveau enlever?! Est-ce qu'on se moquait de lui...? Il savait pourtant qu'ils avaient eux aussi écouté le message! Peut-être était-il en état de choc, mais il s'en rappelait!  
Alors pourquoi tout le monde le prenait pour un imbécile?!  
Comment pouvaient-ils imaginer une seule seconde qu'il pouvait poser un pied dehors après ça?!

D'un geste lent, il secoua la tête, tentant vainement de faire comprendre à l'écrivain que, justement, non, il ne voulait pas sortir.  
L'autre ouvrit légèrement ses yeux, avant de retourner à cette même expression d'inquiétude, et entrelaça ses doigts avec les siens, comme pour essayer de le rassurer.

-"Misaki... Tout va bien... Je sais ce que tu penses... Mais on est là, d'accord? Tout... Tout va bien, OK?"

Il secoua de nouveau la tête, plus fort, refusant catégoriquement de croire en l'un de ses mots.  
C'était faux... Il le savait! L'homme qui l'avait enlevé était loin de se soucier de deux personnes! Il parviendrait très facilement à le retrouver, et à le ramener!  
Et il ne voulait pas retourner là-bas... Juste... Il ne voulait pas y retourner...

-"Il faut que tu nous fasses confiance. Tu es sous protection, il y a même un policier derrière la porte. Et je serai là, cette nuit, pour te surveiller aussi... Alors... Ca va aller, fais-nous confiance..."

Le plus jeune haussa un sourcil, dans le doute d'avoir mal compris quelque chose.  
Usagi... Allait rester la nuit?  
Et... Et son frère? Que pensait son frère? Comment avait-il pu accepter de laisser sa place à l'auteur, surtout après les récents événements...?  
Il ne comprenait vraiment plus rien à ce qu'il se passait...

Il lui jeta rapidement un regard, posant cette question silencieusement.  
Takahiro parut comprendre le message, mais ne fit que répondre, un petit sourire aux lèvres :

-"J'ai pensé que ce serait mieux si c'était Usagi qui te veillait les premières nuits... Ca ne te gêne pas?"

Son esprit se stoppa littéralement.  
Avait-il... Vraiment entendu ce qu'il avait cru entendre...? Son frère... Avait-il vraiment dit cette phrase?  
Il écarquilla les yeux, sous le choc, passant son regard de l'un à l'autre, incapable de croire ce qui venait d'être dit juste à l'instant.

"_Nii-chan... A accepté notre relation...?_" C'était exactement ce que cela voulait dire, en d'autres mots, simplement.

Sinon... Sinon l'ainé n'aurait pas laissé Usagi poser un pied une seule seconde dans la pièce, en tant que bon grand frère protecteur. Il connaissait assez son frère pour cela, et évidemment, il s'y était préparé, le peu de temps qu'il avait été éveillé, bien sûr.  
Il pencha la tête, dans l'incompréhension totale.  
N'étaient-ils pas sortis parler, avant qu'il s'évanouisse de nouveau...? Bien que le moment en lui-même ait été assez traumatisant, il s'en était souvenu!  
Alors comment...?  
S'était-il passé quelque chose d'important pendant son sommeil? Probablement... Oui, il y avait de fortes chances que quelque chose de ce genre soit arrivé.

Sentant le regard insistant de Takahiro sur lui (car il n'avait toujours pas répondu à sa question), il secoua la tête, avant de tourner les yeux vers Usagi, qui continuait de le fixer, toujours cette étrange expression inquiète sur le visage.  
Misaki avait déjà vu Usagi inquiet... C'était un fait tout à fait normal, pour leur... Couple.  
Mais cette expression... Ce visage qu'arborait l'écrivain...  
... Pourquoi...?  
Il ne l'avait jamais vu avant, et l'auteur semblait se retenir de lâcher ce qui, justement, le mettait dans cet état. Un peu comme un secret qu'on devait retenir à tout prix, et pourtant, qui nous brulait les lèvres.  
C'était sans aucun doute la même chose! Cela se lisait dans ses yeux, qui n'avaient plus la moindre étincelle d'espoir, ou même de bonheur de l'avoir en face de lui. Juste...  
Juste de la tristesse pure.  
Et rien d'autre.

"_Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, pendant que je dormais?_" cette question était sans aucun doute celle qui se répétait constamment dans son esprit, tandis qu'il tourna de nouveau la tête vers son frère.

Et il plissa les yeux.  
Cette même expression... Elle était aussi présente chez Takahiro.  
Moins visible, certes... Mais elle était là. Sans doute faisait-il un effort monstre pour ne pas inquiéter le plus jeune.  
Sauf que rien ne lui avait échappé. Le seul problème était qu'il ignorait tout ce qu'il s'était exactement passé durant son inconscience... Et c'était bien plus que frustrant!  
Rien qu'à cette pensée, il devina automatiquement que quelque chose n'allait pas chez lui : les visages qui se trouvaient en face de lui le prouvaient amplement!

Du regard, il balaya la salle, à la recherche de son tableau, dans le but de poser ces questions qui lui taraudaient l'esprit continuellement.  
Après tout... Pourquoi devait-il absolument rester dans l'ignorance? Avec son état d'esprit actuel, ce n'était surement pas une bonne idée... Du moins, il l'espérait...

Il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour repérer l'objet rectangulaire, posé à quelques pas de lui sur un fauteuil, dans un coin de la pièce.  
Avec une difficulté sans pareille, il leva, tremblant, son bras en direction de l'objet qui lui permettait de s'exprimer, et le pointa du doigt, bien qu'il doutait fortement de sa capacité à tenir correctement le stylo...  
Les deux hommes postés à ses côtés ouvrirent davantage leurs yeux, ne s'attendant surement pas au geste de l'étudiant, avant de se retourner, cherchant la raison de ce mouvement.  
Et bien entendu, ce ne fut pas long.  
Ils n'étaient surement pas stupides, et de plus, ils avaient certainement eut le temps pendant qu'il dormait de prévoir chacune de ses actions, ou de ses interrogations.

Alors lentement, au bout de quelques secondes d'attente durant lesquelles les deux restaient figés, se jetant de discrets regards, comme pour se demander s'il fallait ou non le laisser écrire, l'écrivain finit par se retourner vers lui, le visage fermé.

-"Misaki... Il faudrait peut-être que tu attendes, avant d'écrire... Essaie de te reposer avant, d'accord?"

Se reposer?  
Se reposer... Avec un psychopathe qui pouvait arriver à TOUT INSTANT?  
C'était une blague?! Combien de fois allait-on le prendre pour un imbécile? N'avait-il pas le droit de savoir?  
Il afficha un air consterné, espérant qu'ainsi, le message serait clair...

"_Je veux juste savoir! Qu'est-ce que j'ai, pour qu'ils fassent des têtes comme ça?!_"

Parce que oui, à partir de ce moment, c'était évident que quelque chose n'allait pas.  
Que s'était-il passé durant son sommeil...?

Soudainement, il sentit son cœur se stopper, pendant qu'il réfléchissait.  
Et si...?  
Et si... Pendant son sommeil...  
Un autre message était arrivé...?

"_Oh non, c'est pas vrai..._" Il refusait de le croire, et même de l'envisager!

Pourquoi? Que s'était-il passé...?  
Est-ce que Vladlen... Allait le chercher...  
Plus tôt que prévu?

Il secoua sa tête pour lui-même, au fur et à mesure qu'il prenait peu à peu conscience de sa situation actuelle : Il allait surement se faire kidnapper à nouveau... Et qui sait dans combien de temps, exactement?!

Pris d'une vivacité nouvelle, il posa un pied hors de son lit, essayant tant bien que mal de se soutenir avec l'aide des bords. Il avait déjà la tête qui tournait... Devait-il vraiment faire tout ça pour un stupide tableau en plastique?!  
Oui. Oui, si ça l'empêchait de se faire enlever de nouveau par ce malade psychopathe, alors OUI, il le ferait...  
Ne serait-ce que pour savoir s'il avait bien raison d'avoir peur à ce point...

Alerté par son intention, Takahiro s'approcha vivement de lui, l'attrapant de justesse avant qu'il ne tombe au sol, déjà à bout de force.

-"Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais?! Reste au lit! Tu n'as même pas la force de te lever, reste couché!"

Mais l'étudiant ne fit que s'accrocher à la chemise de son grand frère, non pas dans le but de se recoucher, non... Loin de là.  
Comme s'il allait abandonner pour si peu! Qu'était-ce, ça, comparé à ce qu'il avait pu subir avant? Rien. Non, ce n'était rien du tout...

A la place d'obéir à l'ainé, il le repoussa faiblement, et tenant à peine sur ses jambes tremblantes, il tenta en s'aidant des objets de parvenir au moins jusqu'au milieu de la pièce.  
Comprenant ce qu'il souhaitait faire, l'auteur se plaça juste devant lui, l'attrapa par les épaules, et leva son menton, pour le forcer à le regarder :

-"Misaki."

Le plus jeune se sentit faiblir de nouveau, rien qu'au son de la voix de l'écrivain parvenant à ses oreilles, tout pendant qu'un frisson parcourut le long de son corps.  
Heureusement pour lui, l'autre l'empêchait de tomber une nouvelle fois... Il ne tenait presque plus.  
Etait-ce à cause de ce qu'on lui avait injecté...? Probablement...

-"Tout. Va. Bien. D'accord?"

Misaki resta immobile, les yeux dans ceux d'Usagi, avant de rapidement les détourner.  
Comment pouvait-il dire ça...? Ce n'était pas lui qui avait si peur! Comment pouvait-il dire ça aussi simplement?!

-"Je ne sais pas ce qui t'a fait peur à ce point... Mais crois-moi, il ne s'est rien passé, d'accord? Takahiro et moi, on est là pour te protéger. Essaie de nous faire confiance... S'il-te-plait."  
Mais qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait répondre... ? Non, de toute manière, la question ne se posait même pas : il était aphone, alors répondre était impossible, bien évidemment.  
La seule chose qu'il pouvait faire était de détourner la tête, incapable de s'exprimer.  
Oh pourquoi ? Pourquoi il a fallu que ce soit lui... ?  
-"Allez... Vas te recoucher. On va appeler le médecin, OK ?"

Le brun resta un moment sans bouger, toujours observé par les deux autres, dont l'expression ne s'était pas arrangée. Au contraire, même ! Elles avaient empirées, et étaient à présent parfaitement visibles, et même pour une personne dont la vue laissait fortement à désirer...  
"_Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils s'est passé ?! Pourquoi on ne veut rien me dire ?!_"

A croire qu'il était le seul à ne rien savoir !  
Quoique...  
Quoique c'était peut-être bien le cas, en vue des récents événements...  
Lentement, il se releva, aidé par Usagi, et se dirigea de la même vitesse vers son lit, sentant par la même occasion le regard soulagé de son frère posé sur lui.

**Akihiko Usami****  
**  
-"Donc... Est-ce que vous vous sentez mieux ?"

Le médecin s'était approché de Misaki, un sourire compatissant aux lèvres.  
Et c'était bien le seul de toute la pièce... Chacun arborait une mine terriblement sombre. En ce qui concernait Usagi, c'était par inquiétude : le brun n'avait que 20% de réussite pour son traitement... Comment devait-il le prendre, hein ? Alors que les chances pour que Misaki se fasse interner était grandes... BIEN TROP GRANDES. Non, il ne fallait pas y penser. Surtout que la réaction de l'étudiant, un peu plus tôt, le lui avait rappelé, comme une claque, d'ailleurs.  
Quant à ce dernier... Rien n'expliquait ce qui l'avait effrayé d'un coup : son visage était passé, sans raison apparente, d'un visage calme à celui d'une personne extrêmement terrifiée.  
Sans doute avait-il pensé à quelque chose de... Vraiment perturbant. Ou alors il s'était peut-être rappelé de quelque chose... ? Bien qu'il ne souhaitait pas le moins du monde le presser, ou quoi que ce soit d'autre, mais...  
Au fond de lui-même, l'écrivain attendait avec impatience le moment où Misaki serait capable de confier ce qu'il avait pu voir, à quoi ressemblait son ravisseur... N'importe quelle information capable de le localiser ! Car bien sûr, depuis le fameux message laissé par l'agresseur, son envie d'étriper ce dernier était loin de s'être envolée, au contraire, même ! Ce malade s'amusait juste à tourmenter SON Misaki pour s'amuser... C'était déjà une raison suffisante !  
Mais pour le moment, rien n'était possible, et comme l'avait dit ledit docteur, avant le réveil de l'étudiant, il faudrait probablement attendre la fin de la thérapie de ce dernier.  
Si du moins... Il y avait déjà une fin à cette fameuse thérapie...

Le plus jeune hocha la tête, répondant ainsi à la demande du médecin, tandis que celui-ci s'occupa de faire les tests habituels, c'est-à-dire prise de température, de tension, et autres choses du même type. Ceci fait, il sortit quelques minutes de la pièce, puis revint, un fauteuil roulant avec lui. Il se tourna une nouvelle fois vers le plus jeune, qui fixait l'objet avec curiosité.  
Bien que pour l'écrivain, la raison était évidente : le brun ne possédait décidemment plus aucune force.  
Il suffisait simplement de lui jeter un regard pour le voir! Des cernes impressionnantes avaient pris place sous ses yeux, malgré le fait qu'il ait dormi de nombreuses heures depuis son arrivée. Quant à la pâleur de son visage... Il était inutile d'en parler, c'était impossible à croire sans l'avoir vu, et cela ne faisait que rajouter quelque chose à l'aspect "malade" qui se dégageait de lui.  
Alors il était normal que l'écrivain ait du mal à imaginer son amant marcher sans s'écrouler comme auparavant...

Il revint néanmoins à la réalité, le vieux médecin ayant recommencé à parler, toujours adressé à Misaki :

-"J'aimerais commencer une séance pré-thérapeutique, si cela ne vous dérange pas... Cela m'aiderait à prévoir les prochaines séances, et ce ne sera pas long. Etant donné que mon bureau se trouve à l'étage du dessous, et que vous n'êtes pas assez fort pour tenir debout jusque là, je vous y conduirai en fauteuil. Est-ce que ça ira, ou est-ce que vous préféreriez rester encore un peu pour vous reposer?"

A son plus grand soulagement, il ne fallut que peu de secondes avant que le brun se décide, et acquiesce d'un petit mouvement de tête.  
Au moins... Au moins, il acceptait la thérapie...  
C'était... Déjà une bonne nouvelle.  
A ses côtés, Takahiro eut la même réaction. Lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent, ils comprirent immédiatement qu'ils avaient pensé à la même chose : les chances de réussite du traitement.  
Et par là, suivait bien évidemment les chances de Misaki de se faire interner dans un hôpital psychiatrique... Il refusait simplement d'y penser.  
Il suffisait juste d'attendre, et de savoir comment allait se passer la première séance...  
Sur cette dernière pensée, il reporta son attention à son amant, qui grâce à l'aide du médecin, avait pris place dans la chaise. Le spécialiste l'interrogea du regard, demandant ainsi si tout allait bien, et s'ils pouvaient donc quitter la pièce. L'autre, bien entendu, ne fit qu'hocher la tête.  
Que pouvait-il faire d'autre, de toute manière?  
Ainsi, il suivit des yeux, tout comme Takahiro, Misaki quitter la pièce, suivi de près par le médecin qui s'occupait de diriger le fauteuil. Ce dernier, après avoir passé le pas de la porte, se retourna, et leur assura, d'un ton qui se voulait rassurant et compatissant :

-"Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vous le ramènerai dans moins d'une heure. Vous avez le temps de passer à la cafétéria, si vous voulez."

L'auteur fit un "oui" de la tête, rapidement imité par Takahiro.  
Non, les mots n'étaient pas nécessaires. Les gestes étaient amplement suffisants... Surtout pour ce cas-ci.  
Le docteur répondit d'un sourire, tandis qu'il se retourna pour pousser l'étudiant, qui lui, avait toujours ses yeux posés sur les deux hommes, sans aucun doute anxieux de les quitter à nouveau (il fallait avouer qu'il était rarement resté seul très longtemps).  
Le plus vieux lui sourit, ne serait-ce que dans le but de le rassurer.  
Bien que ce fût tout le contraire de ce qu'il ressentait à ce moment précis : il ne serait tranquille qu'après la première séance de ce dernier.  
Il suffisait d'attendre... Juste d'attendre. A cette pensée, il posa les yeux sur sa montre, et réprima un horrible bâillement alors que celle-ci affichait 10 heures du matin.  
Pour la première fois depuis des mois, il attendait de pouvoir ENFIN se coucher... Il n'espérait plus que le soir se hâte d'arriver, pour pouvoir dormir de nouveau avec son Misaki (même si c'était dans des lits séparés...).  
Non, qui pourrait lui enlever ce bonheur...? Qui oserait...?

**Misaki Takahashi**

-"Bien... Alors pour aujourd'hui, je ne ferai que poser des questions, d'accord?"

Misaki hocha silencieusement la tête, une boule d'angoisse bien présente au milieu de son estomac. Il ne se sentait pas réellement à l'aise, que ce soit par le fait de se retrouver seul avec un inconnu, ou le simple fait que ce bureau dégageait une atmosphère particulièrement dérangeante... Bien qu'il n'en sache pas la raison.  
Etait-ce parce qu'il était un patient...? Et qu'il était là pour qu'on l'aide?  
Qui sait... Mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de se sentir nerveux dans cette pièce.

"_J'espère que ça ira..._" pensa-t-il, angoissé.

De plus qu'il se doutait assez en quoi consisteraient les séances, à son plus grand malheur : surpasser son traumatisme. N'était-ce pas le principe de toute aide, de toute thérapie...?  
Oui, bien sûr. Bien sûr que ça l'était.  
Mais que penser, lorsqu'on savait qu'il était parfaitement normal que cette dernière ramène des souvenirs douloureux?

"_Je ne veux pas me rappeler..._"

Il n'avait rien oublié de son séjour. Cependant, il ne souhaitait pas non plus revivre ce cauchemar qu'il avait subi depuis maintenant près de six mois.  
Dans l'appréhension, il serra les poings, avec cette question, qui ne cessait de se répercuter dans les parois de son esprit : "Est-ce qu'au moins, je suis prêt...? "  
Oui, devait-il vraiment essayer quelque chose, s'il n'était pas prêt à faire quoi que ce soit?

L'autre, en face de lui, s'empressa de sortir un tas de papiers, qu'il posa assez vite sur le bureau. Cela fait, celui-ci lui sourit, avant de recommencer, un ton plus sympathique :

-"Est-ce que vous êtes prêt? Ou est-ce que vous voulez attendre un peu...? Rien ne nous oblige à commencer tout de suite, si vous ne vous sentez pas encore prêt à répondre."

L'étudiant resta interdit.  
Est-ce que ça se voyait à ce point...? Est-ce que son angoisse se voyait à ce point?  
Devant l'attente du médecin, il ne fit que secouer la tête : pourquoi attendre...? Il allait forcément y passer, alors autant le faire vite pour que cela soit terminé...  
Le spécialiste parut content de sa réponse, et s'empara d'une feuille, et d'un stylo, avant de continuer, toujours sur ce même ton bienveillant :

-"D'accord. Vous n'aurez qu'à hocher la tête, ou la secouer pour me répondre. OK? "

Le brun répondit affirmativement, néanmoins stressé par ce qu'il risquait de sortir de la bouche de l'autre.  
Quels genres de questions allaient être posés...?

* * *

**Ahahaha, ce suspens... Et cette intrigue qui dure 3 ans à venir...**  
**Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça, voyons... Ca part réellement en sucette à partir du chapitre 10, vous n'aurez plus à vous inquiéter pour ça, mwahaha... Enfin bon, plus sérieusement, j'espère que malgré cette lenteur, ça vous plait, et que... Ben vous continuerez à me lire ^^" **

**Merci beaucoup, encore! =)**


	9. Chapitre 9

**Plus qu'un chapitre à lire, avant l'action, ENFIIIIN! XD**  
**Sérieusement, c'est aussi un soulagement pour moi, vraiment xD**

**J'espère quec chapitre vous plaira, même si l'action met du temps à venir, et... Bah... Bonne lecture, comme toujours! xD**

* * *

**Misaki Takahashi**

Il ne se sentait pas à son aise, dans ce bureau… Non, pas du tout, même…  
A peine s'était-il installé dans le fauteuil en face du bureau au centre de la pièce, qu'il avait su que cette séance serait loin d'être paisible.  
Car Misaki ne pouvait pas nier : Il savait à peu près à quoi s'attendre. Ce n'était pas la peine de se voiler la face, et surtout avec ce qui s'était passé avant…  
Le fameux message… Le message de son ravisseur. .. Qui indiquait clairement que Vladlen était toujours à sa poursuite, et de plus, il ne savait pas quand l'autre déciderait d'aller le chercher…  
Et pour être plus clair, il aurait préféré ne rien savoir du tout! Ne serait-ce que pour rester heureux de lui avoir échappé, et ne pas ressentir cette peur constante qui lui dévorait les entrailles depuis son réveil! Non, il aurait préféré ne rien savoir du tout, même si, de toute façon, ça pouvait lui sauver la vie…

"_Mais qui l'arrêtera…?_" Tout en se tortillant de gêne dans son siège, pendant que le docteur prenait place juste devant lui, assis à son bureau, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se poser des questions à propos de tout ça.

Ce fou? L'arrêter? Etait-ce au moins possible…?  
Déjà qu'il avait totalement oublié comment il s'était retrouvé dans cette situation, comment pourrait-il, lui, prévoir les mouvements de ce malade psychopathe…?!  
Il ne se souvenait même pas d'où Vladlen l'avait agressé, ou de comment l'enlèvement s'était passé… Il ne se souvenait d'aucun de ces événements, pourtant si cruciaux à l'enquête… Que ce soit pour son propre bien, ou pour celui de ceux qui étaient restés là-bas : il avait vu tellement d'horreurs… Il ne voulait pas que cela recommence!  
Tellement d'horreurs que c'en était à se demander si au moins elles étaient possibles… Ce fou avait fait des choses terriblement effrayantes, au point que l'étudiant s'était même demandé s'il rêvait… Impossible de le croire sans l'avoir vu, a-t-il conclut mentalement.

-"Bien… Est-ce que vous êtes prêt à commencer?"

La voix du vieux médecin dans la pièce le fit sursauter, et de surprise, il leva la tête vers lui, un air hébété peint sur le visage.  
Comment avait-il pu oublier sa présence à ce point?! Il était en thérapie, avec un docteur dans la pièce! Il avait sans doute dû se perdre dans ses pensées… Pensées peu rassurantes, d'ailleurs.

Revenant peu à peu à la situation actuelle, il hocha rapidement la tête, curieux de savoir si ce à quoi il s'attendait était bel et bien ce qui allait se passer.  
Parce qu'autant être franc dès le départ : il se doutait assez bien de ce en quoi consistait la thérapie… Le but de ce genre de médecine était bien de "passer au dessus" ce qui avait traumatisé la personne, non…?  
Et cela passait forcément par le fait de se rappeler… Et il était loin d'être prêt pour quelque chose comme ça!  
Comment pouvait-il être prêt avec si peu de temps pour assimiler tout ce qui était arrivé?! Non… Non, il était très loin d'être prêt à se souvenir de quoi que ce soit.

L'homme en face de lui esquissa un sourire compatissant à la réponse du plus jeune, qui avait donc accepté de commencer.

Plus vite cela serait fini, plus vite il pourrait reparler à nouveau, et peut-être sortir des infos intéressantes sur son kidnappeur, cela dit… Il fallait bien se lancer à un moment donné, non…?

L'autre continua, sur un ton plus doux, plus bienveillant :

-"Bon… Pendant cette heure, je vais vous poser des questions. Vous n'aurez qu'à hocher ou secouer la tête… Est-ce que ça ira?" Une note d'inquiétude avait pointé sur la fin, et ce n'était pas difficile de comprendre pourquoi.

C'était la première fois que l'étudiant "parlerait" de son traumatisme, et de plus à un étranger.  
Il était normal d'être inquiet, non?  
Lui-même n'était pas sûr de sa réaction face aux prochaines questions… Qui sait l'effet qu'elles auraient sur lui, s'il se mettait soudainement à paniquer, comme il l'avait si souvent fait, ces 6 derniers mois…?  
Non… Non, il ne le supporterait pas de nouveau…  
C'était justement ce qu'il cherchait à éviter par-dessus tout!

Mais ce n'était pas la peine de se mentir : il y serait bien obligé, pour passer par-dessus cette énorme blessure psychologique… Celles physiques n'étaient rien à côtés de celles-ci.

Il fit un signe affirmatif de la tête, attendant avec une légère appréhension ce qui allait suivre.  
…. Même si la crainte lui dévorait le ventre depuis le message de Vladlen : qu'est-ce que ça apporterait de plus face à ce qu'il ressentait déjà…?  
Il déglutit, tout pendant que l'autre ouvrait déjà la bouche pour recommencer à parler.  
Pourquoi ressentait-il cet horrible pressentiment…?!

-"Tout d'abord, avant de demander quoi que ce soit, je tiens à préciser que si vous ne souhaitez pas répondre, rien ne vous y oblige : nous irons à votre vitesse. Si vous sentez que c'est encore trop tôt, faites moi un signe, et je comprendrai. D'accord?"

De nouveau, le brun hocha la tête, les yeux toujours fuyants, faisant de son mieux pour ne pas regarder son interlocuteur.  
Etait-il stressé à ce point…?! Ca en devenait sérieusement pathétique…  
Bien que cette tension qu'il ressentait dans la pièce était extrêmement dérangeante : combien de fois depuis son "sauvetage" s'était-il retrouvé seul à seul avec un étranger…?  
Aucune fois. Ce qui expliquait grandement son malaise… Il fallait s'y réhabituer!  
Si du moins…  
Si du moins, il en avait le temps, avant que son ravisseur ne-

-"Alors commençons… Est-ce que… Vous vous souvenez de votre «disparition» …? "

L'étudiant releva soudainement les yeux vers le psychiatre, plongeant des yeux hébétés dans les siens.  
S'il s'attendait à une telle question, et posée si directement!

"_He… Hein?!_"

Que pouvait-il répondre à quelque chose d'aussi cru?! Il s'attendait bel et bien à cette question, et c'était normal… Mais… Dès le début…?!  
Il en resta figé, encore incapable de croire ce qu'il venait de lui être demandé.  
Après tout… Ce genre de chose, c'était peut-être la base de sa guérison, alors... Oui, peut-être…

Il pencha alors légèrement la tête dans la réflexion.  
Il ne se souvenait… De rien. Strictement rien.  
La seule chose dont il se rappelait… C'était d'avoir quitté l'appartement d'Usagi pour aller faire des courses. Et c'était tout, rien de plus concret.  
Bien sûr, rien de tout cela risquait d'aider la police, n'est-ce pas…? Ce n'était que des petits détails sans importance… Le reste, il était bien caché au fond de sa mémoire et refusait de sortir, pour son plus grand malheur.  
Pourquoi était-ce aussi flou…?! C'était exactement comme son évasion : ses souvenirs étaient d'un blanc complet, si bien qu'il ne parvenait à distinguer que des petites couches de couleurs parmi des taches sombres, et que seul son réveil dans cette fameuse ruelle était un souvenir réellement distinct… Mais rien qui pouvait aider la police.  
Comment, et par quel miracle avait-il réussi à sortir de cet enfer?! C'était bien la question!  
Il avait pourtant déjà essayé, une première fois… Et il avait très bien compris à quel point cela était impossible…  
Alors comment…?!

Lentement, il secoua finalement la tête, parfaitement conscient qu'il ne parvenait nullement à déchiffrer ses souvenirs abstraits perdus dans son esprit.  
Que s'était-il passé…?

Le docteur resta un moment sans bouger, fixant sa pile de feuille posée sur son bureau, réfléchissant sans doute à ce qu'il pourrait bien poser comme question ensuite.  
C'était son travail, après tout…

Le plus jeune, lui, attendait avec une hâte effrayée la prochaine demande à venir.  
Et ça, c'était encore une fois normal. Mais…  
Mais… Il craignait… _CETTE_ question. _CETTE _question, sur _CET_ événement, qui l'avait à tout jamais brisé…  
Il était évident qu'elle serait posée! Et lui? Que pourrait-il y répondre…?!  
Il ne voulait pas en parler, et encore moins s'en rappeler. Le pire… Etait que c'était encore plus poussé que toutes ses précédentes espérances sur sa mémoire… Car il souhaitait pouvoir juste mourir ce jour là!  
Ce jour… Ce jour où il fut obligé de-

-"Et quant à votre… «Evasion?» "

Encore plus simple! Rien. Un tableau abstrait, voilà ce qu'était la mémoire de Misaki concernant ces deux événements. Il ne se rappelait de rien du tout.  
Autant, ses autres traumatismes, il aurait souhaité les oublier… Autant ces deux là, il aurait aimé s'en souvenir, même s'il savait qu'il en souffrirait, ne serait-ce que pour les donner à la police!  
Peut-être y avaient-ils quelques indices cruciaux pour les enquêteurs…?

"_Je n'arrive pas à savoir ce que je dois penser…_" Tout comme son esprit, sa conscience était floue, et réfléchir correctement devenait de plus en plus difficile, notamment par cette peur extrêmement grande qui lui dévorait les tripes de secondes en secondes…

Son visage prenant une expression bien plus pessimiste, la seule chose qu'il put faire, était de secouer la tête une nouvelle fois.  
Que pouvait-il y faire de toute façon…?  
S'il ne se souvenait de rien… C'était probablement parce que son cerveau avait surement décidé de lui cacher des souvenirs trop sensibles… C'était un cas qui avait souvent été évoqué dans des documentaires. Pourquoi ne l'aurait-il pas, lui?  
Cela pouvait également avoir un lien avec sa perte de voix… Qu'il espérait retrouver le plus vite possible!  
Si seulement il en avait la chance…

-"Vous ne vous rappelez de rien? Même de minimes détails?"

En guise de réponse, l'étudiant se contenta de faire un geste négatif, signifiant qu'il avait déjà répondu à la question, et qu'il n'y avait rien à redire là-dessus.

"_Si seulement je pouvais être utile pour la police…_" Mais à ce rythme, ce serait loin d'être le cas.

Il baissa les yeux, sentant un profond sentiment de culpabilité l'envahir.  
Mais… Il ne pouvait rien faire à part attendre. Alors… Il allait le faire, jusqu'à pouvoir être capable d'aider le maximum de gens.

Sur le même rythme, de nombreuses questions, moins précises que les précédentes, s'enchaînèrent. Et cela le rassura plus qu'assez : il voulait éviter _LA_ question qu'il craignait depuis le début de la séance…  
Car lui, il savait : c'était normal, il avait toujours été conscient pendant… Tout ça…  
Mais le dire, l'entendre et en discuter, c'était malheureusement tout autre chose.  
…. Et Usagi…?  
Comment l'autre réagirait en apprenant… Ce qu'il s'était passé?

Il frissonna à cette idée, et préféra chasser cette pensée de son esprit, croyant toujours dans l'infime espoir que la fameuse question ne serait pas posée.  
Il avait déjà eu sa dose de demandes pour le moins très crues, non…?

Alors… Il espérait juste… Ne pas l'entendre.  
Ne pas entendre cette question… Cette question, sur ce qu'il avait été obligé de-

-"Est-ce que ça va…?"

Il revint aussitôt sur Terre, à l'entente de cette voix si soudaine : il avait encore oublié la présence du docteur, et cela à cause de ses pensées!  
Il fallait vraiment qu'il essaie de rester concentré! Ca en deviendrait stupide, sinon… Comme s'il n'avait pas assez de problèmes comme ça…

Analysant ainsi ce qu'il lui avait été demandé, le brun finit néanmoins par hocher la tête, dans le but de ne pas inquiéter le spécialiste plus qu'il ne l'était déjà.  
Il ne pouvait pas nier le fait que sa seule envie était de retourner dans sa chambre, pour en finir avec ce malaise continu, depuis son entrée ici…

Parce qu'il savait : Il savait qu'on lui demanderait.

-"D'accord… Je pense que ça suffira aujourd'hui. Je vais vous ramener dans votre chambre, et nous reprendrons ça plus tard. Demain, ça vous irait? Ou vous préféreriez vous reposer encore un peu?"

Il répondit machinalement d'un geste affirmatif.  
Rien à faire : Il ne pourrait pas prévoir comment il réagirait à _cette_ question qui lui tordait le ventre de peur, et ce depuis son arrivée ici. C'était probablement la plus grande cause de son malaise : Il ne voulait tout simplement ni l'entendre, ni y répondre.

Que pouvait-il répondre, de toute façon…?  
Que pouvait-il répondre à quelque chose comme : "_Avez-vous été victime de traitements sexuels non consentants?_" …?

Il serra les poings.  
Il avait pourtant tout fait pour l'oublier… Mais c'était raté d'avance!  
Simplement COMMENT? COMMENT pourrait-il effacer tous ces instants de sa mémoire?!  
On lui avait juste volé son reste d'humanité pendant toute sa détention… Et il ne voulait pas qu'Usagi le découvre. Même s'il avait toujours pensé que l'écrivain en faisait trop sur ses crises de jalousie, et tout ce qui allait avec… Il ne pouvait décidemment pas s'empêcher de vouloir le lui cacher.  
Même si… Même si ça paraissait plutôt évident, et que l'écrivain était probablement déjà au courant…

Non… Ne plus y penser.  
C'était fini… Alors juste… Ne plus y penser…

**Akihiko Usami**

Cela faisait un moment que Misaki était revenu dans la chambre, toujours aussi silencieux. Cependant, cela ne surprit en rien l'auteur, qui se doutait bien qu'une petite heure à passer avec un psychologue n'allait pas résoudre tous ces problèmes en un clin d'œil.  
Takahiro avait, lui, fini par rentrer chez lui, pour s'occuper de Manami et Mahiro : bien qu'il ait retrouvé son frère, il avait aussi d'autres personnes qui avaient besoin de lui…  
Et lui…?  
Ce n'était pas compliqué : rien ne l'attendait chez lui. Alors pourquoi rentrer…?  
Depuis la disparition de son amant, l'auteur s'était éloigné de tout le monde, et malgré les efforts de chacun, il refusait toujours de sortir de chez lui, sauf si bien sûr, cela avait un quelque lien avec les recherches de Misaki… Effectivement, oui, dans ce cas, il était pratiquement prêt à remuer ciel et terre pour avoir une chance de retrouver l'étudiant!  
Sans compter ses innombrables insomnies, qui l'assaillaient chaque nuit… Et même s'il parvenait à fermer l'œil, l'image du brun, plein de sang, s'imprimait sur l'intérieur de ses paupières.  
Comment était-il censé dormir, avec ça…?  
Heureusement… Heureusement, tout était enfin fini… Et le soir était maintenant tombé, ce qui leur permettrait enfin de se reposer correctement…  
Il allait pouvoir dormir… Avec Misaki.  
Depuis combien de temps avait-il arrêté de l'espérer…?  
Cela faisait si longtemps…

Puis un bruit attira son attention, de même pour Misaki, et les deux tournèrent rapidement leur tête en direction de la porte, surpris. On avait frappé.  
Suivant le hochement de tête du plus jeune, Usagi autorisa d'une voix forte ladite personne à entrer dans la pièce.

Le médecin qui avait ramené l'étudiant un peu plus tôt.  
Que voulait-il…?

"_Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore…?_" Ce dernier n'était pas censé revenir aujourd'hui. Le fait de le voir en face d'eux n'était donc pas réellement rassurant, si l'on prenait cet élément en compte…

-"Excusez-moi de vous déranger encore une fois, mais… J'ai eu une idée intéressante, et j'aimerais que vous y réfléchissiez sérieusement. C'est vraiment important, et je vous encourage d'avance à accepter."

Le plus vieux haussa un sourcil dans le doute, tandis que l'étudiant dévisagea l'homme avec curiosité, se demandant sans doute, tout comme l'écrivain, ce dont il pouvait bien s'agir.  
Mais étrangement, peu importe ce que cela pouvait être, il ne pouvait pas nier le mauvais pressentiment grandissant qui commençait à s'installer en lui, au fur et à mesure que les secondes s'écoulaient…  
Mais l'autre continua sur sa lancée, l'empêchant de penser davantage :

-"Vous m'avez dit ne vous vous souvenir de rien, à part votre captivité…"

En confirmation, Misaki hocha la tête, visiblement intrigué, et terriblement inquiet pour la suite.

-"J'ai pensé à un moyen qui pourrait vous ramener la mémoire, et-

-Attendez!"

L'auteur s'était levé de sa chaise, les yeux fixés dans ceux du docteur devant lui.  
Misaki pouvait retrouver la mémoire…?  
Mais n'était-ce pas un peu trop rapide? On venait juste de le retrouver! Comme s'il était en état de se rappeler quoi que ce soit!

-"C'est peut-être un peu trop tôt pour tenter quelque chose, non?"

Ce à quoi son interlocuteur répondit calmement :

-"Je n'ai pas dis "_tout de suite_"… Et je n'ai pas mentionné la technique qui pourra être utilisée. Je vous assure que n'est pas le seul dans son cas, et que ce que je vous propose a marché pour la grande majorité des personnes."

Usagi resta silencieux à cette phrase, et se tourna vers Misaki, dont la curiosité n'avait cessé de monter. Celui-ci avait eu le temps d'attraper son tableau, et écrivit d'un geste peu assuré : "_Pouvez-vous vous expliquer, s'il vous plait?_"  
Le plus vieux ne s'étonna pas de cette réaction : il devait vouloir se rappeler… Même si c'était douloureux, il voulait surement retrouver la mémoire…  
Bien que dans son cas, il ne voyait pas les choses sous cet angle… Du moment que Misaki allait bien, et qu'il se remettait du mieux qu'il pouvait, c'était le principal.

-"Il y a une méthode qui permet à des médecins d'aider le patient à explorer le subconscient, là où tous les souvenirs sont répertoriés. Avec ça, les souvenirs devraient vous revenir peu à peu, au fil des séances…"

L'autre fit une légère pause, alternant les regards allant de Misaki à Usagi, avant de reprendre, plus sûr de lui :

-"L'hypnose."

Les deux hommes semblèrent se figer à ce mot.  
Etait-ce… Etait-ce une blague…?

**Misaki Takahashi**

-"L'hypnose."

Il se figea à l'entente de ce mot, croyant difficilement ce qu'il avait entendu. Hypnose? Hypnose…?  
Cet homme… Voulait l'hypnotiser…?  
Dans la surprise, il écarquilla les yeux, ce qui n'échappa pas aux yeux de ce dernier.

-"Avant que vous ne refusiez, laissez-moi vous dire que c'est surement le seul moyen qui permettrait à Takahashi de reprendre le plus rapidement une vie normale…

-Vous essayez de nous dire… Que vous pensez que Misaki devrait se laisser hypnotiser…?"

La réticence présente dans la voix d'Usagi semblait être à son sommet… Lui-même, d'ailleurs, doutait de cette manière de procéder, surtout s'il allait devoir retrouver la mémoire de cette façon…  
N'était-ce pas dangereux pour lui de le faire si vite? Bien que ce docteur avait précisé que rien ne pressait… C'était sans aucun doute tôt pour qu'il fasse quoi que ce soit!  
Il tourna doucement la tête vers son amant, dont les yeux montraient l'appréhension la plus totale. Il n'en fut toutefois pas étonné, car il était dans le même état d'esprit.

Flou. Rien ne pouvait être plus flou…  
Que ce soit sa mémoire, ou la situation actuelle… Tout devenait trop compliqué.  
Il voulait juste rentrer chez lui, et recommencer une vie normale… Même si…  
Même si cela n'arriverait probablement jamais, et l'appel de son ravisseur en était la preuve pure et simple!  
Il ne pouvait même pas participer à la conversation, alors que c'était de lui qu'on parlait!

-"Je sais que ça peut paraître surprenant, mais… Essayez. S'il vous plait, et si jamais ça ne marche pas, on stoppera cette méthode! Je vous demande juste d'essayer une séance! Qui sait, peut-être que-

-Mais c'est beaucoup trop tôt!"

Le brun serra les dents.  
Il ne pouvait pas nier le fait qu'il détestait la scène qui se passait devant lui : d'un côté on insistait pour qu'il fasse cette fameuse séance d'hypnose, et de l'autre, on l'en empêchait! N'était-ce pas à lui de décider?

Oui mais… Encore faudrait-il qu'il en connaisse lui-même la réponse!  
Il accepterait volontiers cette séance d'hypnose, si elle permettait non seulement de lui faire revivre une vie normale, et si elle permettait de parvenir à arrêter ce psychopathe et libérer ses collègues d'infortune, mais… Il allait bien falloir s'attendre à de brusques et douloureux flashback, n'est-ce pas? Bien sûr que oui, et il le savait plus que bien.  
Les rêves qu'il avait faits précédemment n'avaient sans doute rien à voir à ce qu'il pourrait "endurer" durant cette séance… Il le savait mais…

"_Et si c'était le seul moyen…?_"

Et pendant toutes ses réflexions, le dialogue continuait inlassablement comme il avait commencé :

-"Ecoutez, je suis médecin, non?! Si je vous dis que l'hypnose est sans danger, alors vous devriez me faire confiance, non?! J'ai tout de même plus de pratique que vous dans ce domaine! Et si je vous dis que l'entretien que j'ai eu avec Takahashi m'a convaincu?! Il ne s'agit pas que de votre inquiétude! Nous parlons du futur de Takahashi-

-Son futur?! Mais je ne fais qu'y penser!"

Misaki laissa son regard passer de l'un à l'autre, incapable de trouver un moyen d'intervenir.  
Que devait-il faire…? Accepter et prendre un risque, ou tout simplement refuser?  
Peut-être la deuxième option était la plus sûre et la plus simple, mais…

Et la voix de son amant continuait, plus forte que celle du médecin en face de lui, à se propager à travers la pièce, faisant un puissant écho dans toute la salle en se répercutant contre les murs.  
Mais que devait-il faire, que devait-il accepter?!  
Il ne savait même plus!

-"Il ne peut même plus parler! Est-ce que vous pensez que c'est utile de continuer à l'enfoncer comme ça?! Vous comprenez ça, ou-?"

L'autre s'était littéralement stoppé lorsqu'une faible main avait attrapé sa manche, tirant doucement sur cette dernière, tandis que l'écrivain tournait lentement la tête vers l'étudiant.  
Misaki s'était interposé entre eux, le visage baissé.

Il allait certainement le regretter.  
Oh oui… Oh oui, comme il allait regretter cette décision…  
Mais que pouvait-il faire d'autre, au juste, à part rester lâchement allongé dans son lit, attendant que d'autres souffrent à sa place, et qu'un certain malade vienne le chercher?  
Rien. Mis à part cette séance d'hypnose. Séance qui pourrait peut-être bien le sauver, lui, et tous ces jeunes actuellement dans la même situation que lui.

-"Misaki…?"

"_Je fais surement la plus mauvaise décision de ma vie…_"

Mais il n'avait pas le choix, finalement.  
Il ne suffisait pas de faire une simple thérapie, pour s'en sortir… Non, le but même de sa guérison était "d'accepter " ce qui lui était arrivé, pour passer au dessus, et continuer de vivre.  
Alors il n'avait pas le choix.

Silencieusement, toujours dû à sa voix, il attrapa le tableau posé sur sa table de chevet, et commença lentement à tracer des lettres, tout en jetant d'inquiets regards à son amant.  
Par peur de sa réaction, sans doute…?  
Bien sûr. C'était évident, puisque l'autre avait clairement montré son désaccord.  
Oui mais… Oui mais lui? Il ne l'avait pas fait.  
Et ça, malheureusement, c'était tout simplement la seule option pour lui permettre d'être véritablement sauvé, tout comme ses "compagnons de cellules"…

Ainsi, il retourna assez rapidement l'objet qu'il tenait dans ses mains, causant la surprise générale pour les deux autres hommes présents dans la pièce.  
Parce qu'en petites lettres, peu précises mais bel et bien lisibles, il était écrit :

"_**J'accepte.**_"

* * *

**Cette tension, mon Dieu... XD Ahlala, c'est tellement bien à écrire...**  
**Enfin bon, j'espère que ça vous a plu, et que vous penserez à me dire ce que vous pensez de cette fanfiction! ^^**

**Merci de m'avoir lu, et aussi... Merci, si vous commentez! =)**


	10. Chapitre 10

**Eheheeee~! Nouveau chapitre! =D**  
**Celui-là pourrait choquer, alors attention, âme sensible s'abstenir! **  
**Merci beaucoup de me lire, et j'espère que ça vous plaira! 83**  
**Bonne lecture! =)**

* * *

**Misaki Takahashi**

-"Bien… Vous me direz quand vous serez prêt, et nous commencerons. D'accord?"

Misaki opina doucement de la tête, et jeta un coup d'œil circulaire dans la pièce. La même pièce que lors de sa pré-thérapie. Et maintenant…  
Et maintenant, l'hypnose.

L'écrivain et lui avaient été pour le moins assez troublés lors de l'annonce de cette méthode, mais finalement, pour lui, pour sa sécurité, et pour la police, il avait rapidement fini par accepter.  
Il savait qu'il risquait de le regretter, s'il refusait.  
Que ferait-il, si ce psychopathe décidait de revenir alors qu'il n'avait fourni encore aucune information permettant de le sauver sur le moment, ou plus tard…? Non, le mieux était d'utiliser cette manière de procéder, et de voir la suite.  
Bien qu'Usagi était tout sauf d'accord pour cette nouvelle médecine : Il la jugeait bien trop précoce, et dangereuse pour l'état de Misaki… Sans pour autant avoir tort : lui-même ne connaissait pas l'étendue que pourrait avoir cette technique sur son état d'esprit actuel… L'étudiant ne pouvait pas nier la fragilité qu'il avait accumulée tout au long des six derniers mois. C'était presque évident, et se mentir était devenu inutile, au fil du temps...

Ainsi, l'auteur lui avait donc promis de ne plus protester, mais seulement si le brun attendait au moins une semaine avant de tester cette nouvelle thérapie. Ce que ce dernier fit avec énormément de mauvaise volonté : personne ne semblait se soucier qu'un malade pouvait débarquer, et le ramener A TOUT INSTANT!  
Non, personne.  
Alors le voilà.  
Une semaine plus tard, de nouveau dans cette salle, avec le même docteur que précédemment.  
C'en était… Réellement répétitif.

"_Sérieusement, quand est-ce que ce sera enfin fini?!_"

Probablement… Quand il serait enfin en sécurité.  
Que ce soit physiquement ou mentalement. Ce n'était pas difficile de le comprendre.

La voix du plus vieux le ramena soudainement à la réalité, le faisant rapidement tourner la tête vers ce dernier, qui semblait noter toutes sortes de choses sur son ordinateur :

-"Tout d'abord, nous allons nous fixer un objectif, d'accord?"

Le jeune acquiesça en silence, néanmoins intrigué par les précédents dires dudit médecin.  
Il avait déjà entendu suffisamment d'étrangetés ce jour-ci… Qu'allait être cet objectif, au final…?

-"Si vous avez perdu votre voix, c'est probablement à cause d'un événement spécifique… Nous allons donc tenter de nous rapprocher peu à peu de ce souvenir, et tenter de l'accepter. Si vous réussissez à "accepter" cet événement, vous devriez pouvoir faire sortir votre voix… Voulez vous essayer?"

L'étudiant resta silencieux, les yeux fixés sur l'homme qui continuait à taper sur son clavier, sans quitter son écran du regard.

Mais lui… Etait-il prêt à revivre la plupart des horribles choses qu'il avait supportées jusque là?  
A revoir… A revoir ce sourire de malade qui était toujours imprimé sur le visage de son ravisseur…?  
Toutes ces images plus traumatisantes les unes que les autres…?  
Il baissa les yeux dans le doute : il n'était plus aussi déterminé qu'une semaine auparavant…

Remarquant l'expression plus qu'inquiète du jeune homme, le médecin cessa son écriture, et se tourna vers ce dernier, avec un visage décidé :

-"Je ne sais pas ce qui vous est arrivé… Personne ne le sait. Mais nous savons tous que c'était sans aucun doute terrible. Maintenant…"

Il fit une pause dans ses propos, et ferma les yeux en prenant une grande inspiration.  
Malgré cela, Misaki connaissait déjà la suite de sa phrase.  
C'était presque trop évident… Trop prévisible.  
Qui ne l'aurait pas deviné?

-"Maintenant, si vous voulez guérir, et éviter d'avoir ce qu'on appelle des troubles de stress post-traumatique, à savoir revivre sans arrêt des souvenirs de manière violente, je vous conseille de vous laisser hypnotiser."

Revivre des souvenirs de manière violente…  
N'était-ce pas ce qui lui était déjà arrivé deux fois…?

"_Je ne veux pas que ça recommence…_"

Le simple fait de se rappeler de la telle "réalité" de ses rêves…

"_Il ne peut pas être sérieux…_"

C'était surement impossible de revivre ça jour après jour!  
Surement… Impossible… Mais…  
Que valait son affirmation à côté de celle de quelqu'un d'expérimenté dans le domaine?

Rien… Non, rien. Strictement rien, pas la moindre petite chose.  
Et recommencer ce genre de rêve?

"_Je ne veux pas… Je ne veux pas!_"

Il serra les dents dans la frustration, et releva la tête vers l'homme en face de lui.  
Il hocha doucement la tête : que pouvait-il faire d'autre?  
Il savait maintenant pertinemment ce qui arriverait s'il ne se faisait pas rapidement "soigner"… Et il savait également qu'il ferait tout pour éviter que ça recommence.

-"Bien…"

L'autre se leva, suivi du regard par l'étudiant, intimidé par ces précédentes paroles, et ce qui se passerait durant son inconscience.  
Du moins… "Inconscience", il l'espérait.

Le plus vieux ouvrit un tiroir de son bureau, et en sortit une petite tige en bois, surplombée par ce qui semblait être une petite bille de couleurs vives.  
Cela ressemblait fortement à ce qu'utilisaient les ophtalmologistes pour vérifier les yeux…  
Mais l'heure n'était pas aux comparaisons : il inspira et expira un grand coup, vaine tentative pour se donner du courage…

L'homme s'assit finalement juste devant lui à l'aide du fauteuil aux côtés de Misaki, avant de tendre son bras, et donc cette étrange tige, devant les yeux de l'étudiant, qui clignèrent dans l'étonnement :

-"Essayez de vous détendre…"

Se détendre? C'était presque impossible!  
Pas avec ce qu'il risquait de retrouver dans quelques instants!  
Et à combien s'élevaient les chances que toute cette mascarade marche?!

-"Suivez la bille des yeux…" continua-t-il, déplaçant lentement la tige de bas en haut, et de gauche à droite.  
Un geste plutôt… Envoutant, aux yeux de Misaki.

-"Et maintenant…"

Le petit bâtonnet se stoppa.  
L'étudiant retint de suite sa respiration.  
Puis un mot, qui sembla retentir dans toute la pièce, et qui fut le dernier qu'il puisse entendre, avant de partir aussitôt dans l'inconscience :

-"Dormez!"

Puis ce fut le trou noir.

* * *

**Jour 2…**

Misaki ouvrit péniblement les yeux, sa conscience encore trop profondément enfuie dans un sommeil sans rêve.  
Sa vue était floue, et le peu de lumière dans la pièce ne l'aidait pas à se repérer le moins du monde, à son plus grand regret. Une odeur désagréable vint se frotter à ses narines, le faisant grimacer de dégout.  
Il voulait juste se reposer, fermer de nouveau les yeux, et sombrer une fois de plus dans le sommeil…

"_Attendez…_"

Puis il se redressa soudainement, les yeux écarquillés : il n'était pas chez lui. Pas dans sa chambre… Pas dans la chambre d'Usagi non plus.  
Il avait été négligemment couché sur ce matelas si peu épais, posé sur une étrange plaque métallique…

"_Ou est-ce que je suis…?_"

L'étudiant cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, et se redressa doucement, tentant de percevoir ce qu'il y avait autour de lui : une sorte d'armoire, un placard accroché au mur, et… Des choses qu'il ne connaissait pas.

"_Mais qu'est-ce que…-_"

C'est à ce moment précis qu'il se reçut une gifle mentale gigantesque : tout lui revenait peu à peu. Ce qu'il s'était passé depuis son premier réveil, son deuxième…  
Et la fameuse menace de son ravisseur.  
Oh, comment avait-il pu oublier ce genre d'événement…?

"_Du calme, Misaki…_"

C'était bien joli de le dire (ou tout au moins de le penser)… Mais son cœur refusait décidemment de se calmer, et sa respiration semblait s'accélérer de secondes en secondes.  
Le moindre bruit semblait le pétrifier de terreur!  
Mais il était difficile d'imaginer que quelqu'un puisse être calme dans une situation de ce genre : qui avait déjà été kidnappé par un fou comme la personne qui l'avait enlevé?  
Personne de sa connaissance, en tout cas.

"_Il faut que je trouve un moyen de sortir d'ici!_"

Cela sonnait comme une évidence… Mais avec une porte verrouillée, et blindée comme celle d'une cellule de premier ordre, difficile de faire quoi que ce soit… Surtout si c'était pour trouver un genre de psychopathe derrière la porte, quand il l'ouvrirait!  
Il inspira de grande bouffée d'air frais (ou du moins, c'était ce qu'il essayait de croire du mieux possible!), avant de se lever timidement.  
Devait-il inspecter plus en détail la pièce, malgré le noir presque total présent dans la salle, ou s'occuper d'essayer d'ouvrir la porte, comme il l'avait vainement tenté précédemment…?

"_Ce n'est peut-être pas utile…_" Après tout, ce n'était pas comme s'il n'avait pas essayé, et ce n'était pas non plus comme si la porte allait se trouver, comme par miracle, ouverte, et près de la sortie…

"_Non… Je dois m'occuper d'inspecter les lieux, et si possible, trouver de quoi m'échapper!_"

Le brun n'espérait pas un double des clés, non, mais… Peut-être quelque chose qui permettrait de crocheter la serrure, ou quelque chose comme ça?  
En admettant que cette porte avait bel et bien une serrure… Etant donné que cela ressemblait en tout point à une porte de chambre froide, il y avait très peu de chance que quelque chose comme ça se produise… Mais il avait bien le droit d'espérer, non?  
Sinon… Sinon, c'était abandonner, et ça, il ne pouvait pas se le permettre!  
En particulier alors qu'il ne savait en aucune façon ce qui risquait de lui arriver dans quelques temps! Des minutes, des heures, des jours?  
Des mois…? Il n'en savait rien.  
Il voulait juste partir le plus vite possible, et à choisir, en entier, et sain et sauf!

Tandis qu'il faisait un pas pour s'approcher de la forme qui s'apparentait à une armoire, un bruit attira son attention.  
Un bruit qu'il aurait souhaité ne pas entendre tout de suite…  
La porte.  
Elle. Allait. S'ouvrir.

"_Oh non… Non!_"

La première chose qu'il fit fut de se jeter sur le terrible et dur matelas : dormir. Il devait faire semblant de dormir!  
Même s'il savait très bien que cela ne changerait rien à ce qui pourrait arriver, mais qui sait…?  
Il devait espérer… Et il ne voulait surtout pas voir le visage de son kidnappeur, et surtout pas revoir cet air de folie qu'il avait vu plus tôt…  
Et puis, il n'avait rien à faire ici… Il voulait simplement rentrer chez lui!  
Qu'avait-il pu bien faire pour se retrouver dans une situation pareille?!

Il se figea alors de tous ses membres lorsqu'il entendit le "clac" d'ouverture de la porte, signe que son agresseur venait d'entrer.  
Et encore plus quand il entendit le même bruit, quoiqu'un peu plus fort, signe, cette fois, que l'autre venait de fermer la porte, et donc, sa seule chance d'évasion.  
Il était fichu. Terriblement fichu.

Le son des pas de son kidnappeur résonnèrent soudainement dans toute la pièce, le faisant trembler de peur : Misaki avait perdu toute chance d'avoir un sommeil un tant soit peu crédible!  
Mais l'autre continua lentement, jusqu'au "lit" du brun, qui se bénit d'ailleurs mentalement d'avoir le visage tourné vers le mur, et pas vers ce psychopathe!

Les pas s'arrêtèrent finalement, et l'étudiant devina avec terreur qu'il se trouvait juste derrière lui. Derrière lui, à le fixer de son regard froid, avec son sourire de fou plaqué aux lèvres…

"_S'il vous plait… Qu'il ressorte, par pitié!_"

Le bruit de la respiration de son agresseur se rapprocha avec lenteur de son oreille, signe qu'il était visiblement tout proche, et qu'INEVITABLEMENT, il le savait réveillé.  
Ce n'était pas dur de le deviner : son cœur battait à un rythme extrêmement rapide, du fait qu'il pouvait facilement être entendu de "l'extérieur".  
Quant à sa respiration, n'en parlons pas… Elle était bien trop rapide pour quelqu'un d'assoupi!  
Il serra les poings, et ferma fortement les yeux, dans la peur de ce qui allait arriver après.

"_Oh pitié!_"

Il attendit, immobile comme une pierre, les muscles contractés au maximum pour éviter de trembler, tout en tentant de calmer son rythme cardiaque, et sa respiration.  
Bien que c'était loin d'être un jeu d'enfant, avouons le…

Cependant, à son plus grand étonnement, il entendit l'autre se relever et s'éloigner avec une lenteur insupportable.  
Enfin, Misaki s'autorisa à pousser un soupir de soulagement… Au moins, il avait pris la bonne décision!  
Néanmoins, il ne se redressa pas. Il ne fit pas le moindre geste. Car étrangement…  
L'autre s'était éloigné, mais…  
Pourquoi… N'avait-il pas entendu la porte?  
Espérait-il le piéger pour son prochain "réveil"…?

"_Il est encore ici…_" Cette pensée eut l'effet d'une douche froide : il en était convaincu. Il n'était pas seul.

Attendre… C'était la seule solution…  
Que pouvait-il vraiment faire d'autre…?

Puis il se raidit, en poussant un halètement de surprise :

"_Ma… Ma cheville!_"

Une main s'était enroulée autour de cette dernière, causant une surprise sans pareille chez le plus jeune, qui ne parvenait même plus à contrôler sa respiration.  
S'il s'attendait à ça…!  
A tout… SAUF A CA!  
Il n'osait pas bouger le moins du monde, et avait ouvert ses yeux dans le choc.  
Qu'est-ce qu'il…-?!

Alors, lentement, la main commença à doucement caresser sa cheville, avant de finalement s'attarder sur sa chaussure.  
Est-ce qu'il… La dénouait…?!

"_Que…?!_" Il commença donc réellement à paniquer, l'oppression qu'il ressentait à présent ayant rapidement atteint son apogée.

Au bout de quelques secondes qui lui parurent des siècles, le brun sentit, à sa plus grande horreur, sa chaussure glisser peu à peu de son pied.  
Il ne savait pas du tout comment réagir, et surtout par le fait qu'il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui allait arriver…

Lorsqu'il finit par sentir que la chaussette allait elle aussi y passer, il eut un réflexe totalement incontrôlable : tirer sur sa jambe, dans l'espoir de se dégager.  
Cependant, son ravisseur n'était pas idiot, et avait déjà prévu le coup : il agrippa fortement sa cheville, l'empêchant ainsi toute résistance, et ramena sans difficulté le membre vers lui, au désespoir du plus jeune, qui était tout simplement impuissant.  
Il ouvrit également la bouche pour protester, mais se rappela assez bien de ce qui risquait d'arriver s'il prononçait le moindre mot…

"_Qu'il me lâche!_"

Il tenta un nouvel essai, mais ne parvint toujours pas à s'éloigner : c'était bien sa plus grande crainte!  
Pendant ce temps, la chaussette se retrouva assez vite sur le sol, au grand dam de Misaki, qui ne savait plus quoi faire, ni penser.  
Néanmoins, il n'eut justement pas le temps de penser, car quelque chose d'humide passa tout le long de son pied.

Est-ce que c'était…  
Non, ça ne pouvait pas être…

"_Mon Dieu… Est-ce que c'est sa… Sa LANGUE?!_"

A cette pensée, il eut un petit cri d'inconfort et de peur, et recommença ses essais pour s'éloigner, au point d'attraper le morceau de métal qui soutenait le lit pour se tirer.  
Pourquoi…?!  
Pourquoi il…?!  
Le brun avait bien remarqué qu'il y avait probablement une grande différence de force, de carrures… Mais fallait-il que cela soit à ce point?! Au point qu'il soit obligé de se tirer à l'aide de son lit?!

Et puis soudainement, plus rien : la langue qui s'était aventurée sur la plante de son pied gauche s'était évaporée, et la main qui le maintenait en place en avait fait de même.  
Surpris, il se redressa, et par crainte d'être encore touché dans le noir, il se recroquevilla dans le coin de son lit, néanmoins toujours tremblant par ce qui s'était passé.  
Si le but était de le rendre affreusement mal à l'aise… Eh bien, ce Vladlen pouvait bien aller chercher son oscar, c'était plus que réussi!

Apeuré, et peu rassuré, il s'empressa de jeter de nombreux regards autour de lui, l'angoisse de se retrouver dans une situation semblable à la précédente grandissant de secondes en secondes…

"_Où est-il…?_" pensa-t-il, à la limite de la panique.

_**Clic.**_

Misaki se figea totalement, incapable du moindre geste.  
En face de lui…

-"_Bouh!_"

Crier. Crier. Maintenant, maintenant, maintenant!

Cet homme, ce psychopathe… Avait juste son visage à quelques centimètres du sien, avec une petite lampe torche qu'il venait juste d'allumer.  
Juste. En. Face. De. Lui.  
Son visage de malade, ce sourire insupportable aux lèvres…

-"Ah… Aaaah…"

Il arrivait à peine à faire sortir sa voix, tant sa surprise était sans pareille, et incomparable. Celui en face de lui laissa son sourire s'élargir, et plissa ses yeux dans le même temps.  
Les sons qui sortaient de sa bouche semblaient s'être bloqués : impossible de crier!

Son ravisseur continua, visiblement satisfait du petit effet de son apparition surprise :

-"Vilain garçon…" A cette phrase, il joignit le geste à la parole : il posa sa main droite sur la joue de l'étudiant, et de l'autre, il lui attrapa le menton pour le rapprocher un peu plus de lui.

-"Je suis loin d'être stupide, et tu le sais, non…? Tu croyais vraiment que j'allais te laisser alors que je te savais très bien réveillé?"

Misaki resta silencieux, tentant doucement de retirer sa tête de l'emprise de l'autre homme, mais ce à quoi l'autre répondit par une poigne bien plus puissante au niveau de son menton.  
A cela, il n'osait plus faire le moindre geste, de peur de contrarier l'autre à nouveau…

-"Tu n'es qu'un méchant garçon… Un garçon qui n'obéit pas, qui n'écoute rien…"

Misaki tressaillit de nouveau, et serra les dents, cherchant avant tout à cacher le cri qui menaçait de monter de plus en plus.  
Pourquoi lui…? Pourquoi… Ca?!

D'un coup, la main qui se promenait sur sa joue se plaça rapidement sur l'arrière de sa tête, pour le tirer vers l'avant. Il ouvrit les yeux dans le choc, et en particulier lorsqu'il sentit un souffle chaud dans son oreille, comme lors de son premier réveil.

-"Et tu sais ce que je fais des garçons comme toi?"

Cette phrase avait eu un ton si enfantin qu'elle paralysa les muscles de Misaki de manière plus impressionnante.  
Et puis il eut cette fameuse pensée, qui éclata dans on esprit :

"_Est-ce qu'il va me tuer…?_"

Cela semblait presque impossible… Vraiment! Pour l'étudiant, il était inconcevable d'imaginer que sa vie allait prendre fin dans, peut-être, quelques minutes. Que ce soit le noir, que son existence soit ainsi totalement rayée de l'univers, et qu'après… Le Rien.  
Non… Il n'arrivait pas à imaginer.

Le simple fait de ne pas s'en sortir lui glaça le sang, tout pendant que de terribles mots le ramenaient violemment sur Terre :

-"Je les dresse."

"_… Hein…?_"

Il avait dû mal entendre… Vraiment mal entendre… (Ce qui était pourtant improbable, étant donnée la distance inquiétante qui séparait la bouche de son potentiel assassin, et l'oreille du brun…)

-"Qu… Quoi?"

Les mots s'étaient échappés de sa bouche. Il fut alors libéré de l'emprise exercée sur l'arrière de son crâne et put voir de nouveau l'expression qui était plaquée au visage de son kidnappeur.

"_Non… Non…_"

Un malade… C'était tout simplement un malade qui se trouvait devant lui… Ses yeux n'avaient décidemment plus rien d'humain, et son sourire était celui d'un démon.  
Cet homme avait perdu toute humanité, si du moins il en avait au moins eu une un jour…. C'était un monstre, et seulement un monstre psychopathe.

-"Non… S'il-vous plait…"

Il n'avait rien fait pour être ici!  
Pourquoi, alors, se trouvait-il en face de cet homme complètement fou?! Cet homme qui allait… Qui allait peut-être le tuer dans d'atroces souffrances…  
Et ce fut cette constatation qui, justement, causa probablement sa perte.

-"NON!"

D'un geste particulièrement incontrôlé, il jeta violemment toute sa force contre cet homme en face de lui, qui tomba à la renverse, avant de sauter de ce lit métallique. L'autre, qui tenta d'attraper sa jambe au vol, rata sa prise, mais se releva aussi rapidement qu'il fut tombé.  
A ce moment, Misaki avait déjà atteint la porte.  
Malheureusement, et comme il le savait, elle était close. Cette porte, imposante et totalement incassable, était close.  
Et il allait mourir. Mourir pour avoir tenté de s'échapper, probablement…

"_OUVRES-TOI! OUVRES-TOI, PITIE!_"

Il avait pourtant beau appuyer de toutes ses forces sur cette maudite poignée… Rien. Tout ça… Pour rien.

"_Allez, pitié!_"

Mais c'était fichu d'avance.

Il se cambra dans la douleur lorsqu'une puissante poigne s'exerça sur son cou, le plaqua contre le métal froid de la porte.

-"Petit imbécile…"

Le brun se contenta simplement de répondre avec un petit cri de douleur, tout pendant qu'il sentait ses mains se faire lier dans son dos. Il tenta malgré tout de résister, mais ne parvint à rien, sauf peut-être à retarder son ravisseur, chose peu utile dans son cas actuel…

Rapidement immobilisé, un ruban noir s'enroula autour de ses yeux.  
Interloqué, il essaya encore de se dégager de la prise de l'autre homme, mais sans réel succès, car il se retrouva une nouvelle fois le visage contre la porte…

-"Tu vas rapidement comprendre… Qu'ici c'est MOI qui commande. Je suis ton maître à partir du moment où tu as ouvert les yeux ici!"

Le plus jeune sentit une main attraper ses cheveux. Il n'eut pas le temps de comprendre quoi que ce soit, avant que sa tête soit violemment frappée contre la paroi froide.  
Il laissa de nouveau échapper un cri de douleur, sentant progressivement du sang couler de son nez.

-"Mais tu auras tout le temps de comprendre… C'est pour ça qu'on va aller s'amuser MAINTENANT, qu'est-ce que tu en penses?"

Il s'abstint de répondre, conscient du ton de son ravisseur, et qu'il avait suffisamment fait de "bêtises" pour la journée…  
Il entendit donc le son de la porte, et d'avance…  
Il savait que son cauchemar allait probablement débuter très prochainement.  
Cependant, attaché et aveuglé, il jugea, malheureusement, qu'il n'avait aucune chance de pouvoir s'échapper de cet endroit…

**… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …**

-"Nous y sommes!"

Ce fut cette phrase qui lui signifia qu'ils étaient finalement arrivés "à destination"… Chose qu'il redoutait au plus haut point : il avait eu un très bel aperçu de la force de son kidnappeur, au moment où son nez fut fracassé contre le métal… C'était un coup pour le moins assez puissant, et il sentait toujours le sang couler…

"_Je ne vois rien… Où est-ce qu'on est?_"

Ils avaient marché un peu, avant d'arriver dans cette fameuse pièce, si bien que l'étudiant devina que l'endroit où il se trouvait n'était pas un simple petit appartement… Plutôt une sorte de grande maison, ou toute autre possibilité envisageant un grand terrain.  
A cela, il serra les dents, gêné par la probabilité en baisse qu'on le retrouve, où qu'il parvienne à partir d'ici…

Toujours mené par ce Vladlen, il se sentit soudainement poussé sur une sorte de table en métal. Cela eut pour effet de le faire réagir, et il se retourna, à la recherche d'un moyen d'éviter de s'y retrouver au dessus.  
Parce qu'à ce stade, c'en était presque évident… A combien s'estimait que cette table était "sans danger", ou qu'elle n'était là que pour faire joli…? (Même si le danger en lui-même ne venait pas de l'objet, mais du sadique qui le menait)

-"Non, arr-

-Mais tu vas te taire, oui?!"

Une douleur brusque prit place dans sa joue et sa tête fut durement poussée sur le côté.

"_Que…?_"

Il lui fallut quelques secondes avant de comprendre qu'il s'était fait giflé, et avec lenteur, toujours de manière aveugle, il tourna sa tête vers la source de sa douleur : L'homme qui se tenait en face de lui.  
Non pas qu'il n'arrivait pas y croire, mais il ne s'y attendait pas vraiment.  
Il s'était déjà fait frappé quelques minutes auparavant, mais il ne pensait pas que cela arriverait de nouveau, si bien que son visage laissa paraître une expression de surprise.

-"Tu ne sais pas ce que tu fais, petit imbécile… Mais je vais te montrer. Nous avons tout le temps, de toute façon, n'est-ce pas?"

Le message était clair : Il n'était pas prévu que Misaki s'en aille. Pas du tout. Au contraire, il allait probablement rester très longtemps ici.  
Savoir cela le fit tressaillir.

Puis des mains agrippèrent ses épaules, pour le pousser de nouveau vers cette table qu'il souhaitait à tout prix éviter.  
Mais il ne trouva pas la force de résister : la peur lui mordait le ventre sur ce qui allait encore se passer, s'il répliquait… De plus, il était attaché, et il portait toujours ce bandeau noir autour de ses yeux, masquant toute sa vision.  
Quoiqu'il fasse, cela aurait été inutile… Il aurait fini avec une autre gifle, si ce n'est plus.  
Non, il devait attendre, et laisser faire, puis ensuite aviser en fonction.  
Peut-être qu'au final, ce ne serait rien de "bien méchant"…?  
…. Il en doutait fort, cependant.

Toujours avec ces mains qui pesaient sur ses épaules, il n'eut d'autre choix que de s'assoir sur le bord froid de cette maudite table, avant d'y être allongé de force. La perte de sa vision lui avait fait perdre le sens des directions, et le brun avait, dans le même temps, perdu ses repères.  
L'autre le tourna légèrement sur le côté pour le délier. Une fois la corde à terre, il se frotta les poignets de douleur. Il était certain qu'une marque rouge les entourait, et n'était pas sûr qu'elle disparaisse très vite. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de penser davantage qu'il sentit ses mains plaquées le long de son corps et…

_**Clic-clic**_.

Il se figea à l'entente de ce bruit, et en voulant se relever de nouveau, il comprit : Ses mains s'étaient retrouvées attachées à la table. Probablement par du métal, si l'on en jugeait par le toucher, ou la résistance par rapport à ses mouvements.  
Misaki tourna la tête dans plusieurs directions, dans le but de savoir où était son bourreau, et _ce qu'il risquait de faire ensuite_. Mais peu importe qu'il entende des bruits de pas ou non, qu'il sache d'où ils provenaient ou non, le plus dur était de supporter le fait de ne rien savoir sur _l'après_ de ceux-ci.  
Il serra les poings, une douleur montante commençant à apparaître au plus profond de son ventre.  
Et enfin, il sentit une pression sur ses jambes.

"_Non…_"

Parce qu'il savait.

_**Clic-clic**_.

Parce qu'il savait qu'il était coincé.

"_Qu'est-ce qu'il va se passer?!_"

Misaki sentait son cœur battre de plus en plus vite, tout comme sa respiration qui ne faisait qu'augmenter également.  
A cela s'ajoutait la tension qu'il ressentait à cause des bruits peu rassurants à ses côtés…

"_Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait…?!_"

L'étudiant essaya de redresser le haut de son corps une fois de plus, peut-être dans l'espoir que ses liens se brisent, mais peu importe comment il l'imaginait, c'était bien improbable…  
Et il ne voyait toujours rien…  
Il avait déjà assez peur comme ça… Le fait de ne rien voir empirait à un point inimaginable la chose!

Tout d'un coup, une main attrapa son menton, le faisant sortir de sa rêverie, et le forçant à "regarder" dans une certaine direction, probablement dans celle de son ravisseur, auquel il pouvait facilement imaginer un horrible sourire moqueur.

-"Oh, tu veux voir?"

Il sentit la seconde main de l'autre s'attarder sur le derrière de sa tête, à l'endroit où le bandeau était noué.

Non. Non, il ne fallait pas.  
Parce qu'il-  
Trop tard. Derrière son crâne, le nœud commençait à se détacher, sous les mains habiles de celui qui le dénouait.

-"No-  
-Eh bien… Tu vois maintenant!"

Un éclair de lumière jaillit à l'intérieur de ses yeux, le forçant à fermer les paupières, trop ébloui par la clarté de la pièce. Difficilement, il se força à les ouvrir, à la fois horrifié et curieux.  
Horrifié car il craignait au plus haut point ce qu'il allait apercevoir.  
Curieux, car il pourrait enfin savoir ce qui allait lui arriver.  
Alors peu à peu, au fur et à mesure, il sentit sa vue devenir de plus en plus claire, et il put enfin examiner la pièce dans son ensemble, tout comme cet homme qui avait eu le plaisir de le séquestrer…

"_… Hein?_"

Il avait jeté un regard circulaire et s'était arrêté sur un élément en particulier. Extrêmement particulier, car il en avait automatiquement blêmi. Il s'était même doucement remis à trembler, tant il ne s'y attendait pas.  
Et aussi parce que cela voulait tout dire sur le séjour qu'il allait passer dans cet endroit...  
Du sang. Du sang partout. Sur les murs, le sol… Et même le plafond!  
Partout… Partout!

"_Oh non… Oh non, non, non, non, non…_" Ce mot se répétait dans son esprit, alors qu'il se rendait de plus en plus compte de la quantité astronomique de sang qui avait dû être versé dans cette salle.

Ses yeux s'attardèrent plus en détails sur les murs, sur lesquels des choses avaient été accrochées. Son visage devint encore plus blême qui ne l'était, et tout pendant que l'autre se baissait pour se trouver à sa hauteur, il avait eu le temps de comprendre en majorité toutes les utilités de ces objets : la douleur et la torture pure et simple.

-"Non…"

Des couteux, plus ou moins longs (mais très souvent ce dernier cas), des cisailles à une taille impressionnante, ou encore… Des sortes de pinces étranges, mais toutes aussi pleines de sang, comme chaque "outil" présent dans cette pièce.

Suivant son regard, l'autre laissa un rire lui échapper, et posa ses doigts dans ses cheveux, s'amusant à entremêler les mèches entre elles.

-"Tu vois? Ce sont tous mes petits jouets… Mais on va s'amuser autrement aujourd'hui. Ce sera pour plus tard, quand je m'occuperai de t'apprendre toutes les règles que j'ai imposées…

-S'il… S'il vous plaît, je n'ai rien fait pour ça, vous… Vous vous trompez de personne!

-Oh, vraiment…? Tu n'es donc pas Takahashi Misaki?

-Je…"

Il savait… Qui il était.  
Non, le brun n'avait jamais été choisi au hasard, c'était même le contraire… Il avait réellement été choisi, et emmené ici, sous la bonne volonté de cet homme…  
Mais pourquoi?!

-"Je...

-Tu es à l'université Mitsuhashi, tu habites avec le célèbre Usami Akihiko, tes parents sont morts dans un accident de voiture, et ton frère est la seule famille qui te reste. N'est-ce pas, Takahashi Misaki…? Est-ce que je me trompe vraiment de personne?"

Misaki se serait giflé, s'il avait pu : cet homme… Avait fait des recherches sur lui!  
Mais comment? Pourquoi?!

-"Pourqu-?!

-Shhhh…"

L'étudiant se tut, lorsqu'un doigt se posa sur ses lèvres, lui intimant strictement le silence.  
Et il savait très bien pourquoi… La première règle.  
Il ne l'avait pas oubliée, loin de là.

-"J'aime toujours le silence, ça n'a pas changé. Je suppose que tu sais quoi faire, hm?"

Ce ton était clairement… A la fois amusé et sérieux. C'était tout simplement indéfinissable.  
Il marquait l'amusement de voir sa victime se poser tant de questions et montrer sa peur, mais aussi l'exaspération de devoir trop en dire, ou tout autre chose de ce genre.  
Lentement, l'autre, ce Vladlen, comme il lui avait dit, se retira à l'arrière de la table, non sans avoir au préalable forcé Misaki à se recoucher le long de cette dernière.

"_Qu… Et maintenant…?_" Il n'osait plus imaginer : il lui suffisait de jeter des regards inquiets à la salle pour comprendre qu'il n'allait pas du tout s'amuser ici… Pas du tout.  
Et que ça allait être long… Très long…

De plus, en regardant la tenue de Vladlen, il avait confirmé ses impressions : une blouse blanche. D'un blanc immaculé? Pas vraiment.  
Il n'avait pas eu le courage de compter toutes les taches de sang qui s'y trouvaient… Elle en était presque devenue rouge.  
On aurait dit le style vestimentaire d'un scientifique fou, avec les lunettes qu'il portait… Comme si c'était volontaire.  
Et s'il sortait d'ici, il allait devoir faire une description détaillée de cet homme… C'était peut-être une des clés pour se sauver plus tard, ou… Ou toute autre possibilité.

Il se força donc à jeter quelques regards en arrière pour le dévisager, chercher des détails frappants…  
Mais rien de bien concluant : il pouvait simplement dire qu'il était brun, qu'il avait probablement entre trente et quarante ans… Et qu'il était possiblement russe, en vue de son accent lorsqu'il parlait japonais.  
Sinon, rien : sans cette blouse couverte de sang, il aurait pu paraître totalement normal…

Soudainement, sa tête plongea en arrière.

"_Qu… Quoi?!_"

La planche en métal sur laquelle il était couché s'était considérablement penchée en arrière, si bien que son crâne se trouvait plus bas que ses pieds.  
Pourquoi…? Etait-ce une fausse manipulation…?

Interloqué, il jeta un regard derrière lui, et aperçut l'autre penché au dessus de lui. Son sourire peu rassurant lui confirma le fait que cela n'était en rien une erreur de manipulation.  
Mais alors, quoi…?

-"Nous allons beaucoup nous amuser aujourd'hui…" D'un geste vif, ce dernier attrapa une sorte de tissu comme l'on en voyait des milliers chaque jour. Pourtant, Misaki ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'avoir un mauvais pressentiment… Cela sentait mauvais. Très mauvais.  
Mais il resta silencieux, attendant avec peur la suite.

-"Alors voyons voir… Tu m'as désobéi beaucoup de fois, aujourd'hui… Tout comme hier. Tu mériterais une grosse punition."

L'étudiant se remit à trembler à l'annonce de ce dernier mot, conscient de tout ce que cela impliquait.  
Probablement (et même surement, maintenant qu'il avait vu toute l'étendue de la pièce) de la torture et énormément de douleur.

"_Je ne veux pas, je veux… Je veux rentrer chez moi!_"

Il n'avait jamais rien fait…! Alors pourquoi était-il ici?! Pourquoi LUI, avait-il été choisi par un psychopathe pareil?!

"_Parce que justement, c'est un psychopathe._" Lui souffla une petite voix, qu'il n'aurait souhaité ne pas entendre.

-"Mettons trois heures pour aujourd'hui, d'accord?"

…. Trois heures…?  
Mais trois heures _de quoi_…?

La main tenant le mouchoir en tissu s'abattit donc rapidement sur son visage, le faisant crier de douleur à cause de son nez, qui avait été précédemment fracassé contre la porte de sa cellule.  
Puis avant qu'il ne vit venir quoique ce soit, un filet d'eau s'écoula sur le bout de tissu que la main tenait toujours fermement au niveau de son nez et de sa bouche.  
Il essaya de bouger sa tête, de se défendre, mais étant immobilisé et partiellement aveuglé par le mouchoir et la main de son agresseur, il ne put exercer une résistance bien efficace…

"_Qu'est-ce que…!_"

Il ne… Pouvait plus respirer!  
L'eau s'infiltrait à travers les mailles du mouchoir, passant ainsi dans sa bouche, puis lentement dans sa gorge, sans qu'il puisse se débattre, ou répliquer.  
Sentant la panique totale monter très rapidement, il recommença à tenter de respirer, sans succès : l'eau empêchait l'air de passer à travers!

"_Je ne peux plus respirer!_"

Il commença à faire de grands gestes brusques, dans le but de montrer à l'autre qu'il était en train de s'asphyxier, de se… "Noyer"…  
Mais rien.  
Son "assassin" continuait de sourire comme avant, et n'arrêtait en rien ses mouvements.  
Au contraire, cela l'encourageait, même!

Au bout de quelques secondes, à peine, il sentit ses forces le perdre peu à peu, et des points noirs commençaient à danser dans sa vision, et…

Le chiffon fut enlevé.  
Pris de terreur, il inspira un grand coup, et se mit à fixer avec peur et étonnement l'homme qui avait tenté de le tuer.

Puis il comprit le sens de sa phrase précédente : "Mettons trois heures pour aujourd'hui, d'accord?"

Trois heures… De "ça".

"_Non…_" Il ne parvenait pas à l'imaginer… Il serait mort avant!

Mais il savait. Il savait que l'autre serait loin de le laisser mourir.  
Qu'y aurait-il de drôle là-dedans, sinon…?

La voix du fou à ses côtés sembla le sortir de sa rêverie :

-"Nous allons bien nous amuser, toi et moi…" Il se remit à rire, et…

Et il reposa le chiffon sur son visage, toujours cet air de sadique peint sur son visage.

* * *

-"Calmez-vous! Allons, reprenez vous!"

Misaki ouvrit soudainement les yeux, nez à nez avec le médecin qui se chargeait de lui quelques… Minutes, heures plus tôt? Il avait totalement perdu la notion du temps, et…  
La seule chose qui le préoccupait, c'était de regarder autour de lui, pour se prouver que tout cela n'était qu'un mauvais "rêve".  
C'était si réel… Tout avait eu l'air si réel, comme s'il était revenu à cette époque, où il ne savait rien de ce qu'il allait vivre pendant les six mois suivant tout… Ca…

-"Ca y est…? Vous êtes "réveillé"…?"

L'étudiant resta un moment interdit, les yeux ancrés dans ceux de son docteur, incapable de réellement répondre : était-il, de toute façon, en état de quoi que ce soit, même répondre à une simple question, d'un hochement de tête?  
Peut-être avait-il déjà vécu cette scène… Peut-être s'en souvenait-il comme si c'était hier…  
Mais la revivre, comme si elle se passait sur le moment même… C'était plus que traumatisant.

-"Takahashi?" Il fut secoué de nouveau, doucement cette fois-ci, le rappelant ainsi à l'ordre du présent.

"_Je suis… Ici. Pas… Pas là-bas…_" Il frissonna au souvenir de cette horrible période, et les yeux presque vides, il hocha doucement la tête.

-"…. Bien… Donc nous l'avons trouvé! Si vite… C'est presque un miracle!"

Le plus jeune pencha la tête dans l'incompréhension, jetant un regard interrogateur à son interlocuteur.

"_Trouvé…? Mais trouvé "quoi" ?_"

Avec hésitation, il prit d'une faible poigne son tableau et son marqueur, mais n'eut même pas le temps d'écrire ne serait-ce qu'une lettre… L'autre l'avait déjà coupé par le son de sa voix :

-"Vous… Ne pouvez pas parler…?"

Haussant un sourcil sous l'étonnement et la septicité, il finit par secouer la tête, déstabilisé par ce qu'on venait de lui dire : l'autre l'avait-il oublié…?  
Pourtant, c'était bien la raison de sa présence ici…! Alors…  
Alors comment aurait-il pu oublier?

-"Alors… Alors c'est différent de ce que je pensais…"

Misaki renforça sa prise sur les objets qu'il tenait, et commença ainsi à écrire, toujours décontenancé par ce qu'il venait d'entendre : qu'est-ce qui était différent?  
Traçant avec rapidité ses lettres, pour la plupart courbées par la vitesse, il finit par retourner le tableau, une angoisse montante au ventre.  
Qu'allait-on lui dire, cette fois-ci…?

**""**_**Expliquez-vous! Je ne comprends pas.**_**""** Etait inscrit sur le petit tableau blanc, écrit en noir, comme chacun de ses précédents messages.

Le spécialiste resta un moment sans réponses, puis se leva, pour se rassoir à son bureau, la tête baissée, comme pour réfléchir à quelque chose.

-"Lorsque vous étiez "inconscient", vous avez… Parlé."

Il en resta interloqué : s'il s'attendait à ça!  
Pris d'un nouvel espoir, il ouvrit de nouveau la bouche pour tenter de sortir un quelconque son, mais… Rien n'en sortit, comme il le craignait. Sa voix… Etait réapparue, et avait disparu juste à son réveil.  
Qui avait dit que le hasard faisait bien les choses?!

-"Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé exactement…" Il se re-concentra sur le présent lorsque son docteur recommença à parler, avec l'intuition qu'il allait probablement entendre des choses intéressantes…

-"… Mais pendant que vous étiez sous hypnose, vous avez étiez capable de me raconter tout ce que vous viviez pendant votre souvenir… J'ai tout d'abord pensé que votre voix était finalement sortie, mais… Mais maintenant, je pense que votre voix est coincée à cause de votre inconscience."

Il avait donc… Tout raconté?  
Il baissa les yeux dans la gêne et la tristesse. Il espérait que ce serait bien le seul qui en saurait autant…  
Parce qu'il était tout simplement hors de question que quelque chose comme ça tombe dans l'oreille d'Usagi!  
Cependant, il tâcha de rester concentré, et ainsi, recommença à écrire :

**""**_**Mon inconscience?**_**""** plus les explications avançaient, moins il comprenait… Cela devenait trop compliqué.

-"Il est possible –je n'en ai aucune preuve, néanmoins– que votre esprit ait mis "sous clés" certains souvenirs trop dangereux, pour vous empêcher de devenir… Disons mentalement instable… "

Autant dire "fou" directement… Misaki avait beau avoir quelques problèmes de mémoire, il n'en demeurait pas moins perspicace pour ce genre de choses… Et ici, il savait très bien qu'avec ce qu'il avait vécu, il avait de très bonnes chances de devenir fou, comme l'autre le disait…  
D'ailleurs, c'était à se demander comment ne l'était-il pas déjà.  
Malgré cela, quelque chose retint son intention : "certains souvenirs sous clés"…  
Si cela était vrai, alors… Alors la plupart des souvenirs qu'il avait encore en mémoire n'étaient probablement rien par rapport à ce que son esprit tentait de cacher!  
Et c'était justement ça qui lui faisait peur : retrouver des souvenirs qu'il avait "oubliés", et les revivre comme si c'était réel…

"_Mais si je ne fais pas ces séances… Ma voix ne reviendra surement pas…_"

"_Et jamais tu ne guériras…_" lui-souffla une petite voix, à l'intérieur de lui.

Petite voix qui n'avait pas faux, d'ailleurs… Non seulement sa voix ne reviendrait qu'avec ces horribles flashbacks, mais en plus, ces mêmes flashbacks, ironiquement, lui permettraient de ne pas devenir fou!  
Si ça, ce n'était pas un coup malheureux du sort…

Doucement, il effaça ce qu'il avait inscrit sur son tableau, et recommença à écrire de petites lettres, de moins en moins rassuré par la situation :

**""**_**Si c'est le cas… Je vais devoir continuer l'hypnose…?**_**""** Il n'en avait vraiment, vraiment, VRAIMENT pas envie, mais… Mais il connaissait déjà d'avance la réponse, et il savait qu'il risquait de perdre sa voix, et à la fois sa raison en restant inactif…  
Avait-il donc le choix? Non.  
Bien sûr que non…

-"J'en ai bien peur…"

Et voilà : on y était. N'était-ce pas ce qu'il avait pensé plus tôt? Il le savait.  
Mais… Pour lui, ce n'était pas le plus grave.  
Parce qu'il se rappelait de ce moment… Ce moment où il avait cru, pendant trois longues et terribles heures, qu'il allait se noyer, y passer, lentement et douloureusement… Et il savait également très bien ce qui arrivait –ce qu'il allait entendre– après la première torture qu'il avait subie.  
Et il devait s'assurer d'une chose. Une chose très importante.  
Parce que si cette petite phrase… Cette petite phrase qu'il avait entendue après tout ça… Si elle atteignait l'auteur…  
Il n'y aurait plus moyen de l'arrêter : il serait dans une fureur noire, et serait prêt à tuer quiconque osera s'approcher de lui...  
De plus, il ne supporterait pas de savoir que l'écrivain soit au courant de… Ca.  
Jamais.

**""**_**Jusqu'où ai-je parlé…? Où m'avez-vous réveillé?**_**""  
**  
L'autre parut réfléchir, et comme s'il avait peur de dire quelque chose de mal placé, il commença doucement :

-"Vous étiez… En crise de panique, vous n'arrêtiez pas de dire que vous alliez vous noyer, mourir, ou…"

**""**_**C'est tout?**_**""  
**  
Il s'était empressé de l'écrire, comme si la seule réponse qu'il pouvait recevoir allait lui garantir un poids de moins à supporter.  
Mais c'était réellement le cas… Il avait réellement besoin de cette réponse pour être plus tranquille.

-"Eh bien… Oui, je vous ai réveillé pendant cette crise."

Misaki poussa un long soupir de soulagement.  
L'autre en savait juste assez… Heureusement pour lui!  
Il hocha doucement la tête, mais n'osa pas regarder en face son médecin, de peur, par son expression, de le mettre sur une voie qui le pousserait à continuer ses recherches sur ce moment spécial.

Il ne voulait pas continuer ce souvenir.  
C'était… Un des plus douloureux. Non pas par la torture qu'il avait subie, par la peur qu'il avait ressentie, ou… Ou tout autre chose de ce genre…  
Juste…  
Juste ça. Cette phrase, qu'il avait entendue avant de s'évanouir d'épuisement sur cette horrible table…

**"**_**Et une dernière chose, très importante… Je ne te violerai jamais. C'est… Pour ainsi dire contraire à mes principes.**_**"  
**  
Il se rappelait parfaitement avoir eu un énorme soupir de soulagement… A tort, de toute façon. Parce que tout cela aurait été trop simple… Beaucoup trop simple…  
Et il l'avait compris, particulièrement quand l'autre s'était penché pour se retrouver à sa hauteur, et continuer, à voix basse, dans son oreille :

**"**_**Ce sera toi… Ce sera toi qui me supplieras de le faire.**_**"  
**  
Il avait tout de suite su qu'il était fichu.

* * *

**Rumi :** _Je suis très contente qu'elle te plaise, merci de m'avoir lue, ça me fait très plaisir! _  
_C'est vrai que l'intrigue est un peu dure (MÊME POUR MOI XD ), j'essaie de faire de mon mieux, vraiment... ;w; Le contexte est tellement duuuur! Rien que la peur de faire les personnages OOC est toujours là! OAO"_  
_Je ne vais pas spoiler, mais il y aura un chapitre où Misaki vous fera tous beaucoup de peine... Moi-même, j'en ai eut, quand je l'ai écrit, ce passage! ;_; (Mais queeeel chapitre, tiens...? 8D EH BAH NAN, JE LE DIRAI PAAAAS-EUUUH! XD ) Je te rassure, je ferais tout pour mettre plein de passages meuuugnon! 83 Parce que sinon, je vais accumuler les fangirls qui voudront me lapider..._  
_HUUUUM... 8D En fait, j'ai le choix entre une fin heureuse (cui-cui, les petits oiseaux, tout ça, tout ça), ou une fin MEGAAAA frustrante '.' Je dois avouer que je suis toujours en hésitation... Quoique je choisisse, ça sera bien fait, faut pas s'inquiéter! _

**Allez, n'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en pensez, et... A plus tard pour le prochain chapitre? :3**  
**Au fait, il y a une bande annonce, maintenant! =) Cherchez ma chaîne (CeliaCP17) et vous serez en mesure de la trouver! En espérant qu'elle vous plaise! **  
**Encore merci de m'avoir lu! **


	11. Chapitre 11

_Hey, hey, heyyy! =D_  
_Nouveau chapitre, donc... XD Je suis contente d'enfin pouvoir poster... J'ai bientôt terminé mon chapitre 14, alors... Il serait temps, j'imagine... XD (Vivement que j'ai terminé le 15, je pourrais poster le chapitre 12, enfiiiin ;w; )_  
_D'ailleurs à ce propos... Si mon visage pouvait être décrit... Alors je vous assure, réellement, que ce serait une énoooorme trollface. Réellement XD Vous allez me haïr à la fin... x) Dommage, faudra vous montrer patient, vu que j'aurai du mal avec le chapitre 15 et 16... e.e Disons qu'en fait, je me suis... Légèrement perdue. J'ai peur de faire certains contre-sens, et je dois faire gaffe à ce quoi j'écris. En plus, je cherche à faire pleins de chose, mais j'ai peur de mal le faire, de le faire trop tôt, ou de justement mal l'expliquer, parce que dans ces deux chapitres, ça va être EEEEEXTRÊMEMEEEEENT dur à comprendre. Moi-même j'essaie de trouver un moyen pour bien me l'expliquer XD Plus sérieusement, j'essaie de garder le caractère de tout le monde, mais le fait d'essayer de rester logique est assez dur, donc bon..._

_ENFIN BREF, C'EST PAS IMPORTANT, VOUS VOULEZ LIRE, JE SAIS XD_

_Donc bon... Voilà le chapitre 11 ^^_  
_Et aussi, je répondrais aux reviews à la fin, quand vous serez toutes prêtes à me lapider :3 Nyahaha! =D_

_Alors... Bonne lecture! 8D  
PS : J'ai décidé d'ajouter les traductions en fin de phrases, parce que certaines personnes avaient du mal à se rappeler du moment où elles étaient dites (et le contexte aussi) quand j'écrivais les traductions en fin de chapitres (cf le chapitre 6, je crois). _  
_Vous me direz si c'est mieux, j'imagine... XD_

**~Katia~**

* * *

**Chapitre 11**

**Misaki Takahashi**

**Jour 5…**

L'étudiant ne savait même plus depuis combien de temps il était dans cette pièce dépourvue de lumière… Même en ayant compté les repas qu'il avait reçus, dans le but de se faire un repère journalier, ceux qui avaient été glissés dans une sorte de fente sous la porte, il avait renoncé à les prendre en compte.  
Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prouvait qu'il avait bien trois repas par jour? Ou deux?  
Ou… Ou juste un seul…?

Alors, depuis de nombreuses heures, il s'était contenté d'attendre, malgré son impatience grandissante…  
Il était resté la plus grande majorité de son temps assis, ou allongé sur ce dur lit en métal. Sinon… Sinon, quand il sentait un mal de jambe arriver, dû à un manque d'activité, il tentait de marcher, tant bien que mal, malgré la terrible taille de cette salle qui le retenait prisonnier… Mais au moins, il essayait "de rester actif" car si… Si cela durait…  
Non, il ne voulait même pas y penser… Sans compter que sa fatigue semblait de plus en plus grande au fil des heures : Après tout, combien de minutes devait-il dormir chaque jour…?  
Misaki savait très bien que c'était probablement trop peu pour être raisonnable.  
Bien que…  
Bien que le "raisonnable" n'avait pas sa place dans sa situation.

Lorsque la première assiette avait glissé sous la porte, il s'était figé, surpris par le bruit soudain.  
Il avait eu peur que quelque chose puisse lui arriver… Encore une fois.  
Après tout… A combien s'élevait le nombre de personnes qui n'auraient pas eu peur dans les mêmes circonstances que lui…? On lui avait fracassé son nez contre une porte et on avait cherché à le noyer! Comment ne pas y penser?!

Et ne parlons surtout pas du fait que cela faisait un moment que son nez était recouvert de sang séché… Heureusement, il se rendit rapidement compte que son nez n'était pas si amoché que ça, et que, comme on le lui avait appris, le nez se guérissait tout seul, même si cela prenait un moment sans être soigné… Seulement si, bien évidemment, il était bien droit avant la fameuse guérison.  
Non, même si Misaki voulait absolument sortir de cette pièce, ce n'était surement pas pour revivre ce qu'il s'était passé! D'autant plus que le premier repas avait suivi, peu après, cette fameuse torture que ce fou lui avait fait subir. Autant dire qu'il était loin de vouloir bouger de son lit…

Cependant, lorsque la pièce fut éclairée par le dessous de la porte, par une lumière semblable à celle de son second réveil, il s'était aussitôt recroquevillé contre lui-même et avait attendu, avant qu'un bruit de porte retentisse et que la lumière s'éteigne peu après.  
Mais il laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement, car cette porte n'était pas la sienne.  
D'autre part, il avait également eu le temps d'examiner ce qui avait été glissé sous la porte : deux bols.  
Pris d'une étrange curiosité, il s'était levé et avait découvert, pour le plus grand bonheur de son estomac vide, un bol rempli d'eau et le second d'une pâte étrange, mais semblable à de la purée.  
Néanmoins, il se défendit d'y toucher, dans le doute d'un quelconque empoisonnement. Il était normal, dans son cas, d'imaginer quelque chose d'étrange caché dans cette mixture plus qu'inquiétante… Il n'osait pas imaginer quoi exactement… Mais malheureusement pour lui, lorsque son ventre le supplia de manger (et de boire, surtout), il ne put résister, et à contrecœur, il avait plongé les doigts dans le plat, dégouté par l'aspect "pâteux" que cela avait sur sa peau.  
Quant au goût, il n'avait jamais rien mangé de tel. Il s'était presque révulsé à la texture froide que cela avait sur sa langue, mais se força tout de même à avaler, ce qui accentua son dégout, car il put reconnaître la présence de légumes… Mais bien évidemment, légumes tout sauf bien cuisinés. Il continua tout de même à avaler, doucement et écœuré, de petite bouchées, tout en prenant bien soin d'économiser l'eau, car il n'avait strictement aucune idée de quand il pourrait en avoir de nouveau. Ce qui faisait donc de l'eau une ressource atrocement précieuse…  
Après quelques efforts dont Misaki se serait bien passé, il fit une petite pause, pour se laisser le temps de reprendre la motivation de retoucher à cet étrange pâte…

Et puis, lorsqu'il reprit… C'était arrivé.  
Pendant qu'il remangeait silencieusement… Un hurlement était parvenu à ses oreilles, le faisant presque sauter de surprise.  
Tout d'abord, il était resté sans bouger, encore trop choqué : Il… Il n'était pas le seul…

Il venait de le comprendre, juste à ce cri.  
Et… Et ce "quelqu'un" criait à l'agonie… Il n'arrêtait pas d'hurler qu'on l'achève…  
Tout doucement, il s'était mis à reculer vers le mur le plus proche, incapable croire ce qu'il entendait. Des cris! Des cris à travers les murs!  
Et il n'était pas le seul! C'était la pensée qui lui était venue à l'esprit. Puis assez vite, la seconde pensée qui lui vint fut simplement : "_Merde…_"  
Pourquoi?  
Parce que ce cri… C'était typiquement son arrêt de mort : qu'est-ce qui le différenciait des autres? Qu'est-ce qui lui prouvait qu'il serait exempté de ce genre de traitements…?  
Qu'est-ce qui garantissait sa survie avec un kidnappeur pareil…?

Le brun avait frissonné dans la crainte et avait lentement, mais fortement, levé ses mains vers ses oreilles, pour tenter d'étouffer les sons des hurlements qui lui parvenaient, à sa grande horreur.  
Mais rien ne changeait : il continuait d'entendre, encore et encore, un jeune homme pleurer, souffrir et supplier que sa vie se finisse bientôt… Ce qui semblait loin d'être le cas, car cela continuait, toujours… Toujours.

Et la seule pensée rationnelle qu'il eut à ce moment précis fut : "_Il faut que je parte d'ici!_"

Mais c'était loin d'être facile, et il le savait.

Alors le voilà, probablement plusieurs jours plus tard, assis en boule dans son lit, soupirant d'ennui, tout en jetant parfois de craintifs regards à la porte de la pièce, lorsqu'un petit bruit se faisait entendre de l'autre côté… Mais rien, heureusement pour lui.  
Du moins, il le pensait!

Il avait pu aussi découvrir, peu après avoir exploré à l'aveugle la sombre salle, ce qui s'apparentait à des toilettes et une douche. Mais étrangement, l'eau ne fonctionna que les premiers jours : après ces derniers, plus rien, mis à part un bruit étouffé dans les conduits, mais c'était tout.  
Il ne pouvait donc plus se laver, ni même tirer la chasse… Assez rapidement, des odeurs désagréables s'étaient installées, mais il avait tenté de les ignorer.

"_Mon… Mon nez va s'habituer, ce n'est qu'une question de temps…_" s'était-il dit, à ce moment précis.

Oui, mais… Combien de temps? Rien ne semblait l'indiquer et l'étudiant commençait sérieusement à se sentir à l'étroit dans cet endroit exigu… Beaucoup trop à l'étroit.  
Il n'avait jamais été claustrophobe, mais si cette situation devait durer, il n'y avait aucun doute qu'il avait des risques de le devenir… Surtout que l'impression de manquer d'air frais (la cause due au manque d'eau pour se laver ou pour les toilettes) n'arrangeait en rien les choses…

Il revint tout d'un coup à la réalité, laissant ainsi ses "souvenirs" de côté, au moment où un bruit de serrure se fit entendre.  
Et pas sur la porte de son "voisin"… Non, sur la SIENNE! La lumière sous la porte avait, elle aussi, fait son apparition.  
Instinctivement, il recula, jusqu'au coin du mur, toujours assis sur cet horrible lit. Le brun plissa durement les yeux quand une lumière brusque fit irruption dans la pièce, l'obligeant à fermer les yeux, à cause de la trop forte luminosité.  
Mais il savait. Il savait ce qu'il l'attendait.  
Même s'il n'était pas chrétien, il supplia, pendant le laps de temps qui suivit, que rien ne lui arrive.  
Mais au fond de lui, il savait très bien qu'il perdait clairement son temps.

-"Zdravstvuyte, moya malen'kaya igrushka…" ( "_Bonjour, mon petit jouet…_" )

Cette voix…

"_Non…_" Misaki serra les dents dans l'horreur et n'osa pas ouvrir les yeux, de peur d'apercevoir ce visage qu'il ne souhaitait pas revoir le moins du monde. Mais cela ne changeait pas grand-chose… La voix de ce psychopathe suffisait à le faire trembler! Pas très étonnant, quand on savait de quoi ce dernier était capable!  
De plus, la langue dans laquelle étaient prononcés ses mots ne faisait rien pour le rassurer : le fait de ne rien comprendre était aussi un parfait moyen de le rendre horriblement mal à l'aise! La consonance et le ton employé avaient, eux, amplifié cette impression…

Et il entendit la porte se refermer en claquant. Encore une fois.

"_Je suis coincé!_" Tout comme les autres fois…

Toujours les paupières fermées, il entendit l'autre s'avancer et sa voix résonna de nouveau entre les murs :

-"Comment te sens-tu?" Il ne fallait pas être extrêmement futé pour entendre l'ironie dans sa voix : il était clairement évident que son ravisseur s'en fichait _royalement_. Peut-être seulement le fait qu'il soit vivant mis à part.  
Et l'étudiant qui ne savait pas quoi répondre… Non, pas ça : Il ne savait même pas s'il _pouvait_ répondre!

Allait-on le "punir", comme avant, s'il prononçait le moindre mot, ou est-ce que l'autre attendait justement une réponse? Il serra les dents, dans le doute.  
Après ce qu'il avait vécu entre les mains de ce malade mental, il ne souhaitait pas le moins du monde risquer une quelconque de ces options… Non, il se contenta simplement de rester silencieux, tout en fixant la silhouette de l'autre s'approcher peu à peu, son visage encore caché par l'obscurité toujours présente dans cette étroite chambre. Ou plutôt cellule… Le brun ne savait pas réellement quoi choisir. Un mensonge? Ou la triste réalité…?

Il fut rapidement rattrapé par le présent, en sentant l'autre s'assoir, complètement à son aise, juste à côté de lui, au bord du lit.  
Même si sa vision était presque inutile dans sa situation, il pouvait clairement sentir ce Vladlen (puisque tel était son nom) sourire. Et pas le genre de sourire d'un enfant de cœur. Bien loin de là, comme il le redoutait depuis maintenant quelques jours.

-"Tu es bien sage, dis moi… Est-ce que tu aurais fini par comprendre mes règles…?"

Misaki resta silencieux.  
Parler, c'était exactement ce qu'attendait son bourreau : qu'il se punisse lui-même. Parce que c'était cela… S'il parlait, s'il sortait ne serait-ce qu'un son hors de ses lèvres, c'était comme s'il se condamnait lui-même à un futur qu'il craignait plus que beaucoup.  
Et ô combien il l'avait compris… Mais il recula rapidement, lorsqu'il aperçut la main de l'autre s'approcher de son visage.

-"Ou est-ce parce que…" avait-il continué, pendant que le plus jeune reculait davantage.

Lorsque l'arrière de son crâne rencontra la dure paroi du mur en métal, juste derrière lui, il sentit son sang se glacer instantanément : il ne pouvait plus fuir… Comme les autres fois.  
La main s'était finalement posée sur sa joue et lentement, comme pour savourer l'instant présent, se dirigea avec une lenteur insupportable vers son nez, couvert de sang séché.

-"Parce que tu as très mal ici…?"

Et d'un geste brusque, alors que Misaki ne s'y attendait pas le moins du monde, le fou empoigna fortement son nez, et juste avant que le brun tente de se dégager, il exécuta un geste rapide, dans le but de remettre son nez dans l'axe droit.  
Et la seule réaction qu'il obtint en réalisant ceci fut le cri de douleur que Misaki poussa lorsqu'il sentit la blessure se rouvrir, déchirant les tissus internes qui s'étaient faiblement et mal reconstruits, et refaisant couler le sang sur la peau de son visage.  
Il avait cicatrisé… Mais pourtant l'autre n'en avait pas tenu compte, il avait rouvert sa blessure. Et il ne lâchait pas prise, continuant, avec une satisfaction évidente, de voir Misaki se tordre de douleur par ses soins, alors qu'il s'amusait à bouger sa main, tenant toujours son nez fermement.

-"A- Arrêtez!" Le plus jeune avait, par réflexe et par auto-défense, lancé de toutes ses forces son pied en direction du ventre de son agresseur, pour l'éloigner.

Il remarqua, soulagé, que cela eut pour effet d'éloigner son kidnappeur, et en plus de lui faire mal. L'autre se tenait le ventre, le visage baissé, mais sans faire le moindre son… Il sentait cependant une sorte de fureur qui s'approchait à grand pas.

"_C'est ma chance!_" avait-il pensé : il devait faire quelque chose! Ne serait-ce que tenter de maîtriser son assaillant!

A cette pensée, il n'eut pas besoin de réfléchir, et malgré la force qu'il avait perdu pendant ces jours dans cette salle, il se leva de son lit à une vitesse impressionnante, se jeta contre l'armoire à côté de son lit et attrapa les premières choses qu'il avait sous la main.  
Etait-ce du verre…?  
Peu importe, n'importe quoi pouvait bien faire l'affaire, tant qu'il pouvait l'immobiliser!

-"Espèce de petit enfoiré…" C'était sorti comme une sorte de murmure des lèvres de Vladlen, et l'étudiant reposa son regard sur lui, qui commençait déjà à se redresser…

"_MAINTENANT!_" s'était-il écrié mentalement.

Rapidement, il abattit, une main après l'autre, les sortes de fioles qu'il avait ramassées un peu plus tôt sur le crâne de son ravisseur. Les morceaux de verre tombèrent au sol après cela et furent rapidement suivi par le fou, quelques secondes plus tard.

-"Petit…" Il ne put continuer son insulte et plaça ses mains sur sa tête, qui avait été coupée à plusieurs endroits par le verre, tout en grognant de douleur.

Misaki resta ébahi à ce qu'il venait de faire… Il venait presque d'assommer quelqu'un!

"_Ce… C'est pas le moment… COURS!_"

Soudainement affolé par la possibilité que le psychopathe en question se relève, il s'agenouilla le plus vite qu'il put pour fouiller ses poches et, avec victoire, réussir à trouver ce qui s'apparentait à une sorte de carte d'accès…  
Alors qu'il allait se relever, la main de l'autre agrippa sa cheville et il croisa, malgré le noir qui dominait dans la pièce, les yeux remplis de haine de celui qui se trouvait au sol.

-"Je vais te faire payer, sale gamin…"

Le plus jeune écarquilla les yeux et ne put s'empêcher de serrer une nouvelle fois les dents à la menace, tandis que la prise qui était exercée sur sa cheville redoubla d'effet.  
Non… Il ne devait pas… S'il attendait…

-"LÂCHEZ-MOI!"

Avec son autre jambe, il repoussa avec force la main parasite, et précipitamment, il se jeta sur la porte métallique, où il chercha avec frayeur l'endroit où la carte devait être utilisée.

"_Où…?! Où?!_" La panique commença à s'accentuer à partir de ce moment, car il craignait par-dessus tout que l'autre se relève pendant ce temps et l'empêche de continuer sa présumée évasion.  
Et bien sûr, ce qui arriverait _après_…

Puis il inspira un grand coup lorsque sa main effleura un renfoncement dans le mur, qu'il comprit comme étant le système tant recherché. Toujours avec vitesse, il passa la clé magnétique à l'intérieur et attendit.  
Il attendit. Son cœur s'accéléra à la pensée que cette carte ne soit pas la bonne… Dans ce cas, il serait réellement fichu. Parce qu'il n'aurait aucune autre occasion pour fouiller l'homme qu'il avait précédemment immobilisé, et justement, qui n'allait pas tarder à reprendre tout ses esprits…

**CLACK!**

Son cœur sembla s'arrêter lorsqu'il comprit que le système de verrouillage de la porte s'était déverrouillé quelques secondes plus tard…  
Il jeta un regard effrayé derrière lui et sentit son sang se glacer lorsqu'il remarqua que l'autre était en train de se relever.

"_Oh non… NON!_"

Pris d'une force nouvelle, il ouvrit, son cœur battant les 100 à l'heure, la dure et épaisse porte métallique. Peut-être la seule barrière qui s'opposait à sa liberté…

"_Vite…! Ferme là!_" A cette pensée, il verrouilla la porte, comme elle l'était avant sa tentative.

Après cela, son esprit sembla se calmer, tout comme sa respiration et son rythme cardiaque.

Il recula de quelques pas, incapable de croire ce qu'il venait de faire… Il avait enfermé son kidnappeur dans sa cellule!  
Il resta immobile, interdit, par ce qu'il s'était passé.  
Et il sursauta. La voix de l'autre se fit soudainement entendre, et ce, même à travers les 20 bons centimètres d'épaisseur entre eux.

-"OUVRE CETTE PORTE!"

Misaki secoua inconsciemment la tête et se remit à reculer, sentant remonter sa crainte à l'entente de cette voix. Cette voix qu'il avait commencé à craindre…

-"JE VAIS TE MONTRER CE QUE JE SUIS CAPABLE DE FAIRE SI TU N'OUVRES PAS CETTE PORTE!"

Malgré sa situation, il parvint tout de même à hésiter… Mais il se ravisa très vite, comprenant que, peu importe s'il ouvrait ou non la porte... Le résultat serait probablement le même que s'il se faisait prendre.

_**Plic, plic, plic…**_

Interloqué par le bruit qui se faisait entendre, il jeta un coup d'œil au sol : du sang.  
Son nez n'avait toujours pas cessé de saigner et les gouttes tombaient maintenant sur le carrelage blanc, formant de minuscules flaques à ses pieds.  
Il en comprit immédiatement le danger :

"_Si jamais je n'arrive pas à empêcher mon sang de couler… Ce malade pourra me suivre sans problème!_"

Et c'était ça le plus effrayant… Comme le _Petit Poucet_, sauf que dans cette version, il ne s'agirait pas de petits cailloux inoffensifs, non… Mais de son propre sang, qui indiquerait sans problème le chemin que Misaki avait emprunté. Et c'était tout ce qu'il fallait éviter!

-"Vy malen'kiy ublyudok... Crois-moi, si je sors d'ici… Tu me SUPPLIERAS de t'achever!" ("_Espèce de petit enfoiré…_" )

De nouveau, le plus jeune sursauta au son de la voix, derrière la porte.  
Partir… Il devait partir! Rester ici ne servirait strictement à rien et si la porte s'ouvrait entre temps, il pouvait probablement dire adieu à sa vie… Ou alors il allait souffrir des heures durant!

Son cœur, commençant à réaccélérer le rythme et il passa, non sans douleur, sa manche sur son nez blessé, dans le but d'enlever le trop plein de sang qui risquait de couler sur le sol. Il gémit dans sa souffrance et lorsqu'il jugea avoir suffisamment "nettoyé" son visage, il jeta un dernier coup d'œil à la porte, avant de commencer à courir, même avec le peu de forces qu'il possédait.  
Non… Il devait juste partir d'ici!

**...….**

"_Où est-ce que je suis…?_" Sa précédente panique avait recommencé à monter à cette pensée, faisant son cœur battre de vive allure à nouveau.

Il s'arrêta, à bout de force, et jeta un coup d'œil inquiet derrière lui, craignant de _le_ voir, juste à quelques mètres, prêt à l'attraper et à lui faire subir les pires supplices… Mais heureusement, il était seul.  
Il secoua sa tête :

"_N'y… N'y pense pas! Cherche la sortie!_" C'était bien plus facile à dire qu'à faire, cependant!

Il était sûr d'avoir perdu toutes ses forces pendant cette course-poursuite et rien que le fait de ne pas savoir si l'autre s'était libéré ou non le faisait frissonner… Il s'adossa au mur et tenta tant bien que mal de reprendre sa respiration, difficilement, sans pour autant cesser de regarder autour de lui et d'être à l'écoute de n'importe quel son.  
Il aurait pu entendre une mouche voler, tellement le silence était présent… Et pesant, il ne fallait pas l'oublier!

Néanmoins, il était soulagé que son nez ait cessé de saigner et était beaucoup moins douloureux à présent.  
Ce n'était pas forcément une nouvelle excellente (pour cela, il faudrait au moins trouver la sortie!), mais au moins, ce Vladlen ne pourrait pas le trouver aussi facilement!

S'il ne prenait pas en compte les caméras, bien sûr… C'est pour cela qu'il fallait espérer que son agresseur soit toujours coincé dans sa cellule.  
Sinon, il était clair qu'il était fichu, surtout à la vue des nombreuses caméras que Misaki avait pu croiser lors de son espèce d'évasion improvisée…

"_Continue… Il doit bien avoir une sortie quelque part!_"

Fallait-il encore la trouver… Car tous les murs, toutes les portes se ressemblaient… Et cette ambiance de laboratoire ne le rassurait en rien!  
C'était comme un monde carrelé, carrelé de blanc immaculé et illuminé de forte lumière… Mais dont la sortie était introuvable!  
Et en clair… C'était un véritable labyrinthe!

Plus calmement, principalement dû à la fatigue qu'il avait accumulée, il continua son effrayante exploration, non sans s'arrêter de vérifier chacune des ouvertures métalliques.  
Mais sans succès : aucune ne s'ouvrait, affichant toujours le même message : "clé incorrecte" (il fut d'ailleurs étonné et soulagé que le message soit en japonais, et non en russe… Probablement dû à la localisation géographique. Ou du moins… Il espérait toujours être au Japon!).

"_Je suppose qu'il doit avoir plusieurs cartes d'accès…_" Pour s'en assurer, il jeta un œil à la carte qu'il avait récupérée plus tôt. Il lui suffit de voir la longue série de chiffres au bas de l'objet pour comprendre qu'effectivement, c'était bien le cas.

Ce qui signifiait une chose pratiquement sûre : il était fort probable que la porte de sortie nécessite une autre clé que celle qu'il possédait.  
Il allait donc falloir la trouver… Dans tout ce dédale…  
Alors qu'il ne savait même pas dans quelle partie de ce laboratoire lui-même se trouvait!

Il rangea la carte d'accès dans la poche de son jean et serra les poings, soudain conscient de cette triste réalité : à combien s'élevaient les chances qu'il trouve cette fameuse clé magnétique? Et s'il ne s'agissait pas d'une carte, mais d'une réelle clé? Comment savoir laquelle était la bonne?! Si déjà il ne savait pas quelle porte il pouvait ouvrir, alors qu'en serait-il de la porte de sortie, sa seule possibilité de liberté?!

"_Mon Dieu… Qu'est-ce que je suis en train de faire…_"

Il était évident qu'il marchait sans savoir où aller, et qui sait, peut-être se dirigeait-il vers une mort certaine...? Ou une torture encore plus terrible que ce qu'il avait eu la possibilité d'imaginer?  
A cette pensée, il sentit ses mains se serrer davantage et ses ongles rentrer dans sa peau, probablement en faisant des marques rouges sur ses paumes. Mais il s'en fichait totalement : il fallait sortir!  
Et rien ne devait le distraire!

Sentant la motivation le quitter peu à peu malgré tout, il hésita à passer la carte à une des portes qu'il croisa sur son chemin pour la centième fois.  
Mais il le fit tout de même, dans l'espoir que quelque chose se passe.

"_Oh pitié… Que je puisse entrer!_"

Il était sans aucun doute plus dangereux de rester dans ces couloirs interminables et sinueux, que de rentrer dans une de ces innombrables salles… Non, il FALLAIT que ça marche, il FALLAIT qu'il puisse rentrer!

"_Oh, je t'en supplie, ouvre-toi!_" Avec frayeur du contraire, il jeta son poing juste au dessus du système de sécurité.

"_Allez!_" Mais il ne pouvait pas faire autre chose qu'attendre… Et attendre, continuellement… S'énerver ne servirait à rien, malheureusement.

Alors qu'il s'était préparé au même message répétitif qu'il n'avait pas cessé de recevoir à chaque tentative d'ouverture, l'écran en dessous de sa main prit une teinte verdâtre et un bruit "satisfaisant" se fit entendre, suivi par la suite d'un "_**CLACK**_" similaire à celui qu'il avait entendu avec sa porte de cellule.

"_Oh, c'est pas vrai…_"

Cette clé… Elle avait ouvert une salle!  
Misaki sentit un énorme soulagement surgir en lui : il pourrait probablement se cacher! Et continuer plus tard ses recherches de sortie!

Mais ce n'était pas si simple, néanmoins.  
Son cœur fit une nouvelle halte, lorsque la question fatidique se posa dans son esprit, ayant pour effet de stopper tout son corps entier.

"_Et… Et si…_"

Et s'il entrait dans une autre cellule…? Et s'il rencontrait quelqu'un qui était…?

"_Mon Dieu, non…_" Il ne parvenait pas à imaginer cette situation et pourtant il SAVAIT qu'elle avait toutes les chances d'arriver… Pourtant, cela suffirait bien à le faire perdre connaissance! Aucun doute n'était possible!

-"Oh, s'il vous plait…" Il murmura cette phrase pour lui-même et d'une main tremblante, il agrippa la poignée…

Et ouvrit la porte, les yeux fermés par ce qu'il avait peur de voir.  
Mais étrangement, la porte était bien plus fine que celle qu'il avait ouverte quelques temps plus tôt… Et un bruit de fond semblait dominer le silence de la pièce.

Soudain curieux, malgré son état apeuré, il ouvrit un œil.

Puis l'autre.

"_Mais… Qu'est-ce que-_"

Il resta un moment sans bouger, interdit à la vision qui se dressait devant lui.  
Des dizaines d'écrans… Des dizaines et des dizaines d'écrans, accrochés aux murs, un grand bureau avec plusieurs ordinateurs, et de gigantesques rangées d'armoires et d'étagères…

"_Mais où est-ce que je suis…?_" Il cligna des yeux, sans vraiment trop savoir quoi faire, ni comment réagir…

Tout un coup, son cerveau reçut comme une décharge électrique et il comprit immédiatement ce qu'il devait faire : Rentrer et fermer derrière lui!  
Il avait peut-être en sa possession la seule clé de cet endroit! Il devait juste rentrer et fermer!

"_Oh mon Dieu, j'ai peut-être une chance d'être sauvé!_"

S'il parvenait à s'enfermer dans cette salle, peut-être pourrait-il avoir l'occasion de trouver une solution pour sortir de cet endroit morbide. Tout cela, en prenant en compte que l'autre ne pourrait peut-être pas le rejoindre…

A cette pensée d'espérance, il passa avec rapidité la carte dans la fente, ce qui ainsi, permit de fermer ladite porte.  
Seulement, il comprit immédiatement les risques que cela impliquait : sa motivation en fut immédiatement baissée.  
En premier lieu… La porte était, en effet, solide, mais elle n'en restait pas incassable comme celle de sa cellule. Misaki avait pu le remarquer en entrant dans la pièce et cela lui avait tout de suite sauté aux yeux.  
En second, et probablement le plus grave, c'était la nourriture. Il avait la possibilité d'établir une sorte de "campement" en attendant de trouver une solution, certes, mais pour son plus grand malheur, il n'y avait aucun signe de nourriture dans cette pièce. En plus clair? Cela signifiait qu'il allait probablement devoir faire plusieurs excursions extérieures… Et malgré la taille de l'endroit, la chance de croiser ce Vladlen dans les couloirs était plus qu'élevée! Même s'il réquisitionnait la salle de surveillance (en tout cas, cela y ressemblait en tous points), ce risque n'était pas impossible.  
Quant au fait que l'autre trouve là où il se cache… Il ne voulait même pas l'envisager, car cela amenait inévitablement la question de ce qu'il subirait "après"…

"_Non!_" se résonna-t-il. "Fouille cette salle, peut-être que tu trouveras des clés!"

De toute manière, c'était probablement une des seules choses possibles pour le moment. S'il ne faisait qu'attendre, il accentuait les risques de se faire retrouver par ce psychopathe, qui errait peut-être déjà dans les couloirs…  
Il en frémit immédiatement.

"_Non… Cherche, ne te laisse pas distraire…_" C'était bien plus facile à dire qu'à faire, cependant.

Aussi, comme il se l'était ordonné à lui-même, il se retourna et, instinctivement, leva les yeux, attirés par la seule lumière de la pièce qu'étaient les écrans.  
Mais il n'aurait pas dû.  
Il n'aurait jamais dû faire ça. Parce qu'après, il allait savoir.

-"Que…" Depuis toute cette course poursuite, sa voix était sortie pour la première fois.

Sur les écrans… Sur les écrans… Sur les dizaines et dizaines d'écrans accrochés au mur…  
Il y avait des gens, couchés, ou assis… Mais toujours entourés d'une marre de sang.

-"Non…" Sa voix s'était brusquement faite toute petite à la vue de tout ces corps, habillés de la même manière, par un long T-shirt blanc comme ceux de l'hôpital, et…  
Et toutes ces cicatrices sur leurs bras et leurs jambes.

-"Qu'est-ce que je fais ici…?" Il sentit soudain ses jambes faiblir, et peu à peu, son esprit sembla comprendre.

Il avait compris qu'il ne s'en sortirait jamais vivant.  
Pas… Pas avec la vision qui s'offrait à lui : des dizaines de jeunes de son âge, qu'il ignorait morts ou vifs.  
Il tomba au sol à ce constat : ces derniers pouvaient très bien être morts… Depuis combien de temps étaient-ils là…?

Pour la grande majorité des écrans, si ce n'était pas tous, les chambres semblaient plus ou moins éclairées, si bien que l'étudiant parvenait à percevoir tout ce qui se trouvait dans la pièce.

Mais étrangement, parmi tous ces écrans, un en particulier attira son attention par son manque de visibilité. D'une curiosité pour le moins morbide, il porta attention à cette chambre qui se trouvait être dans le noir, filmée de manière à ce que les objets restent tout de même visibles, probablement à cause d'un filtre infrarouge.

"_Hein?_"

C'était probablement la seule chambre noire… Et pourtant il pouvait voir ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur.

Et ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur?

Rien. Mis à part des éclats de verre sur le sol.

"_Oh non…_"

Une chambre noire… Des éclats de verre…

Et un rayon de lumière qui traversait la pièce, et qui indiquait sans nul doute que la porte avait été ouverte.  
Et… Personne n'y était.

"_Oh… Merde…_" Le cœur de Misaki se remit soudainement à paniquer.

Et pourquoi?  
Tout simplement parce que cette chambre, cette cellule qu'il voyait à l'écran… C'était la sienne.  
Et qu'il n'y avait pas une seule personne à l'intérieur.  
Le psychopathe qui l'avait kidnappé n'était plus dans cette pièce.

* * *

_COMMENT JE VAIS ME FAIRE TUEEEEEER! _  
_Eh oui... Eh oui, je me suis justement arrêtée... PILE ICI 8D Alors que le chapitre 12, de 40 pages, est bieeeeeen au chaud dans mon dossier, tout prêt, et tout corrigé pour être publié, comme le chapitre 13, et bientôt le chapitre 14... Aaaah, vous voulez me tuer, hein...? 8D Juste parce que je veux garder une ligne d'avance sur tous mes chapitres en cas de problème... XD AHAHAHAAA, JE M'AIIIIME =D_

_Alors, à votre avis, qu'est-ce qu'il va se passer? J'aimerai vraiment savoir ce que vous en pensez, et comment vous prévoyez la suite... (si ça se trouve, j'utiliserai peut-être votre idée dans un chapitre future...? 83 )_

_En fait, j'ai tellement hâte de publier le chapitre suivant, je vous assure que je me retieeeens... Enfin bon, soyez patient... 'w' _

_Sinon, j'espère que le chapitre vous a plu, et j'espère vraiment recevoir de nouveaux commentaires (c'est la seule raison pour laquelle je poste ici... XD Vu la mise en page, c'est déjà de la torture pour moi, déjà qu'en plus, ça me supprime parfois des mots... Wow, quoi, foutu site! XD Je me fais souffrir rien que pour vous, j'espère que vous êtes reconnaissants...)_

_Allez, dites moi vos avis! =D_

_(Passons au réponses, maintenant... :3 )_

**Rumi :** _Hellow! 0/_  
_Pour un OC, il plait, dis donc...! XD (non, j'aime vraiment pas les OC, en général, et je tiens les Mary-Sue en horreur, réellement... '.' ) Quant au fait qu'il soit bien décrit... ATTENDS DE VOIR QUAND JE VAIS LE DÉVELOPPER ENCORE PLUS, TIENS! 8D_  
_Niveau fin... J'hésite toujours, hein! '0' Même si je penche plus vers la fin heureuse, j'imagine qu'elle est toujours plus... "Appreciée" x) *en plus, je tiens à ma vie, tout de même ._. *_  
_MERCIIIII! Merci beaucoup, je suis monstrueusement (Vladlen, sort de mon corps, merci '.' ) heureuse qu'elle te plaise, encore plus si c'est ta préférée! Merci beaucoup, vraiment! J'espère sincèrement continuer à écrire quelque chose qui te plait à ce point! o.o_  
_BEN LA VOILA LA SUITE! 8D Avec encore plus de frustration à la fin ^.^ Plus sérieusement, j'essaierai d'écrire un peu plus vite pour le chapitre 14! ^^ Et essayer d'écrire le chapitre 15, occasionnellement x) _  
_Vraiment, merci beaucoup, pour m'avoir lu, et pour avoir laissé un commentaire, thanks! ;w;_  
_A plus tard, alors...? ovo_

**Monica :** _Hey! ^^_  
_Merci beaucoup! ;w; Ca me fait extrêmement plaisir de lire ça, et j'espère vraiment continuer!_  
_... Toujours aussi hâte, maintenant que j'ai trollé tout le monde...? XD *sort*_  
_En tout cas, merci beaucoup de m'avoir lu, et surtout d'avoir posté un commentaire, ça me fait vraiment plaisir! J'espère que la suite (chapitre 12, héhéhé! 8D ) va te plaire aussi! =D_  
_Merci beaucoup, je vais essayer de me montrer courageuse... XD_  
_A plus tard sur un nouveau chapitre! Merci encore! =)  
_


	12. Chapitre 12

_Héhéhééééé! _=D  
_Je vous avais manqué, hein, hein? _=D_ Bien sûr, que je vous ai manqué! _8D  
_Et regardez ce que je vous apporte, en plus! LE FAMEUX CHAPITRE 12! REGARDEZ COMME C'EST MERVEILLEUX, 40 PAGES RIEN QUE POUR VOUS! _  
_Après, bon... Y a des gens qui aimeront, d'autres qui n'aimeront pas... Je peux pas faire grand chose _XD_Ceci-dit, j'espère sincèrement que vous aimerez ce chapitre! Il m'a vraiment prit du temps, alors savoir qu'il a été bien lu, ou bien recevoir des commentaires dessus, ça me fera un plaisir EXTRÊME, vous ne pouvez pas savoir! _  
_Ah, et si vous avez des conseils, pour que je m'améliore, n'hésitez pas! Les critiques sont toujours les bienvenues! _=)

_Allez, bonne lecture! _^.^  
_N'oubliez pas de me laisser vos impressions, c'est, à 80/90%, la seule motivation qui fait que je poste ici, donc bon _^^"  
_Merci pour ceux qui me liront, et... Voilà, je vous laisse, et je rajouterai certaines news à la fin _x)

_Allez, bonne lecture! =D _  
_Bonne lecture... De 40 pages _\0/

* * *

**Chapitre 12**

**Misaki Takahashi**

La chambre à l'écran… Elle était vide. Il n'y avait… Personne à l'intérieur.

"_Hein…?_"

C'était comme si le monde était en train de s'écrouler petit bout par petit bout, tandis que les yeux de Misaki restaient fixés sur l'écran gris.  
Il n'y… Avait… Personne.  
Un gros blanc prit place dans l'esprit de l'étudiant. Personne… Une porte ouverte…

"_Oh non…_"

Ca ne pouvait pas être possible…  
Dans l'espoir vain qu'il puisse se tromper, il s'approcha davantage de l'écran, cherchant une quelconque forme humaine dans la cellule… Mais tout ce qu'il pouvait percevoir dans cette obscurité était des toilettes, une douche (ou du moins, cela s'y apparentait), une sorte d'armoire, et son "lit".  
Mais pas… La moindre trace du psychopathe qu'il avait enfermé auparavant…

"_Il… N'est pas là…_" Le cœur de Misaki sembla se stopper à ce constat, tandis que ses yeux restaient bloqués sur l'image de sa chambre.

Alors soudainement, l'image de sa "prétendue sécurité" vola en éclat : l'autre s'était échappé!  
La porte était ouverte et l'autre était à sa recherche, dans un endroit dont il ne connaissait rien!

"_Mais j'avais pourtant fermé! Comment-?!_"

Il se frappa le front de sa paume : Evidemment que l'autre avait pu s'échapper!  
Il était le maître des lieux, il était impossible que la seule manière de sortir soit une petite carte digitale! Quand bien même il avait eu du temps pour se cacher, au fond de lui, il savait déjà que cela allait arriver.  
Bien qu'il ne pensait pas le savoir d'une manière si évidente et si violente…

Avec lenteur, il se remit à reculer, en secouant la tête.  
Parce que tout devenait de plus en plus clair de secondes en secondes…

"_Je ne dois pas rester ici…_"

Non, il ne le devait pas! Parce qu'une réalité écrasante venait de lui arriver en plein milieu du visage : L'autre savait où il était. Il savait exactement où il se trouvait à cet instant précis.  
Et ce n'était pas difficile d'en trouver la raison : Misaki avait volé la seule clé qu'il avait eue sous la main. Et les seules salles qu'elle avait permis d'ouvrir étaient sa cellule et cette pièce, qui ressemblait en tous points à la salle de contrôle.  
Alors qu'est-ce qui garantissait sa sécurité dans un endroit pareil?  
Rien justement. Non, rien, et même pire, c'était du suicide de rester là!

"_Il ne faut pas qu'il me trouve…_"

Son sang se glaça à la pensée que l'autre le retrouve… Il devait être plus qu'en colère et Misaki n'osait pas imaginer comment ces retrouvailles pourraient bien se passer…  
Non, il fallait fuir! S'il prenait le risque de rester plus longtemps… Alors c'était sa vie qu'il mettait en jeu.

"_Je dois partir d'ici… Maintenant!_"

Il détourna les yeux des écrans : il ne voulait pas en voir plus.  
A cela s'ajoutait le fait qu'il ne pourrait rien pour eux… Même s'il parvenait à trouver de quoi ouvrir les portes, l'étudiant était certain que la grande majorité, de par ce qu'il avait vu, étaient incapables de se tenir debout.  
Quand bien même cela lui aurait servi pour une diversion, il en était hors de question : jamais il ne se servirait d'autres pour parvenir à partir d'ici.  
D'autant plus qu'ils avaient sans aucun doute souffert plus que lui…  
Il serra les poings et empoigna la carte d'accès avec force.  
Peut-être ouvrait-elle d'autres passages? Ou au moins une pièce qui contenait d'autres clés?  
Ou peut-être trouverait-il un endroit pour se cacher en attendant…

"_Je ne dois pas traîner…_"

Non, il devait se dépêcher.  
Parce qu'il était fort probable que ce psychopathe ère entre les murs de ce laboratoire désert…

"_Allez… Bouge!_"

A contrecœur, il jeta un dernier regard de pitié vers les garçons visibles à l'écran, avant de se diriger avec empressement vers la porte de sortie.  
Il les sauverait… C'était une promesse.  
Mais tout d'abord, il devait d'abord se sauver lui!

"_Je… Je n'en peux plus…_"

Depuis combien de temps était-il en train de courir…? Il ne parvenait même plus à estimer quoi que ce soit : peu importe comment il le prenait, comment il tentait d'analyser la situation, il était clair qu'il avait perdu toute notion de repère. Et ce, depuis son premier réveil dans cet enfer carrelé. Et c'était bien cela le pire, car à tout instant, il pouvait voir ce Vladlen surgir d'un couloir opposé au sien… Il ne savait même pas où il allait!  
Il ne serait pas surpris d'apprendre qu'il tournait en rond depuis sa rébellion : au contraire, même, tout les couloirs se ressemblaient et la seule peur qu'il ressentait était de tomber sur ce psychopathe, ou pire, de ne pas le voir arriver. Ce serait vraiment quelque chose à éviter et il le savait. Il fallait accélérer. Cependant, cela restait très compliqué.  
Il manquait décidément de souffle, et ce depuis un moment : il ne s'était arrêté que pour passer sa carte dans les systèmes d'ouvertures des portes. Et jusque là, aucune n'avait marché.

"_Mon Dieu, qu'est-ce que je suis en train de faire…_"

Il s'arrêta, ressentant un besoin urgent de reprendre sa respiration, sous peine de perdre conscience.  
Il avait soif… Terriblement soif… Non pas qu'il n'avait pas bu avant de s'échapper… Mais cette course-poursuite l'avait terriblement épuisé et se remettre à courir lui semblait titanesque!

"_Juste… Juste une seconde…_"

C'était risqué. Très risqué. Néanmoins, il était tout aussi risqué, si ce n'était pas plus, de continuer à courir et de s'évanouir d'épuisement!  
Il passa la main dans ses cheveux et essuya de sa manche pleine de sang séché la transpiration qu'il avait accumulée durant ces efforts. Il était presque au point de lutter contre l'envie de se laisser glisser contre le mur sur lequel il s'était finalement appuyé : il risquait de ne plus pouvoir se lever et dans ce contexte, il était plus sûr de ne pas tenter quelque chose de ce genre.  
Après avoir pris une énorme respiration, il examina les environs et tendit avec attention l'oreille, dans le but d'essayer de localiser un quelconque danger. S'il pouvait au moins prévenir le côté le plus dangereux…  
Son regard s'attarda sur une caméra, dans l'angle des murs. Il ne l'avait pas vue… Et pourtant, c'était bien le danger! Combien de caméras n'avait-il pas vues…? De plus, il suffisait que son poursuivant soit arrivé à la salle de contrôle et…  
Non, si c'était vraiment le cas, ne l'aurait-il pas déjà retrouvé?  
Et Misaki se rappelait parfaitement avoir fermé la porte derrière lui… Cela lui avait surement fait gagner du temps, tout comme au niveau de sa cellule. Bien que l'épaisseur du métal soit différente, il n'était pas sûr que cela ait un grand rôle au niveau du système de sécurité…

Il secoua la tête, déterminé : il n'avait pas encore perdu.  
Pas encore. Et pour l'instant, il avait une certaine immunité. Cependant, l'autre en avait aussi, à savoir les possibilités d'ouvrir n'importe quel sas… C'était un bien bon avantage, quand on y regardait de plus près.

"_Non… Ne te laisse pas décourager!_"

Après tout, il trouverait bien une porte menant vers l'extérieur d'une manière ou d'une autre, n'est-ce pas? Que ce soit vers la réelle sortie ou vers une fenêtre comme une autre, il finirait bien par trouver quelque chose, n'est-ce pas…?  
Du moins, le brun l'espérait du fond du cœur.

Ayant repris sa respiration, il s'avança doucement vers la fin du couloir et jeta un coup d'œil furtif aux intersections reliées à ce dernier. Personne. Au moins aurait-il le privilège se trouver peut-être en sécurité pour les quelques minutes à venir…?  
Il hocha la tête en signe d'encouragement pour lui-même et après avoir vérifié avec angoisse derrière lui que personne n'arrivait, il s'engagea dans la voie de droite, par intuition.

Avec un rapide coup d'œil, il put dénombrer les portes présentes dans le corridor avant le prochain changement de direction : cinq.  
Cet endroit était un véritable labyrinthe… Il avait même dû monter des escaliers! Après tout, rien ne prouvait que l'étage où il se trouvait précédemment n'était pas sous terre… C'était bien possible, en tout cas.

D'un pas prudent, de par la tension qu'il avait accumulée jusque là, il s'avança sans faire de bruit jusqu'à la première ouverture. La porte ressemblait en tous points à celles que l'étudiant avait rencontrées précédemment. Rien de particulier donc. Toutefois, cela ne l'a pas empêché de passer la carte magnétique dans la fente prévue à cet effet.  
Un son négatif parvint à ses oreilles, indiquant, tout comme l'écran rouge de sécurité le montrait, que l'entrée était impossible. Encore une porte dont le pass était entre les mains de son poursuivant…

"_Non, continue!_" Il ne devait pas s'arrêter à ce point, qui sait…! Peut-être trouverait-il une autre salle où se cacher en attendant… En attendant quoi?  
Il ne savait pas. Il aviserait probablement sur le moment.

Il arriva au niveau de la deuxième porte. Il répéta les mêmes gestes, sans pour autant se défaire de l'espoir de voir le voyant passer au vert… Néanmoins, le même bruit négatif se fit entendre, et dans la peur d'attirer l'attention par ce genre de sons, il jeta des regards angoissés autour de lui. Mais toujours rien.  
Cela en devenait presque étrange…  
Pourquoi, alors qu'il était fort possible que son ravisseur soit enfin parvenu à entrer dans la salle de contrôle, n'avait-il eu aucun signe de ce dernier…?

Il fronça les sourcils, tandis qu'un malaise prenait place au plus profond de son ventre, prêt à paralyser ses muscles au moindre cas de frayeur.  
Comme s'il en avait besoin! Surtout en ce moment!

"_Du calme… Avance_!"

Il s'avança vers la troisième porte, tout aussi similaire aux précédentes. Il passa la carte d'accès dans la serrure électronique, mais reçut, sans surprise, le même son refusant son entrée dans la pièce qu'elle gardait cachée.

Il se mordit la lèvre : pourquoi toutes les portes lui refusait-elle systématiquement l'accès, alors qu'avec le pass de sa propre cellule, il avait réussi à entrer sans problème dans l'une des salles les plus importantes?!  
C'était incompréhensible… Non, le simple fait de circuler dans ce dédale était incompréhensible!

"_Oh mon Dieu…_"

Plus le temps passait, plus ses chances de survies diminuaient peu à peu… A combien de pourcents étaient-elles proches de zéro…?

"_Faites que… Faites que la quatrième soit la bonne!_" Mais c'était tellement dur de s'accrocher à un espoir comme celui-ci, au point où il en était…

Avec une motivation perdue par ces constatations, il s'avança vers l'ouverture suivante, les poings serrés, rentrant ses ongles dans les paumes de ses mains, tant son inquiétude grandissait au fur et à mesure qu'il se rapprochait de cette dernière.

"_Allez… Ouvre-toi!_" Il avait fermé les yeux au passage de la clé dans la serrure et attendit, les muscles contractés par la frayeur de devoir encore vagabonder sans savoir où aller, et dans toujours dans la peur de tomber sur celui qui le recherchait.

Mais aucun bruit ne parvint à ses oreilles. Inquiet, il ouvrit un œil, puis le second.  
L'écran… Il était vert… Avait-il réussi à déverrouiller cette porte…?

"_Oh mon Dieu, c'est pas vrai…_" Il avait réussi!

Il avait trouvé une autre porte! Son cœur se figea à cette pensée : il allait pouvoir se réfugier et se reposer!  
Poussé par une forte adrénaline, il appuya sur la poignée, qu'il avait empoignée avec force, et ouvrit rapidement la porte, avant d'immédiatement la refermer derrière lui, pour plus de sûreté.

**CLACK!**

"_Hein…?_"

Il haussa un sourcil.  
"_**CLACK**_"…?  
Qu'est-ce que ce bruit…?

Pris d'un sérieux doute, il effectua une nouvelle pression sur la poignée, afin de l'ouvrir.

"_Qu… Quoi?_" Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent dans le choc : la porte s'était refermée juste derrière lui!

Ca ne pouvait pas être possible… Il avait bien réussi à l'ouvrir avant, non…? Alors pourquoi s'était-elle bloquée subitement et sans aucune raison?  
En guise de précaution, il regarda les alentours de l'ouverture, mais il n'y avait pas la moindre trace d'un système de sécurité.  
Comment allait-il sortir, maintenant…?!  
Sa respiration s'accéléra à ce fait : cette salle était encore moins sûre que les couloirs… Il valait mieux la quitter au plus vite! Peut-être que la porte s'ouvrait différemment…? Après tout, elle semblait être plus épaisse que les autres…

Pour la première fois, il se retourna et fit face à toute la pièce, qu'il n'avait toujours pas observée depuis son entrée dans cette salle.  
Toutefois, il fut bien surpris de la vision qui s'offrait à lui.

"_Où…? Où est-ce que je suis?_"

C'était une salle métallique blanche, dont les murs semblaient être rouillés aux coins de la pièce. Et le plus étrange… C'était qu'il n'y avait rien ici. Strictement rien. Pas même un bureau, un rangement, non… La salle était simplement vide.  
Il leva la tête et aperçu des hauts parleurs et une caméra.  
Mais qu'était cette salle…? Ses yeux s'ouvrirent davantage, tandis qu'il comprenait dans quelle position défavorable il se trouvait : il était coincé dans une pièce dénuée de tous meubles, sans possibilité de sortir et avec une caméra braquée sur lui!

"_C'est pas possible…_"

Ses épaules perdirent toute force et s'abaissèrent, alors qu'il comprenait peu à peu, mais rapidement, qu'il avait fait tout ça… Pour rien.

"_Non… Tu vas bien trouver un moyen de sortir!_"

La panique commençant de nouveau à remonter à la surface, il continua d'examiner la salle, dans l'espoir de trouver un moyen de s'enfuir.  
Son regard s'arrêta sur une espèce de grosse boite d'aération rouillée, dépassant d'un mur.  
Quelle pouvait en être l'utilité…? De l'aération dans une salle aussi vide et sans intérêt particulier…?

-"On dirait que tu es piégé, malyy bessoznatel'noye…" ("_Petit inconscient…_")

Misaki se figea totalement de tous ses muscles et son visage prit soudainement une teinte terriblement blanche, au son de cette voix qu'il n'attendait pas.  
Il leva lentement ses yeux vers le plafond, où étaient accrochés les haut-parleurs, son visage se décomposant au fur et à mesure que son esprit semblait comprendre la dure réalité : il s'était fait attrapé et de manière complètement stupide…  
Il aurait dû se douter que cette porte ouverte était trop simple! Mais il n'avait pas pris la peine de réfléchir, aveuglé par son désir de fuite. .. Grossière erreur, lorsque son kidnappeur était quelqu'un d'extrêmement méticuleux…  
L'étudiant fit quelques pas en arrière, incapable de croire qu'il s'était fait piégé d'une manière aussi simple et prévisible.

-"Tu es bien courageux, dis-moi, pour avoir tenté de me tuer… Ou complètement stupide. Tu pensais réellement que je mourrais aussi facilement? Et que tu pourrais t'enfuir d'ici comme ça? Petit imbécile…"

Le brun frissonna au ton employé lors de la dernière phrase prononcée.  
Il y avait de l'ironie, certes… Mais une fureur noire était également notable, et cela, Misaki le savait fort bien.

"_Je suis fichu…_" C'est ce qu'il avait tout de suite pensé à ce moment.

Evidemment… Evidemment, l'autre devait être dans une colère monstrueuse : il s'était fait assommé et possiblement fait couper le crâne à cause d'un de ses captifs… Sans oublier cette course-poursuite qui a dû l'agacer au plus haut point!  
L'étudiant avait tout de suite compris que si l'autre ne le tuait pas dans les prochaines minutes, il souffrirait probablement des heures durant, tout comme la dernière fois… Tout cela réuni fit ressurgir une peur monstre en lui et il suffisait d'écouter la fréquence de ses battements de cœur, et de sa respiration, qui ne faisaient qu'augmenter de secondes en secondes.

-"Est-ce que tu sais au moins où tu es?" La voix de Vladlen prit une intonation amusée, qui ne rassura pas Misaki. Loin de là, d'ailleurs.  
C'est aussi pour cela qu'il ne lui répondit pas, n'ayant pas oublié que ce fou avait un amour "inconditionnel" du silence. Il se contenta d'attendre, sentant ses jambes faiblir par son angoisse grandissante.

-"Non? Quel dommage, si tu avais su où tu te dirigeais, tu aurais vite changé de direction… Manque de chance, n'est-ce pas?"

"_Qu'est-ce qu'il veut dire…?_" Il n'en avait aucune idée. Ou seulement celle qu'il n'allait pas du tout apprécier cet endroit…

Parce que si cette salle était vide… Peut-être y avait-il une raison bien précise.  
Et cette ventilation qu'il jugeait inutile…?

"_Mon Dieu, où est-ce que je suis?_" pensa-t-il avec frayeur.

-"J'aime beaucoup me servir de cette pièce… Pourquoi ne pas te montrer? Tu vas rapidement comprendre le malheur que tu as eu de rentrer ici…"

Ce malade… Avait tout prévu à distance.  
Que Misaki irait dans cette salle, si elle était ouverte… Il avait tout prévu, il attendait juste tranquillement dans la salle de contrôle, observant tous ses faits et gestes. Et une fois que l'étudiant s'était jeté dans la gueule du loup, en fermant derrière lui, il lui avait juste suffi d'appuyer sur un bouton pour que le système se verrouille immédiatement après.  
Il avait… Tout prévu, et ça… Depuis le début!  
Tout ce que le brun avait fait, c'était de retarder l'heure fatidique…

"_Mais pourquoi…?_" Alors qu'il semblait si près du but, pourquoi…?

Un claquement, suivi d'un bourdonnement le ramena à la réalité.  
Inquiet de la provenance du bruit, il leva les yeux : la ventilation avait été allumée.  
Mais dans quel but…?  
Il jeta un bref regard à la caméra, d'où il était sûr que ce Vladlen l'observait, un sourire narquois aux lèvres, trop heureux de pouvoir se venger correctement…

-"Voyons combien de temps tu vas tenir avant de me supplier de sortir…  
-Mais qu'est-ce que vous me voulez, à la fin?!" C'était sorti tout seul.

Mais il n'était plus d'humeur à faire attention : n'était-il pas déjà piégé, après tout? Son sort n'était-il pas déjà joué…?  
Il avait tout de même le droit de savoir tout cela avant de mourir!

-"Tu n'as toujours pas compris…?" Le ton de cette phrase était plus qu'ironique, montrant en effet que l'autre se moquait de lui pour son insistance. "Pourtant, tu as vu que tu étais loin d'être le seul, non?"

Misaki écarquilla les yeux, les yeux plongés dans l'objectif de la caméra.  
Il savait… Il savait tout!  
Mais comment…?!

-"Toi, et tous les autres que tu as pu voir… Vous êtes tous mes petits jouets. Vous êtes ma petite source de divertissement."

A cet instant, Misaki ne put s'empêcher de secouer inconsciemment la tête aux mots de son agresseur.  
Il ne pouvait pas le croire, il ne pouvait pas… C'était impossible! Ce genre de personne n'existait que dans les films, ou les séries télévisées… Dans la réalité, ils ne pouvaient être qu'à l'asile!

-"Et avant que tu me poses la question… Aucun d'entre vous ne sortira d'ici."

Il y eut une petite pause, puis la voix reprit, sur un ton ayant perdu toute notion d'humour :

-"En tout cas… Pas vivant. Et ce n'est certainement pas un stupide gamin comme toi qui réussira à passer entre les mailles de mon filet. Mais je suppose que tu as compris… Je me trompe?"

Misaki ne put répondre : parce qu'il n'y avait rien à dire, justement. Il se contentait de regarder fixement la caméra et les haut-parleurs.

"_Je dois vraiment m'en aller… Et vite!_"

Il chercha des yeux quoique ce soit dans la capacité de l'aider, mais la salle restait démunie de tout objet. La simple chose qui aurait pu éventuellement l'aider était cette grosse cage métallique qui crachait de l'air…  
De l'air… Froid?  
Il n'avait pas fait attention au tout début, mais la température était légèrement plus froide depuis son arrivée, non…? Ou était-ce dû au fait qu'il avait cessé de transpirer?

Il s'avança vers l'aération, en espérant pouvoir l'escalader, et essayer de sortir de ce côté.  
Néanmoins, tout ce qu'il put apercevoir était un ventilateur en marche, par lequel de petits nuages blancs passaient.  
Ces nuages blancs… Ils n'étaient pas là avant, non…?  
Pourquoi faisait-il plus froid, soudainement…?  
Avec hésitation, il leva le bras vers cette dernière, puis sentit une vague d'air gelé courir sur sa peau.

"_Qu-?!_"

Il s'était aussitôt figé, après avoir baissé sa main.  
Le froid… Il venait de là… Et de l'air glacé passait à travers la pièce à cause de ça!

"_Mais pourquoi est-ce que…_"

Il s'arrêta immédiatement dans ses pensées, lorsque tous les éléments en sa possession finirent par lui faire comprendre le sens de cette salle et pourquoi son ravisseur avait été très clair à ce propos.  
Une salle blanche et totalement vide… Une caméra et des haut-parleurs… Une énorme aération pour une si petite salle… Le ton narquois de son kidnappeur…  
C'était une chambre froide!  
Aussitôt, il se sentit blêmir. Ce n'était pas possible, il ne pouvait pas se trouver dans une chambre froide, la baisse de température n'était qu'une coïncidence et il allait trouver un moyen de s'échapper à nouveau… N'est-ce pas?  
Il ne pouvait pas… Mourir dans un endroit pareil… Ou…?  
Non, il ne pouvait pas rester ici!

Il jeta un nouveau coup d'œil circulaire, toujours à la recherche d'une issue. Et de manière plus attentive, car cette fois, c'était bien plus grave.  
Cette fois… Cette fois, la situation était bien plus dangereuse!  
Il courrait le risque de se faire tuer par ce malade!

"_Non… Calme-toi, réfléchis…_"

Mais c'était bien compliqué. Car il lui suffisait de voir un petit nuage de buée s'échapper de ses lèvres à chaque respiration pour l'affoler : cela lui rappelait à quel point son temps était compté…  
Depuis combien de temps le système s'était mis en marche…? Cinq minutes? Moins…?  
Il passa doucement ses mains sur ses bras, sentant le froid commencer à attaquer ses muscles. Il n'était pas habillé pour supporter des faibles températures… Combien faisait-il à l'intérieur, maintenant?  
Il devait agir… Vite!

Tout en rentrant ses mains dans ses manches, il s'approcha de la grille de la ventilation. Elle était haute, mais… N'y avait-il pas un moyen de la dévisser?  
Il se mit sur la pointe des pieds et tenta d'attraper avec difficulté l'une des vis sur le côté.

"_Je l'ai!_"

Il essaya, de toutes ses forces, de la faire changer de sens, de l'enlever de la cage, cependant…  
Cependant, il ne réussit qu'à s'irriter le bout de ses doigts, pourtant si douloureux.

"_C'est pas vrai!_" La rouille avait entouré les vis, rendant la tâche particulièrement impossible. Quand bien même il aurait eu un tournevis en sa possession, cela serait resté très dur.  
Il se frotta les mains, en baissant la tête. Rien à faire, la grille possédait des barres beaucoup trop rapprochées pour tenter de les bloquer avec quelque chose. Il aurait éventuellement pu essayer de passer ses chaussettes à travers, pour tenter de bloquer le ventilateur, mais pour cela, il aurait fallu qu'elles soient en boule, et ça, jamais il n'arriverait à les faire passer à l'intérieur… De plus, il perdrait une source de chaleur. Il ne devait pas jouer avec les vêtements!  
Il passa rapidement ses mains dans la poche de son pull, remarquant la baisse continuelle de la température. Sa peur remonta d'un cran.  
Pourtant, il devait tout faire pour rester calme! Mais c'était si facile à dire… A faire, c'était une autre histoire.

"_S'il faut… S'il faut, alors je défoncerai cette porte moi-même!_" Pris d'un courage vain, il se mit en face de l'ouverture, et juste après avoir fermé fortement ses yeux, il s'élança, l'épaule vers le devant.

**BLAM!**

L'étudiant laissa échapper un cri de douleur, lorsque son épaule se fracassa contre le dur métal froid. Mais la douleur n'était pas le plus dur à supporter : la porte n'avait tout simplement pas bougé d'un millimètre lors de la collision. C'était comme lancer une brindille sur une porte classique!

"_Non…! Recommence! Il faut que tu partes d'ici!_" Il s'éloigna de nouveau de l'ouverture en marche arrière, ferma ses yeux, et encore une fois, se précipita vers la porte, produisant le même bruit que précédemment. Il hurla au contact de la porte, le choc contre cette dernière ayant provoqué une grande douleur dans son bras droit et le froid, lui, s'occupa de créer un engourdissement peu agréable.  
Il serra les dents pour s'empêcher de crier davantage.  
Il ne lui ferait pas ce plaisir… Non, il ne montrerait pas que-

"_Recommence… Allez…_" Mais le brun resta collé à la porte, pour au final se laisser glisser tout doucement et arriver sur les genoux.

"_Allez…_" Il passa une main sur son visage.

C'était trop. Il avait craqué. Silencieusement, il se mit à sangloter, en cachant ses yeux.  
Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il était ici… Ni même ce qui avait bien pu lui valoir le fait d'être choisi par ce psychopathe!  
Et depuis combien de temps était-il ici…? Est-ce que des gens le cherchaient, au moins?  
Et… Et Usagi, est-ce qu'il le cherchait, en ce moment…?

"_Usagi…_" Bien évidemment qu'il avait pensé à lui pendant son séjour! Quelle question!

Simplement… Simplement, le contexte lui avait mis d'autres priorités à l'esprit, et comme ici, celle de s'échapper. Même si à présent…  
Même si à présent, la mort lui semblait terriblement proche.  
La température avait d'ailleurs dangereusement baissé entre temps… Ses mains avaient tourné au violet et il commençait à perdre ses sensations un peu au-delà des chevilles.  
Il n'osait pas imaginer quelle température était présente dans la salle… De toute façon, il allait probablement mourir avant de le savoir, à ce rythme!

-"Oh, tu pleures?"

Misaki sentit ses larmes couler de plus belle à l'entente de son kidnappeur, qui devait, il en était sûr, se délecter de sa souffrance.  
Il avait espérer ne plus l'entendre… Mais bien sûr, l'autre l'observait toujours!  
Mais pourquoi lui parmi tous les étudiants présents au Japon?!

-"Ne t'en fais pas… Tu peux sortir si tu veux." Avait-il entendu, d'un ton faussement mielleux.

L'étudiant releva la tête, le visage rougi par les larmes et le froid, fixant d'un regard faible la caméra.  
Etait-ce une impression, ou est-ce qu'il commençait à se sentir fatigué…?

-"Si tu me supplies de venir te chercher… Je pourrais bien me montrer clément, si je suis de bonne humeur après…"

Le brun écarquilla les yeux.  
"_Supplier_"? Il allait devoir… Supplier pour sortir d'ici?  
Etait-ce une blague…?

"_Non…_"

Il n'était pas aussi vulnérable que l'autre le pensait… N'avait-il pas réussi à sortir de sa cellule? A l'assommer?  
Il n'était pas si faible… Il allait trouver comment sortir de cet endroit lui-même!  
Mais en aucun cas il se prosternerait aux pieds de ce malade!

Sentant le froid gagner ses muscles, il se recroquevilla contre lui-même et enfouit la tête entre ses genoux, cherchant à tout prix à garder sa chaleur, jusqu'à trouver une solution.  
Si du moins… Solution il y avait.

"_Non… N'y pense pas… Ignore-le, réfléchis…_"

Et puis s'il parvenait à sortir, il arriverait peut-être à trouver le moyen de quitter cet horrible laboratoire. Et il retrouverait Usagi… Dieu qu'il avait envie de le voir en ce moment!

-"Tu ne tiens pas à mourir ici, n'est-ce pas?"

Le plus jeune décida de ne pas lui répondre, encore une fois.  
Non… Il ne lui ferait pas ce plaisir!  
Il voulait simplement… Se souvenir une dernière fois de l'écrivain.  
Non pas qu'il ait abandonné l'idée de s'échapper! Mais…  
Mais si jamais… La mort venait à l'emporter, il voulait au moins mourir avec un bon souvenir. Car jamais il n'allait supplier cet homme derrière sa caméra!  
Jamais.

-"Je t'ai à peine touché et tu veux déjà te donner la mort? Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu sois si sensible, après avoir tenté de me tuer. Quelle fierté, dis moi…"

Il ne faisait même plus attention à sa voix.  
La fatigue grandissante commençait à prendre possession de son corps, tout pendant que de merveilleux souvenirs défilaient à cet instant.  
Comme son premier baiser, par exemple… Celui qu'il avait eu avec Usagi, à l'anniversaire de son frère, sous un lampadaire, avec une magnifique neige qui avait l'air de tomber juste pour eux.  
Son bras droit tomba au sol, la force l'ayant quitté, dû à la très faible température.  
Ou alors, la fois où l'auteur l'avait emmené avec Hokkaido, pour son anniversaire à lui… Il avait été rempli d'une joie indéfinissable, tellement heureux que son amant ait pensé à lui aussi fort…  
Le bras gauche rejoint celui au sol, dans un bruit étouffé.  
Il y avait aussi la fois où ils étaient allés à Atami… Il pouvait clairement se rappeler du père de l'écrivain et du moment où Usagi lui avait fait comprendre qu'il l'aimait réellement, ce qu'il s'était empressé de montrer au plus jeune une dizaine de minutes plus tard…

Avec lenteur, l'étudiant sentit son corps se renverser vers le côté. Il remarqua seulement à ce moment que ses yeux s'étaient fermés d'eux même.  
Il se sentait si lourd… Ses larmes avaient presque gelé sur ses joues et il avait du mal à réfléchir.

**CLACK!**

Il les ré-ouvrit au bruit qui parvint jusqu'à ses oreilles, et de sa vue floue par la fatigue, il aperçut une silhouette s'avancer vers lui, et finalement s'agenouiller, juste devant son visage.

-"Tu es vraiment stupide…"

Il avait du mal à réfléchir et ne protesta pas lorsque deux bras semblèrent passer en dessous de lui pour le soulever. De toute façon, même s'il avait voulu, il n'en aurait pas eu la force…  
Et que lui avait-on dit…? Ses oreilles sifflaient tellement qu'il n'avait pas compris… Mais qui lui parlait, en premier lieu?  
Il se sentait si frêle qu'il pouvait à peine bouger ses doigts... Encore aurait-il fallu qu'il sente ces-derniers!  
Tout ce que le brun voyait n'était que des formes colorées et il n'avait pas le courage de forcer sa vision, par peur de perdre conscience pour cet effort colossal.  
Il gémit doucement lorsqu'il sentit son corps être porté, et avec une difficulté sans pareille, il tenta de changer l'orientation de sa tête vers la personne qui le soulevait à cet instant.

-"Usagi…?" Il était trop faible pour le dire clairement, mais il avait néanmoins réussi à le prononcer avec assez de souffle pour être sûr d'être entendu.

Il ne reçut aucune réponse, cependant, et comprit qu'il se faisait emmener hors de la pièce.  
Où était-il, déjà…? Il n'avait plus assez de volonté pour réfléchir, il voulait juste… Dormir. Oui, juste s'endormir et se reposer.  
Mais étrangement, une voix à l'intérieur de lui avait l'air de lui crier de tout faire pour résister. Pourtant, le sommeil n'était pas dangereux, n'est-ce pas…?

Après quelques pas, déduits par les secousses qu'il ressentait dans les bras de la personne qui le portait, il sentit qu'on le reposait au sol.  
La température était affreusement différente : il avait l'impression d'être dans un four!  
Mais quelque part, cela sembla le soulager, bien qu'il ne se rappelle plus exactement pourquoi…

Puis, avant qu'il ne puisse essayer de chercher davantage, il fut mis à genoux et deux bras l'enlacèrent. Il ouvrit les yeux, surpris, toutefois incapable de savoir de qui il s'agissait. Sa vision s'était améliorée entre temps, mais les miracles n'existaient pas encore…  
Etait-ce… Etait-ce Usagi, qui le serrait de cette manière?  
Pourquoi… Etait-il si chaud, lui qui avait toujours ses mains froides…?

-"Bolvan… Tu as vraiment cru que j'allais te laisser mourir si tu décidais de ne pas m'obéir? Je t'ai dis que tu ne m'échapperais jamais… Et ce n'est pas la mort qui t'aidera, bien au contraire!" ("_Imbécile…_")

"_De quoi parle-t-il…?_" L'esprit de Misaki était tellement embrouillé qu'il ne parvenait toujours pas à réfléchir correctement.

Il savait simplement qu'il commençait à regagner un peu de chaleur grâce à cette personne… Et pourtant, il ne se sentait pas bien du tout, sans pour autant savoir pour quelle raison.  
Même si les souvenirs commençaient à revenir, mais de manière plutôt vague… Tout restait flou, et il était difficile de différencier le rêve de la réalité dans son état.  
Où était-il, déjà…?  
Puis il se figea, cette question ayant sonné comme un déclic dans son esprit.  
Cet homme. Cet homme n'était pas Usagi. Et il était mauvais. Extrêmement mauvais.  
Vladlen. Celui qui l'avait kidnappé. Celui qui avait… Voulu le tuer!

Il se trouvait… Dans ses bras!

"_Mon Dieu…!_"

Tout commençait à lui revenir petit à petit, tandis que la chaleur qui l'enveloppait lui permettait de reprendre ses esprits, même s'il avait probablement descendu la barre des 35° Celsius au niveau de sa température corporelle.  
Et il se doutait bien qu'elle mettrait tout son temps pour remonter…

-"Lâchez… Moi…" Sa voix manquait d'autorité, mais il était clair.

Il fallait qu'il se détache de cet homme au plus vite!  
Sinon, il… Sinon, il…!

-"Tu voudrais que je te lâche? Mais si je te lâche, comme tu me le demande _si gentiment_, tu vas mourir, tu le sais? Tu es en hypothermie, et si je te lâche, ton espérance de vie se résume à deux minutes, chrono en main. C'est vraiment ce que tu veux?" le ton qui avait été employé trahissait un grand amusement dans sa voix, l'autre étant certainement trop heureux de l'obliger à avoir besoin de lui pour vivre.

-"Vous… Men…Tez…"

Il n'avait décidément aucune force pour quoi que ce soit et même parler lui semblait très difficile.

-"Tu veux essayer…? A ta place, je profiterais plutôt de la chaleur qui m'est offerte…  
-Ne me… Touchez… Pas…!  
-Tu tiens donc si peu à la vie que ça? Quel dommage, moi qui voulais te sauver…"

Misaki tenta, malgré son incapacité à bouger, de repousser l'homme qui le tenait. Toutefois la prise qui était exercée sur son dos s'amplifia, l'attirant vers son ravisseur, et serrant sa cage thoracique.

"_J'ai du mal… A respirer…_" Peu importe comment il sentait la chose, c'était comme si on s'apprêtait à l'étouffer et à lui couper sa respiration.

-"Vous… Me faites mal!

-Je sais."

Sa basse température corporelle l'empêchait déjà de prendre de grandes inspirations, mais à présent, s'ajoutait à cela la force à laquelle il était maintenu contre le corps de ce psychopathe…

-"Vas-y, dors… Tu n'attends que ça.  
-Lâchez-moi…!"

Il sentit la bouche de l'autre s'aventurer près de son oreille, son souffle passant à chaque expiration sur le lobe de peau. L'étudiant eut beau tenter tout et n'importe quoi pour s'éloigner, pour se dégager, rien n'y fit.  
Il était paralysé et la différence d'énergie était plus que flagrante entre eux, si bien que chacune de ses tentatives étaient vouées à l'échec avant même d'avoir été tentées…

-"Shhh…"

Il sursauta.  
Comme s'il avait besoin de ça maintenant!

-"Dors, j'ai dis… Sinon, c'est moi qui vais m'occuper de te faire dormir." Cette fois, Misaki n'eut pas besoin de chercher la menace : l'intonation de ce dernier montrait un agacement plus que palpable… Mais il ne put s'empêcher de recommencer à se débattre.  
Il ne devait surtout pas rester dans les bras de ce fou!

-"Je…!  
-Très bien…"

Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de faire, ou de dire quoi que ce soit, l'autre mit fin à l'étreinte et alors qu'il pensait avoir un peu de répit, libéré des mains de cet homme, ses cheveux furent soudainement attrapés, et sans qu'il puisse réagir ou se défendre, sa tête fut fracassée contre le mur derrière lui.  
Puis ce fut le trou noir.

* * *

Il avait mal à la tête… Très mal à la tête… Cette douleur continue semblait lui marteler le crâne à chaque seconde, au rythme de ses battements de cœur et des pulsations de sang.  
Il ne parvenait même pas à savoir d'où provenait cette souffrance… Ce n'était même pas comparable au mal de crâne après une fête, non… C'était dix fois pire! Sans oublier qu'une autre douleur, extérieur, elle, s'ajoutait à son compteur, rendant la chose encore plus dure à supporter.  
Doucement, il commença alors à émerger, son esprit tout d'abord embrouillé, reprenait peu à peu du service, tout pendant qu'une étrange musique parvenait à ses oreilles, faible au début, puis de plus en plus forte.  
A cela s'ajoutait la grimace qu'il ne put s'empêcher de faire en sentant de désagréables odeurs chatouiller son nez, particulièrement les odeurs métalliques, qui continuaient de le gêner.

"_Où est-ce que je suis…?_" Misaki avait l'impression qu'une énorme brume entourait sa mémoire, si bien qu'il pouvait difficilement trouver la raison de son état.

Et cette musique qui continuait… Pourquoi avait-il un mauvais pressentiment, tout d'un coup?

Il ne se rappelait que de souvenirs flous…  
Il avait réussi à s'échapper de sa cellule… Il était parvenu à trouver ce qui s'apparentait à une salle de contrôle… Puis il s'était enfui.  
Et après?  
Tout se résumait à des tâches… Des tâches colorées…  
N'avait-il pas trouvé une salle? Une salle où-

"_Que-?!_"

L'étudiant se réveilla en sursaut, ouvrant ses yeux au maximum, tout en poussant un hoquet de surprise : la chambre froide! Il s'était fait enfermé dans une chambre froide!

Et il avait survécu, il était vivant!

"_Oh merci mon Dieu…_" Il poussa un bref soupir de soulagement.

Mais ce dernier fut de courte durée, lorsqu'il réalisa subitement où il se trouvait.  
Il avait été assis sur une chaise, où ses poignets étaient fermement retenus par d'épais liens en métal, empêchant tout mouvement, tout comme son torse, qui lui, était retenu par une large bande, tout aussi métallique, et donc incassable en l'état. De même pour ses chevilles, qui étaient, elles aussi, maintenues par des liens tout aussi solides.

"_Mais qu'est-ce que…!_" Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent dans le choc : il s'était fait piégé! Encore une fois!

Il baissa les yeux vers ses jambes, où étaient posées plusieurs couvertures, dans le but de le réchauffer, probablement. Elles couvraient ainsi le haut de son corps, jusqu'à ses pieds, et traînaient presque sur le sol.  
Il jeta ensuite un regard vers le mur en face de lui, toutefois, il le regretta amèrement : il s'agissait du même mur que lors de sa première torture, où était accrochés de nombreux objets de tortures, comme des longues cisailles, de longs couteaux, ou toutes autres choses du même domaine morbide…

"_Mais qu'est-ce que je fais ici…?!_" Son cœur commença à battre à une vitesse impressionnante, l'obligeant à réduire l'écart entre ses inspirations.  
Il fallait à tout prix qu'il trouve un moyen de s'échapper, ou… Ou…

Inquiet, il jeta un bref et discret coup d'œil derrière lui, pour s'assurer de sa compagnie : il était seul.  
Le brun ne savait même plus s'il devait prendre ça pour une bonne nouvelle… Néanmoins, il se força à regarder les environs, dans la recherche d'un quelconque moyen qui lui permettrait de s'échapper à nouveau.  
Comme s'il allait attendre sagement sur sa chaise… Bien qu'actuellement il n'ait pas d'autres choix. Mais il n'allait pas s'empêcher de chercher, au contraire!  
Peut-être arriverait-il à trouver quelque chose pour défaire ses liens…?

"_J'ai tout de même du mal à y croire…_" Il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de serrer les dents à cette pensée.

Ce n'était pas qu'il était pessimiste, non… Mais dans sa situation, cela tiendrait du miracle qu'il puisse briser ces barres de métal.  
Il jeta tout de même un coup d'œil circulaire, par précaution. Il avait déjà été dans cette salle, mais cela restait utile malgré tout.

Son attention se porta quelques secondes sur une vieille radio posée sur une table, près de lui, qui diffusait de la musique classique de mauvaise qualité, en continu.  
Misaki eut étrangement un doute sur sa raison dans cette salle : était-ce simplement pour le rendre horriblement mal à l'aise, ou juste par goût personnel…? Peu importe la réelle raison, cela ne l'empêchait pas d'en frissonner d'avance. Si c'était effectivement pour lui faire peur, eh bien, c'était réussi!  
Il secoua imperceptiblement la tête et changea son regard de direction, tout en évitant soigneusement de le passer sur tous les objets douteux au mur.  
Il remarqua aussi des cages de petites tailles au sol, mais préféra, là aussi, détourner les yeux.  
Non… C'était une mauvaise idée… Non seulement ça ne l'aidait en rien, mais cela le terrifiait encore plus qu'il ne l'était déjà!

Il fallait changer de tactique.

De plus qu'il ne savait pas du tout à quoi s'attendre… Mais il savait d'avance que ce ne serait pas une partie de plaisir… Loin de là!  
Il se demanda d'ailleurs combien d'autres comme lui avaient tenté de s'échapper…? Y en avait-il eu, au moins?  
Et s'il y en avait eu… Qu'avaient-ils subi par la suite…?

"_Il faut que j'arrive à négocier…_" C'était sa seule chance, particulièrement face à un homme aussi atteint psychologiquement...  
Peut-être parviendrait-il à-?

Il s'interrompit dans ses pensées lorsqu'un bruit retentit en écho dans toute la pièce, le faisant littéralement se geler sur place.  
La porte! On était en train de la déverrouiller!

"_Oh… Oh non…!_"

Immédiatement, il laissa sa tête tomber vers l'avant, en guise de seule réflexe de survie, tout en fermant fortement les yeux.  
Rien ne lui était arrivé avant de se réveiller, alors… Il suffisait de continuer!

"_Je… Je dois faire semblant de dormir!_" L'idée n'était pas mauvaise en soi, mais le souvenir de la première fois où il avait utilisé cette technique ne le rassura en rien, et si l'autre avait pu le voir à travers d'autres caméras qu'il n'avait pas repérées dans la pièce, son idée tombait à l'eau de suite.  
Mais il continua et essaya, avec une grande difficulté, de calmer sa respiration.

Même s'il savait à l'avance qu'il avait très peu de chances de réussite… Rien qu'en se rappelant de sa crédibilité la dernière fois le décourageait énormément…  
Et puis il ne pourrait pas rester endormi des heures durant, son ravisseur finirait bien par se douter de son stratagème!

Il entendit finalement la porte s'ouvrir et sentit tous ses muscles se glacer lorsque les premiers pas résonnèrent dans la salle, montrant que l'autre s'avançait bel et bien, et cela, juste derrière lui!

"_Ne bouge pas, ne bouge pas… Reste calme, respire…_" C'était tellement facile à penser! C'était une autre paire de manche lorsqu'il s'agissait d'agir…

Les pas s'arrêtèrent non loin de lui et l'étudiant eut du mal à savoir si l'autre le regardait ou non. Sa tension monta d'un coup à cette idée, tandis que son kidnappeur eut l'air de s'éloigner, tout en fredonnant par-dessus la musique qui se dégageait de la vieille radio.  
Le plus jeune perçut ensuite quelques bruits métalliques.  
Intrigué et alarmé par ces sons peu rassurants, il risqua un regard vers leur provenance.

Il tomba nez à nez avec la vision du Russe, en train de nettoyer ce qui semblait être de petites lames de scalpels, un sourire presque heureux et sincère sur ses lèvres.  
Et Dieu que c'était cela le plus terrifiant, principalement en ajoutant la musique qu'il chantonnait joyeusement.  
Cet homme… Etait un monstre vivant. Un monstre vivant qui nourrissait ses distractions par la vue de personnes souffrantes juste devant ses yeux et par sa faute.  
Et tout cela dans son bonheur le plus complet…  
N'était-ce pas un démon dans un corps d'homme?

Alors que Misaki le dévisageait toujours autant, restant toutefois discret et ne faisant aucun bruit anormal, il vit le regard de l'autre dévier vers lui, faisant se croiser leurs yeux, tandis que le sourire qui se trouvait sur le visage de ce fou s'allongeait de manière horriblement inquiétante.  
Il l'avait vu! Il le savait réveillé!

"_Oh merde!_" C'était la seule chose qu'il avait pu penser à cet instant et ce fut très amplifié, lorsque Vladlen se tourna vers la table à laquelle il était proche, pour délicatement poser la lame qu'il avait entre les doigts.

"_Est-ce qu'il savait…?_" Instinctivement, il changea l'orientation de sa tête dans sa position initiale, toujours dans le but de faire croire au sommeil.  
Même si c'était on ne peut plus raté à l'heure actuelle!

Il y avait maintenant une forte possibilité que son ravisseur savait son réveil avant même d'entrer dans cette pièce, cherchant sans aucun doute à le rendre encore plus mal à l'aise, s'amusant avec ses sentiments, et gagnant une morbide satisfaction en croisant le regard effrayé du plus jeune, qui l'observait depuis son entrée…  
C'était une évidence, à présent.  
Misaki aurait dû s'en douter : après tout, il n'était surement pas le premier à être assis sur cette chaise, et à avoir feint le sommeil!

Les yeux de nouveaux fermés, il finit par entendre de nouveaux le son des pas de son kidnappeur, de plus en plus proche de lui.  
Il était maintenant persuadé que l'autre se trouvait juste en face de lui à présent!

"_Vas-t-en, vas-t-en! Allez…!_" priait-il pour lui-même, silencieusement.

Cependant, il se figea de tous ses membres et sentit son sang se glacer, lorsqu'une main attrapa son menton, pour le lever brusquement, le faisant ouvrir ses yeux de surprise.  
Grossière erreur.  
Car cette fois, son visage était bel et bien devant celui de son kidnappeur, et réveillé.  
Il ne pouvait plus nier!  
Son cœur se stoppa exactement au moment où le regard froid du Russe plongea dans le sien, associé à un sourire qui avait perdu toute notion de "bonheur"…  
Il voulait tellement pouvoir s'enfuir à ce moment!

-"Ma petite spyashchaya krasavitsa s'est réveillée?" (_Belle Au Bois Dormant_)

Misaki n'osa même pas répondre : il ne savait même pas s'il en avait le droit, et de plus, il ne savait pas du tout ce que lui avait dit l'homme juste devant lui.  
Sans oublier la terrible ambiance qui s'était installée!  
Il se contenta de baisser les yeux, sentant son courage faiblir à une vitesse impressionnante.

-"Tu m'as causé beaucoup de soucis… Quel mauvais garçon."

Il fallait qu'il parvienne à négocier… Vite…  
Sinon, il n'osait même pas imaginer ce qui allait lui arriver!

-"Je… Je ne le referai plus! Mais ne me faites pas de mal, s'il-"

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que la main qui tenait son menton renforça brusquement sa pression, lui causant une douleur à sa mâchoire qui le fit grimacer.

-"Tu ne le referas plus, c'est ça? C'est ça que tu es en train de me dire...?"

Le ton de l'autre avait radicalement changé de la moquerie et de l'ironie vers une intonation qui montrait principalement une colère noire.  
C'était un terrain miné… L'étudiant le savait… Mais cela restait sa seule chance de ne pas trop recevoir!  
Il fallait qu'il arrive à-

-"Laisse moi t'expliquer quelque chose…" La voix de son ravisseur s'était radoucie, mais laissait tout de même échapper un grand énervement, qui ne laissa pas indifférent Misaki.

Son kidnappeur s'agenouilla devant lui, pour atteindre presque sa hauteur, sans cesser de le fixer de ses yeux bleus et froids.  
Le plus jeune tenta de détourner la tête, de ne pas le voir… Mais ce fut peine perdue, car son visage fut rapidement ramené vers celui qui l'avait attaché ici.

-"Je crois que tu n'as pas compris ce que tu risques ici… Mais je vais tout reprendre à zéro, crois moi, ce ne sera pas un problème…"

Une autre main s'ajouta à la première, pour lentement caresser sa joue, ce qui ne fit qu'amplifier l'horrible malaise que ressentait Misaki à cet instant, qui ne put s'empêcher de fermer les yeux.

-"Ici, tu es CHEZ MOI, et lorsque j'applique des règles, j'aimerais qu'on les respecte… Bien entendu, je ne t'ai pas interdit de t'échapper, mais je te pensais assez intelligent pour ne pas essayer. J'ai eu tort, apparemment. Alors laisse-moi t'expliquer certaines choses…"

L'homme devant lui eut l'air de se lever, et le brun sursauta en sentant un souffle chaud sur son visage, indiquant la toute proximité de l'autre avec lui.  
Non, il ne devait pas ouvrir les yeux! N'était-il pas déjà assez effrayé?!  
Il ne voulait pas le voir… Surtout pas si près!

-"Tu auras beau dire et faire ce que tu veux, ça ne m'empêchera pas de m'amuser avec toi, comme je l'ai fait avec tous les autres… "Je ne le ferai plus"? Bien sûr que tu ne le referas plus : je vais te faire comprendre à quel point je suis énervé à cause de toi…"

La prise exercée sur son menton se libéra et le fou sembla s'éloigner de lui. Peu rassuré par les propos de son ravisseur, qui s'était remis à fredonner joyeusement, il ouvrit doucement et prudemment les yeux, pour finalement tomber sur la vision de ce dernier, qui s'amusait visiblement à examiner chacun de ses "outils" devant le jeune homme, tout en lui jetant d'inquiétants regards, conscient que l'étudiant le fixait avec une frayeur sans nom peinte sur son visage.  
Dire que tout cela était perturbant était un euphémisme… Un énorme euphémisme.

Il fallait tenter d'autres approches! Et rapidement!  
Il n'y avait aucun doute que ce psychopathe n'hésiterait pas à lui faire mal et cela ne se passerait en rien comme dans les séries télévisées, ou finalement, le "méchant" finissait par éprouver de la pitié pour sa victime…  
Non, cette fois, Misaki était certain qu'il risquait énormément s'il ne faisait rien pour l'en empêcher… D'un autre côté, il risquait tout autant avec ses tentatives!

Il essaya une nouvelle approche, tout pendant que son kidnappeur maniait une imposante cisaille, comme pour vérifier sa dangerosité, un grand sourire plaqué aux lèvres.

-"S'il vous plaît… Je ne voulais pas-"

**CLACK!  
**  
Les lames de la cisaille rouillées furent refermées sans qu'il n'ait eu le temps de finir sa phrase. Il sursauta au bruit produit, et avec lenteur, il leva des yeux effrayés vers l'homme qui se trouvait de dos, juste devant lui.  
Toute trace de sourire avait à présent disparu.

"_Oh non…_" Il ne fallait pas être particulièrement intelligent pour savoir que le brun avait fait une bêtise… Une grosse bêtise…

-"Tu es vraiment stupide, je me trompe?" Un regard froid et haineux lui fut attribué après ces mots, tandis que le plus vieux posait délicatement l'outil vers la table proche de lui.

-"Je ne te ferai aucun traitement de faveur… Au contraire. Tu n'es pas le premier à essayer de m'en soutirer, et tu ne seras surement pas le premier à qui j'en ferai. Je pensais aussi t'avoir dit que le silence était quelque chose que j'aimais… Est-ce que tu te rends seulement compte que tu ne fais qu'empirer la punition que j'ai prévue…? Si je me rappelle bien, je ne t'ai pas autorisé à parler, pourtant, n'est-ce pas ce que tu es en train de faire depuis tout à l'heure?"

Le brun n'eut pas le courage de répondre. A ce point, cela aurait sonné comme du suicide! Non, il se contenta de suivre le dément des yeux, qui s'était déplacé jusqu'à une armoire, qu'il ouvrit avec un horrible grincement, ce qui s'accorda sans peine à la morbide ambiance qui planait dans la pièce.  
Misaki n'osait même plus imaginer ce qui allait lui arriver à cet instant. Il essaya une nouvelle fois de retirer ses mains des liens qui entouraient ses mains, dans l'espoir d'arriver à les faire passer au dessous, mais c'était peine perdue. Tout ce qu'il parvenait à faire était de passer ses ongles sur l'accoudoir qui le retenait prisonnier, grattant la rouille, les mains tremblantes. Quand bien même, il aurait fallu faire la même chose pour ses chevilles, et cela, c'était une chose quasiment impossible en l'état. De plus, il ne voulait même pas savoir ce qu'aurait été la réaction de son ravisseur, s'il avait réussi à s'échapper… La porte de la salle était sans aucun doute fermée, comme elle l'était avant qu'il se réveille.

Il revint à la réalité lorsqu'il aperçut Vladlen s'approcher de lui, un rouleau blanc et un petit flacon à la main. Son cœur, qui s'était légèrement calmé, reprit un rythme affolant, en le voyant de plus en plus près à chaque pas.  
L'étudiant ferma une fois encore ses yeux, de peur de ce qui risquait d'arriver. Après tout, il n'avait aucune chance d'y couper, cette fois… Il n'aurait rien pour l'assommer, et encore moins la marge de mouvement nécessaire!

"_Ne fais rien, ne fais rien, ne fais rien…_" Pourtant, Misaki savait très bien que ce n'étaient pas des petites prières qui allaient le sauver… Les miracles n'existaient pas, et il n'était surement pas le premier à être assis ici.

Il se figea, incapable de respirer, lorsqu'une main se posa à l'arrière de son crâne.  
Il ressentit une étrange sensation au toucher de l'autre.  
Déliait-il quelque chose…? Il n'avait même pas remarqué que quelque chose était enroulé autour de sa tête!  
Quoiqu'il n'avait pas eu l'occasion pour y penser, cela dit…  
Il sentit par la suite une sorte de ruban tomber, bande après bande, sur le sol. Intrigué, il rouvrit peu à peu ses paupières, pour découvrir un morceau de tissu blanc sur le sol, presque entièrement teinté de rouge.

"_Oh mon Dieu, est-ce que c'est-?_"

-"Je vais changer ton bandage avant toute chose." Surpris par la chose, le plus jeune leva des yeux étonnés vers son agresseur.

Il l'avait… Soigné?  
Quel intérêt, si le but était justement de le faire souffrir…?

Le plus vieux eut l'air de comprendre la question dans l'air qu'affichait sa victime, et esquissa un sourire horriblement mauvais au plus jeune, qui frissonna à ce dernier.

-"Tu crois que je t'aurais laissé te vider de ton sang? Allons, le but du jeu est de savoir combien de temps tu survivras entre mes mains… Si je te laissais mourir dès le début, qu'y aurait-il de drôle, hein?" Il laissa échapper un petit rire à la suite de ses propos, puis, toujours avec cette folie peinte sur son visage, il ouvrit doucement le bouchon du flacon.  
Et lorsque ce fut fait, il se mit à fixer Misaki, avec une expression extrêmement mauvaise sur son visage.  
L'étudiant comprit immédiatement que, peu importe ce qui allait se passer, il allait souffrir. Et pas qu'un peu, en vue de l'expression qu'arborait l'homme à ses côtés…

Celui-ci ne laissa pas le temps au brun de réagir : il lui attrapa les cheveux à une vitesse impressionnante et l'obligea à pencher sa tête vers l'arrière, causant une vive douleur au crâne de Misaki, qui était toujours probablement blessé par le coup qu'il avait reçu lorsqu'il fut précédemment assommé.  
Puis l'esprit du plus jeune se stoppa.  
Ce liquide, dans le flacon… Ca ne pouvait être que de-

-"Ca risque de piquer un peu…" Si seulement c'était crédible… Malheureusement, le sadisme qui apparaissait sur le visage du plus vieux laissait penser tout le contraire!

Misaki tenta tout de même de redresser sa tête, mais ce fut vain, car la force qui était exercée sur cette dernière était trop puissante pour lui résister. Il vit alors, avec une insupportable lenteur, le flacon s'approcher de sa blessure, tout pendant que le sourire présent sur les lèvres de son bourreau ne cessait de s'agrandir.

-"Non, s'il-vous pl-"

Il ne put continuer sa phrase, l'autre avait commencé à laisser couler le mystérieux liquide sur le haut de son crâne.  
Et aussitôt à ce moment, l'expression de Misaki changea radicalement, alors que le petit filet coulait tout doucement le long de sa tête.  
Il laissa échapper un petit gémissement de douleur, en venant presque à mordre sa lèvre du bas pour s'éviter de crier, tant la souffrance qu'il ressentait augmentait de plus en plus, au fur et à mesure que le produit se rependait sur sa blessure, qui n'était pas totalement guérie. Il serra ses poings, et sentit ses ongles s'enfoncer dans ses phalanges, mais il fallait avouer que ce n'était rien par rapport au mal qui l'attaquait sur sa plaie, tandis que le liquide continuait de couler dessus.

-"En… ENLEVEZ-CA!" Il n'avait même pas réfléchi et s'était contenté de le crier à son agresseur.

Mais tout ce qui lui important à l'instant présent était que cette douleur se stoppe, et seulement ça, cette dernière s'empirant de secondes en secondes et lui infligeant la même sensation qu'une brûlure, comme du sel sur une blessure. Bien qu'en plus éprouvant.  
Il tenta bien sûr de détourner sa tête de la prise de cet homme, mais rien n'y fit, sa main le tenait toujours aussi bien en place, lui tirant les cheveux, par la même occasion. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que Misaki sente les larmes lui monter aux yeux, causées par le mal qu'il ressentait, ces dernières brillant à la lumière qui se trouvait au dessus de lui, et accentuant sa situation plus que mauvaise.

-"Oh, pardon, ça pique, c'est ça? Tu devrais plutôt me remercier de désinfecter ta blessure…" Il n'eut pas besoin de réflexion pour entendre l'ironie méprisante qui traversait les mots de son ravisseur, montrant un cruel et morbide plaisir à la vue de l'étudiant, qui souffrait juste devant ses yeux et par sa faute, et qui montrait bien sa douleur par l'expression présente sur son visage.

Misaki allait lui crier de se taire et d'arrêter, lorsque la prise exercée sur son crâne se retira et le liquide qui coulait eut l'air de s'éloigner, pour au final, s'arrêter complètement.  
Sentant à nouveau une certaine liberté dans les mouvements de son cou, il laissa tomber en avant sa tête, tout en fermant fortement les yeux, sentant toujours autant cette horrible douleur dévorer l'intérieur de sa blessure. Mais il ne fallait pas en attendre moins d'un désinfectant sur une plaie aussi grande…  
Il entendit cependant l'autre poser le flacon non loin de lui et avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de prendre une grande inspiration, il sentit une sorte de bandeau s'enrouler le long de la blessure.  
Il allait se redresser, mais son bourreau le devança :

-"Ne bouge pas, je n'ai vraiment pas envie de refaire ton bandage à cause de toi…"

Comprenant parfaitement la menace qui pouvait être traduite entre les mots, il obéit, et ne bougea pas le moins du monde, fixant un endroit au sol, sans intérêt particulier, pendant que la nouvelle bande s'enroulait tout autour de son crâne.  
Du moins, c'était la seule chose qu'il avait trouvée pour ne pas croiser les yeux de ce psychopathe!  
Il sentit un nœud se créer sur le nouveau bandage et il s'autorisa à lever la tête, quand il comprit que ce dernier était fini. Instinctivement, il se sentait plus à l'aise… Même si cet étrange soulagement fut de courte durée et particulièrement au moment où Vladlen s'éloigna de lui à nouveau.  
Cette fois, il n'osait plus imaginer et restait simplement les yeux fixés sur les mouvements de son agresseur.

-"Tu m'as impressionné, tout à l'heure… Tenir vingt minutes dans une chambre froide, alors que tu pouvais dès le début en sortir et éviter de me mettre en colère… Tu as du cran."

C'était faux… Qu'il sorte ou non, la situation actuelle aurait été la même. C'était au moins une chose dont Misaki était presque sûr. Quant aux vingt minutes… Il ne savait pas quoi penser.  
Il était vrai qu'il avait perdu toute notion d'où il se trouvait, quand le froid avait pris possession de lui, mais il ne pensait pas avoir duré si longtemps. Et cela n'empêchait pas le fait de lui mentir. Il aurait pu durer dix minutes, tout comme il aurait pu en durer vingt. Tout se jouait dans les mensonges qu'il était susceptible d'entendre, après tout.

Le Russe était sorti de son champ de vision, en passant derrière sa chaise, l'empêchant de prévoir ses prochaines actions. Tout ce qu'il entendait était ses bruits de pas résonnant en écho dans toute la pièce, et cela, suivi de près par de puissants bruits métalliques, qui le firent frissonner, toujours dans l'éventuelle crainte de ce qu'il pourrait lui arriver.  
Et il était certain qu'il ne se contenterait pas de repartir simplement dans sa chambre! Non, ce serait beaucoup trop simple, pour ce qui était arrivé avant… Il n'était pas certain du nombre de garçons ayant tenté de s'échapper et ayant réussi, jusqu'à se faire prendre.  
Et il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir témoigner de leur vie, non plus…

De plus en plus effrayé pas les sons qu'il réussissait à percevoir, il tenta de changer l'orientation d sa tête dans leur direction, mais comprit assez rapidement qu'il n'y parviendrait pas. Quelque part, il s'en sentit soulagé, toujours effrayé à la perspective de voir quelque chose qui ne sortirait jamais de son esprit…

Puis les bruits se stoppèrent. Son cœur eut l'air de tomber de dix étages : qu'allait-il se passer, à présent? Le brun sentit sa respiration augmenter fortement, tandis que les pas de son ravisseur reprirent, s'approchant de lui avec dangerosité.

"_Oh pitié, faites qu'il ne m'arrive rien…!_" Bien qu'il savait l'utilité de ce genre de prière, il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. La peur lui dévorait les entrailles, s'amusant à faire battre son cœur à toute allure et à augmenter ses respirations.  
Et son agresseur s'en réjouissait terriblement.

Ce dernier réapparut dans son champ de vision, toujours son sourire fou collé au visage. Son regard tomba sur l'étudiant, prouvant en effet qu'il n'allait pas repartir comme ça. Et bien sûr, c'était évident.  
Le plus vieux réajusta sa blouse pleine de sang et s'approcha d'une petite table, à proximité de Misaki, où trônait une petite mallette noire qu'il s'empressa d'ouvrir juste devant sa victime.

"_Oh c'est pas vrai…_" Les yeux du brun s'écarquillèrent avec horreur, avant de passer de cette mallette vers cet homme, qui venait juste de l'ouvrir.  
Et qui le regardait avec ses yeux remplis de folie pure.  
Cette espèce de petite boite… Etait remplie de centaines et centaines de scalpels!

"_Oh mon Dieu, non…_" Il ne parvenait même plus à déglutir, tant la vision qui s'offrait ainsi à lui était effrayante : il était persuadé que son kidnappeur ne cherchait certainement pas juste à l'effrayer!

Vladlen plongea sa main dans ladite boite et en retira une des lames de manière lente et délicate, qu'il s'amusa à observer, avant de passer un doigt dessus, comme pour s'assurer de la dangerosité de cette arme miniature.  
Et le plus horrible était bien évidemment l'expression heureuse qu'il arborait tout en exécutant ce geste symbolique.

-"Nous allons jouer à un petit jeu, d'accord?" Ses yeux bleus dévièrent de la lame vers ceux de Misaki, qu'il prenait plaisir à dévisager dans cette situation.

Le mot "jeu" fit immédiatement sonner une sonnette d'alarme dans l'esprit du plus jeune, qui savait déjà à l'avance le prix de la moindre de ses erreurs.  
Et ô combien il en avait peur…

L'autre s'avança d'un pas vers Misaki et tendit sa main libre vers le dessus de sa tête : il n'en fallut pas plus à Misaki, qui s'empressa de fermer les yeux, serrant les dents par la même occasion.  
Il ne voulait pas savoir ce qui allait se passer!

Mais à sa plus grande surprise, lorsque la main se posa sur ses cheveux, la seule chose qu'il sentit était de simples caresses.  
Etonné, il rouvrit tout doucement ses paupières, en levant les yeux vers Vladlen, qui ne l'avait visiblement pas quitté du regard.  
Ce qu'il détestait cette impression… Cette impression d'être à la merci de ce fou.  
Ce n'était pas une impression, d'ailleurs.

-"Je vais te poser des questions simples. Si tu ne me réponds pas, ou si tu me mens… Je m'occuperai personnellement de t'apprendre à m'obéir."

La menace dissimulée à travers ces mots fut loin de passer inaperçue, si bien que le brun hocha précipitamment la tête, craignant par-dessus tout ce que ce sadique considérait comme "apprentissage"… De plus, la peur de parler était toujours présente et le scalpel qu'il tenait dans sa main n'était en aucun cas un signe de futur agréable…  
Quant aux questions qui allaient lui être posées… Le plus jeune ne put s'empêcher de frémir : à quel genre de question devait-il précisément s'attendre? Et aurait-il l'autorisation de lui répondre, tout simplement…? Le brun serra les dents, tout pendant que la main continuait de passer entre ses cheveux, évitant soigneusement l'endroit blessé, et que le regard de Vladlen était baissé vers lui, comme s'il l'examinait de haut en bas.  
Bien que c'était toujours vers ses yeux verts, que ceux du fou semblaient revenir à chaque fois.  
Pour un peu, il aurait même pu croire apercevoir une expression douce sur son visage… Du moins, il y aurait cru, si celui qui se tenait à ses côtés n'était pas si mentalement instable!  
Mais étrangement, il était presque sûr, pendant un millième de seconde, d'avoir vu une expression "normale" sur le visage de son agresseur…  
Néanmoins, même si cela avait été vrai, elle avait disparu tout aussi vite : il avait dû se tromper, bien sûr…  
Comment un homme comme lui aurait-il pu afficher des traits normaux et… Doux? Tout ce qui pouvait s'y refléter était un sadisme sans limite!

Ce dernier se détourna de l'étudiant, enlevant lentement sa main et souriant toujours de la même manière. Il s'avança vers le mur en face d'eux, là où étaient accrochées toutes ces armes malsaines, pour la plupart rouillées, et reflétant la lumière de salle, renforçant ainsi le côté angoissant et morbide de cette pièce et, bien sûr, de son propriétaire, qui s'était remis à passer ses doigts le long des lames, dos à Misaki.  
Toutefois, ce dernier était pratiquement sûr qu'un sourire narquois avait pris place sur le visage de l'autre.  
Et il n'en fallait pas plus au brun pour confirmer la dangereuse situation dans laquelle il se trouvait actuellement : même s'il n'allait probablement pas mourir, d'après les dires du Russe, la suite en devenait elle-même évidente au fur et à mesure des événements.  
Il allait terriblement souffrir. Et il le savait dès sa rencontre avec ce psychopathe, certes… Mais c'était bien pire à ce moment précis.

Il déglutit avec difficulté lorsque l'autre sembla s'attarder sur une longue lame, laissant son doigt s'aventurer près du côté coupant, produisant un léger son qui fit dresser les cheveux de Misaki.  
Tout était si bien orchestré pour lui faire comprendre qu'il ne s'en sortirait pas vivant!  
Oh, pourquoi? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas réussi à s'échapper?!  
Pourquoi avait-il fallu que ce soit lui, son ravisseur…? Une personne si méticuleuse, qui était capable de prévoir tous ses faits et gestes…?  
Ce n'était pas possible… Juste… Pas possible…

-"Première question…"

Le plus jeune releva la tête, inquiet, et posa son regard sur l'arrière du crâne de celui qui l'avait attaché sur cette chaise, collant son dos au plus profond de son siège.  
Son sang s'était presque glacé au son de sa voix… Il aurait beau essayer autant qu'il voulait, il ne parviendrait jamais à sortir de cette chaise.  
Le son des outils s'entrechoquant causa une nouvelle accélération des battements de son cœur, comme s'il frappait son torse sans arrêt, lui rappelant à quel point la panique avait pris place au plus profond de lui.

"_Si j'essaie de mentir, ou si je me tais, je…_" Il n'arrivait même pas à finir sa pensée!

Mais le fou reprit, tout aussi amusé par la scène qui lui était offerte :

-"Tu as murmuré quelque chose, quand je t'ai sorti de la chambre froide…"

"_Hein…?_"

Il avait dit quelque chose à ce moment…? Il ne s'en souvenait même plus! Les seules choses qui lui revenaient à l'esprit étaient d'avoir tenté de défoncer la porte, de s'être allongé dans un coin et d'avoir attendu… Ensuite, c'était comme si un blanc avait pris place dans sa mémoire. Ce qui suivait était simplement le fait de se retrouver dans les bras de Vladlen et d'avoir tenté de se débattre… Rien de plus.  
Il écarquilla les yeux : s'était-il passé quelque chose pendant ce blanc…?

"_Qu'est-ce que j'ai bien pu lui dire?_" pensa-t-il, horrifié. Et si c'était quelque chose qui n'aurait jamais dû franchir ses lèvres?!

Il tenta avec peine d'avaler sa salive, tentant de détourner le regard.  
Dieu qu'il avait peur et qu'un terrible mal de ventre lui déchirait les entrailles… Tout ce qu'il souhaitait était de pouvoir s'échapper!

-"Dis-moi… Qui est «Usagi» …?"

Le cœur de Misaki sembla se décrocher de sa poitrine.  
Il leva des yeux abasourdis et abattus vers le Russe, qui avait légèrement tourné la tête dans sa direction, lui permettant ainsi de voir l'air abominable qui trônait sur son visage.  
Il savait… Il savait!

"_C'est pas… C'est pas possible!_" Cet homme ne pouvait pas savoir… Pourtant, cette expression…

"_Non! Il ne peut pas!_"

Le brun resta silencieux un instant.  
Que pouvait-il bien dire?! Que pouvait-il bien dire pour éviter de répondre juste?!  
C'était un réel terrain miné…  
Et comment avait-il pu lâcher, d'une façon aussi imprudente, le surnom de l'écrivain?!

"_Mon Dieu, pourquoi est-ce que j'ai dit ça?!_" S'il avait pu, il se serait volontiers giflé… Mais ce n'était pas le moment.  
Et il devait rapidement trouver une excuse!

-"Alors?" La voix de Vladlen était de nouveau parvenue à ses oreilles, tandis qu'il s'était davantage tourné vers lui, comme s'il se délectait d'observer sa victime dans un état de peur le plus complet.

Une excuse! Une excuse, et vite!  
Sans pouvoir l'expliquer… Le brun avait le sentiment qu'il ne fallait surtout pas que l'auteur soit mentionné! Et il en était sûr.  
Il inspira un grand coup et ouvrit la bouche, prêt à parler.  
Il fallait mentir… Même si c'était dangereux, il ne devait pas dire la vérité…  
Qui pouvait bien dire ce dont ce fou était capable?!

-"C'est le surnom que je donne… A un ami de la fac…" avait-il murmuré, repliant ses doigts contre ses paumes, avant de déglutir difficilement.  
Il ne devait surtout pas être percé à jour… Non, il ne devait pas, sinon…

-"Oh, vraiment?"

A cette question, l'étudiant frémit de nouveau.  
Cette façon de parler…

"_Il sait que je mens…!_" Il n'y avait pas plus évident! Quant aux échappatoires qu'il possédait… Aucune, tout simplement.

Il n'avait aucun moyen de s'en sortir!

-"Ou… Oui…" C'était comme mentir avec la preuve flagrante de sa culpabilité! Il n'y avait aucun moyen qu'il se fasse croire… Non, aucun.

-"Et cet «ami» est quelqu'un dont tu es proche, je me trompe?" A ces mots, son opposant s'approcha de lui, ses pas résonnant en écho dans toute la salle, à mesure qu'il s'avançait, faisant tournoyer le scalpel, qu'il tenait toujours dans sa main, entre ses doigts.

Le temps de Misaki était compté… Terriblement compté! Les secondes qui le séparaient de son atroce destin semblaient défiler à une vitesse folle, si bien que le jeune ne put s'empêcher de faire un compte à rebours…  
1…  
2…  
3…

Trop tard, la quatrième seconde ne pouvait pas être prise en compte.  
L'autre était déjà juste à ses côtés… Près de lui, si près... Tellement près que l'étudiant ne se fit pas prier pour fermer ses yeux, tandis que tous ses muscles s'étaient littéralement figés.  
Et c'était horrible de constater à quel point leur respiration était différente… Le brun n'arrivait même plus à contrôler la sienne et… Celle de son ravisseur était calme.  
Beaucoup trop calme.

-"Très bien, si tu ne veux pas répondre…" Le plus jeune ferma davantage ses paupières, baissant la tête à la proximité de son bourreau.  
Pourquoi devait-il être aussi proche?!  
De plus, il savait déjà qu'il avait fait une énorme bêtise… Il ne fallait pas être particulièrement intelligent pour s'en rendre compte!

"_Ne bouge pas, ne fais rien…!_" Le fait d'avoir fermé les yeux l'empêchait de prévoir les mouvements de son kidnappeur. Néanmoins, c'était bien mieux que de croiser son regard froid et cruel!

Il n'eut cependant pas le temps de penser plus, qu'un court son aigu déchira l'air et immédiatement après cela, une douleur inexplicable prit place sur sa joue droite. Interloqué, et extrêmement surpris, il ouvrit ses yeux, choqué, ces-derniers fixés sur le sol, avant de lentement remonter vers celui qui se trouvait à ses côtés.  
Celui-ci avait levé son bras qui tenait la lame et lorsque le regard de Misaki passa sur ladite arme, il put remarquer, avec stupeur, un filet rouge sur le bord.

"_Qu…?!_" C'est alors à ce moment qu'il sentit sa joue piquer et quelque chose couler doucement le long de sa peau. Et c'était loin d'être des larmes…

Son agresseur affichait un air particulièrement satisfait, l'inspectant de haut en bas, enveloppé par une aura menaçante.  
Et ce sourire…

Le plus jeune baissa la tête vers son pantalon, après avoir senti une goutte tomber de sa joue : c'était du sang.  
Du sang. Sur son jean.  
L'autre l'avait…! Avec son scalpel, il l'avait…!  
Son cœur manqua soudainement un battement, prenant conscience de ce qui s'était passé, juste à l'instant.

-"Peut-être que ma question n'était pas assez explicite… Toi, et cet «ami», vous êtes proches, non?"

Le plus jeune recommença à trembler, tout en levant doucement et lentement son regard vers celui de son agresseur, qui, pour son plus grand malheur, avait perdu toute notion d'amusement.  
A présent, c'était une toute autre expression qui lui faisait face.  
Une expression extrêmement sérieuse. Et cela ne rassurait en rien l'étudiant, qui comprit immédiatement que le terrain dans lequel il circulait était miné.  
Il fallait donc à tout prix qu'il évite de contrarier son agresseur, qui avait, semble-t-il, perdu sa patience…

"_Qu'est-ce que je peux répondre…?_" pensa-t-il désespérément.

Il ne pouvait pas répondre "oui"… Car il perdrait toute crédibilité auprès de son ravisseur.  
Mais répondre "non" était tout aussi dangereux : c'était comme rentrer dans le jeu de ce dernier.  
Même s'il n'y avait probablement plus question de jeu, à présent…

-"N… Non, pas spécialement…" murmura le plus jeune, incertain.

Mais il avait raison de l'être… Car il ne savait pas jusqu'où l'autre pourrait aller, pour lui faire cracher la vérité. Et il lui suffisait d'y penser, pour sentir des frissons parcourir le long de son corps…  
S'il pouvait juste s'enfuir…!

Après cette courte réponse, il espérait, du moins, convaincre son kidnappeur…  
Kidnappeur qui ne changea pas le moins du monde son visage mécontent.

-"Bien sûr…"

Le brun se figea.  
Ce ton était haineux…! On ne peut plus haineux!

"_Oh non…_"

Il était rentré dans son jeu... Il le savait, il s'était piégé lui-même!  
Il tenta malgré tout, par la crainte, de fermer les yeux, mais une fois encore, une main attrapant son menton le ramena à la dure réalité, le forçant à ouvrir ses paupières et à regarder le démon qui l'avait attaché ici.  
A regarder ce visage rempli d'aversion à son égard.

-"Tu crois vraiment que je suis si stupide? Espèce d'imbécile…"

Et avant qu'il ne puisse dire ou penser quoi que ce soit, il sentit une nouvelle douleur prendre place sur sa peau, de nouveau sur sa joue blessée.  
Encore, il avait…!  
Le brun laissa échapper un nouveau gémissement, accompagné par ses yeux qui recommençaient à se remplir de larmes, pour le plus grand plaisir de celui qui les avait provoquées.

-"Tu veux entendre ce que, moi, j'en pense?"

Misaki avait déjà refermé ses yeux.  
Il souhaitait juste pouvoir se réveiller, tenter de sortir de cet enfer par tous les moyens…  
De ne plus se trouver en face de ce psychopathe, ce fou qui s'amusait à le voir souffrir, lui, et tous les autres…  
Sa chair déchirée ne cessait de piquer et il ne put s'empêcher de laisser paraître une grimace de douleur, signe de sa totale soumission à ce malade. Et pourtant, il devait paraître fort… Sinon… Sinon…

Cependant, la pression exercée sur la mâchoire se desserra, pour au final disparaître complètement.  
Mais il ne rouvrirait pas ses yeux… Non, il ne voulait pas croiser encore une fois son regard!  
Son ventre recommença alors à le faire souffrir terriblement, montrant avec horreur l'énorme peur qu'il ressentait à cet instant, incapable de voir ce que prévoyait son agresseur.  
Et de l'autre côté, il ne voulait pas savoir du tout!  
Par réflexe, il replia ses mains sur elles-mêmes, frottant ses ongles sur la rouille qui s'était formée sur les "accoudoirs".  
Puis il entendit des bruits de pas, le faisant comprendre que l'autre se dirigeait à l'arrière. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour qu'il se fige totalement, craignant ce qui allait se passer…  
Mais ces pas continuaient de s'éloigner peu à peu… Puis une longue série de bruits métalliques atteint ses oreilles.  
Il ne pouvait s'empêcher, avec une curiosité atrocement morbide, de se demander ce qui se passait, là… Juste derrière lui.  
Cela ressemblait, en tout cas, aux mêmes bruits qu'il avait entendus plus tôt : et pour autant, il n'en connaissait toujours pas la provenance…

Puis tout sembla s'arrêter. Pendant quelques secondes, cependant.  
Car les bruits de pas, la preuve que son agresseur s'approchait de nouveau de lui, avaient recommencé, provoquant un sinistre écho dans toute la salle, résonnant sur tous les murs et montrant à quel point l'autre était calme dans sa démarche.  
Comme si tout cela était parfaitement normal.  
Ce qui était probablement le cas, néanmoins…

Il risqua l'ouverture d'un œil, même s'il craignait avec une horreur presque non contenue, ce qui pourrait surgir devant lui.  
Et ô combien il avait raison…

Vladlen avait réapparu dans son champ de vision, précédé par le bruit de ses chaussures à chaque impact sur le sol, arborant, Misaki en était presque sûr, le sourire le plus effroyable qu'il n'ait jamais vu sur le visage de ce fou.  
Et simplement à cause de ça, le cœur de l'étudiant manqua un battement, déclenchant dans tout son corps une grande sonnerie d'alarme. Et lorsque le regard de l'étudiant s'abaissa vers ce que tenait le malade juste devant lui, il aurait pu défaillir, tant il ne s'y attendait pas et que son esprit tentait de se convaincre que ce qu'il voyait _N'ETAIT PAS_ ce qu'il croyait être.  
Mais c'était peine perdue et il le savait plus que bien.

Le Russe tenait dans ses mains une longue barre en fer, dont une bonne partie se trouvait être blanche et presque éblouissante.  
Blanche et éblouissante, de par l'impressionnante chaleur qui semblait se dégager de l'extrémité : elle avait été chauffée, à un point extrême!  
Le brun pouvait presque percevoir toute l'intensité brûlante qui semblait s'échapper de la barre, que l'autre psychopathe tenait comme un enfant tenant un simple bâton…

A cet instant précis, c'était comme si tout un monde entier s'écroulait autour de Misaki, qui continuait de fixer, avec un effroyable sentiment, l'objet tenu par l'homme dont il était la malheureuse victime.

Il pouvait même entendre le crépitement du métal, dû à la forte chaleur, ne faisant qu'amplifier l'inqualifiable crainte qu'il ressentait à ce moment , accompagné par la forte température, qui se dégageait jusqu'à sa peau, comme annonciatrice d'un funeste destin.

L'autre leva ledit objet, plongeant son regard dans celui du plus jeune, se délectant avec un plaisir totalement distinct, de la peur dans les yeux de l'étudiant, avant de finalement s'approcher doucement, tout doucement de lui, d'un pas comparable à celui d'un félin. Un félin terriblement menaçant.

-"Ce n'est que mon humble avis, mais…" L'ironie présente dans sa voix transperça presque Misaki, qui n'osa pas, cette fois, détourner les yeux.  
De plus, il ne voulait pas entendre la suite : il avait un mauvais, très mauvais pressentiment…

-" « Usagi » … J'ai comme l'impression que ça ressemble beaucoup à « Usami »… Quelle coïncidence, non?"

Misaki aurait pu littéralement mourir sur place, à la mention de l'écrivain, celui dont il ne souhaitait pas entendre le nom sortir de ces lèvres.  
Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, il eut un mouvement de recul, tout en écarquillant ses yeux de stupeur, ne s'y attendant pas du tout.  
Du moins… Pas déjà.  
Mais tout cela ne fit que confirmer le fou dans ses dires, qui laissa échapper un rire amusé par la réaction de son "petit jouet", comme il l'appelait. Le brun ne put retenir un frisson à la vue du cruel démon qui se tenait devant lui, une arme visiblement dangereuse à portée de main.

"_Non… Il… Il ne doit pas le savoir!_" Mentir : il ne pouvait faire que ça!

S'il disait la vérité… Alors peut-être y aurait-il un risque d'impliquer d'autres personnes!  
Et Usagi était la personne qui ne devait surtout pas être mentionnée… Du moins, c'était ce qu'avait pensé son inconscient, son esprit étant trop embrouillé et surpris pour le faire de lui-même…

-"O-Oui, c'est juste une coïncidence…" souffla-t-il presque silencieusement, sa voix s'étant perdue quelque part, par la peur de répondre faux.

-"Oh, vraiment… Nous en reparlerons plus tard, alors…" avait répliqué son opposant, montrant par son regard le fait qu'il était loin d'être dupe.

Evidemment… Misaki n'était surement pas le premier qui essayait de lui mentir… Bien sûr qu'il ne l'était pas. Mentir aurait été tout à fait humain, dans cette situation.  
Cependant, il reporta son attention sur le Russe, qui s'était approché au plus près de lui, la barre baissée, mais maintenant très proche de lui…

-"Mais je suis toujours en colère… Je vais te faire regretter de m'avoir désobéi, crois moi… Tu me supplieras bientôt de t'achever."

L'étudiant se figea de tout ses membres, sentant un frisson gelé parcourir chaque parcelle de sa peau, et ce, même avec le morceau de fer brûlant à côté de lui.  
La main libre de Vladlen passa derrière son crâne et s'empara d'une poignée de cheveux, profitant d'un instant de faiblesse chez le brun, afin de l'immobiliser plus qu'il ne l'était déjà.  
Soudainement, Misaki sembla enfin se réveiller de cette peur qui l'avait paralysé depuis l'entrée du fou dans cette pièce, chose qu'il n'avait pas pu prévoir si tôt après son réveil, assis sur cette chaise :

-"A-Attendez…!" Il avait haleté ce mot avec affolement, croisant les yeux déterminés et affreusement sombres de son agresseur, qui continuait de plaquer sa tête sur le côté, empêchant ainsi tout mouvement possible.

Puis ce dernier commença à lever le bras tenant la barre chauffée à blanc, continuant son inquiétante ascension vers son visage.  
Misaki avait alors immédiatement commencé à se débattre, comprenant avec une abominable illumination ce qui risquait d'arriver, s'il ne parvenait pas, de suite, à s'échapper de ces mains qui pourraient peut-être le tuer dans quelques minutes.  
L'autre allait le…! Sur son…!

Mais peu importe comment il tentait de se défaire de la prise de cet homme, peu importe sa volonté, il était encore et toujours immobilisé, sans défense…

-"Ar… Arrêtez! Non, s'il-vous plaît…!"

Il avait refermé fortement ses paupières, incapable de supporter plus longtemps la vue du dangereux métal s'approcher lentement et peu à peu de sa peau.  
Bientôt, il put sentir l'incroyable chaleur, présente dans ladite barre, se frotter et danser sur ses joues, comme pour se moquer de sa triste condition. Le crépitement de la poussière brûlée était, lui aussi, bien plus intense aux oreilles de l'étudiant, qui s'apprêtait à sentir une insupportable douleur sur sa joue, comme le laissait penser les actions de son kidnappeur.  
Mais rien : juste une énorme chaleur. Une énorme chaleur, qui caressait la peau de son visage, et les coupures qui y avaient été faites quelques minutes plus tôt.  
Il ne savait même pas comment réagir…! Son cœur martelant l'intérieur de sa poitrine avec insistance, sa respiration lourde et répétitive, la peur de cette douleur qui ne venait pas…! Il ne savait pas combien de temps résisterait-il sans crier à l'aide, même si bien sûr, personne ne lui répondrait.  
Et encore moins de personnes iraient le sauver des griffes de ce démon…

-"Non… Pas le visage…" Misaki avait risqué un coup d'œil vers son bourreau, interloqué par cette phrase soudaine, et qui arborait à présent une étrange expression, comme celle qu'il avait pu apercevoir en un millième de seconde auparavant.

-"Je ne vais pas abîmer ton visage… Non… Pas le visage…"

Il y eut une légère pause, durant laquelle l'étudiant ne parvenait pas à aligner le moindre mot, ne serait-ce que mentalement, trop occupé à trembler, pendant que la barre chauffée à blanc se retirait petit à petit de sa joue, qui avait déjà été rougie sous l'effet de la très forte chaleur dégagée par l'objet.

-"Son visage…" Le brun ne prêta même pas attention à cette phrase, fixant avec crainte le métal s'abaisser, presque jusqu'au sol.  
Mais après s'être assuré de la baisse d'un quelconque risque, il fut cependant surpris par le fait d'être mentionné à la troisième personne, bien que ce sentiment partit presque aussi vite qu'il fut venu : l'autre était mentalement instable, si bien que ce genre de paroles était fortement possible. D'autant plus que ce n'était pas le sujet le plus approprié en l'instant précis.

La prise exercée sur ses cheveux sembla se libérer, si bien que la première chose que fit Misaki, était de détendre doucement son cou douloureux.  
Mais cette petite détente fut de courte durée.  
Car Vladlen, ce fou, s'était placé juste devant lui, toujours cette barre brûlante entre les mains, le dévisageant de haut en bas, d'une manière méprisante.

-"Je vais te faire supplier ton pardon… Crois moi, tu voudras réellement mourir, avec moi." La colère présente dans ses mots fut presque écrasante pour Misaki, qui comprit de ce fait, que même s'il avait échappé à quelque chose de vraiment douloureux…  
Ce soulagement n'allait pas faire long feu, à présent.  
Un horrible frisson glacial s'abattit sur tout son corps, prenant possession de ses muscles, qui se figeaient un à un, devant ce démon, ce cruel démon qui avait pris place en face de sa chaise.

D'une voix tout aussi hautaine, le Russe continua, tout en plaçant la barre brûlante à l'horizontale, suivi de près par le regard d'incompréhension, plein d'effroi cependant, du brun.

-"A chaque fois que tu tenteras de t'échapper… Je te ferai comprendre par ce moyen d'arrêter tout de suite de me provoquer."

Et juste après ces mots, il avait commencé à approcher ledit objet des jambes de Misaki, dont les yeux s'agrandirent presque aussitôt après avoir compris la raison de la place du psychopathe ici.  
Son visage prit une impressionnante pâleur, tandis que ses yeux passaient de la barre à son ravisseur, et inversement.

Et juste avant l'inévitable, l'autre continua sur sa lancée :

-"Et même si tu finiras par ne plus pouvoir marcher, je continuerai encore et encore!"

Le plus jeune avait ouvert la bouche pour tenter, une nouvelle fois, de négocier, de trouver un arrangement, mais tout ce qui sortit de ses lèvres…  
Fut un cri atroce, résonnant dans toute la pièce, plus que tous les sons qui avaient eu leurs échos dans cette salle…  
Il ne pouvait crier que sa douleur, sa douleur sur ses jambes…  
Ces brûlures qu'il ressentait à cet instant, pendant que la barre blanche continuait d'être pressée contre son pantalon, provoquant des trous dans ce dernier, et le bruit particulièrement insupportable de la chaleur sur sa peau, tout cela accompagné par l'odeur de la chair brûlée vers les narines du brun.  
Mais tout cela… Tout cela n'était que le début de cet incessant jeu.  
Ce jeu qui avait duré plus de six mois, maintenant.

Combien de temps, réellement?  
Combien de temps s'était-il écoulé, jusqu'à ce qu'il perde toute son humanité…?

**…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…**

**…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…**

-"Réveillez-vous! Réveillez-vous, c'est fini! C'est fini!"

Une voix extérieure s'immisça dans l'esprit de Misaki, comme si l'on essayait de le rappeler à l'ordre.  
Il pouvait entendre ses propres cris, déchirant le silence qui s'était soudainement installé après la fin de cette atroce vision. Il pouvait même sentir son corps être secoué, ses larmes couler le long de ses joues…  
Mais en aucun cas, il ne souhaitait ouvrir les yeux!  
Il avait beau savoir qu'il n'était plus _là-bas_, qu'il était en sécurité, avec ses proches… Rien ne pouvait y faire : la simple idée de revoir cet homme sans cœur et sans pitié le faisait trembler d'horreur.  
Il ne pouvait même pas imaginer ce qui arriverait, si l'autre finissait par le retrouver… Il n'était pas sûr de s'en sortir indemne, non… Ce psychopathe l'était peut-être juste assez pour l'empêcher, par tous les moyens de marcher!

Alors il ne pouvait pas ouvrir les yeux : ce qu'il avait vu… Il l'avait presque revécu!  
Même si ce n'était pas allé jusqu'au bout… Parce que cela ne s'est pas arrêté là. Bien au contraire…  
Lorsque Vladlen avait fini de brûler sa peau, Misaki avait simplement pensé que c'était enfin fini… Qu'il allait pouvoir arrêter de souffrir, ne serait-ce que pendant un moment! Même si la peur que cela recommence était incroyablement grande, mais ce n'était pas réellement nécessaire de le rappeler, c'était même évident.  
Mais le Russe ne s'était pas arrêté à cela.  
Il avait simplement reposé la barre sur le sol métallique, et après s'être dirigé vers le mur où étaient accrochées toutes sortes d'objets de torture… Il était revenu avec une paire de cisailles, comme celle qu'il avait tenue une dizaine de minutes plus tôt. Cependant, le brun ne pouvait toujours pas bouger, et la simple peur de cet objet suffisait à le faire trembler plus qu'il ne le faisait déjà, ses larmes coulant à torrents tout le long de sa peau, et sa chair brûlée continuant toujours de lui causer une souffrance indescriptible.  
Mais il restait immobile. Impuissant, aux mains de cet homme, ce sadique. Celui qui s'amusait à le tourmenter sans raisons, pour un plaisir qui ne pouvait pas exister dans le monde réel…  
Pourtant, c'était bien le cas. Et la victime de ce dernier, c'était juste lui, et cette vingtaine d'autres garçons enfermés, tout comme lui.

Alors qu'il pensait que cela ne pouvait pas être pire… Son ravisseur s'était agenouillé, et alors que Misaki se demandait avec effroi ce qui allait se passer, comment l'autre pourrait le faire davantage souffrir… Néanmoins, c'était bien possible. A son plus grand malheur.  
Ce dernier avait fait passer ses longs ciseaux vers le bas de son pantalon et commençait déjà à le lui couper, peut-être pour décoller le tissu qui avait presque collé sur sa peau…?  
Mais arrivé au niveau de ses plaies, le passage des lames sur les parties encore enflammées avait été particulièrement difficile à supporter, et comme lors de ses brûlures, il avait arrêté de s'empêcher de crier : c'était tout simplement impossible!  
Toutefois, cela avait continué, son kidnappeur coupant peu à peu son pantalon, passant ensuite au reste de ses vêtements, tout cela sous les yeux larmoyants et emplis de souffrances du plus jeune, qui n'arrivait même plus à fermer les paupières.

Il n'avait fallu que quelques minutes pour que ses restes de vêtements se retrouvent sur le sol, ne lui laissant que son caleçon pour se protéger de quelconques regards qu'il ne souhaitait absolument pas, et encore plus à ce moment.  
L'autre avait ensuite ouverts ses liens, libérant ses poignets et ses chevilles de cette pression qui les avaient blessés, en vue des marques rouges qui étaient apparues tout autour.  
Et encore une fois, il avait pensé que ce serait fini… Mais au fond de lui-même, il savait que cela ne serait pas le cas.  
La chance l'avait déjà abandonné il y a peu… Il ne pouvait pas espérer une autre échappatoire tout de suite. Non, il ne le pouvait pas du tout!

Vladlen s'était retiré à l'arrière de la salle, laissant sans aucune surveillance Misaki, qui était presque libre, si l'on ne comptait pas la porte fermée à double-tours.  
Cependant… Essayer de s'échapper était impossible…  
Il ne pouvait même plus bouger ses jambes, tellement la douleur était affreusement considérable et étendue!  
Il s'était contenté de serrer ses bras contre lui, sanglotant de plus belle, grelottant par le froid et observant avec tristesse et dégoût ses vêtements déchirés, au sol.

"_Je dois sortir d'ici…_" avait-il alors pensé en pleurant. Mais comment, alors qu'il lui serait impossible de courir pendant un moment?

Le Russe revint alors dans son champ de vision, tenant une bouteille comme précédemment, mais avec du coton, ce qui rassura Misaki légèrement, même si son destin était désormais fondé…  
Il tenait également ce qui s'apparentait à un tissu blanc, assez long, mais qu'il laissa dédaigneusement tomber sur le sol, avant de s'approcher de ses jambes.  
Au grand étonnement de Misaki, il l'avait soigné. Même si cela avait été particulièrement douloureux et insupportable… Cela l'avait été moins que ce qu'il avait subi précédemment…

Et une fois cela fait… Sa volonté avait presque volé en éclat, lorsque Vladlen lui avait finalement jeté le tissu.  
Tissu qui était en réalité un long T-shirt blanc. Comme tous ceux qu'il avait pu voir, plus propre, néanmoins, que ceux portés par les autres garçons, captifs de cet homme.

-"Habille-toi." C'était le seul ordre qu'il avait entendu depuis sa "punition".

Il avait refusé, tout au début, mais son ravisseur lui avait bien fait comprendre du regard qu'il ferait mieux d'accepter son sort.  
Parce que ce qui s'était juste passé n'était qu'un début, et au fond de lui-même, Misaki l'avait malheureusement compris… Alors il avait obéi et s'était habillé.  
Voilà comment sa volonté avait été presque réduite à néant…  
Bien qu'il en restait toujours un bout, un bout qui continuerait de subsister, et qui lui avait probablement permis de survivre et d'arriver jusqu'à la sortie, comme à présent…

Mais la voix qui s'était fait entendre plus tôt avait repris, le sortant de ses souvenirs, tout pendant qu'on continuait à le secouer, comme pour essayer de le réveiller d'un mauvais rêve dont il était presque impossible de s'enfuir…  
Toutefois, il sentit la voix devenir plus claire, plus distincte, le tirant petit à petit de ce mauvais souvenir, qui semblait vouloir rester ancré dans l'esprit de Misaki.

-"Allez, ouvrez les yeux!" Le son de ces mots ayant augmenté brutalement, preuve qu'il commençait bel et bien à émerger, le plus jeune obéi instinctivement, par surprise, et ouvrit rapidement les paupières, même si la lumière était trop forte pour ses yeux longtemps fermés.

Juste devant lui se trouvait son médecin, qui le tenait fortement par les épaules, l'air particulièrement soucieux.  
Que s'était-il réellement passé pendant cette séance d'hypnose…?  
La seule chose qu'il se rappelait… Etait de s'être laissé endormir comme la première fois, d'avoir… Recommencé à vivre cet enfer qu'il avait espéré à tout jamais quitter, puis de s'être réveillé soudainement, par la voix de son docteur, qui l'avait tiré d'un étrange état de somnolence.  
Peut-être une suite de l'hypnose…? C'était probablement le cas, c'était simplement sa deuxième séance…

-"Est-ce que vous allez bien?!" Le ton de l'homme qui se tenait juste en face de lui était soucieux, et même très soucieux.

Le brun s'interrogea à ce sujet, mais quand il essaya de poser la question pour en savoir davantage, encore une fois, aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche.  
Ce n'était toujours pas parti…  
Il l'avait bien espéré… Mais ce n'était pas le cas.  
Son médecin lui avait parlé d'un souvenir bloquant sa voix… Alors si ce n'était pas celui-ci, à quel point le vrai était-il traumatisant…? Il n'osait même pas imaginer.

Retournant sur Terre, Misaki acquiesça d'un léger hochement de tête.

"_Je pensais enfin pouvoir parler…_" Sa situation en venait à être véritablement désespérante… Lui qui pensait pouvoir communiquer à nouveau… C'était raté, pour cette fois!  
Et tout cela, à cause d'un malade qui s'amusait à torturer de jeunes étudiants… Qu'avait-il fait, pour mériter ça?

-"Vous m'avez vraiment inquiété…"

Il reporta son attention sur celui qui se trouvait en face de lui, haussant un sourcil aux paroles de ce dernier et aussi à l'air anxieux qui était affiché sur son visage.  
Il y avait… Quelque chose d'anormal…

"_Est-ce que quelque chose s'est passé pendant que j'étais inconscient…?_" C'était la seule chose qui avait pu venir à l'esprit de Misaki, alors que tous les éléments en sa disposition se combinaient petit à petit.  
Il ne manquait plus qu'il ait d'autres problèmes, maintenant…

-"J'essaye de vous réveiller depuis plus d'une demi-heure…" Le cœur du brun manqua littéralement un battement.

Une demi-heure…?  
Pourquoi ne s'était-il pas réveillé avant? Il cligna les yeux dans l'incrédibilité, fixant son docteur avec un regard empli d'incompréhension. Dans le but d'en savoir plus, il chercha des mains son petit tableau, mais l'autre le devança presque aussitôt, d'une voix grave et sérieuse, ne faisant donc rien pour rassurer le plus jeune, qui s'était stoppé, attentif à ses prochains mots.  
Il ne pouvait pas passer à côtés de ces explications…

-"Vous m'avez encore parlé, vous savez…"

Il fronça les sourcils, dévisageant son médecin de haut en bas, continuant d'afficher une expression qui montrait sa difficulté à comprendre. Plus rapide, il s'empara de son tableau en plastique, interrompant son interlocuteur dans ses propos, qui se contentait d'attendre la prochaine question à venir à ce sujet.  
Qui ne tarda pas, cependant.

""_**Jusqu'où ai-je parlé?**_"" était inscrit en lettres noires sur la surface blanche, l'objet tourné vers le psychologue, qui pencha la tête à la lecture de ladite demande. L'étudiant était rempli de curiosité et d'inquiétude envers sa voix perdue, cette voix qui avait subitement disparu, sans raison apparente…

-"Eh bien…" tenta de répondre le plus vieux, visiblement extrêmement gêné par la question.

-"Il vous avait… Blessé. Aux jambes."

Misaki ne sut que répondre exactement.  
Au moins n'avait-il pas entendu la suite… Mais c'était déjà assez pour montrer à quel point l'homme qui l'avait séquestré si longtemps était pire qu'instable : il était totalement fou, il n'y avait aucun doute là-dessus.  
Il hocha simplement la tête, avant de reposer doucement et calmement le petit tableau blanc sur ses genoux, avant de faire un léger signe de mains, autorisant l'autre à continuer les explications qu'il attendait tant.

-"En fait… Je pense que nous avons touché un souvenir trop intense." Le médecin fit une pause dans ses propos, remarquant l'air perdu du brun, qui n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de froncer les sourcils à nouveau. C'était un sujet très compliqué, pour un simple étudiant comme lui, qui n'étudiait en rien la médecine et encore moins tout ce qui touchait au psychologique…

Mais le plus vieux reprit rapidement, conscient que ses paroles pourraient peut-être déceler une certaine clé pour la sortie, pour le remède de son patient.

-"Le souvenir que vous avez eut étai extrêmement violent, de ce que j'ai pu entendre et voir pendant votre inconscience…"

"_S'il savait…_" avait presque ironiquement pensé Misaki à l'entente de cette phrase, qui montrait bel et bien l'ignorance de tous les gens qui n'avaient rien vécu du tout.  
Bien sûr que c'était violent. Bien sûr qu'il avait crié.  
Mais fallait-il préciser que ce n'était presque rien, après ce qu'il avait pu vivre plus tard…?

-"Je pense que ce souvenir était trop fort pour que vous puissiez vous réveiller avant la fin : il faudra que nous soyons très prudent, pour l'avenir. Je vais chercher un moyen d'être plus précis dans les prochaines séances… Il faudra, vous, de votre côté, que vous cherchiez des choses, des situations qui pourraient sortir, ne serait-ce qu'un petit son de votre bouche. C'est vraiment très important. L'hypnose peut aider, c'est un fait médical… Mais elle peut aussi empirer la situation, si elle est trop utilisée… Il faut rapidement qu'on trouve ce souvenir qui bloque votre voix et éviter de traîner sur des souvenirs qui feraient mieux de rester cachés, vous comprenez? Il est inutile de ramener à la surface des choses qui devraient mieux rester où elle se trouvent… Surtout lorsque ce sont d'aussi violents souvenirs."

Misaki resta figé, incapable de bouger le moindre muscle, fixant avec une certaine angoisse la personne qui se trouvait assise, dans la chaise opposée à la sienne.  
Alors il n'était pas encore sauvé… Non, ça aurait été bien trop simple, n'est-ce pas…?  
Il lui restait beaucoup de chemin à parcourir pour être enfin rétabli, sauvé de cette peur qui lui tordait le ventre sans interruption, à la simple pensée du psychopathe qui l'avait enlevé, toujours de manière mystérieuse. Car il ne se souvenait toujours pas de ce moment… Ni du moment où il s'était réellement enfui, d'ailleurs.  
Juste… Ces horribles moments passés en compagnie de ce malade. Et comme il aurait aimé ne pas s'en souvenir, de ces choses-là!  
Il baissa la tête, sentant ses forces et sa volonté faiblir petit à petit.  
Il semblait si près du but… Mais évidemment, ce n'était pas si simple.  
L'étudiant ne devait pas s'attendre à retrouver sa voix au bout de quelques séances d'hypnose… Non, ce serait bien trop tôt! On entendait souvent parler de ces gens qui mettaient des années à se remettre de grands traumatismes…  
Il n'insinuait pas que le sien était plus important que les autres, mais… N'était-il pas particulier, lui aussi? Alors il était évident que ce n'était pas en quelques jours que cette affaire serait réglée, malheureusement… Et au fond de lui, il le savait pourtant très bien, mais avait dès le début refusé de l'admettre, concevant cette thérapie comme miraculeuse.

Sauf qu'il venait de tomber de haut. De très haut.  
Car qu'on lui dise que cette méthode soit dangereuse… C'était comme lui dire que ce qu'il faisait ne servait à rien et qu'il ne cessait en rien de tourner en rond, encore et encore… Sans pouvoir s'arrêter et se remettre petit à petit, essayer de revivre comme avant…  
Non, c'était comme un cauchemar, auquel le réveil était impossible.

Son docteur parut comprendre le malaise qui s'était installé et recommença, d'une voix plus douce, tentant de mettre son patient dans un meilleur état d'esprit :

-"Ne vous inquiétez pas… Vous y arriverez, je peux vous en assurer! Et vous êtes en sécurité, maintenant… Vous pourrez donc plus facile-"

**DRIIIIIIING!  
**  
Les deux hommes sursautèrent à la sonnerie qui venait brusquement de s'enclencher, résonnant entre les murs du bureau, annonçant un appel.  
Le téléphone avait interrompu leur dialogue et chacun se retourna vers l'appareil, continuant de sonner en continu, avant que le plus vieux décide de se lever lentement, une étrange expression peinte sur le visage, décidé, néanmoins, à répondre pour savoir qui les avaient dérangés durant leur séance.

-"Je pensais avoir demandé à ce que l'on filtre mes appels…" avait-il simplement maugréé, tout en s'approchant de la petite machine, qui continuait de hurler dans leurs oreilles, incessamment.

Misaki suivit le bras de son médecin, qui décrocha l'appareil d'une manière agacée, tout comme le montrait son visage et le ton de sa voix lorsqu'il s'annonça avec un bref "allô".  
Le brun s'enfonça dans son fauteuil, avant d'en profiter pour se frotter les yeux et bailler de fatigue.  
Jamais il n'aurait pensé l'hypnose comme étant une méthode qui dépenserait si vite son énergie… Non, jamais.

Il allait fermer les yeux, pour tenter de se détendre et d'oublier, même si cela était presque impossible, d'oublier un peu tous ses soucis et d'imaginer comment sa vie pourrait reprendre son cours normal. Il avait du mal à y croire, mais l'imagination ne tuait personne, ou du moins, ne l'avait pas encore fait jusqu'à présent!  
Toutefois, lorsque son psychologue laissa échapper un "Oh…", il reporta son attention sur lui, curieux, mais sans réelles arrières pensées. Il ne s'intéressait pas vraiment à ce que pouvait lui dire la personne à l'autre bout du fil, après tout… Ce n'était pas ses affaires.

Du moins, cela ne l'était pas, jusqu'à ce qu'il remarque les yeux presque affolés qui venaient de se poser sur lui après quelques instants silencieux de la part de son docteur, qui avait visiblement pâli, comme figé, des racines s'étant incrustés dans ses membres au sol.  
Quelques secondes passèrent, cependant, durant lesquelles Misaki et l'autre échangèrent leur regard, l'un dont l'inquiétude était plus que visible, et l'autre…  
L'autre dont l'angoisse montait seconde par seconde, tant le sentiment d'être impliqué dans quelque chose grandissait à vue d'œil.

Mais c'était peut-être juste lui, hein? Ce n'était pas un seul coup d'œil qui pourrait lui faire croire n'importe quoi…  
N'est-ce pas?  
Et puis, qu'est-ce que ça pourrait être…? Ce n'était pas comme s'il n'était pas en sécurité…  
Au moins, il l'espérait de tout cœur.

Ce dernier augmenta d'ailleurs sa cadence, tout pendant que Misaki détournait les yeux, tenta de se convaincre que c'était juste une simple impression et qu'il était simplement devenu paranoïaque : ce qui était très probable, il fallait l'avouer…

-"Très bien… J'arrive dans quelques minutes, nous en reparlerons immédiatement après." Et il avait raccroché. Juste comme ça.  
Mais la peau de son visage avait blanchi, preuve d'une grande inquiétude, amplifiée par cette tension qui avait remonté d'un coup, étrangement…

Le plus jeune prit son tableau et s'empressa de marquer quelques mots, espérant ainsi récolter des informations et peut-être en récolter sur lui.  
Du moins, il espérait que cela n'ait pas de rapport, de près ou de loin, avec son cas, déjà assez sévère!

""_**Un problème?**_"" avait été inscrit de manière rapide, mais tout de même lisible.

Mais la réponse ne fut pas immédiate, comme l'espérait le brun, qui continuait de sentir son angoisse remonter peu à peu, alors que sa respiration s'accélérait légèrement.  
Il fallait quelque chose, sinon… Sinon, il pourrait presque croire que cela le concernait…

"_Mais… Ce n'est pas le cas non…?_" cette pensée aurait très bien pu s'associer avec un rire jaune, car c'était principalement une phrase dont le but était de le rassurer.  
Ce n'était pas gagné…

Lentement, sa bouche commença à s'ouvrir, dans la peur, comme si quelque chose était _réellement_ arrivé.  
Quelque chose le concernant, _lui_.

Mais alors qu'il allait effacer son tableau pour demander de nouvelles informations, peut-être de manière plus brusque, un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de celui qui s'occupait de lui, comme si rien ne s'était passé.

-"Non… Non, ne vous en faites pas, c'est juste un problème personnel. Je vais vous reconduire dans votre chambre."

L'étudiant souffla un grand coup, soulagé que cela ne soit pas lui. Il se leva faiblement et s'empressa d'aller s'asseoir dans le fauteuil roulant qui traînait à l'entrée de la pièce : il n'aurait surement pas assez de force pour suivre tout le chemin vers sa chambre… Peut-être quelques jours plus tard.  
Son docteur s'était avancé et avait attrapé les poignées, pour commencer à le tirer.  
Mais étrangement, le mauvais pressentiment qu'il avait commencé à éprouver au moment de l'appel ne cessait de le tourmenter.  
Pourquoi avait-il l'impression que tout le monde lui mentait, et ce, dès son arrivée ici…?!  
Comme une gigantesque farce, dont il était le héros!

Il secoua la tête, imperceptiblement.

"_Je me fais des idées, je suis juste parano…_"

Oui… C'était surement ça.  
Qu'est-ce qui aurait bien pu arriver, sinon…?

* * *

(_Je m'excuse à l'avance des pavés que je fais... Le site ne me permet pas d'aller à la ligne, de faire des alinéas, ou de sauter des lignes. Autant dire que c'est FRUSTRANT _è.é_ Bref, passons à mes commentaires, A LA SUITE, FORCEMENT _XD )

Alors? Alors? 8D  
C'était comment? 83

J'ai réussi à montrer une partie COMPLÈTEMENT PSYCHO de Vladlen, si c'est pas géniaaaal? (genre, comme si vous saviez pas qu'il était fou... XD )  
C'est un de mes chapitres les plus travaillé (si c'est pas le plus travaillé, d'ailleurs...), alors si vous avez des impressions, ça serait génial de me les donner, ça me ferait super plaisir! Idem si vous avez des questions, je serai plus que prête à y répondre! ^^

Et donc...? Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu se passeeeer...? 8D *j'adore vous faire chier de cette manière, c'est tellement jouissif, alors que je sais parfaitement ce qu'il va (OU PAS 8D ) se passer! 83 *  
Là encore, si vous avez des idées sur la suite, des suggestions, des remarques... Faites péter les commentaires! =D

Donc voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre...  
Bref, ça clôt le sujet de "_Je suis de retour..._". Passons aux news, maintenant! =D  
Je me permet d'en parler ici, parce que bon, QUI SAIT, ça intéressera peut-être du monde XD *instant pub méga cool =D *

- Tout d'abord, les épisodes du "_Petit Chaperon Rouge_" avancent! (je rappelle qu'ils sont tirés d'une de mes fanfictions, on sait jamais... Là encore, ça attirera peut-être du monde xD ). L'épisode 2 est terminé à... Environ la moitié, si c'est pas plus! 83 N'oubliez pas, si vous n'avez pas vu l'épisode 1 (de 20 minutes, OUI MESDAMES XD ), allez sur ma page youtube "_Celiacp17_", il est disponible =)  
Nous accueillons d'ailleurs une nouvelle dessinatrice, Natshez!  
Proposez vous, si vous êtes intéressées... ^^

- Ensuite, je bosse actuellement sur le chapitre 15. J'ai dû faire 4/5 pages. Autant dire que c'est pas beaucoup. Et pourtant, je poste le chapitre 12 avant de l'avoir terminé. Pourquoi? Parce que les chapitres 11 et 12 vont ensemble, et que ça fait presque un mois depuis... Donc je le poste, même si ça réduit ma marge de chapitres en avance. Ce qui m'amène à vous demander (en espérant que je craque pas avant XD ) d'être patient pour le chapitre 13, car il faudrait que je termine le chapitre 15, ET que je commence (à au moins 10 pages...?) le chapitre 16, qui rappelons-le, sont des chapitres qui me posent beaucoup de problèmes. Voilà, c'est dit XD Au moins, je vous aurais prévenus x) Et puis, je vous ai donné un GROOOS chapitre, vous serez capable d'attendre, non...? xD

Donc bon... C'était mes petites news du moment ^^  
Je vais arrêter de vous embêter, et...  
A plus tard pour le prochain chapitre! =D

* * *

**Nana-Chan :** Hellow! ^^ Merci beaucoup, je suis super contente que ma fanfiction te plaise! *^*  
C'est vrai que Misaki m'a fait beaucoup de peine... Particulièrement au moment où il essaie d'enfoncer lui-même la porte blindée de la chambre froide... Oui, c'est méga triste T-T  
Eh bien... Voilà la suite... DE 40 PAGES XD  
Merci beaucoup, ça me fait très plaisir °^° Je vais faire de mon mieux pour continuer ^^  
Bye! =D


End file.
